The Devil's Colt: Ashes of the Phoenix (Updated!)
by Megawrath
Summary: Secrets, lies, and hidden feelings. As Jon's true nature emerges and his power grows, the ladies of the ORC begin to change as well. A desperate bid by Rias ends in a deadly game of life and death, and a being known as the Immortal Bird casts a very long shadow over the groups future. (Part two of my, The Devil's Colt, series. Lemons, Limes, and plenty of Violence.)
1. Chapter 1

**::Author's Note::**

**Updated! Okay, so this one has not been nearly as edited as Rise of a Hunter was, but that's mostly because there wasn't as much I felt needed to be changed about the second story. I mostly just made some corrections to some of the grammar. (And fixed a few misplaced names) But by far the biggest changes I made were the additions of some new details in the later chapters that I won't spoil for anyone new to the fanfic, as well as adding much more detailed lemons where I felt they were appropriate. Whether you're rereading or a new reader, I hope you enjoy!**

**::End Note::**

(The following story is a non-profit fan based work of fiction. All medias, references, and properties used in this work of fiction belong to their respective copyright holders. I do not personally own, nor profit from any of the characters, stories, songs, or media referenced in this work.)

* * *

Sona Sitri always did like storms, specifically the rain. That particular night she was sipping on a glass of her favorite red wine, a book in hand while occasionally watching the raindrops splash against the window of her Honor's House dorm room, when an unexpected visitor appeared. Through a white portal emerged a beautiful young woman with silver back length hair that featured two shoulder length braids on either end. She was dressed in a maid's outfit and carried herself with exceptional dignity and grace.

"I wasn't expecting a visit from Hell's strongest Queen at this time of night." Sona commented, taking a sip of wine. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Lady Grayfia?"

"Rias isn't at the ORC headquarters." The elegant Grayfia replied. "I had a matter I wished to speak to her about."

Sona chuckled, placing her wine and book down and finally standing to meet the Queen's gaze. She adjusted the bridge of her glasses before speaking. "In regards to the upcoming Wedding, no doubt. Is his Lordship truly so dead set on forcing his little sister into this? It's none of my business but…"

"It's understandable." Grayfia assured. "That you would have feelings on the matter. Outside of her Peerage you are easily Rias's closest friend after all."

The bespectacled beauty frowned before gazing back out the window solemnly. "I worry about her. This arrangement has changed who she is. She wasn't always as...severe as she is now."

"And what if I told you there was a chance that she could be freed of this responsibility?"

Sona glanced back at Grayfia in disbelief. "You mean the Rating Games?"

Grayfia nodded. "The Ceremony is still a few months away. Lord Lucifer has decided he is going to give his younger sister a chance to change her own fate."

"What made him change his mind?"

Grayfia fell silent for a moment. Outside, a bolt of lightning lit up the night sky.

"What do you know of Rias's newest Pawn?" She finally asked.

Sona gazed away, scratching her chin lightly in contemplation. "I've been watching him for awhile, though not nearly as long as Rias has. I was actually considering him for my own Peerage for a time but she beat me to the punch." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know nearly as much about him as she probably does, but I can give you the basics."

Grayfia nodded politely. "If you please."

Sona pushed up the bridge of her glasses before beginning. "His name is Jonathan Hyodo. And over the past year he has developed quite a reputation amongst the denizens of the Underworld. Specifically among the lowborn creatures of Darkness. They call him, Devils Colt. And he more than lives up to that nickname."

The silver haired beauty considered her words thoughtfully. "You make him sound like some sort of Boogeyman."

Sona laughed quietly. "Well, not exactly. Jon's no Boogeyman. It's more like...he's the guy you would hire to kill the Boogeyman."

Grayfia quirked a brow. "Oh."

She nodded her head before sitting on the arm of her chair and gazing up at the ceiling. "I haven't seen him in action myself. But I've heard plenty of stories from Rias. As she tells it, at his core, Jon is a man of focus, commitment, and sheer will." A smirk grew over her lip, she couldn't help herself. "Something a certain Phoenix I know of, knows very little about."

Grayfia smiled in amusement.

"You know Rias once told me she saw Jon kill three vampires at once, with nothing but a pencil. No powers, no weapons, just a tiny little pencil straight through the heart."

The Queen continued to listen, clearly intrigued by the story.

"And then one day...she gave him a seemingly impossible test. To murder a Fallen Angel of exceptional power, in the heart of a Church, surrounded by hundreds of elite Stray Hunters, armed to the teeth." She glanced over at Grayfia severely. "I don't know what happened in that Church, or how much Jon's Peerage assisted him, but the bodies we found the next day numbered in the hundreds. Along with a massive pile of black feathers."

The lightning outside cracked again.

"His actions laid the foundations for the peace that this city has recently enjoyed. We have not seen hide nor feather of any Fallen Angels here since."

Silence in the room. For awhile, only the sound of the rain lightly falling on the roof could be heard. Finally, Lady Grayfia bowed her head politely.

"Thank you, I'm certain my Lord will be most pleased with this information." She turned to leave.

"If I may, Lady Grayfia. Before you go." The Queen stopped. "Why is Lucifer so interested in this boy? So much so that he would give Rias this chance?"

Grayfia thought for a moment on how best to explain, finally deciding that honesty was the best policy. "The Sacred Gear that he possess. It is said to be one of the 13 Longinus, and is believed to contain the powers of the Red Dragon Emperor."

Sona nodded, already knowing this. "But what does that have to do with Jon?"

"Lord Lucifer believes that Rias saw something in that boy that the rest of us could not see. As it so happens, he was right." She turned and faced Sona. "We now have reason to believe that this man is in fact the reincarnated spirit of the Red Dragon Emperor himself."

Another burst of thunder from outside. Now it was Sona who was at a loss for words.

"Oh…"

Grayfia nodded. "If I were you, I'd keep that to myself. There's no telling the kind of targets you'd be painting on his back were word to slip out too quickly."

With that, Lady Grayfia vanished in another white portal. Leaving Sona to contemplate just what kind of Servant she had truly missed out on.

* * *

Somewhere on a dirt road roughly twenty miles outside of El Paso, Texas, a gentleman's club plied its sinful trade to the wanderers of the lonesome path. On that dirt road, a Chopper roared towards the club in question. Fire spewed from its tailpipes and the power of its V-Twin engine lit up the quiet landscape around it. As the Chopper rolled up to the building, a lone figure stepped off the bike decked in black. A Cowboy hat with two raven black feathers stuck in its crown obscured his face as he approached the entrance.

The bouncer standing out front stepped between him and the door and placed his hand up in the air.

"Sorry Sir. We're not open to the public today."

The figure continued to approach.

"Hey buddy. Did you hear me? I said this is a private party." The bouncer spoke again, more forcefully this time.

The man in black continued to walk forward undeterred. The moment he threatened to blow right by, the bouncer grabbed his shoulder.

"Look pal! I ain't in the mood for this! So whoever you are, turn your happy ass around right now and-"

Before he could finish his sentence the man grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him a foot off the ground with inhuman strength. The disoriented bouncer choked and gasped as he tried to free himself from his iron grip.

The stranger tilted his head up, giving the bouncer a view of his sharp bearded face for the first time. His skin turned white as a ghost upon seeing two glowing red eyes staring back at him.

"Li...listen." The bouncer choked out. "They just pay me to watch the entrance. I don't have nuthin to do with whatever satanic shit goes on in there, I swear."

The man seemed to consider him for a moment before pulling a pack of cigarettes from his jacket and popping one in his mouth. He lit the cigarette with a flame he produced from the tip of his finger, drawing deeply from it before blowing the smoke directly into the bouncers face. Finally, he dropped the hapless man on the ground before reaching back into his jacket and pulling out his wallet.

"Tell you what." The stranger in black finally spoke, pulling a wad of twenties from his pocket and handing it to the confused bouncer. "You take this, forget you ever laid eyes on me, and just continue standing here making sure no one else comes in. Sound good?"

The bouncer nodded and kindly scooted out of his way, cash in hand. The stranger entered the gentleman's club and looked around. The main stage in the center of the room boasted four poles, as well as four stages in each corner. Several dancers cycled through each stage, each dressed in full stripper attire. They were dancing in rhythm to S.E.X by Nickelback as well as a slew of other overtly suggestive songs designed to help get the small crowd gathered around each dancer riled up.

The man in black immediately walked up to the bar. The young lady serving drinks locked eyes with him and smiled suggestively, leaning her busty chest over the counter and biting her lower lip at him.

"What can I get you?" She asked in a flirty voice.

He sat at one of the benches and tipped his hat up, returning her amorous smile with one of his own. "Jack on the rocks. Old No.7, preferably."

"Coming right up, Handsome." The bartender turned and knelt down behind the counter to grab the whisky and a clean glass, treating the man to a view of her shapely ass through the skin tight jeans she was wearing. Once she had finished making the drink he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray and took a swig.

"Should I start you a tab Mr…?"

"Jonathan Hyodo. But please, call me Jon." He introduced with a tip of his hat. "And that won't be necessary. I don't plan on being here long."

She nodded in understanding. Jon paid for his drink, being sure to leave a tip in her jar before making his way over to the stages. Hunting down a seat away from everyone else.

"Hey there, Sexy. Looking for a private dance?"

A brunette stripper wearing a purple lace bra and matching thong with a black garter and sheer stockings sauntered up to him right as he sat down. Flashing him one of her tits and beckoning him over with one little finger.

Jon's eyes scanned her figure up and down for a moment before shaking his head. "Tempting, I'll admit." He took off his hat and rested it in his chair, making himself comfortable. "But I'm gonna have to decline for now, sweetheart."

She pouted at him. "Aww, no fair trying to play hard to get. That's supposed to be my job."

He smirked, shooting her a sly wink before taking a swig of his whisky. "How much to see you get your pretty little ass up on stage?"

The stripper walked in front of him and straddled his lap, leaning into his ear and whispering in a heated breath. "For you baby, five bucks and you'll get front row seats."

He casually slipped a five dollar bill down her G-String. She kissed his cheek and then sauntered away to hop up on the stage in front of him. At that moment, a voice began speaking in his ear.

"Jon. Jon, come in. Are you able to hear me?"

He pressed his pointer finger against his ear. "Loud and clear, Rias. I gotta admit this communicator spell is pretty handy."

"I thought you might like it." Rias spoke back in her usual professional clipped voice. "Have you successfully made it inside the club?"

"I have." He looked around at the other patrons, occasionally slipping the stripper dancing for him a couple of ones. "Are you certain this place is where the target's nest is?"

"That club is the targets nest." She assured. "It may look pretty harmless on the surface, but make no mistake, the stray Devil we've been hunting for the last two weeks is here."

"If you say so, President. But I'm telling you, I don't sense anything out of the ordinary here."

"Just trust me, my dear Servant. All will be revealed in time."

"Speaking of which, you still haven't told me what your role in all this is. I thought you guys were supposed to back me up for this one."

"Oh, that's on a need to know basis." A different voice spoke up, far more flirty and excited.

He grinned. "Wait a minute...Akeno? Is that you?"

"Sure is!" She giggled sweetly through his ear. "Don't you worry about a thing, silly boy. You'll see us soon enough."

"Umm, Jon? Are you there?" A mousy little voice spoke up next.

He lurched up. "Asia? You're in on this too?"

"Yeah…" She sounded incredibly nervous. "Listen, we've been practicing really hard. So I hope you like our routine when we...well I can't really talk about it. I was told not to ruin the surprise. Just promise me you'll watch. But...don't look at me too much. I mean…" She sounded incredibly flustered. "Oh God, I'm so embarrassed! I'm not sure I can go through with this!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his voice filling with concern. "Hold on, you girls aren't making her do something uncomfortable are you?"

"Relax, Jon. She volunteered. Asia wants to be a part of this." Rias assured. "We'll give her a few xanax and she'll be right as rain."

"Okay then. Asia, I don't know what yall are up to but I wish you the best of luck. I'll be rooting for you."

"I...thank you Jon. That means so much to me."

"Just remember to keep your hands to yourself at all times, Pervert." A cold biting voice spoke up.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Hi, Koneko."

"Alright, it's almost time for us to come out. Remember Jon, this whole plan relies on subtlety. If the Stray Devil senses your power he'll immediately retreat."

"Okay, what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Just relax." Akeno assured. "Kick your feet up and enjoy the show. Everything will make sense in a moment."

"If you say so." Jon leaned back in his seat, sipping on his whisky as he continued to watch the girls dance for awhile. After about ten minutes he was out of whiskey and running low on ones, still wondering what the hell he was supposed to be doing.

"Okay Rias, this is starting to get silly." He spoke into his ear. "You finally wanna tell me what on earth is going on?"

There was no reply.

"Rias? Are you there?"

A few moments later the music stopped and the DJ spoke up over the loudspeaker.

"Alright alright, everyone! Let's give it up one more time for the lovely ladies of Wolf Tails Gentleman's Club!"

A ruckus applause of inebriated men roared throughout the club as the ladies left the stage. Jon's senses picked up the presence of four Devil's in the room.

"Now folks, we come to the main event of the evening! Returning customers will remember these lovely ladies from our sister venue in Dallas. For all you newcomers to our little den of iniquity, you're in for a real treat! Back by popular demand and for one night only, it is my honor to present the foxy and oh so fine Lucifer's Angels!"

The audience began to cheer even louder, some of them even chanting Angels over and over again. All of the lights turned to the center stage as smoke began to rise up from it. Four spotlights flashed on, highlighting the silhouettes of four voluptuous and curvy bodies striking various arousing poses. The men cheered even louder as the smoke slowly cleared.

Jon nearly dropped his glass. Taking center stage was Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko, each of them dressed up in full stripper attire. As his jaw proceeded to hit the floor, Daughters of Darkness by Halestorm began to play over the loudspeakers. Their poses changed in beat with the opening drum of the song before each girl took to a pole and began breaking out their best moves.

Starting on the left was Rias in all her crimson glory. The bombshell President of Kuoh Academy's Occult Research Club was dressed in a black thong with red lacy frills and a matching bra with red tassles. Her hips gyrated seductively to the rhythm of the music. Occasionally, she would twirl her hair while using the pole as an impromptu dance partner. Gyrating, grinding, dipping, and twirling around it while nearly a third of the room dreamed of taking the pole's place.

Next was Asia, dressed in a backless Maid's outfit. While technically the most conservative outfit of the four, it still showed off her body in all the right ways. The skirt was practically non-existent, and her lacy white thong was visible for everyone to see. Her breasts were nearly popping out of her apron, and her backside was decorated with a cute little bow that just reached the tip of her luscious golden blonde hair. While she was clearly the least experienced of the four, her innocent and shy nature combined with that genuine smile she gave the crowd made it hard for the rambunctious men not to notice her. She was reserved and shy as she danced. Which gave her a vibe of innocence that made every guy eyeing her up drool all over the floor.

Akeno had, perhaps unsurprisingly, drawn the largest crowd to her section of the stage. Dressed in an outfit similar to Rias's, save for the cross stitched bustier that held and shaped her breasts perfectly. Her raven hair was tied up in a red ribbon and her thong had four red ribbon tassels, two on each side. Her oriental heritage, combined with the fact that she clearly knew what she was doing, meant no one could ignore the asian beauty as she danced. Akeno barely even needed to use the pole, having spent most of the time on her knees, swaying two and fro to the beat of the music whilst running her hands along her curvy, luscious frame.

Koneko was dressed in a purple bustier and lavender panties. The stockings on her legs were lilac with matching gloves that reached up past her elbows and her snow white hair was being held back by a hair clip with cat ears. What she lacked in chest size she more than made up for in her gorgeous curvy ass and impressive flexibility. Koneko spent most of her time turned away from the audience, bouncing her ass for her adoring audience to see in the few moments she wasn't showing off her pole dancing abilities. Her enhanced strength made Koneko able to hold herself in just about any position on the pole, even upside down in a complete split, while her purple thong barely concealed what lay underneath. As impressive as it was, Jon couldn't help but feel creeped out by the fact that most of the guys eyeing her up were clearly much older.

The girls danced for the entirety of the song, during which point the crowd practically emptied their pockets for the ladies. As the song came to an end, the girls bowed and the men screamed in approval, Jon being one of them.

As the final chorus faded the song changed to Going to Hell by Pretty Reckless. The four girls known as Lucifer's Angels made their way to the four stages at each corner. The men all following like lost puppy dogs.

Not knowing what else to do, Jon decided to grab his hat and get in closer. Starting with Akeno.

He approached the stage she was dancing on, practically having to push aside half the damn club just to get close enough to talk to her. By the time he got there, she was already covered in a pile of dollar bills. Akeno was eating up the attention, running her hands all over her body and eliciting the most indulgently suggestive moans imaginable. The moment her eye caught site of Jon, however, there may as well have been no other guy in the room. She crawled like a panther over to him, the most alluring gaze in her eyes imaginable as he approached.

"Well well, what do we have here? If it isn't the infamous Devil's Colt himself." She bit her lower lip and beckoned him closer with her finger. "Mmm mmm, you get over here tiger."

He was happy to oblige, walking in close enough to touch her. She offered him her backside as she twisted and gyrated on the stage. He calmly grabbed her waist, eliciting a stream of erotic moans from her full lips. Akeno dipped backwards and rested her head against his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"The stray we're looking for is in a sub-basement below this building. He feeds off the energy produced by the men here as they get more and more aroused. Shedding years off their lives for the sake of indulging his appetite."

Jon nodded, pulling on her ponytail and slipping a ten down the front of her thong in a way that would definitely have gotten him kicked out if he had tried it anywhere else. She gasped in surprise as the bill ran over her clit, eliciting a trembling moan of pure ecstasy from her lips.

"Oh Jon, you Devil you." She giggled at him. "Asia has more information on the target. Go take care of her next." Akeno pecked him on the cheek before allowing him to depart for the next stage.

Despite Asia's inexperience the men were eating up everything she gave them. Her more conservative outfit only added to the mystique of what may lay underneath that apron and frilly skirt. Despite her and Jon's past being evidence to the contrary, Asia was clearly perceived as the virgin in the room. And the whole club knew it. The pure innocence she displayed on her blushing face as she swayed her hips and cartwheeled in the air for her adoring audience only made them more excited. And the more excited they got, the more protective Jon found himself becoming. As it stood, he was knocking the horny crowd out of the way much more forcefully this time as he approached her.

"How are you holding up?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm just fine." She assured, her face turning pink as she covered her breasts. "Am I doing okay? I know the other girls are better at this than me but I am still drawing your attention, right?"

"Are you kidding?" Jon spoke truthfully. "I can't take my eyes off of you."

Her face turned crimson. Asia bit her lower lip thoughtfully and cast her gaze away.

"I mean...I feel like we've been a pretty bad influence on you." He admitted. "But damn...Asia I couldn't imagine a more beautiful woman wearing that outfit."

Her whole body started to tremble and she almost lost her composure. "Okay, I get it! Can you please stop saying stuff like that? If I get any more embarrassed I seriously might die before we even find the target." She whined pitifully before leaning in close and whispering in his ear. "Some of the men here are being paid by the Stray Devil to watch over the place. He's using the same magic he uses to drain the customers of their lifeforce to conceal their whereabouts."

Unable to resist himself, Jon slipped a ten down the back of her thong before giving her ass a sharp smack. Asia yelped in surprise before turning red for him again. He clutched her chin in between his fingers and whispered back.

"Keep this up, you naughty girl, and this Devil may just have to remind you of what happened the last time you wore something this skimpy in front of him."

Her breath caught in her throat. As Jon turned and left, Asia stared at him for a moment before sobering up enough to keep dancing. Though it had suddenly become far more difficult to hide her embarrassment now that her underwear had been almost completely soaked through.

Next was Rias, whose crowd rivaled Akeno's in terms of size. The moment she saw Jon approach she beckoned him to her with a dainty little finger and undid the back of her bra with her other hand. Dropping the bra to the floor, she covered herself with one hand and continued to twirl and gyrate her hips, running her other hand along her curves. As he leaned against the stage, Rias wrapped her hands around him, pressing her bare chest against his, her hips still gyrating to the rhythm of the beat.

"I trust you were pleased with the little routine we cooked up for you?" She whispered in a sultry tone.

"Where did you find the time to rehearse this?" He asked curiously.

She giggled in his ear, her breath hot and heady as she continued to sway her hips for him. "There's an elevator somewhere in the private dance room that should take you down to the target. Koneko has the key, take her back with you and she'll get you in." She then added with a devious little grin. "You two could stand to get closer anyway. Consider it a team building exercise."

He rolled his eyes. "You really think she'll go for that?"

"Don't worry. Koneko trusts you, even if she won't admit it. We all do, Jon. That's why we were willing to dress up and perform like this in the first place." Rias assured, the tone of her voice reinforcing the sincerity of her words. "Now go, my Servant. I'm counting on you to finish the job we started."

She covered herself again before offering the front of her G-String to him. Jon slipped a ten down the space she held open for him while she made kissy faces.

"Thank you, handsome. You know, if there weren't laws against it, I'd let you stick it in me right here and now." She teased him in a bubbly voice, making sure everyone around could hear.

He groaned as he walked away, knowing damn well she had probably just painted an even larger target on his back. He could practically feel the death glares the other men were giving him at that moment.

Last up was Koneko. And Jon would have been lying if he said he wasn't at least a little nervous to try to put the moves on her. Even if it was just for the sake of the mission. Hopefully she had at least enough reservation not to launch him across the room just for touching her.

As soon as he got close enough for her to see him he could already feel the room drop in temperature. She scowled at him as he approached her stage and folded her arms defiantly.

"So uhhh…" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "That's a really cute outfit you've got on. Purple definitely works on you."

She groaned in disgust, rolling her eyes at him before hopping down off her stage. "Let's just get this over with."

Koneko grabbed Jon by the hand and lead him away to the private dance section. Several men were already enjoying lap dances from Woltail girls. The moment they were both inside, Koneko found a booth away from everyone else and shoved him down onto it.

"Hey! Easy now, girl." He chided. "I'm not the one who came up with this plan."

She put her hands on her hips, eyeing him warily. "Listen, from this moment forward you do what I say at all times. You get any funny ideas and I'll turn that thing between your legs into a smoothie."

He gulped reflexively, nodding in understanding. "You're the boss."

After a moment of silent glaring she sighed and reluctantly began unzipping the back of her top before dropping it to the floor. For all the girls talk of Koneko being flat chested, seeing her topless made Jon realize that had been something of an exaggeration. Koneko turned out to be quite busty for her size, which made him think that perhaps she was only perceived that way because she was in the unfortunate position of having to be compared to Rias and Akeno all the time. Which in hindsight, really wasn't a fair comparison at all.

"Eyes up here." She ordered, pointing to her face.

He did as instructed and focused on her two hazel eyes. As she straddled his lap the song that began playing was Mz Hyde by Halestorm. Jon kept his hands resting on the back of the seat, not wishing to tempt the wrath of the freakishly strong five foot four firecracker in his lap. After about a minute of her grinding against his lap she turned and offered him her backside.

"Touch me." She ordered with flat disinterest.

"Scuse me?"

"You're too stiff." She shot back coldly, pumping her hair up with her hands while she swayed her hips for him. "We have to make it look realistic for the cameras."

Jon's vision caught sight of a red camera flare in the corner of the room. Understanding what he had to do, he gripped her hips in his hands and began running them up her belly to cup her breasts. She responded by leaning her head back against him and gripping the side of his face with her gloved hand, sighing softly into his ear.

"You'll have exactly thirty seconds to go through the door to our right and get down into the basement once the cameras shut off. After that you're on your own."

"Got it." He replied

Koneko ran two fingers down her panties and then brought them up to her lips. She then lurched forward and braced herself on the floor with her hands, going into a full split on his lap and bouncing her ass in his face. Jon spanked her hard enough to make her head lurch up in surprise. For the briefest moment she turned her head back and shot him a death glare. He knew he'd be paying for that one later, but decided it was worth it in the end.

She lurched back up and turned around placing her hands on his face and glancing up at the camera once more. The moment the red light flashed off she glued her lips to his in a way that took Jon completely off guard. As surprised as he was initially, he quickly slipped back into character and pressed her tiny frame up against him, sweeping her hair with his right hand.

As Koneko's tongue begged for entry, he gladly accepted her at which point he realized she was pushing something long and metal into his mouth. With the object successfully passed she pulled away from him, her face visibly heated despite the mean scowl on her face.

"Go." She ordered, hopping off his lap and letting him pass.

Jon shot up from his seat and walked briskly to the door marked 'Staff Only'. He kicked the door in, whereupon he was greeted by another bouncer armed with a handgun.

"Sir, you can't be back here." The bouncer stood up with one hand in front of him and the other reaching for his sidearm.

Jon tapped his boots together and delivered a high kick straight into the bouncers throat, plunging his concealed blade straight into the man's windpipe and completely silencing any chance he had of calling for help. As the bouncer fell, Jon spit the key Koneko gave him out of his mouth and approached the port on the wall it went to. He quickly inserted the key and twisted it clockwise, whereupon a hidden elevator slowly came up from the floor below. He hopped aboard and pressed the down button, descending into the bowels of the club.

* * *

The elevator descended for about half a minute before reaching a metal gate that marked the entrance to the sub-basement. Giving Jon enough time to pop a smoke in his mouth and light it.

"Is that you, Frankie? Shift change isn't supposed to be for another thirty minutes." Another guard walked over and lifted the gate. "Listen if-" He froze in terror upon realizing it wasn't Frankie staring back at him.

Jon pulled his infamous Peacemaker from behind his jacket and fired straight into the guards chest, blowing him backwards in a shower of blood. Another guard lurched up from his seat at the back of the barren concrete room, just in time for his heart to seemingly explode out his back as another depleted uranium round hit him square in the chest.

Devil's Colt twirled the infamous revolver for which he shared a name with on his finger as he stepped past the two fresh bodies he had created. He kicked the next door down and made his way through a long hallway. He was about halfway to the other side when the door in front of him burst open and five armed guards charged his position, drawing their sidearms and firing.

He responded by summoning his Sacred Gear, the legendary gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor, on his left hand and using it to form a barrier of green energy between him and the gunfire. Once all of their magazines were spent, he lowered the barrier and hurled a ball of hellfire at their center rank. The explosion obliterated the target it hit while knocking the other four down to the ground. Jon then proceeded to pluck each of them off one by one with four well placed shots from his revolver. With his weapon spent, Jon popped the cylinder out and dumped the empty magnetic casings onto the ground, before opening his jacket and presenting the weapon another set of six bullets. Hungry for death, the unholy ammunition jumped from his pocket and merrily slid themselves into the six chambers of his weapon. He then popped the cylinder back in place and spun it for good measure.

As Jon reached the far door, he stepped over the bloody mess that once was five bouncers and took a long drag of his cigarette, blowing a plume of smoke before popping it back in his mouth and raising his revolver in the air.

Slowly, he opened the door with his left hand and pointed his gun forward, his eyes scanning for any sign of movement or anything that might be trying to jump out at him as he entered the room. Once inside the dark, near empty space, Jon noted a series of computer screens monitoring the club, as well as an enchanted pentagram in the center of the concrete floor, that he surmised must have been used to drain the lifeforce from the Stray Devil's victims.

"So...Rias Gremory, the Crimson Empress of Ruin, has sent her infamous attack dog to silence me." An inhuman voice spoke from the shadows.

Jon cocked back the hammer of his revolver. "Olaf Siobhan, Werewolf turned Devil and former Rook of Sylvanus Oriax. You stand accused of murdering your former Master and giving in to the wretched desires that have consumed you." He took a moment to draw from his smoke before continuing. "I'm under orders from my Master to bring you in. Alive or a corpse. The choice is yours."

"That bitch had it coming!" Olaf snarled. "If she had just given me what was promised, then she could have lived."

"You were offered a fair deal. Same as the rest of us." Jon retorted, his eyes constantly scanning around him for any sign of his target. The fact he couldn't see in the dark told him the shadows must have been a spell. "Face it, Olaf, you got greedy."

The Stray Devil chuckled menacingly. "You may be content to feed off the scraps your Master deigns to give you, but I've not lost my wild pride."

"At least I know the meaning of loyalty." Jon retorted, spitting his smoke onto the ground in disgust before stubbing it out. "You've spent the last two hundred years cowering in your little warrens, feeding off the carrion of society like the scavenging mutt that you are."

Olaf growled angrily at him, bringing Jon fully back on his guard. "I've survived for two hundred years being hunted by foolish Pawns like you. And I shall survive the next two hundred after you're dead!"

From the corner of his vision, Jon caught the gleam of two yellow orbs staring back at him. Before he had time to react however, the figure hiding in the shadows lunged at him with inhuman speed, knocking him to the ground and making him drop his weapon. Jon hit the ground and immediately recovered, righting himself up and turning to meet his opponent.

The creature in front of him barely looked like a Werewolf anymore. More like a chimera gone horribly wrong. His bottom half was that of a goat and his fur was mangey to the point of being almost completely gone. His claws looked more like talons and his teeth had grown to twice their normal size. Olaf roared at him, flecking yellow saliva all over the floor.

"Fucking hell, you're ugly." Jon commented, removing his hat from his head and placing it aside. "At least the last Stray Devil we hunted had a decent set of sweater puppies on her."

He placed his hands at his side. Two twin gauntlets appearing on his arms, as well as two matching boots replacing his leather ones. Jon's face became covered in the red dragon mark on his left hand, and his eyes turned blood red, his pupils glowing yellow and dilating into reptilian slits. On his forehead, two large horns grew outward, forming a corkscrew pattern. Finally, from his back, two massive dragons wings sprouted and flapped once. Blowing a gust of wind that nearly knocked the mangy beast off its hind legs.

"I'm a Dog am I, Olaf?! In that case, I'm gonna turn you into dog food!" Jon bellowed, his teeth having grown razor sharp incisors.

The two beasts lunged at each other, colliding in the air as they began a furious battle for supremacy. Olaf managed to knock Jon to the ground and assume the dominant position, bringing his fangs down to bite his head off. Jon responded by catching his jaw with his gauntlets, using his massive strength to pry the creature's teeth away from him. Olaf's tongue unfurled from his gullet, taking the form of a copperhead and slowly slithering its way towards Jon's neck. Its two fangs unfurled as a demonic hiss came from its mouth. Jon smashed Olaf twice in the side of his head with one of his gauntlets, stunning the monster long enough for him to press both his metal boots into the creature's ribcage and kick him away, sending the creatures eight hundred pound frame merrily careening into the far wall.

Olaf quickly recovered and lunged at Jon once more. He countered by ducking beneath the wolf at the last second and planting his right fist firmly into the creatures gut, completely knocking the wind out of him. He then grabbed Olaf by the leg and twirled him around in a circle before releasing him and sending his head smashing into yet another wall.

Jon took in a deep breath, reared back, and roared at Olaf. Spewing a torrent of hellfire from his mouth. The Stray Devil, acting purely on instinct, quickly scampered up the wall in time to miss the dragon's fire, what remained of his fur still singed by the heat of his opponent's breath attack. With an insidious grin, Olaf opened his mouth and launched his tongue at him from above. The copperhead soared towards Jon's neck, planting its fangs deep into his flesh. He cried out in pain, grasping at the snake that had embedded itself in his skin and pulling as hard as he could to get it free. However, try as he might, Jon couldn't get the damn thing to let go.

And that was when he started to feel his magical energy begin to drain.

"Like it?" Olaf, who now spoke with a slight lisp, dropped from the wall and slowly approached him. "My tongue can drain the magical power from your veins. Leaving you completely dry."

Jon dropped to his knees, tugging desperately at the snake to get it loose. But it was no use, the thing may as well have been made of nylon graft directly on his skin for all the good it was doing him.

"Soon, your body will be completely depleted of magical energy. You won't have the strength to even stand anymore, let alone fight. And once that occurs...your delicious flesh will be mine for the taking."

His gauntlets and boots disappeared, shortly followed by his wings and horns. His eyes returned to normal as he slowly started to lose the strength remaining in his arms.

"But don't worry, you'll still be conscious enough to feel everything as I slowly devour you!"

At that moment, a yellow blur darted between them. Shortly after, the snake that composed Olaf's tongue split completely in half, sending gushes of blood spraying everywhere. Olaf howled in agony, retracting his destroyed tongue and clutching at his wounded mouth as he continued to bleed through his teeth.

As the copperhead died of blood loss its grip on Jon's neck finally loosened enough for him to pry the snake away and toss it aside. He slowly stood back up, his legs still wobbly from having his energy drained.

"My precious tongue! You've ruined it!" Olaf bellowed half in pain and half in rage.

Jon clutched at the wound on his neck, quickly scanning for any sign of what it was that had saved him. A slick grin crossed his lips as he spotted a familiar blonde clutching a sword now stained with Olaf's blood.

"About time you showed up, Kiba."

The Pretty Boy who was Jon's Peerage Brother turned his head and grinned back at him, his sword still at the ready. "Well I didn't want to steal your thunder after all. I know how much you love showing off."

Jon chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, try not to make a habit out of that."

"I will crush you both!" Olaf roared, lunging at Kiba with his talon like claws unfurled. Kiba moved faster than the creature could have possibly hoped to react to, slicing a clear path straight through his stomach and nearly disemblowing him in the process. Olaf crashed back onto the floor, clutching at his wound. He then scampered away, sprinting down the hall on all fours while clutching at his wounded stomach. Kiba tossed Jon his revolver who caught it and aimed at the retreating Olaf. He fired off six shots that hit the wounded creature square in the back. Yet despite the added injuries Olaf continued to run, smashing through the elevator door and jumping up the shaft.

"Probably shouldn't just let him get away like that." Kiba offered Jon his hat back and they bolted down the hall after him. They unfurled their wings and ascended up the elevator shaft, reaching the top in a matter of seconds. Olaf had already smashed his way through the door heading into the club, and judging by the lack of music and chaotic sounds was probably already outside.

"Well this is turning into a giant mess." Kiba observed.

"We really didn't think this one completely through did we?" Jon asked as they made their way back into the private dance room. "No offense, but I feel like there was probably a better way to do this than the whole 'Lucifer's Angels' routine."

"Hey don't look at me. I was just in charge of disabling the cameras." Kiba insisted. "This whole thing was Rias's idea."

"Ahem!"

They both stopped. Waiting for them in the private dance room was the stripper Jon was tipping earlier.

"Uhhh, sorry Miss, but now's really not the best time for a...lap dance." Kiba scratched his head awkwardly. This clearly was not his cup of tea.

Jon couldn't help but chuckle in amusement before glaring at the stripper. "Hate to break it to you, Bud. But I don't think she's here to perform."

Her eyes began to glow bright yellow as a hideous smile covered her face. Revealing a set of massive canines. "How astute of you, Little Hunter."

Her gorgeous body began to expand and grow muscle mass as well as thick gray fur. Her face contorted into the shape of a wolf and her hands grew razor sharp claws on each finger. A hideous roar burst from the back of her throat as she lunged towards them. Kiba drew his sword only to watch as the creature collapsed to the ground. Three holes in her chest following three loud cracks of Jon's revolver.

"It would seem our stray managed to make himself the Alpha of a werewolf pack." Kiba observed.

"Yeah, I suspected that might be the case." Jon explained before holstering his revolver. "I've seen this trick before. They suppress their powers and hide their scent with peach body oil."

"You've...dealt with this before?" Kiba gave him a weird look. "How many werewolf dens besides this one have you been to that were disguised as strip clubs?"

"More than zero." Jon admitted. "We better warn the girls."

A large crash sounded in the main room, followed by the sound of dozens of male voices screaming in panic.

"Somehow, I suspect they already know." Kiba commented in a blithe manner.

They rushed back into the main room which had completely dissolved into chaos. Men were running around the place like chickens with their heads cut off, darting under tables, and hiding behind chairs. There were over a dozen werewolves clinging to the walls, on the center stage, and filling the aisles. They were all zeroed in on Rias and the other girls, baring their fangs and showing their claws.

"Rias!" Jon called, pulling out his revolver and aiming at one of the nearest creatures.

"Wait!" Rias raised her hand up. "You could hit one of the humans."

He groaned in frustration before lowering his weapon and summoning two Dragon's gauntlets to his arms. "She can't be serious right now."

"The President always was kind of a softy…" Kiba commented in exasperation before readying his sword again.

"We'll take care of the silicon brigade." Akeno assured, her fingertips sparking. "You two get after the Stray Devil."

"Oh please, bitch!" One of the werewolves snarled. "If there's anyone here who's tits are fake it's your-"

A bolt of lightning fried the she wolf into a pile of ash and bone. Akeno grinned sadistically, sparks still flying from her hands. "Hate to break it to you but my twins, just like my powers, are the real deal."

"We've got this, Jon." Rias assured, her hair blowing upwards and her body radiating with unholy power. "You and Kiba go."

"But what about…" His gaze turned towards Asia worriedly. However, upon seeing her hiding behind Koneko, who had just finished kicking a she wolf's teeth in, he realized he didn't need to worry. "...ah hell, let's go Kiba. We're wasting time."

The duo fought their way through the club towards the entrance, bashing and cutting through anything that got in their way while shoving patrons aside. They blew by the terrified bartender and smashed through the front door before running outside.

"There they go!" Kiba pointed towards a convoy consisting of a black truck, a black jeep, and two bikes as it took off down the dirt road.

Jon sprinted to his bike and mounted it. He revved the engine before peeling out of the parking lot and braking in front of Kiba. "Get on!"

Kiba hopped onto the back and the two took off towards the convoy. Jon's bike roared down the dirt path, fire shooting from its tailpipes as they slowly gained on the vehicles. Olaf had squeezed his massive frame into the back of the truck at the very front of the convoy. The moment he saw Jon's bike gaining on them he shouted for the two men on the bikes.

"Get him off of us! I'm not healed!"

The bikers reduced their speed to close the gap between them before pulling out sawed off shotguns. They fired on Jon's bike who responded by quickly throwing up a barrier with his left gauntlet.

"Get me up alongside one of them!" Kiba shouted over the roaring engine.

"Got it!" He waited for a break in the firing before gunning the engine and placing them between the two bikers.

Kiba hopped off Jon's bike and onto the one to their right, stabbing its driver in the back with his sword deep enough for the front of the blade to come bursting out of his chest. As this occurred, the other biker successfully reloaded his weapon and fired at Jon, who deflected with another barrier. Jon pulled out his revolver and fired a round straight through his skull. The opposing bike veered off course and crashed into the dirt.

With the bikes down, Jon and Kiba revved the engines of their vehicles and approached the Jeep. Two goons in the back seat armed with AK-47s turned around and began firing on the duo of Devils. Jon threw up another barrier to protect himself while Kiba used the dead body still attached to his blade as a meat shield.

The Knight of Rias gunned it before leaping into the air and landing on the side of the Jeep. In one swift blur of a motion he disarmed both shooters and slit their throats, before kicking the goon on the left out of the vehicle and plunging his sword into the back of the driver's seat. Stabbing the driver straight through the heart. The Jeep veered off course and crashed, giving Kiba just enough time to jump out and land on his feet before it rolled end over end into a ditch.

"The rest is up to you Jon." He spoke aloud while sheathing his sword and watching as his friend took off after the truck. "Happy hunting."

Off in the distance Jon was quickly gaining on Olaf's truck. The Stray Devil roared with bestial vigor, producing two AK-47s from the bed of his vehicle, one in each hand. He fired the two assault rifles at Jon wildly, whose neon green barrier continued to hold strong despite the onslaught.

"It's gonna take something a lot stronger than that." Jon quietly commented to himself.

Olaf threw the guns away, having spent both clips. He then pulled out what Jon instantly recognized as an RPG and slung it over his shoulder.

He smirked before lowering his barrier and drawing his revolver. "Now that's more like it."

"Deflect this!" Olaf roared before firing the rocket propelled grenade.

Time seemed to slow down around Jon as the rocket left its silo. Jon's heightened senses kicked into overdrive as he aimed and fired his weapon. Sending a single round straight towards the tip of the grenade. The projectile detonated at the midpoint between Jon and Olaf, sparing Devil's Colt from the worst of the blast.

For a moment Olaf thought he had been victorious, only for his eyes to bulge in terror as Jon's bike came roaring through the cloud of smoke and fire like the Reaper rising up from Hell itself. Jon aimed his revolver at Olaf who ducked into the bed to save himself from a fatal shot. Only for Jon to then change his aim while he wasn't looking to the gas tank on the side of his truck.

The gun fired and the tank exploded, taking the truck, its driver, and Olaf along with it. The stray Devil flew through the air, his skin and fur on fire, before coming crashing back down to Earth. Despite this seemingly fatal blow, he righted himself and bolted, taking off nearly as fast as the truck was going, running purely on adrenaline and his will to survive.

Jon slid hard to the right, sweeping his back tire out to the side and coming to a dead stop. He chuckled as Olaf sprinted away like the wounded animal he was. This really was a Hunt.

He dismounted from his bike and pulled a large pump action rifle out its hidden compartment on the side. He aimed the rifle directly at his quarry before priming the weapon and using his boost ability. The decals on the weapon began to glow as he fired off a single round.

The bullet left the barrel like a beam of neon green light, flying straight and true through the back of Olaf and out his chest. The monstrous beast finally collapsed to the ground, sliding in the dirt a few feet before coming to a dead stop.

Jon took his time approaching the wounded Olaf. By the time he had made it all the way over there the Stray Devil was already on his last legs. Having only managed to crawl a few feet after being shot. Devil's Colt slung his rifle over his shoulder and pulled out his revolver. He got in front of Olaf and aimed the gun at his head.

"Any last words?"

Olaf coughed up blood and then snarled up at him. "Go to Hell…"

Jon rolled his eyes, which began to glow dark red. He cocked back the hammer with an audible click.

"Where do you think I came from?"

The gun fired, splattering the creature's brains all over the dirt road.


	2. Chapter 2

**::Author's Note::**

**So this chapter turned out to be something of an interlude, so I'll be trying to get through editing the next chapter and posting it tonight as well.**

**Work on the final chapters of this Arc is going smoothly. Revisions to the canon, and maintaining plot consistency means they're taking longer to fully edit than I would like. But the chapters are still coming along at a steady pace.**

**Chapter three will be up soon. Until then, I give you Chapter Two.**

**::End Note::**

* * *

Jon awoke the next day and got dressed into his casual clothes. He then went over to the small ornate box on his desk and pulled it open, staring down at the silver revolver that lay within. He'd tried every trick under the sun he could think of to hold the damn thing again, thick gloves, magic, using his gauntlets. Nothing worked.

Every day since Koneko returned it to him he had tried and failed to pick it up. And every time he failed, he became more and more frustrated. It wasn't enough just to have it back, Jon wanted to be able to hold it in his hand again.

After scorching his fingers, he made his way into the Chapter Room. Jon winced in pain upon entering while clutching at the wound on his neck. Yet another scar with a story to tell.

"Morning everyone." He greeted before casually running into a piece of cloth hanging on a clothesline. Jon peeled it off his face and inspected it to find that he was in fact holding a plain white bra.

"Umm...why is this here?" He asked, looking around for confirmation as to why a bra and panties were randomly hanging up in the Chapter Room. From down the hall in the bathroom, Jon could hear the sound of a small effeminate voice humming sweet tones in the shower.

"Wait...is this Asi-AGH!"

He clutched at his wounded groin before keeling over and crumbling into a ball of hurt. In his pain induced stupor he could only grumble out to whichever entity kicked him in the balls a pitiful "Why?"

"See anything you like last night, you big Perv?"

"It was just to sell the bit, Koneko." He grumbled, still writhing on the floor in pain as he clutched his wounded manhood. "You know I wouldn't lay my hands on you otherwise."

She cocked a brow at him and folded her arms. "Really? Slapping my ass hard enough to leave a bruise on it is your idea of selling the bit?

He sighed, sitting up on one knee and looking at her. "Okay, so maybe I was a little into it and got a bit carried away. If I crossed a line I apologize. But was that really necessary?"

Koneko shrugged. "You've seen me flip a three ton monster over my head, you know that kick could have been a lot harder."

The thought had crossed his mind, yes.

She turned to leave. "All things considered, I'd say I was being generous."

"Hey wait." He stood up shakily. "I may be risking it here, but you should know something. Kick in the crowns or not, I don't regret that it was you last night. You are one stunning young lady, Koneko."

She bristled from head to toe. If he could see her face he would have noticed her cheeks were flushed.

"Hey, is that my bra?" Asia asked, having come out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

A devious smirk crossed Koneko's lips. "I think he's going to put it on and wear it around."

"Ohhh, please don't." She whined.

"Wh-no! It ain't like that!" He stammered, quickly trying to hang the bra back where he got it from.

Asia frowned, clutching her chest nervously. "I'm so sorry. I know I'm just a visitor here, I really hate that I'm in the way."

"It's not like that at all." Jon assured vehemently. "You're not in the way, Asia. You're a member of our Peerage now. You have just as much right to be here as we do."

She smiled at him. "It feels good to hear you say that. Hopefully I won't have to sleep on the couch for much longer."

"I keep telling you you can use my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Jon replied. "I've offered like five times."

She shook her head insistently. "I wouldn't feel right doing that to you. Besides, the President assured me she would figure out living arrangements for me after school."

At that moment Rias entered the room. "Morning everyone."

"Good morning, Ms. President." Asia stammered, covering herself with her arms. "Sorry I'm not dressed."

"It's quite alright, Asia." She assured, taking a seat at her desk. "I know the living situation is a bit chaotic right now, but I assure you we will have something figured out by the end of the day."

"Don't we have, like, six other rooms back there?"

"We're using them for storage." Koneko explained, taking a seat on the couch.

"How much crap do we have that we need six bedrooms to hold it all?" He asked in disbelief.

"Never mind all of that." Rias insisted, leaning her chin against her hands. "Like I said, we'll have it figured out by the end of the day. Until then, Jon, I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

He glanced over at the President curiously. "Okay?"

Jon walked over to her desk, taking a seat at the chair that always appeared directly behind him.

"I'm going to assign you some early morning training." She explained. "Starting first thing tomorrow."

"Early morning what now?"

She nodded in confirmation. "Your fight with Olaf last night made one thing perfectly clear to me. You're still lacking in some areas. Namely endurance."

"Now hold on just a second." He stopped her, sounding incredibly offended. "I run four and a half miles three times a week, in broad daylight. I'm in peak physical condition."

"I meant spiritual endurance." She explained. "You still don't know how to take a hit to your magic reserves all that well."

"It's true." Kiba, who had entered the room and sat down opposite of Koneko, spoke up. "Last night when you got hit by that 'tongue-snake' thing and he started draining your magic, you just kinda took it. You didn't even try to resist."

Jon gawked at his Peerage Brother in disbelief. "How was I supposed to defend against an attack like that?"

"There are lots of ways." He explained. "You just don't know any yet."

Rias nodded in agreement. "Until you learn to better guard your spiritual essence, you'll forever be a glass cannon. Able to deal tons of damage, but incapable of taking any in return."

He collapsed back into his seat, completely floored by this development. "So basically, I need to fix this asap. Fine, just tell me what I gotta do."

"It's easy." She assured, smiling confidently at him. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5:30. We'll start your new training regiment then."

He stood up from the chair. "If you say so. Right then, I guess I'm off to hand out flyers."

Jon left the Chapter Room with a lot on his mind. The moment he was gone, Rias turned her attention to the next order of business.

"Now then, Asia. Could you come here for a moment?"

Asia gazed at the president curiously. "Me? What for, Ms. President?"

She grinned wickedly at her. "Now that he's out of the room, you and I need to discuss your new living arrangements."

* * *

Jon awoke the next day around 4:30 AM feeling rested and fully recharged from his fight two days prior. He quickly hopped into the shower and cleaned up before changing into his workout clothes. Once more he went to the small ornate box and proceeded to scorch his hand on the silver metal as he tried to pick it up. The pain wasn't as intense as it was yesterday, making him hopeful that his little theory was correct, and that one day he'd be able to hold it again.

As he made his way outside he noticed a moving van with a rather large, plush bed in the back. If he had to guess, he could only assume that was to be Asia's new bed. But where on earth where they planning on putting it?

He tossed it to the back of his mind and began warming up in preparation for...whatever the Hell Rias was about to put him through. Knowing her it was either going to be something incredibly dangerous or completely silly. There was never such a thing as middle ground when it came to the President.

The sound of a bike bell chiming caught his attention. Rias was riding on a blue schwinn with white decals and wearing a red and white track outfit. The entire getup made her look like something out of a diet plan infomercial.

Silly it was then.

"Good to see you're awake." She commented, parking her bike and stepping off. "I hope you're ready because today is going to be tough."

"Whatever it is, it can't be more difficult than taking you seriously in that outfit." He chided playfully.

She scoffed, waving him off with one dainty hand. "Yeah yeah. Laugh it up while you can, but I'm about to put your cute butt through the ringer."

He cocked a brow at her. "That so? Challenge accepted."

Rias produced a pair of elastic wrist bands from her jacket pocket and offered them to him. "For today's exercise, I want you to do the same run you always do, except I want you to wear these."

Jon stared down at the wrist bands, utterly confused as to what was going on. "That's it? This is supposed to be my new training?"

"Just trust me." She insisted, a mischievous tone in her voice. "Today is going to be a lot different from what you're used to once you put these things on."

He chuckled dismissively, putting one band on each wrist. "If you say so. But don't you think...uhh...wait, are my hands supposed to be going numb?"

She giggled at him. "What did I tell you? Those wristbands I just gave you are enchanted with a magic circle. They'll slowly sap away at your spiritual energy in a manner similar to how that Stray Devil did."

A chill ran through his spine as he noticed the ominous glowing runes inscribed into the bands surface.

"So how will this help me get stronger?"

"As you workout, your body will slowly adjust to the constant draining force and compensate by drawing more magical energy into you at a quicker rate. It's basic conditioning, Jon. Just like any other method of training you're used to."

Okay, so maybe this wasn't going to be quite as easy as he thought. Still, he felt confident enough in his athletic conditioning that it wouldn't bother him that much.

"Alright then, let's get started. I mean...how much more difficult could it be?"

* * *

A half mile. That's how far he had made it before Jon was starting to gas out. One lousy, stinking, half mile. It felt weird being this tired so early in his run, jogging along the street at half the pace he was used to going.

"Anyone ever tell you you run like a schoolgirl?" Rias teased, merrily peddling behind him on her bike.

"Oh ha ha! You're so...you're so…" Jon couldn't believe it. He was even too tired to come up with a witty retort.

"No complaining!" She insisted. "Come on. I know you need some work, but you can do better than this."

As miserable as the experience was, Jon was determined not to let it get to him. His old mentor, Father Kyle, once taught him that brutal workouts were fifty percent mental battles. Sometimes, it was best to just muscle through and push yourself to the absolute limit. So despite his lungs feeling like they were on fire, Jon picked up the pace. Much to Rias's surprise.

"Well well, not bad. Let's see if you can keep it up, Cowboy."

* * *

Akeno and Asia peered through Rias's looking glass as the President continued to power Jon through his workout.

"It's funny, for all his talk of his performance being pitiful, he's still doing a hell of a lot better than most under these circumstances." Akeno observed.

Asia cupped her hands over her mouth. "Goodness, when I tried putting on those bands I got winded after just carrying a basket of laundry up the stairs. He just did fifteen pullups."

Akeno nodded her head approvingly, shifting her weight in the President's chair for a better look. "He's obviously worn out though. You can hear him panting and wheezing from here." Her face became flushed with arousal. "The boy must be a glutton for punishment. To see him suffer and struggle to overcome like this is getting me hot. Panty levels have officially reached Genesis 7:17."

"Could you please not blaspheme for the sake of a sex joke?" Asia whined, clasping her hands together in prayer. "Dear Lord, please forgive this woman her transgressions against-Gyah!"

Asia clutched at her head again. Try as she might, she just couldn't seem to get through a single prayer without feeling that stabbing pain.

"My my, but it seems you're a glutton for punishment as well." Akeno commented, placing a finger up to her lips. "You and I could have a whole lot of fun together."

* * *

As Jon powered through his last set of crunches, Rias explained to him the biological differences between Devils and Humans.

"In the world of Devils strength is derived from both our physical bodies as well as our spiritual essence." She continued, sitting on a nearby park bench. "Once you've strengthened your spiritual essence you'll be able to fight far longer and with far more vigor, trust me."

"Sounds good to me." He strained through his final set, his abs burning like crazy and sweat dripping off his face.

When they switched to pushups Rias kindly helped herself to a seat on his back. Several couples in the park began to stare as she rose up and down in rhythm with his presses. "Remember, the stronger you are the more power you will gain. The more power you gain the more you can accomplish as a Devil."

He growled in frustration. "You know, this would probably go a lot faster without you sitting on me."

Rias swatted him on the butt playfully. A small amused grin on her face. "Don't think I don't know you love it." As teasing as she was trying to be, there was no denying the slight blush creeping over her cheeks. "But you need to focus, Jon. This is seriously important to your growth as a Devil."

"Just as well." He grunted through another pushup, sweat pouring down his face as a slick grin covered his lips. "That giant ass of yours makes a perfect sandbag."

She glared at him with an angry smile on her face before grabbing his ear and applying torque.

"Ow!" He came crashing down to the ground before snickering to himself. "Worth it."

Rias looked around, not bothering to get off of him. "I wonder where she could be? I told her to meet us at the park.

"Who?" He asked.

"I'm here!" A familiar mousy voice called out. Jon looked up to see Asia running towards them with a basket of goodies. "I'm sorry I'm late. I swear I won't let it happen again. Ahh!"

She slipped and fell over her own two feet, flipping her skirt up in the air and flashing the entire world her silky white panties.

"Oooo, I'm no good at running and talking. Why do I have to be such a clutz all the time?" She whined, righting herself up and rubbing her aching knees.

Jon groaned, planting his face back into the grass. If he survived living with these two women under the same roof, it would be a miracle.

* * *

After the workout, Asia helped him to some tea that greatly reinvigorated his spiritual essence. Giving him the energy needed to walk back with the girls to the ORC Headquarters. The three of them chatted for awhile, during which time Rias seemed uncharacteristically distant. When asked if everything was alright, however, she merely shrugged them both off and changed the subject.

"So you mind telling me why we're all heading back to my room?" He asked as they ascended the stairs towards the Chapter Room and then made their way to the dorms.

"I told you, Asia and I have a surprise waiting." Rias explained with a devious little grin.

"After today, I'm not sure I can handle anymore of your surprises." He spoke frankly. As they made their way into his room, he immediately noticed something was out of place. "Who's boxes are these?" He asked, looking around at the plethora of cardboard boxes stacked along the wall.

"Yeaaah. That's all my stuff. Apparently I had more than I thought I did." Asia replied awkwardly.

"Okay, but why is it here? What's going on?" He insisted, moments before noticing the pink floral bed that had been moved into his room as well. As he slowly connected the dots a knot formed in his stomach.

"Started to figure it out, haven't you?" Rias snickered mischievously at him. "As of today, you two will be rooming together."

Jon suddenly felt the urge to strangle her, contemplating what life might be like as a Stray Devil and whether or not he could pull off goat legs.

"It's very nice of you to share your room with me." Asia bowed gratefully, sweet and innocent as always.

"Wait a minute, you seriously mean to tell me we couldn't find a better long term living arrangement for her than this?" He responded angrily.

"Well, when I asked her where it was she wanted to live. The first thing she said was with you, Jon."

His heart melted like butter. "That's…" He sighed, trying to keep his anger going but failing. "...incredibly sweet."

"The thing is Jon…" Asia turned her head away, squirming nervously as she tended to do whenever she was embarrassed. "...I owe you a lot. And I really want to pay you back."

"Asia, that's not-"

"I came to this town all by myself and I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you." She smiled at the ground, too shy to look at him directly. "You took care of me, and now if it's okay, I'd like to have the chance to take care of you."

Again, try as he might, he just could not be mad with that adorable face in the room. Rias had found his kryptonite.

"But if it puts you out in any way, I'll go somewhere else." She assured before flashing him a bright smile.

"N...no no. It's not like that at all." He stammered, waving his hands in front of him awkwardly. "It's not that you can't stay here, and Hell knows I have the space, but it's just...I mean…the thing is…"

She blinked at him curiously, cocking her head to the side. "The thing is what?"

The thing is I'm the man who took your virginity and am basically the whole reason you became a Devil in the first place! And we haven't really gotten around to addressing that particular issue yet!

"In addition to room and board, there's something else that she can get out of living with you." Rias offered. "She can learn to be a good wife."

Jon felt his heart splash into his innards. "She can learn to do what?!"

Asia turned away again, her face burning scarlet.

"Think about it, Jon. This is the perfect opportunity for her to get closer to you, so then maybe one day-"

Jon clasped a hand over her mouth. "Rias...may I have a word with you outside, please?" He asked through gritted teeth.

* * *

The moment they were outside Jon shut the door and turned to face her.

"You cannot be serious about this." He whispered angrily.

"So what if I am? I think you two will get along great together." Rias responded, confused as to why this was such an issue.

"That's not the point! The point is-" He checked the door to make sure Asia wasn't listening to them. "-the point is Asia and I are on weird terms right now." He explained in a much lower voice.

She quirked her head at him. "How so?"

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Listen, after...that night. The one at the Hotel. Things between me and her have been kind of up in the air."

"But you two seemed very into each other that night." She observed. "Enough so that you-"

"Yeah yeah, I remember what we did." He cut her off, his face slightly flushed. "Look...I love Asia. I really do, but…"

"But you're not sure you're in love with her." Rias finished for him.

"I mean...I guess? Maybe…" He groaned in frustration, banging his fists and head against the wall. "Fuck! I don't know, okay? I'm conflicted. I told you I've been feeling weird lately, and part of me feels like I do love her and part of me…"

"Part of you what?" She asked curiously.

He sighed morosely. "Part of me feels guilty she's even here."

Rias gave him a confused look. "You'd have rather she died?"

"Of course not!" Jon insisted. "But...Asia was a woman of God." He turned his head towards the door, a guilty frown on his face. "Hell, she still is. Every night since she's been here I've heard her in the Chapter Room trying to pray to him, only to get that awful headache. I feel like I've taken something important away from her for my own selfish reasons. I do love Asia, but…"

"But you're afraid that those feelings have damned her." Rias finished for him.

Jon nodded. "It ain't just that though. Like I said, I've been...feeling weird lately."

"How so?"

"Like...my heads in a fog. It's bizarre. Like I've got this voice in the back of my mind whispering things into my ear...strange things I don't understand. Things that make absolutely no sense."

"What kinds of things?"

He shook his head vehemently. "I...I can't…"

Rias clutched his cheek with the palm of her hand gently. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it."

He nodded gratefully. "I just don't know what to feel right now. So much has happened to me in so short a span of time. I need to sort this all out by myself before I just jump into something I'm not ready for."

She frowned in disappointment. "I understand. If you want, I'll tell Asia so you don't have to."

He stared at her in confusion. "Tell her what?"

"That she can't move in with you?"

"What are you kidding?!" He asked incredulously. "She's not going anywhere!"

Rias blinked at him in confusion. "Huh? But you just finished telling me you're not ready to-"

"That ship left the port and set sail ages ago!" He insisted. "Rias let's face it, this was decided the moment you planted the idea in her head. I've been listening to her this whole time from the other side of the door. You know what she's doing right now?" He asked her, nodding towards his room. "She's already planning on where to put all her stuff. I just finished listening to her practice how to say good morning to me every day."

Rias giggled quietly, placing a hand over her mouth. "That's so sweet!"

"Yeah! It is! And there is no way in Hell I'm gonna crush her little heart by telling her she can't stay."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded insistently. "What's done is done. Now that the cat's out of the bag, I'll just have to be on my best behavior around her. At least until I've got this all sorted in my head."

Rias smiled at him, her eyes filled with...something. "You know Jon...you really are an amazing man."

"Huh?" He gave her a weird look. "Where is this coming from?"

She turned her gaze away, a light blush creeping over her cheeks. "Oh, it's nothing. Just an observation. Asia's lucky to have someone like you watching out for her." Her smile faded and her eyes bore a sudden weight he had never seen before. "Someday...you'll make a girl, Asia or not, the luckiest wife in the world. Of that I have no doubt."

Now he was the one who was confused. "Rias...what are you saying?"

"Don't take that for granted…" She continued, her eyes closed. "...never take for granted how lucky you are to marry the one you love."

The more she talked the more confused he got. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

She left without so much as a goodbye. Rias simply turned away and walked out of the room. Leaving Jon stunned in place.

* * *

Asia bowed her head respectfully in front of the class. "My name is Asia Argento, I'm feeling a bit like a fish out of water but I'm excited to be here."

The entirety of Jon's Language Studies class buzzed to life with energetic excitement. Motohama and Matsuda, Jon's closest buddies outside his peerage, being especially vocal about their approval of the classes newest transfer student.

"Shorty's hot!" Matsuda whispered to Motohama.

"Bust: thirty four. Waist: twenty six. Hips: thirty five, and look at all that hair!" Motohama replied enthusiastically.

Jon conked his buddies over the head with two meaty fists. "Both of you better be on your best behavior around her, or so help me, I will neuter you myself." He threatened.

They groaned, rubbing their aching heads, their faces still planted in the table they were sitting at. Normally he didn't mind Matsuda and Motohama's occasional neckbeard moments. At their hearts, he knew the two of them were good guys, if a bit misguided. Which was why he'd been spending the better part of his time trying to get them on the right path.

Unfortunately, he may have goofed up in that respect. Awhile ago, he sent two private escorts to meet up with them without either of their knowledge. While he succeeded in doing the impossible by getting both of them some attention from a couple of beautiful women that didn't involve pepper spray, the incident only seemed to reinforce their negative behavior. As opposed to getting them to calm the hell down like he had hoped it would. Thanks to this massive backfire, the two idiots were now more pervy than ever.

It really was true what they say. The road to Hell is paved with good intentions. And at the rate he was going, Jon was only a few bricks shy of a freeway when it came to those two.

Still, he was really happy to see Asia fitting in so well. He had no doubt she would, but that didn't stop him from being nervous,. Especially around other girls her age. She tended to blurt out information best kept private in stressful situations.

Apparently Rias had pulled some strings and had her assigned to every class he was in. While he was flattered by the sentiment, he wanted Asia to be allowed to choose classes she was interested in. But she insisted she was fine just following him around. None of it truly mattered in the end. They were really just attending class to keep up appearances after all.

"Being in a new school in a strange town can be a bit overwhelming. But luckily I'm staying with Jon." Asia beamed.

He could feel nothing but death glares from what had to be every single male student in the room. Matsuda and Motohama included.

"Bastard!" He heard some of them whispering.

"Yo, what the F man!" Matsuda started shaking Jon by the collar of his jacket. "You mean to tell me that hotty is rooming with you and you haven't dropped the dime to your homies about it?!"

"Come on, dude! Stop holding out on us!" Motohama insisted angrily. "What's your secret?! Where are all these megababes coming from?! Talk, damn you!"

"Look, I didn't have anything to do with it this time! I swear!" Jon insisted, more annoyed than bothered by this new development.

"Hey, Asia?" One of the girls in the class, a brunette, walked up to her. "I was wondering how you managed to get a room with Little Bear? Did you have to pull some strings with the Dean, or what?"

"Hmm? You mean Jon? Oh no, we're just both in the same club." She explained happily.

"So if we join that club too do you think one of us could get a room with Kiba?" Another girl, with pink hair and hearts in her eyes, asked. Already slipping off into a light daydream about the possibility.

"I mean...I guess it's possible." Asia pondered, suddenly feeling a little self conscious about all these girls giving her attention.

"Does he change while you're in the room?" Another girl asked. "And if so, what's his body like? Does he shave? Oh God, please tell me he shaves!"

"I mean...I'm not sure." Her face started to turn red. "He doesn't really have that much hair on any part of his body besides his face."

"You've seen _that_ part?!" One of the girls asked excitedly.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod! Wait! Don't tell me you two are a couple?!" Another girl asked.

She squeaked in surprise, turning completely red. "I...I mean...I don't know...we shared a bed together one time." She admitted, her total honesty serving only to dig Jon into a bigger hole.

Every woman around her squealed in utter delight.

"Aaaah! You two have already done it?!"

"What's he like in bed?!"

"Does his beard tickle?"

The girls continued to bombard her with questions Asia was in no way or shape prepared for. Most of what they were asking didn't even make sense. If Jon hadn't been so busy trying to rangle in his friends along with every other male in the class, he might have noticed Asia nervously unraveling and freely giving away the most intimate details of their past. Overall making the situation oh so much worse.

"Well…" She stammered nervously, staring at the ground as she began to sweat. Her arms fidgeted from side to side quicker and quicker. "...I mean...when it happened, it hurt really bad…I had never felt anything like that before..."

The girls nodded their heads approvingly, practically begging her to go on. The more nervous she got, the faster she fidgeted, and the louder she became.

"But it's not like he hurt me!" She clarified loudly. "Jon would never do something like that! I just had a hard time because his thing was so…so.."

"Yes?! Yes?! Tell us more!" They insisted, all of them with hearts in their eyes, practically drooling at this point.

"Alright everyone! That's enough!" Jon shouted.

Truly, he had succeeded in paving himself a fucking freeway with all his good intentions.

* * *

After the absolute disaster that was their first day of classes together, Jon spent the remainder of the day doing some much needed clarifying and adding some much needed context. In the end it didn't make much of a difference. There wasn't any coming back from that outburst.

Despite ensuring his reputation as the subject of all gossip within the University from this point forward, Jon truly did enjoy the day he spent with Asia. After class he had promised to give her a ride on his new Bike and the two got dinner together at their favorite burger place.

Afterwards, he took the long way back to the ORC. Giving Asia a chance to truly enjoy her first ride on a Motorcycle. Though she seemed to be into it, Jon could tell she was nervous judging from the way she was holding his waist for dear life the entire time.

As the two slowly rolled to a stop in the garage of the ORC, Jon helped her down, before removing the cute pink helmet with bunnies on it she had picked out for herself.

"So how was it?" He asked.

"It was incredible! A little scary though…" She admitted.

He chuckled, offering her his arm to rest on as they made their way upstairs. "You must be exhausted after today."

"No, I'm wide awake!" She beamed at him, taking his arm regardless. "I'm still excited by how nice everyone was. Especially your two best friends Matsuda and Motohama."

He scowled at the mention of their names. "That reminds me, they didn't ask you anything creepy did they?"

"No. But they said they wanted to invite me to something called a Devil's threeway?" She said, her eyes asking for clarification as to what that was.

A surge of unholy rage shot through his entire being for a fraction of a second.

"Whatever you do, promise me you won't go to that." He insisted, maintaining his composure.

She giggled at him. "Okay!"

So it was official. He was going to be adding 'murder his best friends' to tomorrow's school itinerary.

As they made their way up the stairs, Asia slipped on something and nearly tumbled, crying out in surprise but managing to catch herself by clinging tightly to Jon's arm.

"You okay?" He asked, helping her back to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She assured, looking away as a light blush crept over her cheeks. She smiled, closing her eyes and sighing contently into his arm.

"I like that...you're here to catch me when I fall."

Jon gulped, again having to strain to maintain his composure. There was still so much he was uncertain of. So many doubts going through his head. Yet more than anything he knew he had to protect this precious creature clinging to his arm. No matter his feelings, he would never allow any harm to come to her ever again.

He'd done enough damage on his own already.

* * *

As they made their way upstairs to the Chapter Room, Asia and Jon were treated to the sight of the entire Occult Research Club casually hanging out. Koneko and Kiba were busy playing a game of Chess, while Akeno was tidying up as usual. Rias sat back in the chair at her desk, completely lost in thought.

"Hey, we're finally back." Jon greeted the President as he and Asia walked into the room. "Earth to Rias. You there?"

She seemed a little startled by his presence, as if having just now noticed him being there. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I must have spaced out there for a little bit. It's been one of those days."

He peered at her questioningly. "What's been with you lately? You're acting...odd."

She shook her head. "It's nothing, I assure you. Now then, Asia?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

Rias stood up from her desk. "If you don't have any problems with it, I was thinking you could make your big debut tonight."

"Debut?" She asked curiously.

"Basically, you're summoned by a client to carry out a task and form a pact with them." Jon explained. "But don't you think it's too early? She hasn't been a Devil for that long yet."

"Oh relax." Akeno jumped in, still busy dusting off the bookshelf. "Don't you worry your precious pumpkin head about her. She'll be totally awesome." She assured. "When it comes to magical powers that girls got almost as much game as I do."

"Wait, are you serious?" Jon asked in disbelief.

Rias nodded. "I didn't make her my bishop just because you two are close."

"Congrats on that, by the way." Kiba offered, moving another piece on the board. "Bishops impressive for a human. You should be proud."

"Umm...thanks a lot." She answered nervously.

Jon wanted to feel happy for her but at the same time he was mentally kicking himself. The fact that her spiritual strength superseded his really put into perspective just how dire his need to boost his magic was. Nevertheless, he was determined to support her in any way he could.

"Asia, what's wrong? You okay?" Rias asked.

"Huh?" She jumped slightly, clutching her hands to her chest. "Oh, I'm fine! Just nervous is all…"

"If I might interject here, President." Jon interrupted. "I'd like to request permission to accompany Asia on her first assignment."

Rias glanced at him curiously, as did Asia.

"You sure?"

He nodded insistently. "Powerful magic or not, keep in mind I was already a trained Hunter the first time I went out on a job. Asia is capable but she doesn't have that much experience yet."

Asia nodded in agreement. "It's true. I don't know the first thing about fighting or making a pact."

"Let me tag along. I'll show her the ropes." Jon assured.

Rias placed her hand under her chin. "Hmm, you bring up a fair point." She smiled at them. "Very well. I'll allow it."

Asia beamed excitedly, clasping her hands together. "Thank you so much, Ms. President!"

"Just be mindful you don't completely take over." She lectured him. "You'll be there to help, but this is still supposed to be her assignment."

"Understood."

"Now then. The two of you will be heading to Toronto, Canada for this one. Your clients name is David Milton. She checked to make sure she was reading that correctly. "At any rate, Jon, I'm leaving our newest member in your capable hands. Don't disappoint me, you two."

* * *

Asia stared down at the Seal on the palm of her hand timidly as she walked with Jon down to the garage.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess. Still a little nervous, though."

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Just remember, I'll be with you every step of the way."

She smiled back at him, her cheeks turning red. "I really appreciate you coming along. I would have been so much worse than this if you hadn't."

"You can always lean on me." He assured, his voice driving home the sincerity of his words.

She nodded, remaining silent. As they entered the garage Asia suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?"

"Jon…" Her eyes were cast to the floor, something was clearly weighing on her mind. "When are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" He asked, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

"You know what!" She huffed, her lips forming a full pout. "I'm talking about us. About the night we had. Our night. Don't act like you've forgotten."

He sighed, shaking his head. "I haven't forgotten. I could never forget. Asia, I think about that night constantly."

"So why haven't we talked about it yet?" She insisted. "I know that we had decided it would only be a one time thing. But that was before I became a Devil. We need to address this." Her bottom lip quivered slightly as a terrifying thought crossed her mind. "Don't tell me...you regret it?"

"Of course not!" He insisted emphatically, wrapping her up in his arms. "I'll never regret it. That night was incredibly special to me too, Asia. Not only that, but it saved your life."

She pushed away from him and her eyes started to well up. "But you don't feel the same way about me that I do you."

"That's not it!" He groaned in frustration. "How the Hell do I explain this?"

After a moment of thought something occurred to her. "It's about Yuma, isn't it." She guessed. "What she said to you that night she died."

Jon ran his fingers through the two raven feathers on his hat thoughtfully. "When she betrayed me, I was certain I had closed my heart off for good. I told myself 'never again'. I was done with being that open to someone." He sighed morosely. "But after she told me what she did, it was like she had set my heart free again."

"And what is your heart telling you right now?" She asked hopefully.

'Fucked if I know! I can hardly make sense of my own brain at the moment!' He thought to himself.

"Asia…" He took her hand in his. "I have feelings for you. I swear I do. It's just…"

She frowned, casting her gaze away and letting go of him to cover herself. "There's someone else, isn't there?" She took a deep breath to steady herself. "It's the President, isn't it?"

His eyes went wide. "You think I have feelings for Rias?"

Asia shrugged. "Who else could it be? She's beautiful, smart, unbelievably strong…" She lowered her head dejectedly. "How could I possibly hope to compete with that?"

"I promise you that's not it! And besides…" He placed his hands on her shoulders. "All those things you just said. They apply to you too."

She gazed up at him timidly, her mouth slightly ajar.

"You're an amazing woman, Asia. You're so incredibly kind and gentle, as well as being insanely beautiful." He hung his head shamefully. "The fact that I can't give you a straight answer is killing me. I just...I need time. If you'll just be patient with me. I'll find the answer you're looking for. I promise."

"Okay...if you say so." She looked up at him with huge doe eyes. "But Jon, can you at least answer this? Even if you decide to give your heart to someone else...will there still be a small place for me as well?"

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Always. No matter what happens, we're both in this together. You and I are family, Asia. From this point, and for the rest of our lives. That's never going to change."

Her features brightened into a radiant smile. She squeezed him tightly. "Thank you. That means so much to me."

He returned her hug affectionately. "Come on. We've still got a job to do."

She followed him over to the bike, picking up her pretty pink helmet and placing it on her head. As they mounted the bike she grabbed hold of his waist, her little heart fluttering with uncertainty. As nervous as she was, his final words comforted her. Even if it didn't completely erase all her anxieties, they at least put her at peace long enough to focus on the job. And for now, that would have to be enough.

The Chopper took off into the night, a trail of flames bursting from its tailpipes. As Jon steered his bike along the city road, a red portal opened in front of him. He drove straight into it, vanishing from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon and Asia emerged on the other side of the portal, having successfully arrived in the outskirts of Toronto, Canada. From the road they traveled on they could see the soaring skyscrapers of the city, all of which were dwarfed by the massive CN Tower.

But these two weren't concerned with the sprawling city. Their destination intended to see them travel away from the big lights, in the direction of an old mansion in the woods. The gothic structure appeared to be modeled after something from the Victorian era and looked to be under renovation.

Jon parked his bike near the main entrance and stepped off, giving Asia a hand down as well.

"It's lovely." She observed, removing her helmet and gazing up at the old mansion. "But...also a little creepy."

He nodded in agreement. It wasn't just the old decor that made the building ominous. A palpable dread lingered in the air that sent a chill down his spine. Someone, or rather something, was not pleased they were there.

"Stay on your guard. Something about this place makes me uneasy." Jon warned as they approached the entrance, his hand clutching at his revolver.

"Me too." She nervously replied. "The air is thick with dark energy." The breeze picked up, startling Asia terribly and causing her to instinctively clutch at Jon's arm. "What kind of Client would live in a place like this?" She wondered, refusing to let him go.

"I'm not sure, but at this point I'm expecting the fucking Adams Family to show up. Just be on your guard."

If he wasn't sure he made the right decision before, he definitely was now that he had seen the house for himself. There was no way in hell he was going to let Asia enter this place all alone. His mind was already running through nightmare scenarios of a defenseless young girl being stripped by a group of thugs and violated.

Really Jon? When did you turn into her overprotective father?

He reached for the knocker on the door, his other hand still gripping his weapon. Asia stayed behind him, clinging to his back nervously. Jon knocked three times and braced for whatever might await him on the other side. Slowly, the door creaked open. Asia clung to his back tighter.

"Helloooo, who is it?" Came a surprisingly flamboyant voice.

Jon gawked in stunned silence at the well groomed forty something year old man standing in front of him, dressed in a cardigan and wearing what smelled like really expensive hair product.

"Did you uhh…" Jon took a minute to collect himself. "Did you summon a Devil?"

The man gasped excitedly, clapping his hands together. "Oh wonderful, you're here!" He considered Jon for a moment, grimacing slightly as he inspected his outfit. "A little dark for my tastes, but I guess you get what you pay for. Am I right?" He laughed obtusely. "Oh I'm just teasing, Honey." He offered Jon a perfectly manicured hand. "David Milton. But please call me Millie. Everyone does. Or at least everyone who knows too much about me." He laughed obtusely again.

Jon had no earthly idea how to react to this.

"Jonathan Hyodo." He finally greeted. "And actually, I'm not the Devil you summoned. I'm just on standby." He explained awkwardly.

From behind his Jacket, Asia peeped her head around and reluctantly came out of hiding.

"Umm...hi." She greeted timidly.

Millie's heart seemed to melt just at the site of her. "Well aren't you just the cutest little thing to ever wear a miniskirt. I mean, besides me of course." Another obtusely flamboyant laugh.

"Oh…" She clasped her hands together meekly in her lap, turning her head away and blushing. "...that's very kind of you."

"She's new to our organization." Jon explained. "I guess you could say I'm supervising."

Millie clutched a hand over his chest. "Well isn't that just precious. And two Devils for the price of one! How fabulous is that?"

Again, Jon really had nothing here.

"But listen to me just yacking it up. Come in! Come in!" He ushered the two bewildered Devils inside the surprisingly well lit mansion. "Can I get you something to drink? Brandy? Scotch?...Moonshine?" Another laugh. "I kid, darling, I kid. Feel free to hang your hat and coat on the hangar over there."

Jon blew an exasperated breath through pursed lips as he hung his hat and jacket on the coat rack near the entrance. What on Earth had he gotten himself into this time? Once he was out of his jacket he rolled up his sleeves and fixed his hair in the mirror, before rejoining Asia in the main entrance hall. Looking around, he could tell a lot of work had been done to the interior. The gothic decor had been stripped and replaced with an ultra modern design straight out of a Vogue catalogue. Everything had been 'brightened' as it were.

He was floored. Jon went into this Job expecting Hill House but what he got was Fire Island.

"It's so pretty!" Asia marveled, having found her happy place. "I've always dreamed of living in a house like this."

"Oh stop it, you're too sweet." Millie poured himself a brandy from the crystal demijohn on a nearby table into a glass and picked it up daintily. "I can't take credit for the decor. I know this fabulous designer in New York who…"

He stopped mid sentence upon seeing Jon without his hat and coat for the first time. An amorous grin crossed over his face.

"Well, well. Out of the darkness and into the light." He flirted before taking a sip of his drink. "You know what, Darling? I take back everything I just said. I totally see what it is you're going for here." Millie scanned over the outfit a second time. "It's very Dark Country chic. I'm getting Southern Boy with just a hint of edge. Very daring, if I do say so myself. And you are pulling it off."

"That's...mighty kind of ya." Jon replied with an awkward smile.

"No seriously, pull it off. I wanna see more." He demanded, twirling a finger in front of him. After an incredibly awkward moment he burst into another fit of obtuse laughter. "Oh, somebody stop me before I run this poor boy out!"

Asia covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Let me call the girls in here." Millie insisted. "They have simply got to meet you."

"That's...I mean…"

Before he could get a word in edgewise, Millie clapped his hands together loudly.

"Girls! Girls, get in here! We have gueeeests!" He declared in a sing song voice.

"Millie? Have you seen my blonde wig, I'm worried this brunette look doesn't quite work on-"

The woman who entered the room gawked at Jon for a brief moment before turning back and yelling through the doorway.

"Patricia! Patricia get in here girl! I just got a look at my future husband!"

Another woman came in, curlers in her hair. "Chichi, I'm not dressed! What's so important you need to-"

Yet another girl stunned completely silent by Jon's presence. Yet one more reason for him to groan in embarrassment.

"Oh dear heavenly father, he is gorgeous!" Patricia called back into the door, same as Chichi. "Girls! Get out here! You will die and go to heaven!"

Before he knew it a flock of females swarmed into the entrance hall like bees attracted to a particularly sweet smelling flower. At least, that's how it appeared to be on the surface. But Jon's nose didn't lie, these definitely weren't your average ladies.

And so it was that Jon became surrounded by no less than twelve Drag Queens, all decked in full glamour.

"So I have two questions, Millie." Chichi asked, drinking in Jon's tall, built, and handsome figure. "Where did you find this Southern Biscuit? And can I please have three more exactly like him?"

"You know, I wasn't aware Channing Tatum had a better looking younger brother." Patricia pointed out.

"For the record, I saw him first!"

As the Queens began to argue over the new man in the room, Jon turned towards Asia with the biggest 'help me' look on his face imaginable. She, for her part, was covering her mouth doing her best not to crack up laughing.

"Girls! Girls, break it up!" Mellie clapped her hands sharply. "Give the poor boy some air!"

As the situation spiraled out of control. Jon took a second to remind himself that ultimately this was a good thing. At least now he didn't have to worry about any creeps trying to take advantage of Asia with this particular crowd.

He, however, was in a whole mess of trouble.

* * *

The group resigned to the parlor, where they all took seats in the lavish sofas that had been set out. Several of the Queens took seats next to Asia, gushing about her looks and swapping beauty tips.

"Can I just say, I love your hair? Seriously, can I get the name of your stylist?" One of the girls asked her.

Asia giggled sweetly. "That's very kind of you. I don't really have a stylist but I do take care of it with my own homemade shampoos."

"You know, my brother in law's wife makes homemade soaps for a living. All made from completely natural ingredients." Another girl chimed in. "I'm telling you, it's done wonders for my complexion. If you'd like, I can hook you up."

She shook her head. "That's very sweet, but I couldn't impose."

"Just as well, your complexion is already flawless."

As they continued to gossip in one corner, Jon was in the other corner speaking with Millie about the job.

"So you think the Mansion is haunted?" He asked again.

Millie nodded, taking another sip of his brandy before setting the glass down on a nearby table. "We've been working tirelessly for the past few months to get this place up and running. I'm converting the old place into a Luxury Hotel, staffed by my lovely Queens here." He presented the group in grandiose fashion. "This is the dream me and my girls have been working towards for years. Drag shows, dinner theater, VIP guests, and maybe, just maybe, a spot on Primetime." He frowned slightly. "Everything was going fine until we got up to the second floor. That was when we ran into our little...snafu."

He leaned forward in his seat. "What happened?"

"Some of the workers started getting hurt. At first I just chalked it up to an epidemic of clumsiness, but it got to the point where it was truly concerning. It started with simple falls off of ladders but by the end workers were coming back down with two by fours nailed into their arms." He shivered at the thought. "Ugggh, just thinking about it makes my skin crawl."

Jon nodded, allowing him to continue.

"It got so bad, I started having trouble finding people to come finish the renovations. Everyone I talked to kept claiming this place is cursed." Millie rubbed his temples to relieve the pressure, this had clearly been bothering him for awhile. "Even my girls are scared to go up there. They say they can feel something glaring at them. Like they're not welcome here."

"Asia and I felt something similar on the way in. I think whatever it is, it's threatened by our presence."

At that moment the lights flickered and the room shook in place for a few moments. All conversations stopped as everyone looked around with nervous expressions.

Millie sat with his face resting in his hands. "You see? This is what I'm talking about. I'm at my wits end here, Darling. It's getting to the point my girls don't feel safe staying here."

"It's true." Chichi pointed out. "We want this as much as Millie does, but I barely sleep anymore."

"Hauntings are a tricky subject." Jon spoke earnestly. "Nine times out of ten it's much easier to cut your losses and move out. But somehow I suspect that's not an option."

Millie shook his head emphatically. "Between the auction for the property and cost of remodeling, I've sunk nearly my entire life savings into this place. If I don't get a return on my investment then I'm up a creek."

"We've all invested too much in this place to give up now." One of the Queens sitting next to Asia spoke up.

"Some of us have given up our entire lives to come be a part of this. It's too late to back out."

"This is more than just a hotel for me and my girls." Millie continued, pouring himself another drink. "The world's come a long way, but we still struggle to make it out there. We can't all be the next Ru Paul sweetie, this place represents years and years of work." He sighed glumly. "It was supposed to be our big break."

Jon nodded in understanding, turning to Asia who had since been listening by this point. "So what do you think? This is your job, you're the one calling the shots."

Asia looked at the Queens around her. As reluctant as she might have been they still needed her help. And she wasn't going to say no to a soul in need, even if she no longer was a Sister of the Church."

"I want to help." She insisted. "Or at the very least, I want to try."

Millie and the others beamed at her. Some going as far to wrap her up in a big old hug.

"I can't tell you how much it means to me and my girls that you two are looking into this."

"Don't be so quick to thank us." Jon warned. "Friendly as we might be, we're still Devils. Nothing we do is done without a price. And the price you'll pay for our help is steep indeed."

"Uggh, he's so serious all the time." One of the Queens rolled her eyes.

"The cute ones always are." Another bemoaned whilst checking her nails.

Jon cleared his throat gruffly so he might continue. "In any case, in exchange for our help you'll be expected to form a pact with my colleague here. Your soul will be bound to the service of the house of Gremory for eternity. Both in life and in death. Do you understand?"

"This place is my life's work, Darling." Millie insisted. "Without it I'm nothing. If saving it means serving the Gremory family for eternity then so be it. I'll be bringing a splash of elegance to the Underworld."

Jon smirked, nodding his head approvingly. "Right then. Asia, are you ready?"

Asia stepped up and approached Millie timidly. "May I see your hand please?"

Millie gave her a confused look but complied, offering his palm out to her. Asia took a ceremonial dagger from her pouch and sliced the palm of his hand open, as well as hers.

"Well this just got a lot more raw than I was expecting." Chichi observed.

"Okay, no." Patricia stood up and turned away in disgust. "I don't do blood. Just tell me when it's over."

Asia and Millie shook hands, exchanging blood and bonding them together.

"The deal is struck." Jon explained. "And once the job is done, the pact will be made."

Millie stared at his hand once Asia had released it to find it was quite dry, with not so much as a scratch left behind. After considering the gravity of what he had just done for a moment he looked up with that bright expression on his face once more.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you ladies, but I could sure use a margarita right about now."

* * *

As Millie showed Jon and Asia up the stairs, they both immediately noticed the stark contrast between the ultra modern interior downstairs and the dark and decrepit ambience that awaited them on the second floor.

"So tell me a bit about this place's history." Jon requested, gazing around the new area.

"There's not much I can tell you that's not already on public record." Millie admitted. "The building was constructed back in the eighteenth century before being bought by a wealthy Neurologist named Johan Veltman in the early fifties. He didn't have any living relatives after he died, so the Mansion went up for public auction. Aside from the design, there wasn't anything remarkable about this place." He looked around as the air began to get noticeably colder. "Or at least, there wasn't supposed to be."

"How did he die?" Asia asked.

"Natural causes. He passed away peacefully in his sleep, at the ripe old age of ninety three. I'm telling you, there isn't supposed to be anything remarkable about this house."

Jon felt the presence of a terrible glare on the back of his neck. From the way Asia was behaving it was clear she felt it too. Whatever this thing was, it definitely was not friendly.

"You can see where we started renovating." Millie pointed to a section of the wall that was half painted and covered in tarps. "Unfortunately, that's about as far as we got."

As they reached the second floor Jon inspected the work that was being done. It didn't make sense. From what Millie was telling them there shouldn't have been anything supernatural going on in this place. Yet they could both clearly feel the dark aura emanating from the second floor.

That was when Asia noticed something on the wall. "Hey Jon, look at this."

He made his way over to the section of the wall where she was standing, whereupon she pointed to a large black mark that almost looked to be in the shape of a handprint.

"You think it's mold?" She asked.

"Oh God, don't say that." Millie looked as if he was about to have a come apart. "That's all I need now on top of a haunted house is mold."

Jon ran his finger along the mark and ran the substance that came off on his fingers.

"It's char." He observed. "This is a scorch mark."

Another wave of dread washed over them, sending a chill down Jon's spine.

"Mr. Milton, I think you better leave the rest of this investigation to us." Jon wiped the ash onto his pants.

He nodded and silently made his way downstairs. Leaving them both to do their work.

"So what are we going to do?" Asia asked worriedly. "If we're dealing with a non corporeal being then conventional methods won't work. And because we're Devils we can't use holy weapons either."

Jon nodded glumly. "It's true we've got our work cut out for us. But none of it matters until we find out exactly what kind of spirit we're dealing with."

"In which case we'll have to find the source of this negative energy." Asia surmised.

Jon glanced back at her with a cocked brow. "You know, for someone who claims to not know what they're doing, you sure know a lot about this stuff."

She cast her gaze away in embarrassment. "Well, I did spend most of my life in the Church. I picked up on a few things."

"In that case, I'll follow your lead."

* * *

The two Devils made their way deeper into the heart of the Mansion. The further in they went, the darker it became, both physically and metaphysically.

"The energy here is so turbulent." Asia clutched at her head, beginning to feel a dull pain in the back of her skull.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked.

"Mhmm, this isn't like the pain I feel when I try to pray. I've felt this before. It occurs whenever I'm in a room with a lot of violent emotions built up." She gazed around the large dusty room they were standing in. Two antique rapiers hung on the wall in an X pattern. As well as a slew of old paintings coated in cobwebs. "There was genuine hatred felt in this place of the most malicious kind."

He stared at her incredulously. "You can tell all that just by standing in the room?"

"My Sacred Gear does more than just allow me to heal." Asia explained. "Rias told me it also heightens my emotional sensitivity, making me a natural Empath."

"That's incredible."

She smiled at him. "It used to be I could just sense other people's emotions by touching them. But ever since I became a Devil I don't even have to do that anymore."

It truly was amazing, Jon thought, just how far Asia had come in so short a span of time. As worried as he had been about her, it was slowly dawning on him that for being a bit of a wallflower Asia truly was an exceptionally capable young woman.

"What about you?" She asked curiously. "Does your Sacred Gear offer anything like that?"

"It does. Though not to the same extent. My sixth sense is more like an extra layer of awareness of my environment." He explained. "I can't perceive emotions the same way you do. Rather, my senses act as a sort of internal alarm, letting me know if I or someone near me is in immediate danger."

Sort of like how they were doing right that very second.

"Asia, get down!"

Jon tackled the frightened girl to the ground just in time to narrowly avoid being skewered by a flying sword. One of the rapiers on the wall had left its mantle and flew directly at her, just barely missing its target and embedding itself in the wall behind them.

"You alright?" He asked with concern.

Asia trembled on the floor. Not because of how close she was to getting a sword through the chest. But because of the fact that Jon was now laying directly on top of her, barely a hair's breadth away from her face.

"Y..yeah." She stammered, avoiding eye contact as her face slowly turned redder and redder. "I'm just fine."

He sighed in relief, finally getting off of her and helping the befuddled girl back up to her feet.

"We need to be more careful. I suspect the further in we go the more dangerous this house will become."

"Any idea on what we're up against yet?" She asked, trying to get her mind off her heated face.

"I have a theory." He admitted, running his hand along the hilt of the rapier embedded in the wall. "But I don't want to assume anything until I can confirm it."

She nodded in agreement. "In that case we need to find the source of the negative energy as quickly as possible."

Asia moved forward undeterred, walking as if she hadn't just been nearly impaled not but a second ago. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Jon was staring at her in amazement, eventually noticing and turning back around to gaze at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"You know, Asia. I feel like I owe you an apology." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I came along because I was worried you couldn't handle this on your own. But I'm starting to see that you're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for."

She blushed at his compliment, turning her head away and giggling quietly to herself. "Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that." Her smile wavered slightly. "But all the same, I'm happy you're here. I always am."

They stood in silence for a moment, neither one sure as how to respond to the other. Finally, a door caught Asia's eye and she quickly defused the tense situation.

"Look! I think the source of the energy is coming through there." She pointed, ushering him to follow.

With a troubled mind, and a heavy heart, Jon obediently followed the bright light in the dark.

* * *

The two Devils made their way into the heart of the Mansion. Eventually stumbling upon an old study that seemed to be harboring the worst of the negative energy.

"The source is somewhere near here." Asia confirmed, rubbing her temples vigorously. "It's so intense. My head feels like it's about to catch fire."

Jon placed a reassuring arm around her. "Do we need to turn back?"

She shook her head stubbornly. "No, I can keep going. We're too close to back out now."

"But this is just an old office." Jon observed, looking around the dark, dusty rooms contents. "Aside from some old chairs and a desk there's not much here that's really noteworthy."

"I'm telling you, the source of the negative energy is strongest right here." She insisted.

After a moment of thought, Jon decided to play on a hunch and walked over to one of the nearby walls. He leaned his ear forward and began rapping his knuckles against the wood.

"What are you doing?"

He shushed her gently, pressing a finger up to his lips. "Just trust me."

She silently watched as he proceeded to go down the wall frame by frame, knocking against the wood. For the most part, it sounded sturdy and unyielding.

Until he reached the middle section, which sounded completely hollow.

Jon placed his hand against the wood and pushed firmly, finding that it wouldn't budge. "This is a false wall." He deduced, looking up at the painting that hung there for any clue as to how it might be opened.

"You think you can break it down?"

"Sure I could, but somehow I doubt our client would be too happy with me randomly busting up his walls." He replied, running his hands along the frame of the painting. "There's gotta be a hidden switch or lever around here somewhere. See if you can find something."

Asia reached up to a nearby candle mounted on the wall and pulled. The secret lever she had inadvertently discovered caused the entire middle section of the wall to spin one hundred and eighty degrees, taking Jon along with it.

She gasped in surprise before rushing over to the place where he was standing not but a moment ago. "Oh my God, Jon! Are you okay?"

"Put...the candle...back." He called from the other side of the wall.

Asia scampered back over to the lever and pushed it back in place. The wall spun back the opposite way, bringing Jon back into the room much to both of their relieves.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He assured. "Quick question though. Johan Veltman is a German name, right?"

She gazed at him curiously. "I guess? Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I just figured out where the source of all this negative energy is coming from."

He walked over to the lever disguised as a candle and pulled it down then back up again very quickly. The wall slid ninety degrees, giving them a way into the secret room.

What awaited Asia inside made her blood run cold. Red banners lined the walls with swastikas emblazoned in the center. Ceremonial daggers also emblazoned with the Crest of the Nazi party decorated the walls as well. In the nearby closet they could see a black uniform with a red cuff on the arm. Several display cases held medals of various sizes inside.

"Most of the energy is coming from here." Asia pointed shakily at one display case in the center of the room. Jon slowly approached the case and peered inside. Within lay an original copy of Mein Kampf.

Upon closer inspection, it was revealed the book had been signed by the author.

* * *

After making their rather startling discovery, Jon and Asia reconvened downstairs with Millie and the Queens. Needless to say, they were none too happy about the news they brought.

"So tell us again." Millie requested, already feeling a full blown migraine coming on. "You found what upstairs?"

"If these documents are to be believed, the real identity of Johan Veltman." Jon explained, slapping the dusty old papers on the table. "It would appear this Mansion's previous owner had a bit of a secret he kept from his neighbors. Johan Veltman was in fact a former Waffen SS Major by the name of Heinrich Kreuger. Who went missing shortly after Germany surrendered to the Soviets."

The Queens all gasped in horror.

"It's believed Kreuger was relocated to South America along with other members of his Party...and I guess eventually he found his way here."

"Oh dear God, I bought a Nazi House." Millie bemoaned, burying his head in his hands.

"We're so sorry to have to tell you this." Asia tried to comfort him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But it's better that you know."

"Well, that's it." Chichi shot up from her seat and made for the door. "I'm officially out of here."

"Hey, you can't leave!" Patricia grabbed her sister by the arm. "What about our dream?"

"Did you not just here what they said?" Chichi retorted defensively. "I'm a Gay Drag Queen with a Jewish Mother, Patricia! There's no way in hell I'm staying in a Hotel haunted by a dead Nazi!"

"Kreuger is not the one responsible for what's been going on here." Jon interjected, restoring order to the room. "Or at least not directly. I first suspected what might really be going on after I saw that scorch mark on the second floor." He explained. "My suspicions were reinforced when one of the antique swords in the cigar room flew straight at Asia and embedded itself in the wall."

"And you're sure it's not a ghost? That sounds an awful lot like ghost behavior to me." Chichi spoke frankly.

"We should clarify." Asia spoke up. "We believe that the thing haunting this place is definitely a spirit. But it's not a ghost."

"You've lost me, Sweetie." Millie retorted.

She giggled at him. "I'll explain. A Lot of people use the terms spirit and ghost interchangeably. But to do so would cause confusion where we're from. Ghosts are spirits formed by the souls of humans who fail to pass on to the afterlife when they die. But there are other entities who exist on this astral plane between life and death.

"To put it simply." Jon continued. "All ghosts are spirits, but not all spirits are ghosts. And the thing haunting this house is definitely not a ghost."

"So then what is it?"

"A spiritual manifestation of hatred." He spoke in a severe tone. "We call them Poltergeists."

One of the Drag Queens gasped. "Omg, I love that movie!"

"This ain't a movie." Jon replied. "The thing that's taken over this house is the manifestation of Heinrich Kreuger's hatred for anyone he perceived as inferior to his race."

"And we're certain this isn't just this Heinrich guy's ghost?"

"Ghosts appear because they either died a violent death or lived an unfulfilled life. But Krueger, despite being what he was, died peacefully in his sleep as a rich and successful man." He retorted. "He passed on, leaving the hatred he felt behind to seep into the house, creating a Poltergeist...a nasty one."

The lights began to flicker and the whole house shook. Several of the girls screamed and held each other for comfort.

"What do we do to get rid of this thing?" Millie asked frantically.

"If it were human. The solution would be as simple as salting and burning the remains of the deceased." Asia explained meekly. "But as this is a Poltergeist, the only way to purge the house of the spirit is with an exorcism." She frowned. "Unfortunately, neither of us can do those anymore."

Jon frowned at Asia, guilt wrenching his heart yet again.

"I've tried multiple times to get in touch with the local Church, but they refuse to even return my calls." Millie added somberly.

"So a standard exorcism is out of the question." Jon surmised, shaking himself out of his funk. "Which leaves us with really only one option." A slick smirk crossed his lips. "We're gonna have to go old school with this."

Asia nodded in agreement. "We're going to perform a Pagan Ritual of Cleansing to expel the Poltergeist from the house."

"Is that like the vegan option?" One of the girls asked.

"Not...exactly." Jon replied. "This is old magic we'll be using. Rituals that predate Christianity. I understand the methods well enough to direct the spellcasting, and Asia here can supply the raw magical energy we will need."

"Wonderful!" Millie replied ecstatically, finding his smile again. "When do we get started?"

"Not so fast." He cut him off. "There's one more thing we're gonna need."

Asia frowned apologetically. "We're gonna need your help."

* * *

Asia and Jon lead Millie and his group of Queens all armed with candles and smudge sticks up the stairs towards the source of the negative energy. For this to work they needed to perform the ritual directly where the hatred was at its strongest.

"Coco, get up here! It's all hands on deck for this one." Chichi insisted, snapping her fingers to get her moving.

"Mmm mmm." She wagged her finger at them, refusing to budge. "No Ma'am! I've seen this movie before and I know how it ends. Imma keep my black ass right down here in the light thank you very much."

Patricia groaned in annoyance. "We haven't even started yet and we're already a girl down. This is going to go wonderfully."

"Nice knowing you ladies." Chichi spoke up, clutching her candle to her chest. "Here's hoping there's foundation in the afterlife."

"Girls! Girls!" Millie clapped his hands together sharply. "Focus! This is for the sake of the Dream, remember?"

They all seemed to be on board...for the most part anyway.

The group made their way deep into the bowels of the old Mansion. Past the old cigar room, through the office, into the secret repository. As they made their way inside, the girls peered around and grimaced.

"Eww." Was all one of them could say.

"Now listen up." Jon called for attention. "You all know your roles. Just remember, this is not an exact science." He sighed morosely. "Annnnd, there's every possibility something could go horribly wrong. If that happens, quickly make your way to the exit."

"Yeah...I'm gonna be running like hell if I see Pennywise come out of that magic circle Asia's drawing." One of the girls replied.

He groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose to relieve the stress. "Alright, everyone take your positions. Once Asia's done with the circle then we will begin."

As they all formed a circle around the copy of Mein Kampf, Asia finished drawing the pentagram on the floor with a piece of chalk. After she was done, she looked to Jon for confirmation.

"Did I do it right?" She asked sincerely.

"It looks perfect." He assured. "Now remember, you are the most important part of this entire ritual. You'll be the one actually confronting the Poltergeist."

"I'll do my best." She was trying not to sound as terrified as she felt.

He smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You're one of the kindest people I know, Asia. Which is why if anyone can pull this off, it's you."

She blushed, staring up into his eyes for a moment before silently nodding in understanding of what she needed to do.

"So as romantic as this all is…" Millie spoke up, gazing about the room nervously with his smudge stick in hand. "...what is it supposed to be for anyway?"

"We can't rely on divine intervention to deal with the problem." Jon explained, positioning the girls at key points around the circle. "So we're going to have to use the natural forces here on Earth. Poltergeists are beings composed of the emotion of pure hatred. So in order to counteract that, we have to introduce kindness into the house. The two emotions will act as opposite forces, canceling each other out and purging the house of its spirit."

"So wait...we're literally going to kill this thing with kindness?" Chichi asked incredulously.

"Essentially. Asia is the focal point for this entire spell." He went around to each girl holding a candle and lit it. "While she combats the spirit it is you ladies who will be providing that emotion."

"And if this doesn't work?" Patricia asked nervously.

"Then we won't get a second chance." He answered honestly. "Our only option then will be to run like hell and burn this building to the ground."

They all understood the gravity of the situation. This would be their only shot at saving the Hotel. With no more questions remaining, they silently awaited instructions.

"Asia, are you ready?"

She nodded yes.

"Then let's begin. All ladies please light your smudge sticks on the candles."

The girls with smudge sticks calmly ignited the incense on the candles the other half were holding and began waving them in front of their bodies. The entire room began to slowly fill with the aroma of sage and other herbs.

Jon pulled out a book from his own personal stash of Hunting supplies that contained translated rituals in multiple different languages. He flipped to an ancient Gaelic ritual and began to chant, the magic circle glowing beneath their feet.

"Le èadhar tha mi a 'glanadh an taigh seo."

The wind began to pick up outside, rustling the trees and clattering the shutters.

"Le teine bidh mi a 'glanadh an taigh seo."

The candles began to burn brighter, popping and sparking in each girl's hands.

"Le talamh tha mi a 'glanadh an taigh seo."

The earth beneath them began to shake.

"Le uisge bidh mi a 'glanadh an taigh seo."

Slowly it began to rain outside. Jon nodded to Asia who began channeling an aura of white light into her body. The room began to buckle and strain, knocking banners off the wall and overturning display cases. From above them, a phantasm composed of red mist and yellow static formed, taking on the shape of a disfigured face shrieking in rage. Asia raised her hands into the air, forming a wall of white light between the phantom and the group. The Poltergeist became angrier, pushing itself against the barrier with all its might. Jon continued to chant.

"Tha mi ag òrdachadh an lùth seo, fàg a-nis. Tòisich bhon taigh seo agus cha till thu a-riamh!"

Asia struggled with all she could muster to push the Poltergeist back. The ceremonial daggers hanging on the wall left their sheaths and aimed themselves directly at several of the girls, who stared in horrified silence as they began to hurtle themselves one by one directly at their necks. Asia responded by using one of her hands to cast barriers at each projectile, deflecting them before they could reach their intended target.

The violent energy in the room surged, threatening to bring the entire Mansion down around them.

"It's too powerful!" Asia shouted, her tiny hands trembling under the monstrous strain of the creatures aura. "I can't keep this up for much longer!"

"You can do this!" Jon assured. "Asia, I believe in you!"

For a moment, she stared into his eyes and a thought occurred to her. Perhaps they were wrong. Perhaps kindness wasn't the strongest emotion they had in their arsenal. Asia focused her mind on the man she loved. Allowing those feelings to come welling to the surface, and fueling the spell she cast from her fingertips.

The aura of light ignited into a blinding white flash of radiant energy. The Poltergeist shrieked in terror and agony as it was pushed back by the force of her emotions. With one final push she strained with all her might and entrapped the creature in an aura of white light before extinguishing it like snuffing out a candle. In that moment the entire house fell silent and every single candle and burning stick of incense went out.

All was peaceful once more. The Poltergeist was gone for good.

* * *

After the ritual was over and the Mansion was declared safe, the group resigned outside the building where Jon took a much needed smoke break and called Rias to inform her the job was done.

"Congratulations on another successful assignment." Rias praised. "And how did Asia perform?"

"Better than I could have expected." He admitted, drawing from his cigarette. "I feel a lot more confident about her working on her own, now."

While Jon spoke with Rias, Asia finished completing the Pact she had made with Millie.

"I can't thank either of you enough for what you've done." He replied gratefully, wrapping her up in another big hug. "You've saved a Dream that has been in the making for years."

"It's really no trouble." Asia assured. "We were just happy to help."

"And as I promised, I will keep my end of the bargain. Whatever the House of Gremory needs, they'll have it." He replied. "Of course, once the Hotel is complete, you all are more than welcome to stay for free whenever you want for as long as you want."

She bowed politely. "That's very kind of you." After considering the Mansion again for a moment she couldn't help but ask. "Are you okay knowing that this place used to represent something so wicked?"

He gazed up at the Mansion alongside her and nodded assuredly. "Like with the Poltergeist, all it needs is a bit of love to undo all the years of hate."

Asia smiled at him approvingly before casting her gaze over to Jon, who was laughing at something Rias said over the phone. Her smile glowered somewhat.

"He's quite a man, isn't he?" Millie observed.

She squeaked in surprise, her face turning red. "I...I mean...I guess so. But it's not like we're a couple or anything. I'm just his friend."

He cocked a perfectly manicured brow at her in disbelief. "Mhmm, suuuure. Honey, I would recognize that look anywhere. You are completely head over heels for that boy, aren't you?"

Asia frowned, looking away in embarrassment. "Am I really that obvious?"

He giggled at her. "Oh sweetie, there's no reason to be ashamed. That man deserves to know how you feel. You owe it to yourself to confess."

She sighed in a melancholy tone, a sad smile on her face. "He knows how I feel...but...it's complicated right now."

He nodded in understanding. "You know, where I come from, we have a saying. Make love happen, no matter its form."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" He continued with that same warm look in his eyes. "...that if you truly love him, you'll make love between you happen one way or another. Complicated or not. If that look you were just giving him a second ago is as genuine as it felt, then just like with that Poltergeist you took care of for us, the feelings you feel right now will conquer all the bad and complicated things in your way."

Her eyes lit up. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do." He assured. "You just hang in there, Sweetie. He'll come around."

At that moment Jon stubbed out his cigarette and rejoined them. "It's about time we head out, Asia. Are you ready to get going?"

"I am!" She confirmed in a chipper voice. She quickly hugged Millie one final time and thanked him for his kind words. As the two made their way back to the Chopper, Jon couldn't help but notice the glowing look on Asia's face.

"What's got you so happy?"

She shook her head. "Oh it's nothing. I just received some good advice is all."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

With that, the two hopped back onto the bike and took off. Fire burst from the tailpipes as the Chopper roared into the night and then vanished from sight entirely in a portal of red light.


	4. Chapter 4

**::Author's Note::**

**Only three chapters in and almost thirty followers on the new Arc. Thank you everyone for your continued support of the series. Someone asked me how it is I post these chapters so frequently. The secret is, I've already written most of them. I said in the beginning I had over thirty chapters of content already written down. I've just been going through and editing them a few at a time.**

**This is mostly just grammatical editing and checking for plot inconsistency, but I do take reader feedback into consideration while making my edits. Which is why the editing for the later chapters of this Arc is going to take a little longer than in the past.**

**In the meantime, here is Chapter Four.**

**::End Note::**

Jon checked himself in the mirror of the small dressing room he was standing in. He adjusted the tie on his dress shirt ever so slightly before putting his suit jacket back over his shoulders. He had to look perfect for tonight of all nights. After all, this was the single most important day of his entire life.

A knock on the door caught his attention.

"Come in."

An older man in a suit that matched his quietly entered the room, a proud smile on his face.

"It's time, Jon. Are you ready?"

Jon smiled back at the man standing in the doorway and nodded. "Of course, Dad. I've been ready for this moment my whole life."

"I couldn't be happier for you, Son." His father beamed at him. "Today is finally the day."

His eyes began to glow like fire.

"Today is finally the day, your destiny arrives."

* * *

Jon lurched up from his bed. He was used to having strange dreams but lately these had been getting out of hand. What the hell was with the suit? And why was his father looking at him like that?

Either way, he decided to put it to the back of his mind for now and ask Rias about it later. As he hung his feet off the bed to stand up, the sound of a figure stirring beside him and a quiet moan caught his ear. Jon turned around to see Rias, fully naked and her wings folded out, laying next to him, sound asleep.

Holy crap! What's she doing in here?!

His heart began to thud like a drum against his ears. Slowly she began to stir and wake up, casting two beautiful ocean like eyes up at him.

"Hey, Jon." She yawned sleepily into her hand. "I'm sorry, I felt a little sleepy and well...I guess I wanted some company while I napped." She looked behind her and blushed slightly. "Oh...my wings are out." She quickly retracted her two batlike wings and leaned into him, placing a soft hand on his cheek. "Are you okay? You seem a little shocked."

"It's just…" His eyes kept darting from her face to her body, his brain trying to quickly process what the hell was going on and what the hell to do about this situation. "...most people don't just climb into other people's beds completely naked and doze off."

She smiled, placing her forehead against his. "I'm sorry, but I can't sleep unless I'm naked. It's just not comfortable for me."

"Yeah, that's not exactly what I meant." He groaned.

"So Jon, let me ask you." She gazed into his eyes, a sultry look in both glassy orbs. "I know you're well acquainted with the female body. But I was wondering something. Would you say you're a big admirer of breasts?"

"I mean…" His mind struggled to come up with a coherent sentence. "...sure. Breasts are great. I mean, they're not everything, but they're great." He stammered.

"Would you like to touch mine? You can if you want."

'What the actual fuck is going on here?!' He thought in bewilderment.

"There's just one little thing I want you to do first…" She added, that seductive gaze in her eyes still locked on him.

"Wh...what is it?" He asked, his brain still mush.

"I want you to go on a date with me."

* * *

As night fast approached, Jon nervously awaited Rias in the Chapter Room, wearing the black sports coat and white dress shirt she had picked out for him. Along with a pair of tan boot cut pants. After the crazy proposal she made that morning, Jon desperately needed some context as to why his boss was suddenly acting so bizarre. It was Akeno who filled him in on the details, as well as helped him get dressed.

"You sure do clean up nice, Jon." Akeno complimented.

"I still don't get why she's making me do this."

"I already told you." Akeno continued, fussing with his hair like a mother sending her Son to Prom. "Rias was invited by one of her Demons to the opening of his new Art Museum. The invitation she received clearly said 'plus one'. So you're the stand in."

"I still don't get why it has to be me." He insisted. "I don't know a damn thing about Art. And what was with that weird proposal she made to me this morning? Does she really think I'm so shallow that I can't go five minutes without copping a feel?"

Akeno giggled at him. "No offense, sweetie. But sometimes I think you forget that she's a Devil. A Pureblood at that. She doesn't expect anyone to do her a favor without some form of compensation."

"But I'm her Servant!" He retorted. "If she wanted to she could just order me to come with her."

She nodded in agreement. "She could, it's true. But let me ask you something, Jon. When Rias was sleeping next to you this morning, were her wings unfurled?"

He gave her a curious look. "Yeah, they were. But what does that have to do with anything?"

A small gasp of surprise escaped Akeno's lips followed by a devious little grin covering her face. "I know it doesn't seem like much, but that's actually a very intimate gesture among our kind. We're not considered to be completely naked among each other unless our wings are also unfurled."

Jon opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing.

"We Devils don't care much for modesty in case you haven't figured that out. Especially when it comes to other members of our Peerage." Akeno explained. "But if she unfurled her wings in front of you while naked, it means that she trusts you enough to see all of her. She's okay being vulnerable around you, Jon."

He sighed, moving away and beginning to pace nervously around the room. "But she knows where my head's at right now. Things are weird between me and Asia." He admitted, having found he could trust Akeno with just about anything he told her. "She already thinks I have feelings for Rias. This is just going to make things even more complicated."

"Do you have feelings for Rias?" Akeno asked sincerely.

Jon remained silent for way too long.

"It's…" He blew a breath through pursed lips. "...it's not that simple. I can't be mad at Rias for turning me into a Devil anymore. Considering what happened to Asia, I'd be a hypocrite if I was. I've made peace with what I've become, and what my life is now." Jon shook his head. "But that doesn't mean I can trust her. Not like that, at least. I've known Rias long enough to know she's always got an angle to play. I just can't risk opening myself up to someone like that again."

She nodded. "That's understandable, I suppose." A knowing grin formed on her lips as she leaned in close to him on the tips of her toes. "But you still didn't answer my question. Do you, or do you not, have feelings for Rias Gremory?"

He opened and closed his mouth multiple times to speak, the longer it took him to respond, the bigger her smile grew.

"My feelings are irrelevant." He finally insisted. "I can't trust her that way. Let's just leave it at that."

She frowned at him but otherwise backed down. "Very well."

"Besides…" He continued. "...even if I did, it would just make things more complicated."

Akeno smiled at him understandingly, placing a reassuring hand on his cheek. "Trust me, I know how you feel. But for now, try not to think about it too much. Just focus on having fun tonight. Everything else will sort itself out, I guarantee you."

He took a breath, finally relaxing. "Thanks Akeno. I know I don't say it enough but I'm really glad I can come to you with this sort of thing."

"It's no trouble at all, Silly Boy. Now you better hurry, the Limo we rented will be here before you know it."

He nodded before turning to leave and waving goodbye. "Thanks again for helping with the tie."

As Jon left the Chapter Room, Akeno finally managed to breathe a sigh of relief. She clutched at her chest, allowing her heart to skip now that he was gone.

"Sorry, Jon." She quietly apologized, a light blush creeping over her cheeks. "But I'm afraid I'm about to make the situation even more complicated for you."

* * *

The Limo turned out to be a lot more comfortable than Jon initially thought it would be. As much as he enjoyed free booze and a quiet place to smoke he could never really adjust to the posh lifestyle Rias seemed to enjoy. Yet another side effect of his upbringing, he gathered.

"We should be arriving shortly. Now you remember everything I told you, right?"

He took a long drag from his smoke before tapping it in the Limo's complimentary ashtray. "Smile, shake hands, and don't touch the art. Yeah yeah, I got it."

She nodded approvingly. "Just remember, he may be one of my Demons, but he's still a very wealthy and powerful man. It's important I keep up appearances around those who are not members of my Peerage."

Speaking of appearances, Jon was having a hard time focusing on everything she said given what the President happened to be wearing. Rias was dressed in a lavender cocktail gown that reached below her knees, yet conformed to her body perfectly. Managing to cover her completely and simultaneously show off every delightful curve she had, from the swell of her breasts to the arch of her backside. It was stunningly elegant, and yet so incredibly provocative. Her neck was decorated with amethyst gemstones that matched her earrings, with a pair of black high heels to go on her feet.

Eventually realizing he was staring, Jon quickly turned his gaze away and downed the rest of his bourbon.

"Try to relax." She smiled at him, adjusting herself in her seat to a more poised position. "This a formal event but it's still supposed to be fun."

Fun wasn't the first thing that crossed his mind when it came to ritzy events like this. Jon hated suits almost as much as he hated drinks with umbrellas in them. Try as he might, he just could not get comfortable in this kind of environment, and it showed. But he was determined to not make a fool of himself. If not for his own sake, then for the President's.

As the Limo came to a gentle stop, a valet opened their door and helped Rias out. Jon quickly followed behind and offered his arm for her to walk with. She daintily wrapped one of her slender hands around him and the two made their way up to the entrance and into the newly opened Museum.

* * *

As the night went on the owner of the Museum gave both Jon and Rias a tour of the newest facility. Most of the pieces he had collected were by Japanese artists from the Kamakura period. The collection even included several sets of Ceremonial Samurai armor that were nearly a thousand years old.

None of it failed to take away from the fact that Jon was bored out of his ever loving skull. These were exactly the kind of artsy, highbrow events he couldn't stand. The one's where some rich snobby guy drones on and on for what seems like hours talking about brush stroke techniques and hidden symbolism. As bored as he was however, Rias seemed to be just as uninterested if not more so throughout the entire night.

"Now moving on to our next piece. This work, despite its age, is in fact a replica of a much older painting thought to have existed some time in the early Kofun period of Japan's history. Please not the subtle blah blah blah blah blah…"

Rias yawned softly, closing her eyes and resting her head on Jon's arm for the briefest moment before springing back awake right as she was about to nod off. The two looked at each other and snickered in amusement.

"I'm sorry. Was it something I said?" The owner of the museum asked.

"Not at all, Mr. Lang." Rias assured. "But as interesting as this has been, I believe my date and I are both ready for some refreshments if you don't mind."

He frowned slightly, clearly disappointed he was not able to finish his tour, but bowed respectfully all the same. "Of course, right this way."

Mr. Lang ushered them both into the main exhibit, which was now doubling as the reception area. A large table filled with complimentary finger foods and drinks had been sat out for the guests. All around them, various art connoisseurs of the wealthy variety chatted quietly in their small isolated groups.

The President of the ORC sighed in a droll tone. "I apologize for dragging you out to this, my dear Servant. I knew that Mr. Lang was long winded, but he seems to be in especially rare form tonight."

"It's no trouble at all." He assured, trying to keep his mind busy. "But you know, you didn't have to bribe me into coming."

"All the same, I still intend to make good on my word. This isn't a job, after all. It's a personal favor."

"That's really not necessary." Jon swallowed back his nerves as well as another swig of his drink. "Rias...the truth is as much as I may gripe about some of the shit you make me do, I don't mind doing it."

She smiled at him, her face breaking out into a light blush. "Jon...I owe you an apology. If I'm being honest, I didn't just ask you to come with me because I needed a date. I wanted you to come so that we could-"

At that moment the door to the main exhibit burst open and five men wearing body armor and Rhonin masks rushed into the room. The sound of automatic fire caused all the guests to duck and scream in surprise.

"Everyone on the ground! Hands where we can see them!" The lead Rhonin barked impatiently.

They did as instructed, save for Jon and Rias.

"Now listen up! Mr. Lang, I know you're in here! Come out now or I start shooting!" The lead Rhonin spoke again, brandishing his Beretta M12 menacingly before the crowd.

"I'm here!" Mr. Lang spoke up, his hands raised high in the air. "Just please, don't shoot!"

The lead Rhonin grabbed Mr. Lang by the arm roughly and dragged him to the center of the room before doing a sweep of the area with his gun. "Now all of you, stay on the ground and keep your hands where we can see them! Don't even think of fucking with us or I'll make you regret it!"

At that moment, he noticed Jon and Rias still standing defiantly.

"You two!" He pointed while walking over towards them. "On the ground now!"

"He's pointing it at us!" Rias screamed frantically, hiding herself in Jon's arms. "Baby, he's pointing a gun at us! What do we do?!"

"It'll be okay, Darlin." Jon assured, stroking her hair gently, his voice just as frightened. "I promise you, it will all be okay."

"This is your last warning!" The Rhonin pointed his submachine gun at them, getting closer and closer. "On the ground now, or I will open fire."

As the man approached them, Jon placed a trembling hand out in front of him. "Please Sir, she's just scared." He begged, clutching her trembling frame to him tightly. "If you'll just give me a minute to-"

The moment the Rhonin was within range he knocked his boots together and delivered a swift lowkick to the man's thigh. The lead Rhonin screamed in agony, collapsing on his knee and firing his gun wildly into the air. Jon quickly grabbed him and held the armed thug by his throat, using him as a shield as he pulled out his revolver at speeds no human eye could possibly hope to detect.

Four deafening shots rang through the Main Exhibit of the Museum and four henchmen collapsed onto the marble floor with fist sized holes in their chests.

Jon dropped the lead Rhonin on the ground and twirled the revolver on his finger before holstering it. "Everyone okay?"

The group of guests hesitantly stood back up, looking around at the carnage that remained.

"Quick thinking there, by the way." Jon said to Rias. "I guess you can add actress to possible career opportunities once you're out of school."

She chuckled at his compliment. "You're not half bad yourself." Her smile glowered as she turned her attention to the lead Rhonin who was still writhing in agony on the floor. "If you'll excuse me 'Babe' I need to attend to our uninvited guest here."

"Give em hell, 'Honey'." He flirted back jokingly, having already popped out his pack of smokes.

As Jon lit up, Rias walked over to the man on the ground and glared down at him with her hands on her hips. "Now then, I have no idea who you are, but you have just interrupted what was turning into a rather lovely evening for me." She explained angrily. "Who was it that sent you here? And why are you so interested in Mr. Lang?"

"Go to Hell!" He shot at her in between bouts of agonized groaning.

Rias sighed, rolling her eyes dismissively. "I really wish people would stop telling me that." She lifted her three inch heel and dug it deep into the man's knife wound. He howled even louder, clutching at the wound as she twisted it around in his bleeding thigh.

"Listen to me." She commanded in a calm, but no less serious tone. "That blade my servant sent into your thigh was coated in one of the deadliest poisons you can find. There's no antidote so you're already a dead man. But in the meantime, it will begin to burn through your veins like the fires of Hell itself. Unless you want your last moments to be that of ceaseless, unending, agony. I suggest you start talking right now!"

"We're Inagisama-Kai!" He shouted in pain. "We were sent here to deliver a message to Mr. Lang!"

"Inagisama-Kai?" She seemed surprised by his answer. "What does one of the largest Yakuza clans in this region want with Mr. Lang?"

"He owes my boss a lot of money." The man explained. "We paid off his gambling debts for him. Over five hundred million yen in total."

"You made a deal with us and took out a loan from the Yakuza?" Jon asked the Museum owner incredulously. "That's pretty ballsy old man, in addition to being insanely stupid."

Mr. Lang chuckled nervously, sweat forming on his brow.

"We were told to send him a message." The man continued breathlessly, the poison working its way through his veins. "By chopping off his legs and destroying the Museum."

The Museum owner blanched at the thought, sweat continuing to pour from his head.

"Now see, the problem with that…" Rias continued. "...is that this Museum doesn't actually belong to him. It's mine."

"Well, technically the property is still in my name." Mr. Lang corrected. "It's just that-"

"Hey!" Jon pointed at him threateningly. "Your turn is over, deadman! Shut the hell up!"

Mr. Lang kept his head down meekly.

"How many more men do you have?" Rias asked impatiently.

"There are twelve more waiting outside the door." He explained. "Plus two more guarding the entrance. Now please…" He begged, clutching at his leg in pain. "End this before it gets worse."

She nodded, turning toward her servant who pulled out his revolver and aimed. Another deafening shot rang through the air. The crowd screamed again as more blood splattered all over the ground.

Jon reloaded his weapon and pushed the cylinder back into place. "Twelve armed guards, plus two more at the perimeter." He smirked at her. "Looks like this night finally picked up."

She returned his smirk with one of her own. "So it would seem. Looks like we'll have to fight our way out."

"And I'm guessing you expect me to do all the fighting?"

She ran her hand along her elegant dress. "This is Versace, Jon. I'm not gonna risk getting blood stains on it."

* * *

The Limo pulled up to the large Pagoda that made up the house of the head of clan Inagisama. Rias had a few choice words with the man who lived in this veritable palace.

"Listen, I don't want this to turn into a bloodbath." Rias insisted. "There's no sense killing all these men when we can have a friendly discussion."

"That friendly discussion might be hard to acquire considering we just slaughtered over a dozen of his men already." Jon observed, pulling his custom Pump Action Rifle from the secret compartment in the Limo.

"Just promise me you won't start shooting until I tell you." Rias insisted.

He nodded in understanding. "Just give me the word."

Rias and Jon both exited the limo and made their way to the gate of the Yakuza Clan Leader's mansion. Two men dressed in tailored suits awaited them at the entrance. The moment they saw Jon coming with a rifle slung over his shoulder, their expressions darkened.

"This is private property." One of the men declared, placing a hand up in front of him. "Both of you need to turn around right now and go back the other way."

"My name is Rias Gremory." The President of the ORC declared formally. "I have a few words I'd like to exchange with your boss." She stood defiantly at the entrance, her arms crossed.

The thug at the gate who spoke got one good look at her and immediately changed his tune. Now suddenly he didn't mind her staying awhile. "You know baby, I'm not sure I can get you a seat with the boss upstairs. But you and I could have our own party right down here."

She smiled at him and then turned back to Jon. "So you know how I said not to kill anyone? I've changed my mind. Get rid of this bozo."

The thug scowled at her nastily. "What, am I not good enough for you?! Listen here bitch, if you think you can waltz up to this place dressed like that without-"

Whatever horrendous comment he was about to make never reached the light of day. His head was blown off his shoulders before another syllable could escape his lips. His buddy immediately dropped his gun and raised his hands in the air.

"Now you seem like a sensible young man." She commented to the guard who surrendered. "Be a good boy and tell your boss that I'm here."

He nodded, his expression one of terror as he stared down the barrel of Jon's rifle. After a few minutes of communication over the radio, the gate to the Mansion finally opened. Rias and Jon casually stepped over the headless body of the henchman they had killed and made their way into the Pagoda.

* * *

As they ascended the dirt path up to the house, they entered through a large sliding door, whereupon they were greeted by the sight of ten armed Yakuza, their guns at the ready. Sitting a level above everyone else, on his knees, dressed in traditional Japanese attire, was the man that Jon guessed had to be the head of the Clan.

As Rias and Jon approached the men cocked their weapons. The Clan Leader raised one hand in the air and they immediately backed down, placing their guns to the side.

"It is an honor to host the heir to the Gremory Household within my humble walls." The man bowed his head respectfully. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She scowled at him, clearly perturbed by his condescending tone. "You can explain to me why it was a retinue of your men tried to shoot up my Museum."

An angry smile crossed his lips. "Ahhh, yes. An unfortunate bit of business, that. It would seem that your associates and mine have...reached an impasse, as it were."

"I'm afraid so." Rias retorted. "My Demon may owe your clan money, but I can't have you or your men destroying property I've personally invested in." She then added with an angry sneer. "Not to mention you ruined the night I had planned with your antics. I've put a lot of time and effort into this evening, and I'll expect compensation for the loss."

Despite the situation the Yakuza Clan Leader seemed none too impressed by Rias's demands. In fact, he seemed amused more than anything.

"As it so happens, I am a Demon as well." He stated matter of factly. "I serve the great head of the Sitri Clan. Which if I am not mistaken, greatly outranks your household among the 33 remaining pillars.

Jon flared, gripping his rifle in his hands. "Rias, what the hell is this moron talking about? Can I shoot him, please?"

She raised a hand to stop him. "Not so fast, my dear Servant."

The Clan Leader chuckled in a menacing tone. "Yes. You understand now. I serve a household far greater than yours, Rias Gremory. The head of the Sitri Clan is ranked Prince among your people, whereas your Father is but a lowly Duke. We will have our money from your Demon as well as something extra for killing my men, and I will forget that you ever bothered me with your trivial matters. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you take it up with my Lord. Are we clear?"

Jon was about to let this guy have it, when Rias stopped him, a sly smirk on her face.

"You know it's funny you should mention the Sitri family." She calmly replied. "Because as it so happens, I go to school with Lord Sitri's youngest daughter."

The color completely drained from his complexion. In that moment, the Clan Leader's expression went from absolute victory to utter terror in the span of a few seconds.

"Wait a minute…" Jon stepped in. "...you're not talking about Sona Sitri, are you? The head of the Honor's Committee?"

Rias nodded in confirmation. "She's a Devil as well. And the next head of the Sitri family. Also, the Honor's Committee is composed entirely of her Peerage. How do you think it is we've gotten so much special treatment on campus?"

He was floored by this revelation. To think all this time there were two Devil families living at Kuoh. Whatever shock he might have been feeling at the time was nothing, however, compared to the absolute horror in the Clan Leader's face.

"I happen to be very close friends with Sona. Her father and mine used to organize playdates for us when we were kids. Of course, we spent most of the time competing for attention rather than actually playing." Rias pulled out her cell phone and presented it to the Clan Leader. "I have her number in my phone right now. I wonder, if I was to call her and explain the situation, how her father might react the moment he hears about this."

"W...wait!" The Clan Leader bowed his head low, as did every guard in the area. "Please forgive my impertinence! It was not my intention to disrespect your noble household."

She put her phone away, a victorious smirk on her face. "Save your apologies for someone who cares. Right now, all I'm concerned with is how you're going to make it up to me."

"Of course." He bowed his head lower. "We will offer you whatever it is you want. Any compensation you desire."

"Now that's more like it." She commented approvingly. "I'll be sure to have my familiar send you a list of my demands." Her eyes glanced over the lavish interior of the Mansion for a moment before an idea crossed her mind. "In the meantime, I think I know how you can make up for the evening you almost ruined."

* * *

Jon stripped his towel away and sank back into the hotspring, a relaxed sigh escaping his lips. Now this was the kind of luxury he could get used to. Bourbon in one hand, his cigarette in the other. Nothing around but him and the cool night air as he soaked his troubles away.

"Alright, I'm coming out. Is the temperature high enough?"

Or at least that's how it would have been had it not been for this tiny little wrinkle. At any moment now, Rias was going to come marching out in all her stark glory and Jon was going to have to try damn hard not to let the dark thoughts fog his already inebriated mind. He swore to himself he was going to play the gentleman and not take advantage of either Rias or Asia's feelings until he sorted out his own fucked up head.

Not to mention, he still wasn't entirely sure Rias truly felt that way about him. Every time he began to suspect that maybe she did, the nagging doubts in the back of his mind would rear their ugly heads. Reminding him that all Rias truly wanted was to possess him like a trophy she could mount on her wall. And as much as he tried to force it back, deep down he knew that these issues he was having all rooted back to Yuma. The original woman. The one who, quite literally, stabbed his still beating heart out of his chest at a moment when he was at his most vulnerable.

How could he ever possibly hope to open his heart up to someone like that again? Even if it was someone as genuine as Asia or as passionate as Rias? Would he ever be able to feel that connection with a woman again? Or would the rest of his life be doomed to never trusting anyone who got too close? Either way, he knew if he didn't do something about this, he'd be spending that time alone, constantly mulling over the what ifs.

And fucked if he wasn't sick and tired of being alone.

"I'm sorry that took so long." She apologized, sauntering up to the hotspring wearing nothing but a towel. "The little girls room was calling to me and I told that oaf who lives here I would not settle for anything but the best porcelain seat this house had to offer before I bathed."

He chuckled at her, taking another swig of his drink. "You made him give you the full tour, didn't you?"

Rias replied with a twisted smirk. "It's not my fault this place has twelve bathrooms." Her towel fell to the ground before Jon could fully turn away. She chuckled at him in amusement, cocking her hip to the side with her hand resting daintily upon it. "Why is it you still feel the need to turn away? You've seen me naked so many times, Jon."

He sighed wearily before gulping down the rest of his drink. "Call it a professional courtesy. You are technically my Boss, after all."

She gave him a slightly perturbed look while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Is that really all you see me as? After everything we've been through together?"

"I didn't say that." He insisted, gazing back at her despite his discomfort. "It's just…Ah Hell, I don't know what it is I'm trying to say."

She chuckled at him. "I'll chalk it up to the booze, this time." Rias slowly entered the water, letting out a relaxed sigh in a manner similar to him as her two well rounded breasts sank beneath the hotspring. "By the way, did you see those two couples back at the Museum near the Cherry Blossom painting?"

He snickered at the memory, taking one last drag from his smoke and stubbing it out before answering. "You mean the two guys whose wives kept running off to the bathroom together every five minutes? I was half tempted to go over there and explain to those poor men why their ladies haven't been too quick to put out since they got married."

"Oh stop! That's horrible!" She laughed. "Though I do have to admit, you bring up a valid point. From the way they kept coming out with each others lipstick smudged on their faces, I'm surprised those two haven't caught on by now."

"It's likely they're both having affairs as well." Jon pointed out. "If the men didn't catch on, then that just means they're not paying attention anymore."

"How great would it be if it turned out they were also having an affair with each other? Can you imagine? Two gay couples, living the lie of a straight household together?"

"I'd see that movie." Jon replied without missing a beat.

They both burst into a fit of laughter that lasted a few moments before quieting back down. They then spent the next half hour swapping similar stories and generally laughing about the drama of modern marriages before the humor of the night finally subsided into a quiet peace.

"So what do you think?" She finally asked.

"Hmm? About what?"

"About marriage?" She asked, gazing up at the stars wistfully. "About being together with the person you cherish most in this world."

He thought long and hard about her question, knowing full well he needed to be honest, but also careful not to come off as needlessly blunt.

"It certainly sounds nice." He admitted.

"Yes...it does." She replied, slipping off into a quiet daydream. "Very nice…"

"Or rather, I should say, it sounds nice in theory." He corrected.

She looked at him curiously.

Again, he took a moment to choose his words carefully. "Marriage is one of those things that sounds great on paper. But in practice, usually ends up being the subject of one of life's greatest disappointments."

She remained silent, quietly listening to him as he spoke.

"I've seen how most countries treat marriage. And it seems to me like it's less about love and more about what it is you hope to gain. Those two couples we saw are a perfect example. Obviously the two women in that scenario were hopelessly lost to each other. But the men, if they're even aware, seemed less than bothered."

"They did seem particularly apathetic, it's true."

"I mean, let's face it. They didn't care because they were still getting what they needed." He continued bluntly. "Those guys were probably salarymen who needed pretty wives to brag about to their chums at work, and those girls probably needed someone with a stable paycheck."

Her smile glowered somewhat and she turned her head away. "I suppose that's a fair point."

"Face it. Marriage these days is treated more like a business agreement than an actual declaration of love."

She remained silent.

"And that's not even getting into arranged marriages."

Her eyes went wide as a deep seated dread washed over her being.

"You know it's not just Japan that still does that right? You hear about it all the time back in the States. Two people joining together forever because someone else told them they had to."

Rias bit her tongue and shut her eyes to stop herself from making a comment.

"And the worst part? It's usually the woman who has no say in the matter. She spends her whole life tied down to someone she doesn't even love simply because-"

"Stop!" She pleaded, her eyes shut tight. "Just...just stop…"

Jon sat in stunned silence, completely clueless as to what had just happened. He never saw Rias like this before. She looked...frightened. The woman known by many as the Empress of Ruin looked at that moment as if she might run away in fear. Of what, he had no idea. But it worried him.

"Rias...is there something you want to tell me?"

She took a deep breath and composed herself before finally opening her eyes again and smiling at him. "No. Nothing at all. I promise you everything is okay."

He didn't believe her. As good an actress as she might have been, she couldn't hide that racing heart from his ears. But he knew better than to press the issue, so he let it go.

"I'm sorry if I come off as cynical." He continued. "I guess I just haven't had that much luck in the love department."

"It's okay." She assured. "I'm happy you gave me your genuine answer. I respect that." Her eyes locked with his again. "But Jon...do you ever think you'll be able to feel love that deeply again?"

He frowned, swirling his empty glass in the palm of his hand. "Honestly, I'm not sure." He sighed, putting his glass down and leaning forward. "I know I sound pathetic bringing up Yuma for the hundredth time…"

She shook her head vehemently. "Not at all. Not even close."

He smiled at her in appreciation. "Thanks. The truth is...I'm scared to feel that vulnerable again. Yuma didn't just cut me down once. She did it twice after she confessed that she really did love me all that time." A familiar pain gripped his heart. "I felt the loss twice with her. And I still haven't fully recovered."

Rias nodded in understanding, allowing him to continue.

"And I…" He quickly shut his eyes and shook his head, refusing to give in to his emotions. "...I cannot go through that again." His tone was deathly severe. "I will not go through that again."

For the longest time, she said nothing: simply staring at him as she pondered his words carefully. Finally, with slow, deliberate movements she scooted closer to him. Before getting right into his face and placing a single hand on his cheek.

"Jon...I haven't been the most honest woman in the world with you. I readily admit that. I press ganged you into my peerage and manipulated your emotions for my own personal gain. It probably doesn't help. But I want to tell you this, all the same. So please listen to every word. What Yuma did to you..." She locked her gaze with him, giving the most intensely sincere look imaginable.

"I. Would. Never."

His heart fluttered in his chest and his mouth was hanging open. He hadn't realized it yet, but Jon was forgetting to breathe.

"Now then…" Her voice suddenly took on a sultry tone. "...it's time I make good on my promise."

"What promise?" He asked breathlessly.

She grinned lustfully at him, raising her chest out of the water and squeezing her breasts together with her forearms. "From this moment, until I finish counting to five, they're all yours."

"W...wait! But I thought-"

"One." She counted, cutting him off.

Jon gulped, bringing his hands up subconsciously and reaching out to touch her.

"Two."

He grasped her firm mounds between his hands, eliciting an erotic gasp from her lips.

"Three." She counted, her cheeks burning red hot and her back arching.

He caressed her gently, his thumbs reaching up to begin delicately playing with her erect nipples.

"Four." She closed her eyes, he whole body leaning into him. Begging for more of his touch.

Finally, he leaned in close to kiss her. His own steamed breath mixing with hers as the warmth of her lips nearly reached his own. Moments before he made contact, she brought a single finger up to his lips and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Five." She finished, sounding almost apologetic about it. As if reaching that fifth number was the last thing in the world she wanted to do.

Rias stood up out of the water and began making her way back inside. "I'm going to go get dressed." She spoke softly. "We should head back before the others get worried about us."

As she turned to leave she suddenly stopped, speaking to him one last time.

"Thank you for tonight." A small frown formed on her lips. "It meant more to me than you could possibly know."

With that she left him sitting in the hot spring. Now more confused and conflicted than ever.

"How you feel doesn't matter?" He laughed morosely. "You always were a terrible liar Jon."


	5. Chapter 5

**::Author's Note::**

**So a small heads up before I post this chapter. Jonathan Hyodo is not the only OC I have. In this chapter, I'll be introducing you to a new OC who will be replacing Saji Genshirou in Sona Sitri's Peerage. I'll go more into detail about why I made this change in the next chapter, as I don't want to spoil anything here.**

**For now, I hope you will enjoy Chapter Five.**

**::End Note::**

Jon didn't sleep that night. And not just because the Devil's Blood was making him restless. He had a lot on his mind. So many things had happened over the past two days that only added to his conflicted feelings. And as he lay there in his bed, wide awake while Asia quietly slept a few feet away, the same question kept popping in to his mind.

What do I want?

Was it Asia? The woman who reminded him of his humanity? Or Rias? The one who helped him escape from it? What was his heart trying to say? Where did the answers lie? The more he thought about it, the more he began to realize that for all his talk of being conflicted, the truth of the matter was that he had figured out some time ago exactly what he wanted. And it scared him half to death.

I want both of them.

That was the one thing he had never once wanted to consider. The one filthy little secret he still kept buried as far back in his mind as he possibly could. There was...something in him. Some primal force trying to speak to him. His dreams over the last few days had been proof of that. Seeing his father again, with burning eyes and a voice that was not his own, only further proved that he was slowly being driven in a direction he was not comfortable with.

These desires were not him. Not even close. The need to possess, to covet, and cling to women like they were treasures. Whatever this feeling was, he wanted nothing to do with it. So for now, he would pretend like it didn't exist.

The sound of Asia stirring from slumber shook him out of his thoughts and made him lurch up from bed.

"Morning." She greeted, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, plastering on a fake smile.

"Wonderfully." She admitted. "If you'd like, I'll make us some breakfast."

He shook his head. "That's alright."

She nodded. "Just coffee then. I'll be sure to add your favorite creamer." Asia quickly got up and made her way out of the room to the kitchen. The moment she was gone, he fell back into the dark thoughts that had consumed him.

How could he desire something so selfish from such a pure and innocent being? To make her share with another woman just to fulfill his own desires. He'd imagine she'd be disgusted with him, she and Rias both, were it not for the fact that he was already quite disgusted with himself.

Yet no matter how wrong he told himself it was, the more he searched his heart the more the answer kept screaming at him.

"You want them both." It spoke. "You want that virgin innocence and kind soul that rests within Asia. And you want the fiery passion and strength that can be found within Rias."

"But…" He spoke allowed, still in denial. "But that's not me...that's not what I am."

"What are you then, Jon?"

The door to his room opened and he nearly jumped out of his bed. Asia jumped back in surprise as he lurched up.

"Oh! Sorry Asia...I was just...sorry." He stammered in embarrassment.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted sugar too." She spoke in a worried tone.

"Yeah." He nodded, his mind elsewhere. "Yeah...sugar is good."

She quietly closed the door, allowing Jon to be alone with his thoughts once again. His thoughts which were slowly beginning to scare the hell out of him.

"As if things weren't bad enough. Now I'm hearing voices." He spoke aloud.

Jon stood up and made his way to the showers before stripping down and running cold water over his body. He just needed to clear his head for awhile, think about something different. After he showered, he quickly got dressed and made his way over to the silver revolver still resting on his desk. He gently tried to pick it up and managed to get his entire hand around the grip before the pain became too intense and he dropped the gun on the floor.

Jon swore loudly, clutching at his injured hand and kicking the desk in frustration.

"Are you still on about that thing?"

A voice he wasn't expecting to hear first thing in the morning spoke up. Jon turned around to see Koneko leaning against the doorway, that same cold detached look in her eyes.

"I know it's silly." He admitted, using his shirt to pick up the weapon and place it back in the case. "But part of me feels like I've lost a piece of who I am now that I can't use this weapon anymore."

She frowned at him. "You're right, it is silly."

He gave her an annoyed frown. "Was there something you wanted, Koneko?"

"Rias wants to speak to you."

He nodded. "Tell her I'll be right there."

She turned to leave, but stopped. "It's silly...but I guess I understand."

He turned back around and was about to reply only to find she had already left. Jon shrugged and closed the lid to the Revolver's case before making his way to the Chapter Room. Kiba and Akeno were waiting for him on the couch, while Koneko was in the process of sitting back down.

Rias was waiting for him at her desk, looking no less bothered than normal despite the previous night's events.

"Ah good, you're awake." She commented. "Now all that's left is to wait for Asia to show up."

"We get another job?" He asked, taking a seat on the couch.

She shook her head. "Not exactly. I'll explain once Asia is here."

A few moments past before Asia entered the Chapter Room, two cups of coffee in hand, having clearly been looking for Jon.

"Okie dokie. That's one coffee with extra creamer and one with…" She gazed curiously at the President of the ORC. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, we were actually just waiting for you." Rias assured, beckoning her to have a seat with Jon.

As his gaze past between Asia and Rias, those damn thoughts started bubbling up to the surface again. Now was not the time or the place, so he forced them back down.

"I think you'll both be happy to know your days of performing menial tasks are over."

Jon gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? We're not forming Pacts anymore?"

"Oh no, you'll still be forming Pacts. But the busy work some of our clients request is usually relegated to familiars."

He stood up from the couch. "Wait, are you saying we're getting promoted?"

She smirked at him. "I guess you could say it's something like that. But first thing's first, we need to get you two Familiars."

"I've heard of Familiars." Asia spoke up. "They're spirits who assist the ones who summon them in whatever manner they choose, right?"

Rias nodded. "Essentially." She held her arm out with her palm facing up. A small round batlike creature appeared in a puff of smoke, floating above her outstretched hand. "This is my familiar. Jon, I believe you two have met each other."

"We have?"

The batlike creature soared out of Rias's hand, disappearing in a puff of smoke. A beautiful woman wearing a red sundress took its place. Her hair was done up in such a way as to give the appearance of wings coming out of her head. Cute...but a little bizarre.

And something Jon recognized almost immediately.

"Wait a minute…" He squinted at her. "...isn't she the cute girl who works at the coffee shop on campus?"

Rias's familiar nodded, waving two dainty little fingers at him.

"That's just something she does for a little extra spending money." Rias explained. "Helping me with my work is her real job."

As soon as she appeared, Rias's familiar instantly vanished.

"And I've got one too, of course." Akeno spoke up, pointing her finger to the floor. A small green creature with a horn on its head appeared from a green summoning circle on the ground.

"I recognize this creature." Jon observed. "That's an...imp, right?"

"This is Shiro." Koneko spoke up. Jon turned around to see her holding an adorable little kitten with a bell on its neck in her arms. What really threw him for a loop, however, was the look on her face as she held said kitten. That may very well have been the first time he had ever seen Koneko with a genuine smile on her face.

"Mine's badass." Kiba offered.

"Uh huh…I'm sure it is, buddy." Jon commented flatly. Still having a hard time getting over how cute Koneko looked when she smiled.

Wait! Now he was thinking about her too?! Dammit, Jon! Would you get your mind out of the gutter for five seconds and think about something else?!

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." Koneko replied coldly. That adorable smile she had was gone in a flash.

"Sorry." He responded quietly.

"So how exactly do we go about getting a familiar?" Asia enquired.

"That's the next step." Rias explained.

Before she could continue, however, a knock on the Chapter Room door got their attention.

"Yeah? It's open." Akeno called.

The doors to the Chapter Room swung open and eight students all wearing uniforms marking them as members of the Honor's Committee entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt." The bespectacled beauty leading the group spoke up.

Jon could recognize that pretty face anywhere. And considering what Rias mentioned about Sona Sitri the night before, it gave him pause as to why she would just drop by out of the blue like this.

"What's she doing here?" He asked cautiously.

"Jon? Who are these people?" Asia asked nervously.

"The one in the middle is Sona Sitri." He explained in a hushed tone. "She's a Grad Student and the head of the Honor's Committee on campus. She basically decides who gets to live in the Fancy Pants Honor's House Dorm all the way on the other side of Campus." He peered at the other girl standing right behind Sona. From a distance one could mistake her for a younger sister with longer hair. But he recognized her as well.

"That's Tsubaki Shinra." He continued. "She has top grades in the Senior Class right now and is on track to graduate as Valedictorian."

And if he were a betting man, Sona's Queen as well.

"Looks like they brought the whole Committee here."

"Hello, Sona." Rias greeted in a friendly tone. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, really." She admitted, her tone professional and poised as always. "I just wanted to follow up with you on that message you sent me last night. I apologize if one of my Father's Demons gave you trouble."

Rias chuckled dismissively. "Oh, it was nothing of the sort. He actually treated Jon and me to a rather lovely evening afterwards."

A curious smile crossed over Sona's lips. "Speaking of which...I wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your Servants." She was staring directly at Jon as she spoke.

"That's quite kind of you." Rias spoke back, instantly picking up on her interest in Jon. "My newest Pawn, Jonathan Hyodo. I believe you two have already met?"

She nodded. "We've crossed paths on more than one occasion. I must say, your recent exploits have caused quite a stir in the Underworld."

He chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. "What can I say? I'm just trying to do my part."

The guy standing next to Sona scoffed dismissively, instantly earning Jon's ire.

"You know, Jon." Akeno spoke up. "You might be interested to know that Sona here is the next heir to the Sitri family."

He nodded. "So I've heard."

"And…" She continued, a devious little grin on her face. "She was considering you for her Peerage same as Rias."

He nearly jumped in surprise. "Wait, what?!"

"Rias, Doll. I'm hurtin over here." The man standing next to Sona spoke up, possessing what had to be the thickest, most obnoxious Boston accent Jon had ever heard in his life. "You mean to tell me ya didn't let your little boyfriend in on the big secret about us? Course, I guess if you don't trust him enough with that kind of outside information then he must not be worth much to ya, is he?"

"It's considered bad form to get involved in the affairs of other households. Especially in regards to Pieces that were once considered by multiple Peerages, Sammy." Sona calmly explained. "It was only natural Rias wouldn't tell him. She did it out of respect for me."

He looked at his King Piece awkwardly, realizing he had just committed a pretty major faux paus.

"I think I recognize you." Jon spoke up, eyeing the guy warily. Subconsciously sizing him up. "You're in Chemistry with Professor Suchong, right?"

"Yeah, I might be. What of it?" He replied, seemingly sizing up Jon in the same manner.

Sona giggled at the display of testosterone. "This is Sammy Genshirou, my newest Pawn. He's half Japanese on his father's side, and he spent three years as a Green Beret in the US Military. He gets a little defensive around me, it's simply precious."

"How ironic." Rias spoke up. "As it so happens, Jon is half Japanese too. Only he is a trained Hunter from the Saintly Knights of Michael."

"So you're a Pawn too, huh?" Jon smirked at him. "I guess that puts us about on the same level."

"I wouldn't go that far, Country Boy." He replied. "Just cuz you and I are both Pawns, don't think for one second that means we're anywhere close to the same level."

"I couldn't agree more actually." Jon retorted. "After all, I've already built up quite a successful hunt record, as I'm sure your Master can inform you."

"Yeah yeah, I've heard all about ya little hunts, tough guy." He responded. "And I gotta say, I'm not impressed. I had already killed the Alpha of a Werewolf pack before I even underwent my rebirth. In addition to doing three tours overseas with the armed forces."

"Funny you should mention it." He spoke back through gritted teeth. "I have two Elder Vampires under my belt. One of which I bagged, like you, back when I was still Human."

"Really?" Koneko sighed wearily at them. "You two just met and you're already whipping your dicks out to measure them?"

"Holy crap…" Kiba was doing his damndest not to crack up laughing. "...it's like looking in some sort of weird, North vs South Mirror."

Sona held back a small snicker of her own. "I have to admit, the resemblance is uncanny."

"What are you talking about, we're nothing alike!" They both said in almost perfect unison.

As far as Jon's first impression went, this guy wasn't exactly batting a thousand. Sure Sammy looked to be about as large as he was, and had a similar build, but they were in no way similar. For one, his accent was obnoxiously thick. And this dude was clearly a massive show off who probably thought himself to be some sort of ladies man, even though most of the shit he said just made him sound like a tool. Not to mention he was a complete smartass with absolutely no regard for any kind of authority outside his Peerage.

There was just no way. He couldn't see it, no matter how hard he tried.

"Listen Buddy, if you really wanna back those big words up, I'm game any time you want." Sammy insisted, getting right in his face again. "But I gotta warn ya, even Prince Charming over there couldn't save you from me." He pointed to Kiba. "I took up four Pawn Pieces when Sona converted me, Bro."

"He took up eight Pieces." Sona calmly interjected. "It's always better to check your facts before you make a complete fool of yourself."

"He what?!" He stared back at his Master in disbelief. "Ya freakin kidding me, right?! How did this lame ass Hillbilly manage that?"

"It's quite simple. He possesses a very unique Sacred Gear, along with the soul of the Red Dragon Emperor." Sona adjusted her glasses before continuing. "In this instance, I fear I have to admit that Rias currently holds the better man. I'm sorry Sammy, but that boy is a on a completely different level from you."

Sammy stared back at Jon angrily, who simply continued to glare back at him.

"All this testosterone is starting to give me a headache." Koneko spoke up.

"I apologise on my Pawn's behalf. He's young." She smiled at Rias warmly. "I hope you'll forgive his naivete. Newbies tend to forget the finer points of civility." Sona glared back at her Pawn. "Don't they?"

Upon seeing the look his Master was giving him, Sammy finally calmed down. "Yeah yeah, right. My apologies. It wasn't my intention to cause a disturbance."

"It's quite alright." Rias assured. "Oh and before I forget, this is Asia, my newest Bishop." She introduced, pointing to the blonde beauty currently hiding behind Jon.

Asia shyly stepped out and bowed politely. "It's an honor to meet you, Ma'am."

"Likewise." Sona assured.

"Well well well." Sammy walked up to Asia and ran a hand through his hair before offering it to her in greeting. "What do we have here? It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss."

Asia shook his hand with both of hers. "No, the pleasure is all mine." She greeted cheerfully.

"If I was still working for the other team, I'd be sending a search party out right about now." He continued, bringing one of her hands up to his lips and kissing her palm. "Because if I'm not mistaken, heaven's gone and misplaced an Angel."

Asia turned her head away, her face turning completely scarlet. Jon quickly swooped in and snatched Sammy's hand away, shaking vigorously.

"Hey, Sammy. I just wanted to say no hard feelings." He assured, his grip on his hand getting tighter and tighter. "Also…" He spoke in a hushed tone. "...I just want you to know if you even think of trying to put the moves on her I'll rip off your nuts and feed them to you through a tube."

Sammy responded by gripping his hand back just as hard to the point where the veins were bulging in both their arms. "Oh, so you think you've got that pretty little number on lockdown, eh? Well I hate to break it to you pal, but you aint the only bull in this Rodeo anymore."

Rias and Sona both sighed wearily before giggling to themselves. Meanwhile, Asia just stared in utter confusion, completely oblivious as to what was going on.

"Well, this is certainly embarrassing." Rias admitted with a slight flush in her cheeks.

"I know...isn't it?" Sona agreed, her face also slightly flushed.

As coy as they were trying to be, neither Rias nor Sona could lie to themselves about secretly enjoying this. The sight of their overprotective muscle bound men trying to out bravado each other all for the sake of their favor. If there was one thing both the Lady Kings of Kuoh Academy had in common, it was those egos of theirs.

"So what if you're supposed to be some sorta big shot, Dragon Brain. You don't seem that hardcore to me. I bet you don't even have your own familiar yet." Sammy growled at him.

"I don't see yours either." Jon challenged. "And as it just so happens we're getting ours today."

"Oh, is that your plan Rias?" Sona asked, a worried look on her face.

"Yes. I was planning on going tonight, actually."

Sona frowned slightly, resting a finger under her chin. "Hmm, well that's problematic for us then, considering we were planning on going too. I'd reschedule but the guide only takes guests once a month."

A devious grin spread over Rias's lips. "Well in that case, how about we settle this with a little contest?"

"A contest?"

She nodded. "Whoever wins gets to send their Peerage to get familiars first."

Sona narrowed her eyes at her. "Surely you're not talking about a Rating Game."

Rias chuckled amusingly at her. "Oh no, we would never get permission to do something like that. Neither of us are old enough to qualify.

"I guess you're right." She pushed up the bridge of her glasses. "Besides...this isn't really a time you want to be calling attention to yourself, is it?"

"Don't go there." Rias replied sharply, drawing Akeno's attention and making her Queen Piece frown with worry.

A tense silence hung in the air for a moment.

"I know!" Rias quickly regained her composure. "We should settle this the old fashioned way."

Sona quirked a brow at her curiously. "The old fashioned way?"

She nodded. "With sports."

* * *

There was a much larger turn out on the school tennis courts that day than Jon was expecting. Considering that, on paper at least, this was just supposed to be a friendly match between rivals. But considering the frankly absurd number of students surrounding the tennis court that day, the energy felt more like a legitimate competitive sports event than a friendly match. Then again, a decent portion of the crowd was composed of male students. And given the skimpy little tennis outfits Rias and Sona had chosen to wear, he began to suspect that maybe this was about more than just competition. After all, Jon could practically see the white cotton panties all four girls were wearing beneath those sports skirts.

"Let's go Rias! Show these uptight losers who's boss!" One overzealous fan shouted.

"Come on, Sona! Stick it to those Jackwagons!" The other side chanted.

Both teams stared each other down. Their smiles belying a genuinely competitive nature and the rivalry each girl held for one another.

"Akeno, remember we're in it to win it." Rias commanded to her Queen.

"Got it." Akeno replied, taking position as her front woman. "No mercy."

Rias raised the tennis ball up to her head. "Everyone ready? Good."

Sona took a ready stance, an intense look forming in her gaze. "May the best Devil win."

Rias lobbed the tennis ball up in the air and spiked it sharply onto the other side of the court. Sona quickly lobbed it back, whereupon Akeno countered and served it back. Tsubaki, Sona's front woman, quickly returned it. Before long an intense match had broken out, both teams giving it their all.

"Oh man! Tennis balls ain't the only things bouncing today." Matsuda commented, pulling out his phone and hitting record on his camera.

"I'd let them smack my tennis balls." Motohama commented, his own phone already at the ready. Both men were practically drooling.

"Why the hell are you two even here?!" Jon asked angrily.

"Are you kidding, bro? This is the bomb! I'm seriously beefing up my spank bank material here." Matsuda commented in the most disturbing way possible.

"I wish I had a camera so I could get some close up shots." Motohama also commented quite creepily.

"They're so athletic, can you imagine what kind of moves they'd be able to pull off in the sack?" Matsuda retorted.

"I'd like to see them play a little two on two with my junk!"

Jon proceeded to plant both horny men into the ground with his fists. "You're deleting this footage the moment the games over!"

Over on the other side of the court, Kiba and Koneko watched the increasingly intense match with a hint of concern.

"I don't think I've ever seen this many people at a tennis match on campus before." Kiba commented somewhat worriedly.

"Is it just me, or is this getting a little out of control?" Koneko observed.

Sona's racket began to glow blue as the ball returned to her. She spiked the projectile as hard as she could, returning it directly to Rias. The President of the ORC raised her racket up to return, when the ball suddenly ricocheted off ninety degrees to the left in a manner that shouldn't have been physically possible.

"One point to Sitri!" The scorekeeper declared.

"Hey, we did agree to no magic right?" Kiba asked nervously.

"Yeah, but that doesn't seem to be stopping them." Koneko replied.

"Well I guess we can pretty much toss the rulebook out the window then."

"It's cool, Rias is about to lay the smackdown anyway." She assured.

"Is that really how we're gonna do this?" Rias asked, a playful smirk on her face. "You can cheat all you want to Sona, but in the end it's not gonna make a lick of difference." She pointed her tennis racket at her opponent defiantly. "You want a magic show? Then I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"You think I'm scared of you, Rias? Do your worst." She retorted, adjusting her glasses. "Bring it on! I'll return anything you give me a thousand fold."

An aura of magic began to gather around the tennis court. It was official. This match was about to get way out of hand.

* * *

"It's too bad it was a draw." Koneko spoke up, holding two completely demolished rackets. "And with the damage we did to the net, I somehow doubt we'll be getting a rematch any time soon."

"So in other words, this whole thing was a wash." Jon observed, groaning in exasperation.

"Since no one won the tennis match they're suggesting we compete in a team sport." She explained.

"Wait, for real?" Jon's interest was piqued.

"For real, my friend." Kiba spoke up. "They're out there right now deciding what we should play."

"Damn, Rias and Sona are really serious about this, aren't they?"

Kiba nodded. "They've been friends since they were kids, but they're also some of the most competitive ladies on campus. They take their challenges very seriously."

As if that wasn't obvious from the giant scorch mark that was left behind where the tennis net used to be. Jon still couldn't rack his brain around how many memories had to be erased after that fiasco.

The door to the Chapter Room swung open and Rias and Akeno rejoined the others.

"We've chosen dodgeball as the game to play. We'll meet with Sona's Peerage tonight after classes for the match."

"So wait...I get to throw dodgeballs at that Pawn's face?" Jon asked excitedly.

She chuckled at him, nodding her head in amusement. "Yes, that's the point after all."

Today was going to be a good day. He could tell already.

* * *

That night, the Gremory Peerage met in the gym to warm up. Akeno was helping Asia stretch while the poor girl did her best not to pull something. Koneko, meanwhile, was helping Jon.

"They outnumber us by two people, so we've asked the extras to be referees." Rias explained. She was wearing that same red and white tracksuit she was on the day he started his new training regiment.

"That's fine and all, but can you explain to me why I have to wear these dang wristbands?" Jon complained, already feeling the draining effects of his training bands on his magic reserves.

"This will be a good test of your progress." Rias explained, spinning a dodgeball on her finger. "I want to see how you hold up in a high stress environment."

"If you say so." He bemoaned. "I'm just not sure I can play that well under these conditions."

"Oh you'll be fine." Rias assured. "Just grab a ball, aim it at the Sitri team and hit em right in the face." She tossed the ball back to Kiba.

"Asia's been training with the wristbands too." He pointed out. "She's been adjusting fairly well all things considered."

"My legs are on fire!" Asia whined in pain as she tried to stretch further.

"Stretch it a little bit farther." Akeno encouraged. "Come on, you can do it."

"I'll try." Asia whimpered through pained breaths, bending down just a little bit farther. "Wahhhh!"

Jon found himself staring at the two ladies as they stretched. Akeno and Asia were both wearing the same thing, white form fitting T-shirts and black running shorts. This was getting ridiculous, now even Akeno was starting to invade his thoughts. At that very moment, in fact, he was picturing those painful cries Asia was emitting as being pleasurable moans of ecstasy as a completely different scene played out in his head. A scene involving way less clothes and a lustful whispering of the words 'Come join us, Jon.'

Koneko noticed the stupid look on Jon's face and let out a small appalled gasp before her entire expression immediately soured. With just a little more force she pushed down on his back until it very nearly popped out of place.

"Gyaaah! Koneko! Too far! Too far!" He gasped for breath. "You're breaking me!"

She finally released her grip and walked off in a huff. Leaving Jon to sort out his now screwed up back.

"What the hell was that about?" He groaned, stretching his spine back into position.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Rias asked, looking around at her team.

They all responded agreeably, Jon and Asia both standing up and rubbing the soreness out of their respective body parts.

She knocked her fist against her open palm. "Right then! Let's get out there and kick some Sitri butt!"

"Ready to rock and roll?"

Jon, Rias, and the rest of the Gremory team turned their heads to see Sona and the Sitri team all decked in track shorts and form fitting white t-shirts. Each of them holding a dodgeball in their hands.

"So you finally made it." Rias sneered playfully back at her. "And here I thought you guys might be a no show."

"Get real, Gremory." Sona shot back just as playfully as each of her team members lined up on their side of the court. "I wouldn't miss a chance like this for all the gold in your Family's treasury."

"You ready over there, Country Boy?" Sammy called to Jon, tossing a dodgeball up in the air and catching it repeatedly. "You should be good at this. After all, I've heard from your man Kiba over there you're used to taking a few balls to the face every now and then."

Kiba cocked a brow at him. "Really, dude?"

"Ignore him, Kiba." Jon insisted, waving the Boston Pawn off. "You know, I wasn't going to say anything, Yank. But since you brought it up, I have a couple of friends up in Canada who I'm sure would just love to hear how you get your hair to do that." He pointed to Sammy's hair which reeked of product.

Sammy scowled back at him angrily. "Keep laughing, tough guy. We'll see if you can run that mouth of yours after I've finished knocking it off."

As the two teams got into position, each of them with dodgeballs in hand, the silver haired girl acting as the referee raised one hand into the air.

"Ready!" She declared. "Set!"

They aimed their projectiles at their intended targets.

"GO!" The ref brought her hand down and the match began.

A blue haired girl on the Sitri team launched her ball at superhuman speeds directly at Koneko. She did her best to dodge, but the projectile managed to graze her chest, ripping her shirt in such a way to expose the AA-cup polka dot bra that was hiding underneath.

"That's a point!" The ref declared.

Of course it had to be right in the chest. Jon's mind was distracted enough as it was without needless clothes ripping.

"So...you mind uhhh…" He was trying to find a way to say this without getting himself punched.

She scowled coldly at him. "I need a drink anyway." Koneko left the area, giving Jon a chance to breathe a sigh of relief. Right before two dodgeballs merrily whizzed by his head, giving him just enough time to dodge the third aimed directly at his face.

A powerful blue aura enveloped Tsubaki as she wound up the ball in her hand for a massive toss. She hurled the projectile at mach 10 speeds directly at Rias, who caught the ball and slid back three feet. The force of the impact tore at her tracksuit in several places.

"Successful catch!" The Ref declared. "Sona's Queen is eliminated and Rias's Rook is back in the game!"

"Well done, catching Tsubaki's spike head on is quite impressive." Sona admitted.

"You forget Sona, I'm a Gremory. That's just how we roll!" She hurled the ball directly at a girl with short red hair. A magic circle enveloped the ball, turning it into a comet composed of red and black fire. The girl desperately put her hands out in front of her to block with her own magic, but couldn't summon the will to stop the comet from smashing right into her. Completely incinerating the clothes from her body as she fell backwards, desperately trying to cover herself.

Again, Jon found himself distracted. For a dodgeball game there was way more nudity involved in this than he was expecting.

"Behind you!" Akeno warned, leaping into the air and doing a split right above Jon's clueless head. Akeno caught the ball that was heading directly toward him before sticking the landing, casting an amorous gaze back at Jon. "You really need to keep your head in the game, sweetie."

He was trying, dammit! It didn't help matters that he just saw her bra! Wait...why was that even an issue?! What was wrong with him?!

The dodgeball match spiraled out of control a lot quicker than the tennis match did. By the midway point the walls had cracks in them and three of the Gym's windows had been completely shattered.

"I had no idea that dodgeball was so terrifying!" Asia squealed in fright as magical projectiles whizzed over her head.

"This is not dodgeball!" Jon insisted, using the sphere in his hands to deflect incoming shots. "I refuse to believe this is still dodgeball!"

Sammy and another Pawn lobbed two projectiles directly at Jon, he caught the first one and deflected the second with the ball in his hand. He then hurled the projectile as hard as he could, smashing Sammy right in the face.

"HA! Who's knocking who's face off now, Yankee Boy?!" He taunted.

"Jon, lookout!" Rias warned a fraction of a second too late.

"Shit!"

Moments later a ball tossed by Sona nailed him directly in the crotch. All the air left Jon's lungs as he crumbled into a puddle of pain. Sammy burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, still holding his bleeding nose up in the air.

The Ref blew her whistle. "Time out! We've got a man down!"

"What happened?" Asia asked worriedly. "Did he get hit?"

"Yep…" Jon groaned in pain, clutching at his wounded crotch. "...him and his Brother."

"I'm so sorry!" Sona apologised profusely, a horror stricken look on her face. "I swear I was aiming for your head."

"All good…" He assured, giving her a thumbs up despite the fact he was still unable to stand. "...I get those two places confused all the time these days."

Asia rushed over and knelt down next to him. "I can use my twilight healing to ease the pain. But first you have to show me where it hurts."

His eyes widened in horror. There was no way that needed to happen right now. Not while he was still having his little problem. "Oh no! I'm fine, thank you very much!"

"But you're in pain." She insisted, reaching for his junk. "I think it would be best if I take a quick look."

"I'm telling you it's fine!" He assured, backing away.

She frowned at him. "Are you sure? It looks a little tense down there."

'For fucks sake, you have no idea!'

He finally relented, sitting back for her while she reached her hand between his legs and summoned her healing aura.

"How does that feel? Better?" She asked, her emerald eyes beaming up at him innocently.

'Dead puppies! Dead puppies! Dead puppies! Dead puppies!'

"Yeah...just fine." He replied, his voice going up an octave. "Just a little tingly."

"You better not be getting a chub right now." Koneko warned.

"Oh ha ha!" He shot back at her sarcastically. "Like I'm that childish."

'Look I'm trying, dammit! This stupid thing has a mind of its own right now!'

"Take good care of him, Asia." Rias commanded. "We still have a game to win."

"Will do." She assured, curling her back like a feline and raising her ass in the air unnecessarily. "Does that feel good, Jon? Am I doing it right?"

"Can you please not say it that way?" He practically begged.

The battle resumed. By the fifteen minute mark, it was down to Koneko and Rias on one side and Sona and Sammy on the other. Jon was still recovering, an icepack pressed against his crotch. Asia offered to hold it in place for him despite repeatedly insisting he was more than capable of holding it himself.

"Bring it snowflake!" Sammy taunted at Koneko. "Let's see what kind of force you've got behind those twiggy little-Gagh!"

The projectile left her hand at the speed of a cannonball. He barely even had time to react as the ball evened the score with Jon. Sammy clutched at his wounded crotch, collapsing into a pile of pain.

Now it was Jon's turn to laugh. In a surprising change of character, Koneko looked back at him and smiled. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought she had done that on purpose.

"Come on, Sona! Let's end this thing. Right here and now." Rias declared boldly.

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up!" Sona insisted.

At that moment the whistle blew and the ref declared the game over. "Final score 23-21, with House Gremory taking victory."

"What?!" Sona glared at the Ref.

"Alright!" Asia hopped up and down, clapping excitedly. "We did it! We won!"

After the game, the uninjured members went to work helping to restore the gym. Using magic to repair cracks and replace shattered windows. Sammy was carted off on one of the Rook's backs, heading straight for the infirmary.

"A deal's a deal, Sona." Rias said, offering her a hand in sportsmanship. "We get first dibs at picking familiars."

Despite having lost, Sona grinned back at her anyway, taking her hand and shaking graciously. "As much as I hate to lose, I have to admit, that was still a whole lot of fun." She pushed up the bridge of her glasses, her smile taking on a slightly more serious tone. "Although, if this had been a Rating Game and not just us fooling around, there's no way you could have beaten me."

"You really think so?" She shrugged. "Well I guess we won't know for sure until we actually play the game. But it'll be awhile before we have to worry about that."

Sona's smile faded somewhat. "Don't be so sure…" Her words came as less of an opinion and more as a warning. "...you never know what may be coming up."

Rias frowned at her thoughtfully as she made her way to the exit. Sona glanced back at her, eyes filled with concern as the words of Lucifer's Queen continued to buzz in her ears.

"I just hope that you'll be ready when the time finally comes."


	6. Chapter 6

**::Author's Note::**

**So I hope it was fairly obvious why I changed the character of Sona's Pawn. Just as Saji was supposed to be Sona's equivalent to Issei only not quite as powerful, Sammy is Jon's less powerful twin. I really liked the idea of doing some sort of 'samey but opposites' deal with the pairing. Which is why I wrote him as a Northerner. I also really liked the idea of Jon basically meeting his twin from Boston and immediately hating his guts. (As Vin Diesel once said, two Alpha Males present in a room together is one too many.)**

**Thank you all for your continued support. I know present to you, Chapter Six**

**::End Note::**

"To victory!"

The members of the ORC clinked their glasses of white wine together in the center of the Chapter Room, in celebration of their victory over House Sitri. As they took a sip of the wine, Rias called for attention.

"I want you to know I'm thankful to each and every one of you for going out there and doing what needed to be done. I hope you guys feel very proud."

"I mean Hell, all I really did was get knocked in the lovespot." Jon joked.

The group all chuckled in amusement.

"Hey man, sure you got nailed in the nads, but look." He pointed towards Jon's wrist, indicating the sweat band. "You've been wearing those things this whole time and you completely forgot about them."

Jon glanced down at his wrist in disbelief. "You're absolutely right. I had no idea I still had these things on."

"You've come a long way." Akeno praised.

"Yeah! You just keep getting stronger every day." Asia beamed at him.

Koneko smiled, nodding her head approvingly. For the first time since they met, she seemed to be looking up at him with warm eyes.

Jon sighed, chuckling under his breath and smiling back at them. "I can't thank yall enough for the support you've given me." He raised his glass up. "I want you to know, I'd die for the people in this room, gladly." With that, he knocked back the last of his wine.

"Awww, that's so sweet man." Kiba teased him. Jon punched him on the arm playfully and the two chuckled in amusement.

"I hate to interrupt the celebration, everyone. But I think it's high time we get Jon and Asia some familiars." Rias declared.

"Wait...right now?" Jon asked in disbelief. "I'm still walking kinda funny."

"It's a full moon tonight." Rias explained as Akeno opened a summoning circle on the floor. "This is our best shot to see him."

"See who?" Asia asked.

Rias smiled at her as the portal began to send them away. "The Familiar Master."

As the portal closed, the entirety of the ORC appeared in a dark foreboding forest. All the trees were dead and the sky was as crimson as Rias's hair.

Jon adjusted the brim of his hat, inspecting the landscape warily. "Sooo...where the heck did you send us now, Akeno?"

"Duh, we're in the magical forest you go to to find familiars." She replied.

"See, when you say magical forest I'm picturing bright skies, unicorns, maybe a couple leprechauns running around." Jon explained, knocking his boot against the stump of a tree that looked like it would crumble into ash at any moment. "This looks more like something Stephen King would write up if he had officially run out of ideas."

Kiba chuckled at him. "Don't be like that. This is where we came to get ours too."

Koneko nodded in agreement.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong." Jon insisted. "I really love the whole, dead, lifeless corpse vibe it gives off."

"This place is kinda creepy." Asia admitted, leaning in to Jon for comfort.

"Who wants me?!"

The sound of a random strangers voice startled Asia, causing her to cling to Jon's arm as he gripped for his revolver. Rias quickly stopped him, raising an arm before looking up into the trees. In a branch, high above them, a man dressed in cargo shorts, a white T-Shirt, and wearing a strange backpack, grinned down at them mischievously.

"And just who the hell are you?" Jon called up to him warily.

He pointed to himself with his thumb. "The Master of the Familiar, AKA Zatouji."

Jon's mouth hung open. "That's the guy?"

"If your goals to find Familiars galore, you've come at the right time, that's for sure! The full moon is out to help you decide, and I'll be the one to act as your guide!"

"In case you can't tell, Zatouji is way obsessed with making things rhyme." Akeno pointed out.

"Uh huh…" Jon replied in baffled silence.

"Now how can I help you, tell me all your wants and desires!" He continued to shout obtusely. "A strong one? A fast one? One that likes to set fires?"

"Yeaaah, so if you don't mind me asking." Jon called up to him. "This isn't one of those things where I have to catch a critter in a little red and white ball is it? Cuz my buddies can tell ya, I suck at those games."

Zatouji tsked at him. "This is why amateurs always annoy. The thing you are seeking is far more than a toy! So utilize your head for once, my boy!"

Jon could tell already he and the Familiar Master were not going to get along.

"Umm, excuse me?" Asia spoke up, clutching her hands to her chest nervously. "I was wondering if I could find one that's really cute and fun to be around?"

"Fun?" He smiled down at Asia creepily. "Done and done!"

She beamed at him. "Really?! Thank you!"

"Watch it, pal." Jon grumbled under his breath.

The Familiar Master leapt from the tree and landed squarely on his feet. "Now come along, friends! No time to wander! The familiar's you're looking for are just over yonder!" He waved for them to follow.

As the ORC made its way deeper into the forest, guided by the Familiar Master, they eventually reached a large emerald lake that appeared to be surprisingly clean and tranquil in stark contrast to its surroundings.

"This lake is awesome. Righteous and right. At the bottom, you'll find a magical sprite." Zatouji presented the lake in grandiose fashion.

"Water Sprites, huh?" Jon peered into the lake thoughtfully. "I've only ever heard of them. Never seen one myself."

"Woah, check out the lake." Kiba pointed at a nearby spot where the water began to shine.

"Here we go. Looks like a Sprite is about to show." The guide announced.

The Sprite emerged from the water wearing nothing but a soaking wet see through dress with light blue hair that reached almost all the way down to her knees. Her eyes sparkled like two sapphires that set perfectly into her snow white skin.

"Now this ones a beaute! Of that there's no doubt! Go up and say Hi! But don't be a lout!" The guide warned.

Jon rolled his eyes at him and unfurled his wings, slowly floating over to the Sprite as she brushed her hair with a silver comb. The moment she noticed Jon she offered a small smile before curtsying before him.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied while tipping his hat to her. The Sprite clasped a single dainty hand over her lips and giggled in a voice as sweet as honey.

"Well well, I'd say she likes you, Jon." Rias teased playfully.

Asia pouted her lips while fidgeting in place self consciously. "Are you sure that's the one you want?"

The Sprite floated over to Jon, gazing at him curiously as if expecting something. Jon reached into his jacket and pulled out a small butterfly brooch. "This was a gift a client of mine gave me. I know it ain't much, but I think it would match your eyes perfectly."

She lowered her head and closed her eyes, allowing him to place it in her hair. She ran two silky fingers across it before smiling at him gratefully, placing her other hand against his cheek and breathing a stream of cool air against his ear.

Asia proceeded to pout harder, puffing her cheeks out and turning red in the face.

"An excellent strategy, offering a gift! There's no faster way to make a Sprite's spirit lift!"

Her lips were a hair's breadth away from his when a second Sprite appeared from the water. The Sprite he gave the brooch to considered the new sprite with a sour look. The second Sprite turned his gaze towards her, a luscious smile on her lips.

"Uhhh, can I help you?" He asked.

"Uh oh, this is bad." The guide announced nervously. "If a rival appears, a challenge will be had."

"Wait what?!"

She leaned in to kiss him but he was jerked away by Sprite number one. Sprite number two then jerked him back towards her and it became a tug of war contest.

"Wait a second! Ladies! Can we just talk about this?!"

A threatening hiss sprang from deep in the back of their throats as both creatures morphed into demonic, gilled, sirens. Jon barely had time to back away as they began ravenously clawing at each other's eyes.

"Yeah, with Sprites jealousy is a common breath. So long as you're here, they'll fight to the death." The guide explained awkwardly.

Jon was petrified. Suddenly a Sprite didn't seem like such a good match for him anymore. "So what else you got?"

Asia breathed a sigh of relief, smiling again.

* * *

As they continued through the forest, Asia walked up next to Jon and smiled at the ground bashfully.

"You know, that Sprite had very kind eyes. Even if she was a little jealous, I kind of understand how she feels."

He cocked a brow at her. "That so?"

She nodded, a light blush creeping over her cheeks. "I do. I mean...when it looked like that one was about to kiss you I kind of felt-"

"Oh my!" The guide interrupted. "Look high!"

Up on a nearby tree branch, a small dragon with blue scales peered down at them curiously with two beady little eyes.

Jon peered up at the little emberling as he stared down at him. "Okay...so what is it?"

"Awww, it's really cute!" Asia gushed.

"Cute, but dangerous too." The Familiar Master clarified. "When they get angry they shoot a lightning that's blue."

"Hey, that type of Dragonling is especially rare, isn't it?" Kiba observed, staring up at the tiny creature alongside the others.

"This is certainly the first time I've seen one." Rias commented in amazement.

"Do it now, if you want this one claimed." The guide insisted. "Once these Dragonlings grow up, they can no longer be tamed."

"You know Jon, since you possess the soul of the Red Dragon Emperor, that little guy might just turn out to be a perfect match for you."

"Makes sense to me." He shrugged. "Alright then, so I guess I just-"

"Ahhh!" Asia screamed in fright.

Jon turned, already going for his revolver only to see her covered in a thick green slime. "Wh-what the hell is-"

"Oh! Oh my…"

Turning back around, he saw that Rias was also covered in that same slime. As was Akeno, who for whatever reason seemed completely unbothered by its presence. The green slime continued to rain from the sky, soaking everything around it in its sticky goo. The moment it touched the girls it began to wrap itself around their bodies.

"It's living slime!" Kiba warned, drawing his sword before getting hit directly in the face with one of the goopy projectiles.

"It's burning my clothes!" Akeno shouted, her face heated as her skirt and blouse began to dissolve away as if hit with acid. Revealing her lacy black bra and matching thong. "How naughty! I'm so slimy and wet!"

Rias watched as her clothes also began to disappear, her breath becoming heated as well. "N...no! Not in front of-" Slowly it began to reveal her flowery purple bra and pink underwear."

Asia's voice trembled in horror as her skirt began to dissolve, revealing her lacy white panties, along with her blouse, same as the others. "My skirt!" She cried, trying to cover herself.

This was really bad. Whatever this crap was, Jon knew if he didn't do something about it now then his 'problem' would be coming back.

"Koneko!" He called. "We need to get this crap off the others before it-"

His jaw hit the floor. Koneko was covered in the slime as well. It was slowly making its way through her clothes, same as the others. Revealing her blue polkadot bra and panties.

"It's so grotty." She complained in a heated voice. "Vomit town."

The situation quickly spiraled out of control. The girls were covered in the stuff, Kiba was incapacitated, still trying to get the slime stuck to his face off, and Jon...well, his brain was too busy short circuiting to be of any real help.

A strong fist straight to the jaw knocked him to the ground and sobered him up almost instantly.

"Snap out of it and help us, Perv Pants!" Koneko chided him, doing her best to cover herself and keep him from seeing her blushing cheeks.

The slime continued to wrap its way around the girls, binding their hands together and making them unable to move. Slowly it began to eat through their undergarments as well.

"My hands are tied, I can't use my magic this way." Rias cried out, her hands bound behind her back.

"Me neither! How are we going to get out of this mess?" Akeno moaned.

"Hang on! I got ya!" Jon got back to his feet, quickly rushing over to Rias and tugging at the slime. She gasped in surprise as he began to roughly handle her nearly naked body, her eyes bulging out of her head.

"J...Jon! Wait! Don't tug so...so.." Small erotic moans began to escape her lips.

"The ability to eat clothes is the power of this random slime." The guide declared. "Amusing for awhile, but ultimately a complete waste of time."

"Kiba, you wanna back me up here?!" Jon asked, still tugging frantically on the body of an increasingly aroused Rias. Kiba, for his part, was swinging his sword blindly, the slime still stuck to his face. "Akeno, can't you zap it with some of your lightning?!"

"Ahhh! The pain hurts so good, I don't want it to stop!" She moaned in pure ecstasy, the remainder of her clothing being completely stripped away.

"Jon please! If you keep tugging like that I'm going to-" Her eyes closed and her breath caught as her whole body began to convulse. Her mouth hung open as she rode a wave of pleasure.

He finally managed to get Rias's hands free before quickly casting a fire spell at Akeno, who had been reduced down to her thong and nothing else. She then assisted Koneko, who managed to keep her bra intact but was missing her panties, by zapping the slime that remained off of her. Kiba had successfully gotten himself free of the slime on his face and got to work slicing what remained into ribbons.

"You girls alright?" He asked, turning his eyes away.

Rias, Akeno, and Koneko, all doing their best to cover their bodies, turned their heads away and blushed.

"I'm fine." Rias responded, her legs still a little shaky.

"I didn't know your hands could be so rough." Akeno commented. "Wish you would have brought a little of that my way."

"Just...just keep your eyes to yourself, Pervert." Koneko muttered insincerely.

He sighed in relief when Asia's desperate cries caused him to snap back into action. "Oh shit! That's right!" He quickly went over to help her upon which both he and the slime covering her were zapped by blue lightning.

"That sucked…" He muttered, shortly before collapsing to the ground.

From above, the blue dragon flew from its branch and circled around Asia.

"Awww, that Blue Dragonling used its lightning to help you." Rias gushed.

"Are you alright?" Asia asked Jon worriedly. As she leaned down to help him, she was suddenly stopped by the Dragonling landing on her shoulder.

"That was dope." Koneko mentioned offhandedly.

"Blue Dragons don't attack unless they believe they're loved ones are in trouble. Which in the familiar world means that Dragon and lovely lady should be together on the double."

"You mean Asia and that thing are bonded now?" Kiba asked.

"He's so cute!" Asia beamed excitedly as the little guy jumped into her arms and nuzzled its nose into her shoulder. She petted the scales on the crown of his head softly.

"Well it looks to me like you made a new friend. I think you two will be very happy together." Akeno commented sweetly.

The Blue Dragonling began to lick Asia's cheek, causing her to giggle. "Hey, that tickles! Rassei, stop!"

"Rassei?" Jon asked, having recovered by this point and gotten back to his feet.

"For some reason that name just popped into my head." Asia explained happily. "I love him! And every time I look at him I'll think of you."

His face turned slightly red. "That's sweet of you Asia." He approached the Dragonling, who eyed him warily. "It's nice to meet you Rassei, my name is-"

The moment Jon reached out to touch him, Rassei zapped him again. He collapsed to the ground, completely sapped of strength.

"Something you should know about these Dragonling's of light." The guide warned. "They hate Red Dragons and have a tendency to fight."

"And seeing as how Blue Dragon's are composed of an opposite energy from Red Dragons…" Rias surmised. "...that means that breath attack will be especially effective on you."

Well that was just great. Asia had just acquired a lizard who could knock him down flat with a single breath.

* * *

After the debacle with the slime and the blue dragon, the group took a break so they could magically repair their clothes and give Asia a chance to finalize the pact with her new familiar. The two were practically inseparable as they continued on their journey. Despite a rocky start with Rassei, Jon couldn't have been happier for Asia. She was finally coming into her own among the Peerage, and it truly did make him feel wonderful to see her genuinely smiling. Rather than the forced smile she plastered on when she was still with the Fallen Angels.

"It's said that Blue Dragons only give themselves to those who are the most pure hearted." Rias observed as the group continued their journey in the magical forest. "Normally they would never choose to serve a Devil."

"Asia used to be a Holy Sister, so who knows? Maybe that had something to do with it." Akeno added.

"I really am happy for you, Asia." Jon beamed at her, placing a tender hand on her shoulder. "You and the little guy seemed to have really-"

He was zapped by a bolt of blue lightning again. His whole body went numb and he collapsed to the ground.

"Now Rassie, you need to be nice to Uncle Jonathan." Asia scolded gently. The little dragon simply blue tufts of air in response, making a small little peep noise.

As happy as he was for Asia, that didn't change the fact Jon considered her new Familiar to be a flying blue turd that needed to watch its back.

"The full moon's at its brightest now, so we should be wary." The guide warned. "It's around this time that the creatures turn scary."

"Wh...what does he mean by that?" Asia asked nervously while clutching Rassei tightly to her chest.

"When the full moon is at its brightest is when the particularly powerful spirits of this forest show up." Akeno explained.

"And the more aggressive ones." Kiba added, clutching the handle of his sword. "Be on your guard everyone, there's no telling what might show up next."

Off in the distance, a wolf howled at the full moon. Asia leaned in to Jon for comfort, still clutching Rassei securely to her chest. "This is getting scary guys…"

A rustling in the bushes caused Asia to jump. Jon drew his revolver and aimed, cocking back the hammer only for a tiny rodent to appear.

He sighed wearily. "False alarm people. It's just a...a…"

The rodent's eyes began to glow and its body suddenly expanded until it was the size of a large dog. Its front teeth grew to monstrous proportions and its front and back feet grew razor sharp claws.

"It's an R.O.U.S!" Rias shouted.

"Rodent of unusual size?! But I didn't think those existed!" Asia wailed frantically.

As the vicious rodent snarled and drew closer, Jon aimed his revolver again. "I've got it!"

"Wait!" Rias lowered his arm. "Don't kill the poor guy, he's just defending his home."

"Well what do you suggest then?"

"Now's a good chance for your Dragon to fight!" The guide spoke to Asia. "Send the little guy out, he'll be alright."

"O...okay." Asia reluctantly released Rassei and let him soar towards the rodent. The giant rat snarled and hissed, gnashing its teeth at the young Dragonling.

"Now give it a command, a means to attack." He instructed. "But you better do it quickly, or your opponent will fight back."

"If you say so." Asia commented nervously. "Okay then. Rassei, use a breath attack!" She commanded in a surprisingly confident tone.

Rassie immediately responded to her instructions and blasted the rodent with blue lightning. The oversized rat wailed in pain and its eyes bugged out of its head before keeling over and flopping on its back. Not dead, but clearly defeated.

"You did it!" Asia cheered. "Good work, Rassei!"

"So...you gonna catch it?" Jon chuckled, causing Rias to swat his arm.

"Uhhh, guys." Kiba looked around at the surrounding foliage as dozens of the tiny rodents emerged before drawing his sword and backing away slowly. "I hate to cut the celebrations short, but I think that overstuffed gerbil brought friends."

"One by one, the rats eyes began to glow and their bodies morphed into similar proportions as the last one."

"So are we still not killing these things?" Jon asked nervously, his revolver at the ready.

"If backups arrived, then only one thing can be done." The guide surmised, looking around at the rats before shouting. "RUN!"

The group bolted in the opposite direction, breaking into a full sprint as they all fled from the giant rodents.

"This is starting to get silly!" Jon insisted. "Come on! Let's just fry these things and be done with it!"

"Picking a fight with the rodents won't work, I fear!" The guide insisted in between huffs of exertion. "If you kill these guys now, then even more will appear!"

"So what the hell do we do?!"

As they reached a clearing, their path was blocked by a massive stone wall. They turned around to see the rodents closing in, snarling and gnashing their teeth.

"Okay, now what?" Jon insisted before aiming his gun. "Do we fly over, or cut a path through?"

"Wait! Up there! What's that?" Asia pointed towards the cliff. As the group turned around they were treated to the sight of a massive wolf with silvery white fur. The rodents stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing the great beast.

Jon was immediately enthralled, something about this creature seemed...familiar to him. "What...is that?"

"A Warg!" Kiba marveled.

The great wolf reared back its head and howled towards the full moon. The rodents all backed away timidly, palpable fear in their eyes. As they did so, the wolf leapt from the rocks above and landed in front of the members of the ORC as if guarding them. It reared back on its hind legs, bared its massive canines, and growled monstrously at the rats. They scampered away in fear, taking off back into the forest from whence they came.

The Warg remained vigilant until it was sure the creatures were gone before it sat back on its haunches and wagged its fluffy white tail contently.

"It...defended us?" Asia peered at the noble beast curiously.

"Now this is a familiar at its absolute finest." Zatouji quietly stood in awe of the powerful spirit in front of them. "He only ever appears when the moon shines brightest."

"I've only ever heard of Wargs before. I've never actually seen one myself." Akeno marveled.

"That's not just any Warg…" Rias commented in bewilderment. "I sense incredibly powerful magic in that creature."

The Great White Warg turned around and approached Jon before sitting again and staring up at him expectantly.

"Why's he looking at me like that?" Jon whispered to Rias, still keeping the hammer of his revolver cocked.

"I think he was out there looking for you, Jon." Rias observed in amazement.

He peered back into the wolf's eyes who quirked its head back at him. Jon saw wisdom behind those two shiny orbs, as well as a great deal of trust. They shared a kinship, he was certain of it. But how, and why, he had no idea.

At the very least, it was enough to believe he wouldn't get his hand bitten off if he approached. Jon slowly clicked the hammer of his revolver back into the stage position and holstered his weapon. The entirety of the ORC gazed on curiously as he slowly approached the Warg and offered an outstretched hand.

"I think I know you…" Jon quietly spoke to him with his palm outstretched. "...from a time I hardly remember."

The Warg sniffed at his palm before licking his hand gingerly. Jon smiled and stroked the beasts fur who began wagging his tail excitedly.

"Incredible." Akeno commented in disbelief. "Rias...do you realize who this is?"

"Who?" The President asked curiously.

Jon peered into the creatures eyes and a name appeared in the back of his mind. A name from a bygone era he had long since forgotten.

"Hati."

Rias's mouth hung open in shock. "Hati, the Moon Warg?" She asked incredulously. "Son of Fenrir the Great Wolf?"

"As I live and breath." Zatouji removed his hat and knelt on one knee. "To see the Great Warg Hati with my own eyes is almost impossible to believe."

Jon scratched behind Hati's ear and the wolf leaned into his hand happily. "We know each other...somehow."

"It's the Red Dragon Emperor." Rias surmised. "Hati must have formed a bond with him eons ago. Dragons always did have a rather unique bond with wild spirits."

Jon stood up and smiled down at Hati. "I may not remember you, Hati. But I do know what my heart is trying to tell me. It's good to see you...old friend."

Hati wagged his tail and bared his fangs in a doglike smile. Jon offered his hand again and the Great White Warg raised his paw up in the air, resting it on his palm. A green mist enveloped them both and their spirits became bonded together. The pact was made.

"To think that your familiar wouldn't just be a spirit, Jon. It's a creature of legend!" Akeno beamed at him in amazement.

Koneko blew her bangs out of her eyes. "I just hope it doesn't shed too much."

* * *

Once they were back at the ORC Headquarters, Jon and Asia said their farewells to their familiars for now.

"You know, according to my old mentor, in the old days of the Order, Hunters would fight alongside canine companions. They've always had an extraordinary sense of the supernatural."

Hati quirked his head up at Jon, his ears twitching.

Jon chuckled. "I'm looking forward to working with you, Hati. Until next time." He placed his hand on his familiars head who slowly began to fade away into green light.

"Now then, it's time to say goodnight, Rassei." Asia lectured. The Dragon murred in her arms before fading away as well.

Jon sighed wearily. So much was changing. As happy as he was to see Hati...again. The fact that these feelings of familiarity popped up at all disturbed him greatly. What was he turning into?

What was he about to become?

"If that's all for the day, I think I'm gonna call it an early night. Today has been...exhausting."

Rias frowned at him as he went to leave. "Jon, have you been feeling alright?"

His hand was inches away from the door when she spoke. He clenched it into a fist and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Just tired is all." With that, he left.

"He sure has come a long way." Akeno stated proudly. "Though I thought he'd be a little more excited to have such a powerful familiar."

"I worry about him…" Rias commented. "He's been distracted lately, more so than usual."

"You could always try talking to him." Akeno offered.

She shook her head, leaning back against her desk and folding her arms. "I've tried multiple times to get him to open up, but he's still so stubborn. I want to know where his head is at."

"You spend too much energy on him." Koneko stated bluntly. "Jon's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"That doesn't mean we can't be worried." Asia retorted, somewhat put off by Koneko's attitude. "Maybe I should try talking to him?" She offered hopefully.

"Maybe…" Rias replied. "I don't know, he doesn't seem to want to open up to any of us right now. What do you think, Kiba?" She turned and looked at him. "Kiba?"

He was already gone. No doubt having gone to find his Peerage Brother and offer a few words of his own.

* * *

Kiba found Jon, not in his room, but outside the ORC with his guitar. He was strumming an upbeat tune, his foot tapping in perfect rhythm on the steps to the main entrance.

"Girl you cut those jeans just right."

"I know you didn't buy them like that. So baby don't even try that."

"You dance...Oh, you move."

"Like there ain't nobody watchin. But girl you know I'm watchin."

"Don't lie, you've got it all figured out. That smile has got me spinnin around. Don't even try, actin like it ain't no thing."

"Cause I can see you move a little closer closer. Girl I gotta get to get to know ya know ya. Everything about ya makes me want ya want ya. Know what you're doin baby don't ya don't ya."

Kiba allowed him to play through the entirety of the song before finally joining him on the steps. Jon set his guitar down and stared up at the night sky. He didn't acknowledge Kiba's presence, knowing full well he was there.

"I don't think you're given nearly enough credit for your art." Kiba finally commented. "It's quite impressive."

"Thanks…" Jon replied quietly. "...I just wish I knew who the hell I was singing about."

Rias's Knight cocked a curious brow at him. "Feeling a bit conflicted, are we?"

He took a deep breath and blew it through pursed lips, the weight of his problems visible in his eyes. "Fuck, that ain't even the half of it. I feel like I'm thirteen years old again, chasing around anything in a skirt and doing my damndest to get through the day without getting spanked by the Head Mother."

Kiba laughed in understanding. "It's about the girls, isn't it?"

"What the hell is wrong with me, Kiba?" He asked, his voice exhausted. "It's like I can't even look at them without my brain going to mush. Why am I thinking like this?! It's like I don't even see them as people anymore, but as...as…"

"Treasure?" Kiba offered. "What creature do we know of that covets treasure above all else? Gold and jewels are only the basest form of valuables after all. Dragon's can also covet Power. But it goes even farther than that. Emotions can be treasured, beauty can be treasured, spirit can be treasured." He offered a cheeky smile. "As it so happens, we are sharing a house with four women who possess all of those qualities in spades."

The color drained from his face and he slumped back down on the steps. "Yeah...yeah it's exactly like that. Earlier, when I said I'd die for any of them, I meant what I said. But it's more than that. I feel this...possessiveness towards them. Rias and Asia especially." He spoke as if his words scared him, like they weren't really his own. "Ever since my power awakened, it's like my brain's been fighting me. Trying to pull me down a road I ain't comfortable traveling."

Kiba sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jon...there's no point in trying to deny it." He insisted. "You know why this is happening, you just don't want to say it out loud."

He swallowed back his fears, nodding in understanding. "It's because of what's in my soul, ain't it? Even though I'm a Devil now, I took some solace in the fact that I was born a human." Jon gazed down at his hands, which now felt foreign to him. "But I never really was human to begin with, was I?"

"You're going through a metamorphosis." Kiba explained. "The Dragon Emperor's Soul is slowly awakening within you. And with it, all of its goals and expectations for the world. It's likely that the Dragon Emperor has an agenda of its own and is impressing its thoughts upon you. It won't be long before the two of you begin to slowly become one."

"But…" He shook his head vehemently. "...what if I can't accept that? What if I hate the thing I turn into?"

"And just what is it you're afraid you're turning into?" Kiba asked.

Jon turned away, he didn't want to confess that the image of Matsuda and Motohama had just popped into his head. But of course, Kiba being the shrewd and observant Devil that he was, he immediately picked up on it. The Knight burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, shaking his head in complete disbelief. "Wait, you can't seriously be comparing yourself to those two horny humans right now, can you?"

He remained silent.

"Goodness me, but you are the last person I thought I would have to say this to." He continued, still chuckling under his breath. "Jon. You are a Dragon, not a creepy neckbeard. Your kind have existed on this Earth since the dawn of its conception. Stop comparing yourself to human standards."

"I can't help it." He insisted. "I may not have been born human but I was raised human. The people who loved me, the people who brought me up, they taught me Human values. What's right and what's wrong, what's wise and what's stupid. That's how I think. I'm not so sure I can change that."

"Have you ever stopped to consider that maybe this is what's holding you back?" Kiba offered. "Maybe the reason you're still having trouble fully controlling your power is because you're still thinking from that same Human perspective."

"Maybe…" Jon admitted. "...that doesn't change the fact that it scares the hell out of me."

"I tell you what." Kiba stood up and started heading inside. "If you don't believe me when I say you're different from Matsuda and Motohama, why don't you find out for yourself?"

He glared up at him curiously. "How should I go about doing that, exactly?"

"Follow them." Kiba advised. "Watch their behavior and gauge your reactions. Then you can decide if you're truly turning into them or not."

As Kiba went back inside, Jon thought about his advice and picked up his guitar. Truth be told, he had never actually seen with his own eyes some of the pervy antics that those two bozos got up to. And while it went against basically everything he was raised to believe, just like with his training, maybe taking a few steps out of his comfort zone would give him a new perspective.

* * *

Jon walked down the long gothic corridor with his Father, both men dressed in suits. He had just finished getting dressed, and now the big moment had finally arrived.

"I hope you're ready, Son." It's a big day for you.

"I know, Dad."

"Do you think you're truly ready for the responsibility? It's okay to be afraid."

"Dad." Jon chuckled at him. "I'm seriously okay. This is who I am. The sooner I learn to accept that, the better."

He nodded in understanding, placing two hands on his Son's shoulders. "All of your life has been leading up to this moment. The day where you finally become the man you truly are. Your Mother and I have given you all we can. The rest is up to you."

He hugged his father one last time.

"Go now. They're waiting for you, Son."

Jon stepped through the door and entered the Chapel. The gothic structure was almost completely dark save for the candelabras burning on the walls. A purple carpet with rows of pews on either side lead up to an Altar where Father Kyle was standing next to a woman dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress. The veil she wore was obscuring her face, making it impossible for him to identify who the girl beneath it might be.

"At last you've arrived, Jon." Father Kyle spoke to him. "The time has come for you to take your rightful place."

"Dammit! Ain't no way, Bro!" Matsuda, who was sitting next to Motohama in one of the pews, bawled like a baby.

"There must be some kind of mistake!" Motohama wailed.

All of his family and friends were here. Here to celebrate his first big step into the future. The day that would mark the beginning of the rest of his life.

Except...he had no freaking idea how he got here. Or for that matter what was truly going on.

Having finally come to his senses, Jon looked down at what he was wearing as if he were just now seeing it for the first time. "Wait. Why am I here? What the hell is going on?!"

"This is your future, Jon." Father Kyle explained, pointing to the young woman wearing the wedding dress. "We've all gathered to see you off."

"But I don't even remember how I got here!" He insisted. "And who is that under the veil?"

Father Kyle shook his head. "That's not what's important." His eyes began to burn like fire.

"What's important is that you have finally bridged the gap between us."

The facade of the Church began to burn away, as did the faces of everyone he knew and loved. Even his clothes began to burn away, completely stripping him of everything and leaving him bare. Nothing remaining but the core of who he was.

All around him a blazing inferno erupted, engulfing all he could see in hellfire.

"I recognize your voice!" Jon called out. "And yet I'm sure I've never heard it before! Who are you?"

"You know who I am." The arcane voice boomed at him.

A massive red Dragon appeared from the flames, towering over him and speaking directly into his mind.

"I've been speaking to you for a long time. Yet you were always too weak for my voice to reach you. It is good to finally communicate with the one who has inherited my will."

"But what is your will?!" Jon called to him desperately. "And why can't I have a will of my own?!"

"Why do you ask questions for which you already know the answer?" The Dragon roared, spewing a torrent of hellfire into the air.

"Your will and mine are one and the same! Search your desires, and the answer will come to you!"

"If you and I are one in the same, then why do I feel so disconnected from you?!"

"You will know soon enough. Continue to get stronger for the coming day of your complete rebirth. You shall soon inherit the full brunt of our power. I will give you something that is worth all the sacrifices you have made thus far."

Jon slowly became engulfed in flames, the power surging through him.

"I shall give you the soul of a Dragon!"

* * *

Jon lurched up from his bed, his breath ragged and his face covered in sweat. He looked down at the mark on his hand, a new name appearing in his mind.

"Ddraig."


	7. Chapter 7

**::Author's Note::**

**So I've given Jon a familiar. (And it's not the boat.) I felt like this would be a good addition to the Jonathan Hyodo Canon to help distinguish him from Issei. Now having said that, now that Jon has his Great White Warg, I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do with it. At least as far as this Arc is concerned.**

**The problem is, in the original canon, the familiars don't really do much story wise. They're treated more as an extension of their Masters as opposed to being their own individual characters. (Slightly ironic given what they are.) While I have some ideas for later Arcs, as far as Arc two is concerned, I'll be placing them where I can, but they'll mostly be in the background for now. This will change when we get to Arc Three. I intend to give the familiars, Jon's familiar especially, a much larger role to play. So you can look forward to that in the future.**

**For now, however, here is Chapter Seven.**

**::End Note::**

Jon was barely paying attention to the study group he was in with Asia, Matsuda, and Motohama. The dream he had had the night before was still playing over and over again in his head. Asia would on occasion ask him a question about the material but he was in no real state to give her a concrete answer to anything. After all, he was too busy trying to figure out if she was the one in that wedding dress or not.

Both Father Kyle and the Dragon had confirmed that the woman in the dress was his future. But what good did that do him if he didn't know exactly who it was? This dream was frustrating the hell out of him. He thought by communicating with the Dragon he might finally get some answers. Instead, all he had were more damn questions.

"What's wrong with you, man? You tired?" Matsuda asked, putting his Language textbook down.

"Something like that." He answered halfheartedly. "I had this dream last night that's still bothering me."

Asia frowned at him worriedly. "It wasn't another nightmare, was it? I thought you didn't really have those anymore."

Jon shook his head assuredly. "It wasn't anything like that. I promise."

"Hold on, you're not talking about a wet dream are you?!" Matsuda asked, getting way too loud for the school library.

"If so you better start spilling the deets right now!" Motohama demanded.

"Both of you quiet down right now." Jon hushed them, his eyes shooting daggers. They both clammed up almost instantly. After taking a moment to calm down, he sighed wearily. "It wasn't anything like that either. It's not really something I can explain."

"You could have told me." Asia chided gently. "I would have tried to help if I'd known."

He smiled at her. "It's fine, Asia. You do more than enough for me already in the morning."

"What?!" Matsuda and Motohama shot up from their seats and glared at Jon furiously.

"You mean your morning routine involves Asia?!" Motohama asked incredulously.

"It's really no big deal, guys." Asia assured. "We sleep in the same room so I'm more than happy to help him with laundry and breakfast and that sort of thing."

"You sleep in the same room?!" Matsuda also asked in a similar manner.

"It's so funny, he's constantly wandering in right as I'm changing." She giggled.

"Look guys, it ain't what you think." Jon assured, already knowing damn well where their heads were going.

"I bet she serves you breakfast in bed too!" Matsuda whined.

"Well that depends." She answered before he had a chance to assure them to the contrary. "Sometimes I'll do french toast if we're having a lazy day. But Jon usually doesn't eat much first thing in the morning. So I usually just do lunch."

He wanted to defuse the situation but he couldn't even argue out of that one. "Ah hell, I can't even say anything. Your cooking rules, Asia."

She giggled, covering her cheeks and turning away. "Oh stop, you're going to make me blush."

"I just don't get it. Why can't we get girls to like us the way they like you?" Matsuda whined, collapsing onto the desk in dramatic fashion.

Jon was about to start lecturing again when a thought occurred to him. He still hadn't really gotten a chance to watch Matsuda and Motohama's behavior the way Kiba suggested he should. Maybe this was exactly the opportunity he needed.

He stood up from his seat. "Alright, I've got an idea."

Matsuda and Motohama looked up at him curiously.

"I'm going to shadow you guys." He declared. "I still feel like I'm not really understanding where your heads are at. Maybe if I try placing myself in your shoes, I can find a better way to teach you."

"Wait...so you actually wanna watch some hentai with us?" Motohama asked excitedly.

"Errr, no." Jon clarified. "I'm just gonna watch you guys in action. I want you to go about your day like normal, and pretend I'm not even here. You think you can do that?"

They exchanged confused looks with one another before turning back to him and nodding.

"Okay. Though I'm not sure what it is you hope to gain outta this." Motohama insisted.

Honestly. He thought to himself. Neither do I.

* * *

Jon shadowed Matsuda and Motohama for most of the day. Their behavior was nothing out of the ordinary, and he was beginning to wonder what exactly it was Kiba thought he would gain from this.

And then...Motohama lead them to the 'VIP Room'.

"So you mind explaining to me what we're doing in the gyms custodial closet?" Jon asked, his patience beginning to wear thin on their antics.

"You said you wanted to shadow us right?" Motohama replied as he worked on unscrewing the grate to the air conditioning vent.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Then shut up and just follow us!" Matsuda interrupted excitedly. "I guarantee, you're gonna loooove the VIP room, Bro."

"I don't even know what this VIP room of yours is." Jon insisted, checking over his shoulder to make sure a wily Janitor wasn't about to show up.

"Just trust us." Motohama assured, popping the grate off and setting it aside. "You won't regret this."

He groaned in exasperation. It was true he needed the full experience if he wanted to understand Kiba's bizarre logic. In for a penny, in for a pound, as it were. "Fine. Just hurry up before someone comes in."

Matsuda and Motohama entered the air vent, quickly followed by Jon who had a difficult time getting his bulky frame into the narrow passageway.

"Like I ain't got nothing better to do today than lug my big ass through an air duct." Jon griped to himself.

After a few minutes of crawling the three men stopped at another grate.

"Well come on." Matsuda insisted. "Come take a look. This is the prime time, Bro."

"Feast your eyes, my friend. I assure you you won't be disappointed." Motohama added with an absurdly creepy grin.

He took a deep breath, and peered down through the vent. Sure enough, it was a women's changing room. Several ladies were in the process of changing out of their normal clothes and into their gym shorts.

"So what do you think? We've had lots of nip action here but today might finally be the beave day." Matsuda said.

"How do you like the VIP room I discovered Mr. Hyodo." Motohama asked, going into his full lech voice.

At that moment, Jon was seeing red. He grabbed Matsuda and Motohama by their necks and slammed them against the vent. "Have you two completely lost your minds?!

"Wait what?" Matsuda stared at him in utter confusion as well as terror.

"You mean you don't like it?" Motohama asked nervously.

"No! No I don't!" Jon declared angrily. "In fact I want to strangle you to death right now! I thought you two had gotten over this shit!"

Well he could confirm one thing for certain. Jon was definitely not turning into these two idiots. And now that he had gotten the full 'perverted duo' experience, he honestly felt like an idiot for even entertaining the possibility.

"We're leaving." Jon insisted through clenched teeth. "Right now."

"But we just got here!" Motohama whined. "And look who just showed up!"

Despite his better judgement, Jon looked down again for a fraction of a second. And in that second it was as if his eyes had just become glued in place.

No, no no no no no. This cannot happen right now!

Koneko was down there. Just like the other girls she was stripping her clothes away and changing into her gym outfit. Try as he might, Jon could not peel his eyes away. His brain was fogging again, fixing him in place.

"Oh man! Koneko is so hot!" Motohama drooled. "Bust: 26. Waist: 22. Hips: 29. Saving to cranial memory. HD booby backup complete!"

"Come on Jon...fight it…" He bit through his lower lip, causing it to bleed.

Matsuda gave him a weird look. "Dude seriously, are you feeling alright?"

The Rook's eyes glanced up to the vent and turned cold as ice.

Oh God no. He thought without thinking. Dear Lord, please tell me she didn't just-

A searing pain coursed through Jon's head, causing him to shout out loud.

"What's your damage, Bro?! Are you trying to get us caught?" Matsuda whispered angrily.

At that moment a fist sized hole appeared in the metal duct below them, causing the entire thing to collapse and sending the three hapless men merrily plummeting to the ground below.

Jon groaned, slowly raising his head and shaking off the plaster in his hair. He was greeted to the sight of a bunch of half naked, terribly confused, ladies staring down at him. Along with Koneko, who at that moment was giving him what could only be described as the 'Dead Man' look.

"Howdy." Jon greeted awkwardly while slowly standing to his feet. "So...there is a very very good explanation for this. Which if you ladies will give me just a few seconds, I will tell you gladly."

"Little Bear, is that you?" One of the girls asked curiously.

"Why were you in the vent?" Another girl asked. "Were you spying on us?"

"No! Surely not! Little Bear would never do something that horrible!" One of the girls replied, covering herself up.

Welp, there was no coming back from this. Jon was about to be blacklisted from every female presence on campus. That was assuming he didn't get flat out expelled. His life as the second most eligible guy on campus was officially over and his reputation as a gentleman was completely ruined.

"So we finally caught you two." Koneko suddenly declared, pointing a finger at Matsuda and Motohama.

"Wh..what do you mean?!" Matsuda asked defensively. "I'm just here because Jon asked us to come!"

"Yeah, me too!" Motohama insisted.

Wow! Just back the fucking bus right over me, why don't ya?! Note to self: find new friends asap.

"Liars." Koneko retorted, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "Jon and I were working together to finally catch you once and for all."

"What are you talking about Koneko?" One of the girls asked.

"Did you know Jon would be in the vent?"

Koneko nodded her head in confirmation. "Yeah, I suspected these two had been using that vent to peep on us for some time. So I asked Jon to follow them and confirm my suspicions." She cocked a brow at him. "Isn't that right 'Little Bear'."

After taking a moment to regain his wits and confirm that this was really happening he spoke up.

"Yeah. *Cough* Yeah, yeah. That's what I was doing." He turned to Matsuda and Motohama and glared down at them sternly. "I'm sorry it came to this, you two. But I've warned ya that this pervy nonsense needed to stop before it got you in trouble."

"What?! You betrayed us?!" Motohama bawled, weeping crocodile tears.

"He's a real Benedict Arnold! At last we see your true colors, Jonathan Hyodo!" Matsuda wailed.

Every single girl in the locker room save for Koneko sighed in relief.

"So that's what it was. Thank goodness."

"Thank you so much for helping Koneko catch these two perverts, Little Bear."

"Yeah, you truly are a hero."

And just like that he was back in their good graces. Why on Earth Koneko decided to pull him out of the fire, he had no clue. But he certainly wasn't about to question it.

The girls in the locker room all circled around Matsuda and Motohama like lionesses around a couple of wounded gazelles. Each of them glaring daggers at the two terrified men.

"We'll take it from here, Koneko." One of the girls assured.

"Yeah, we'll teach these two perverts a lesson they won't soon forget."

"Wait! We're sorry! Please have mercy!" They both begged even as they were dragged away to whatever terrible fate awaited them.

As the girls left the locker room, Koneko casually shut and then locked the door before turning to face Jon.

"Koneko, I can't thank you enough. You seriously just saved my ass back there."

She popped her knuckles loudly.

"You're about to wish I hadn't."

* * *

Jon found himself laid up on the Chapter Room couch with Asia tending to his many wounds. She'd been at it for nearly half an hour and still wasn't completely done. By the time Koneko had finished walloping him he had suffered six fractured ribs, two broken arms, and a lacerated liver. The Rook then dragged his half dead carcass back to the ORC for healing.

"Goodness these are bad. Just give me a few more minutes and you should be good to go."

"No need to rush, Asia." Koneko assured, sipping on a cup of hot chocolate.

After the incident, Kiba provided some much needed explanation as to why Jon was perving on the women's locker room. As grateful as he was for giving them all context, Jon still kinda wanted to clock him for even suggesting the terrible idea in the first place.

"I don't understand how you could have not told me what was going on?" Rias shook her head in disappointment, an amused smile on her face despite the situation. "I could have answered so many questions."

"Look, I never claimed to be thinking clearly at the time." He winced in pain as his ribs slowly stitched back together.

"Easy." Asia insisted. "I'm still not quite done yet."

"By awakening to your power, your body is slowly changing along with your spirit. Much the same way it did when you first became a Devil. Male Dragons especially have it rough during this time. They get distracted so easily by pretty things." She gave him a teasing grin. "It's all perfectly natural for a growing young boy."

"You can't be serious." Jon slowly lurched up despite the pain, glaring at Rias in disbelief. "You really expect me to believe this is all because of fucking Dragon puberty?"

Asia stood up, a determined look in her eyes. "I can help out! If it's that important for you to see nudity then…" She closed her eyes and reached down for her skirt before slowly beginning to hem it up. "Look at me!" She insisted, her face scarlet.

"Woah woah woah! Stop!" He quickly turned his face away. "You've completely got the wrong idea!"

"She's just trying to help." Rias spoke up, sauntering over to Jon and taking a seat next to him. "You know, all you have to do is ask and I'll show you anything." She spoke in a flirty tone, running a finger up and down his arm. "After all, you've already felt my breasts."

"Uggh! Jon!" Asia pulled on his ear, her face turning even more scarlet. "How could you?!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Asia, let go!"

She quickly released his ear, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. It's just I really don't like seeing your eyes get all flirty like that around her." Asia whined pitifully.

"Flirty how?" He asked in bewilderment. "These are just how my eyes look!"

"Seriously though." Rias spoke up again, her tone becoming more formal. "You know you can talk about it to us."

Asia calmed down as well, smiling and nodding in approval. "Whatever changes you're going through, we'll happily listen."

Akeno nodded as well. "We're always here for you, silly boy."

Koneko was still pissed and refused to even look at him.

Jon looked around at the four, well okay three, doting ladies staring at him. All of them with the same mixture of adoration and concern in their eyes. Finally, with a heavy sigh, he relented.

"The truth is...it goes deeper than just your looks." His face turned slightly red as he spoke.

They all gazed at him curiously. Even Koneko seemed to glance over for a fraction of a second.

"Whenever I see you ladies it's like my brain goes completely numb. It's not just your bodies I can't get out of my head, it's your spirits as well. His gaze turned to the President of the ORC. "Rias, you're one of the most passionate and intelligent women I know. Just seeing how you empower this group and inspire us to bring out the best in ourselves is just as stunning to me as your figure."

Her cheeks flared red hot and she quickly darted her gaze away. "Goodness Jon, that's...quite the compliment."

His eyes turned to Rias's Bishop next. "Asia, you possess one of the kindest and gentlest souls I've ever seen. Just a few words from you can brighten everyone's day, and it makes my heart flutter whenever I witness it."

The poor girl lit up like a thermometer and quickly buried her face in her hands. "Wh-wh-wh-why would you say that?!"

He then turned to the President's Queen. "Akeno, you're one of the most genuine and honest people I've ever met. You somehow manage to be everyone's mother as well as one of the sexiest women in the room no matter where you are."

She placed a hand on one of her blushing cheeks, casting her gaze to the side. "Goodness...chivalry is so dead if you're going to just put a girl on the spot like that."

"And Koneko…"

She refused to look at him or acknowledge his presence.

"...just getting to see you smile is so rare I feel like you light up the room every time you do."

Though her guard was still fully up, her face, like the others, slowly began to change color. Her whole body bristled with every word he spoke.

"I feel disgusted for what I did in that vent." He stated shamefully. "But there was only one girl in there I couldn't take my eyes off of that whole time and it was you."

She snapped her head away and clenched down on her tongue, folding her arms and closing her eyes.

"Look…" Jon ran his hands across his face, weary from the stress this change was bringing him. "...I appreciate what yall are trying to do. And I'm happy I can be this honest with you. But I just ain't ready to deal with this right now." He stood up from his seat and limped over to the door. "I'm gonna sleep this off. Rias, if you need anything, just let me know."

After he shut the door, the room remained deathly silent. Four girls sat quietly, each in their own heads. Their hearts thumping like drums in their chests. As confused as Jon was about himself, it was no more confused than they were all feeling at that very moment.

* * *

Shortly after Jon left, the others retired for the evening as well. Rias and Akeno being the only ones that remained. While Rias tended to some last minute paperwork, Akeno busied herself, sorting through the completed summons requests.

"Don't you think it's funny?" Akeno suddenly spoke up, still working on her papers. "You know, all that stuff Jon just said to us. It felt so sincere, and yet he seemed so nervous saying it. Almost like a little boy confessing to a crush. Only he was speaking to all four of us." She giggled. "No idea what to make of it, but there you go."

"It is...interesting." She confessed, her mind drifting off elsewhere.

"Still though, I suppose it's only natural given the sudden change his body is undergoing. I mean, Dragons are eternal creatures. That barely makes him an adult by our standards. Either way, I'm just happy he's trying to discern his true nature."

"But that's not enough." Rias stated matter of factly, causing Akeno to frown. "Considering what happened with the Familiars, I'm afraid this new development in his personality will hold him back, make him lose confidence." A steely look formed in her eyes. "I must focus all of my attention on him. He needs me now more than ever before."

A wicked grin formed on Akeno's face. "Well that certainly is assertive of you."

"Is there a point you're trying to make?"

Akeno shrugged, straightening a stack of papers and putting them aside. "Just remarking that your attitude is usually more Laissez Faire than this." She turned and gave Rias a sincere look. "I find this commitment you have to him fascinating. That's all."

Rias's heart fluttered in her chest.

"Do you...think there might be more to it than that? I'm just saying-"

"Akeno." Rias interrupted gently. "It's not a bad thing to have my best friend worry about me. But this is my own problem, and I am still the head of this club, am I not?"

She frowned softly, nodding her head. Akeno had crossed a line, she understood that. But she couldn't help it, her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"Yes, President." She stood up and bowed her head respectfully. "If you don't mind, I'd like to retire for now."

Rias nodded. "That's fine. I'll see you in the morning."

As she left, Rias turned to gaze out the window. Truth be told, she wasn't surprised her Queen had managed to catch on. Akeno always had been every bit as clever as she was. That didn't change the fact that as long as she remained the head of the Gremory family, nothing could be done.

Yet still...the more she thought about it, the more her mind would wander to that night she and Jon spent together at the Hot Spring. She was so jealous of Asia, getting to be held by the man she loved and...at least for a few seconds...she wanted to know exactly how that felt. To feel Jon's strong hands on her skin, to feel his breath on her neck, to feel his beard prickling her cheek.

But there was so much more than just that. Rias would never be satisfied with just a few tender moments in a hot tub. She desperately needed to feel that same passion Asia got to indulge in.

Rias bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. It was too much to hope, but could that really be the answer? What if she just...gave herself to him? The same way Asia did? Would he accept her? Could that set her free? If she surrendered herself to him, would the Universe let her live her life the way she desired? Ultimately it was a pipe dream. But perhaps it would be worth trying anyway.

Yet there was still one small problem she had to attend to before anything could truly be done.

At that moment Asia reentered the room. "You wanted to see me, Ms. President?"

"Asia…" Rias addressed her without turning around. "Are you happy here?"

Asia gave her a worried look. "Of course I am. But why do you ask?"

Rias turned her head towards her thoughtfully, her arms still crossed under her chest. "I care about all of my servants happiness, yours as well. I want you to know that." She turned back towards the window and sighed. "But I find my thoughts turning to Jon most of all. I care about him more than I've ever cared for another servant, even Akeno."

Asia didn't show it, but her heart was shattering at that moment. "I understand...he cares about you as well."

Rias's eyes went wide.

"He hasn't told me so himself." As Asia spoke in a melancholy tone, Rias continued to stare out the window in stunned silence. Her mouth hanging open slightly. "But I've sensed his emotions. He doesn't just care what you think, he has true feelings for you, Ms. President."

Rias gripped the sleeves of her blouse tighter. "I see…"

Asia quietly stared at the ground, her eyes beginning to glass over.

"But you have feelings for him too. Do you not?"

Asia let out a small surprised gasp, quickly covering her mouth with her hands. Her face heated up instantly. "I...I mean...I suppose I might have thoughts but-"

"Asia." Rias turned around, glaring at her sternly. "There's no point trying to lie to me. We all know. We've known since before you joined the Peerage."

"I…" She hung her head sadly as tears began to fall freely down her cheeks. "I love him. I love Jon with all my heart." Her voice began to catch. "But he doesn't feel the same way about me, I'm sure of it." She buried her face in her hands and began to quietly weep. "I don't know what to do, Ms. President! I just want Jon to be happy but I can't get these feelings to go away!"

Rias allowed the girl to release her pent up frustrations for a moment longer before continuing. "Would you do anything to be with him?"

Asia looked up from her hands, still sniffling as she quietly wiped her face with her sleeve. "What?"

"You just said you love him with all your heart." Rias calmly repeated. "So does that mean you'd do anything to be with him?"

She stared up at the President pitifully. "But...I don't understand."

"Just answer the question." Rias insisted sternly.

"Yes!" Asia squeaked, her eyes shutting closed. "Yes, I'd do anything!"

Rias nodded in understanding. "I thought as much. If that's truly how you feel, then there's something you need to know about Jon."

Asia gave her an intrigued look.

"Specifically…" The President continued. "You need to know more about the soul that resides within him."

* * *

Jon pressed his back against the shower stall of the ORC, letting the warm water run over him. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he pondered on the events of the day.

"Welp, I guess Koneko officially hates me now." He spoke to himself in a melancholy tone. "Hopefully she'll let me apologize to her one day, at least. For being such a darn fool and making a complete ass of myself."

He still had no clue how he was going to deal with these urges he had. But more than anything, he just needed to protect Asia from himself until he got his head on straight.

Whatever happens, Dear Lord please just don't let me do anything stupid to her.

A sharp pain stabbed him in the head, causing Jon to shout in pain and slide down on his rear. "Dammit! That wasn't even a real prayer!" He shouted at the ceiling. "I was totally just taking your name in vain there."

He groaned, rubbing his aching head as he slowly stood back up. Jon reached for the loofah to scrub with before noticing that the stall he was in didn't have one.

"Maybe one of the other stalls then."

Jon threw back the curtain to his stall and froze in place, completely petrified to the spot.

Asia was standing there, staring up at him with those same adoring eyes she always did, completely stark naked. In her right hand, which she clutched tightly to her naked breasts, was the loofah from the stall.

"I...umm…" She lost her nerve and turned her head away, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Jon did a complete one eighty and covered himself, his heart thudding like a drum in his chest. Whatever she was doing, he knew this would not end well if he played along.

"I'll just...be out now." He swallowed nervously. "Showers all yours." Jon moved to reach for the knob.

A tiny hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Jon hung his head, taking a deep breath before quietly swearing.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked out. "It's just...I haven't seen...your...you know." Her voice went up an octave at the last two words. "I haven't seen your...thing...in a while. I'm all aflutter now."

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention when I heard you come in." Of course he knew damn good and well she had been practicing her magic to hide her steps from him. But he was desperately trying to get the hell out of this situation before it got even further out of control. "I didn't realize you were here. I'll just leave now."

"Well...should we make the most of it?" She offered, taking a step forward.

His breath caught in his throat.

"I'm sure you've heard it before." She cast her gaze nervously down at the ground. "They say taking a bath together can bring people a lot closer."

"They do?" He asked, his mind already going blank.

"They do!" She replied almost instantaneously, her breaths becoming heated. "Rias told me that...when you interact with someone in a bath, you're supposed to like, be able to understand them better or something." Her body began to tremble. "Or at least...that's what she told me it was like when you two bathed together."

I fucking knew it! I should never have gotten in that damn hot spring!

"I just...want to understand you…" Her voice was desperate, almost choked up. "...on a deeper level too." She dropped the loofah and pressed herself against his back. He could feel the full shape of her breasts on his skin. "I know you're going through a hard time, and I...I want to take care of you. I want to help you in any way I can."

Keep it together, Jon. Keep. Your shit. Together!

"The truth is…" Her voice caught, and then the bottom fell out. "...I don't care where your heart ends up! I don't care if you say you have feelings for Rias! I've tried so hard to make myself believe that my feelings will change, but they won't!" She burst into tears, shaking her head against his back. "They just won't."

As she was starting to lose it, so was he. How could he have been so cruel? The whole reason Asia became a Devil in the first place was because of the way she felt about him. As guilty as he felt for putting her in this predicament…

...he realized that denying her the one thing that made her sacrifice worth it was even worse.

"Please…" She begged, tears forming in her eyes and mixing with the water now running down her body. "I'm so in love with you, Jon. I just need to you to hold me again. Like you did that night. Just this once, I need you to hold me. Please."

Jon turned around and pressed her close to him, tilting her chin up the same way he did that night they first made love. She gazed up at him with those same nervous emerald eyes. So completely terrified, and yet so completely lost to him. He could hear her heartbeat in his ears, feel it on his chest. It had become so familiar to him, that perfect little rhythm. He tried to imagine some other man being able to appreciate the beauty of that wonderful heartbeat, and he just couldn't see it. He couldn't imagine any other man being able to truly appreciate the subtle grace of this heart that had opened itself so freely to him. That begged him to take it away forever, and do with it whatever he pleased. He could not fight these primal urges any longer. The Dragon's Soul demanded his attention.

She hadn't noticed it until it was literally sliding between her thighs. Asia looked down and gasped, her eyes going wide and her hand moving to cup her gaping mouth. Without so much as another word Jon glued his lips to Asia's and the startled girl's body completely froze before melting into him. Jon's hands slid down her naked body, exploring every inch of her delicate skin before coming to rest on her thighs. He lifted her off the ground and pinned her against the wall. Delighting in every inch of tongue he gave her as her mouth eagerly surrendered to him.

He pulled away, gazing into her eyes once more. This was all fine and well, but he still needed to hear the words. He still needed that last surrender of control.

"Are you sure?" He asked with both sincerity, and severity.

She was already lost. Her eyes glazed over in a desire filled haze. Her face was heated, and her breath hot. Asia nodded her head at him.

"I'm yours, Jon."

That was all he needed. He straightened up, his eyes immediately dropping to her breasts as they heaved in time with her rapid breathing. At last he reached out and touched one of the soft mounds with his fingers. Jon grasped her nipple and squeezed, then guided his hand down her belly to the lips between her legs. Her breath was coming in gasps now. Asia looked up at him and they locked gazes for a long moment, eyes bright and feverish. The lips below her hips, the soft flesh behind them, the scent of her hair was like a drug to his senses. Jon's eyes grabbed at the contours where his hands had just been. Asia's eyes widened at the sight of his chest and shoulders. When she saw his erect cock slowly begin to lower itself onto her opening, a cry burst from her throat.

He gripped her waste and smacked her ass twice, hard. She stood still and swayed, gasping, looking up at him through swimming eyes, the rising blood glowing in her face. Hands beneath her ass, he lifted her to him, his mouth at her throat and face, his tongue pushing into her mouth, and she responded with the intensity of a cloudburst, the closed eyes scattering tears. All control was cast aside now; Jon's hands were rough and they were everywhere, trying to cram weeks of touching into moments. He felt the Blonde Beauty clutching his back and moaning continuously against his mouth, the sound rising to little whimpers as he squeezed her flesh, a sound so exciting he did so harder just to hear it again. The legs around his waist trembled and splayed. There was no waiting any longer; Jon found her opening with his fingers, spread her wide and lowered her onto his manhood, gripping her hard and thrusting. He heard her cry, and something within her gave way. Then he was deep in that soft, tight chasm of hers yet again. He was exulting, in total possession. Up against a wall he fucked her: hard, ravenous, unstoppable. Her heat mounted with every thrust and it was impossible for either of them to hold back. Within minutes they both exploded in a wave of euphoria as her shouts reverberated off the walls.

Slowly he let her slide down between him and the wall, until she was on the floor. Asia felt riven, as if an earthquake had completely changed her topography. Like she would never be fully closed again. Gravity pulled on her heavy limbs as she slumped, staring up at him. Her eyes tracked over his body, landing on his still fully erect manhood. Though it had only been a few moments since he let her down, time seemed to be moving in slow, weighted increments. Her body turned slowly of its own accord onto her knees; her head craned back at him as he dropped to his knees as well.

"Again…" She moaned desperately.

He happily obliged, gripping her waist and slowly entering her as they melted into one presence for the second time.

* * *

Asia snuggled up to Jon's chest, sighing contently as she fell into blissful sleep on his bed. He had his left arm wrapped around her naked body, stroking her flawless skin gently while his right arm remained tucked behind his head. As happy as he was, Jon's mind was still restless. He wasn't content and that was pissing him off. Asia was an amazing girl and he was lucky to have her. That wasn't something he could just take for granted.

So why were his thoughts still drifting to Rias?

Jon sighed and slowly stood up. Gently setting Asia down and covering her. She settled into the bed and he kissed her on the cheek. A gentle smile formed on her unconscious face. She looked angelic at that moment.

He had fucked up. Jon understood that perfectly well. True, she caught him at a weak moment, but that was still no excuse for using her this way. Regardless, he wasn't going to be getting any sleep any time soon, so he decided to go outside for a smoke. He grabbed his cigarettes and made his way to the door.

Waiting for him on the other side was the President of the ORC.

"Rias? What are you doing here?" He asked.

She looked incredibly nervous about something. Even having trouble maintaining eye contact with him. Suddenly he was on edge, the President never behaved like this.

"Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Jon...we need to talk."

* * *

As if this day could not have possibly gotten any more out of control, now Rias was taking Jon back to her room for some reason. Something she had never done before ever since the day they met. Whatever it was she had to say he somehow doubted he was going to like it.

Her room was surprisingly large given the small nature of the ORC. The bed was a queen size sleigh bed with a tuft headboard and footboard. In addition she had her own dresser and makeup table with a rather familiar looking vanity mirror.

"I don't get it." Jon finally spoke up, looking around at the decor in her room. "You never let anyone back here except Akeno. What's so important you couldn't just tell me in the Chapter Room?"

Rias didn't respond, continuing to just stare at the ground in an uncharacteristically demure way. A light blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, you're actually starting to scare me now." Jon insisted. "Seriously. What is it?"

She began nervously pacing back and forth, trying to find the right words to say to him. "I've...been thinking about this for awhile now. And the more I consider it, the more I realize that this truly is the only solution."

"What's the only solution?" He asked. "And...solution to what? Rias, you're not making any sense."

She stopped pacing and gazed up at him pleadingly. "Jon, there's something I need you to do for me. And...I need you to not freak out when I ask it."

He gazed at her suspiciously. "Okay?"

Her eyes turned back to the ground and her face heated up as she gathered her words. She then took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"I need you to take my virginity."

Silence. Nothing but horribly uncomfortable silence. The room suddenly felt about two sizes smaller than before and quite a few degrees warmer.

"I…" He opened and closed his mouth several times to talk, but nothing coherent came out.

"I'm not kidding!" Rias insisted, her voice frantic. She grabbed hold of him and stared directly into his eyes. "Jon this is serious. Please, you have to take me. And you have to do it right now."

No luck. He still couldn't find it in himself to speak. Though his heart was certainly beating noticeably faster.

"Don't you understand what I'm saying?!" She asked desperately, pulling him towards her bed. "I'm giving myself to you. I want you to be my first time."

He hadn't even noticed she had basically pushed him down onto her mattress. Jon was too busy coming to grips with the fact that she was now taking off her clothes. His brain slowly began to shut down.

"Well say something!" She demanded, removing her skirt and unbuttoning her blouse. "Why are you being so silent?" Rias removed her shirt and stood before him, dressed in a white thong and matching lace bra.

Okay, so this was really happening. It wasn't just another dream he was having. She was actually doing this right here and now.

At the worst possible fucking time.

He needed to say something. She was just standing there waiting for some sort of reply. So why the hell wasn't he talking?

"Am I not good enough? Is that it?" She asked sincerely.

"N..no! That's not it at all!" He finally managed to blurt out. Wait...what the hell was he saying?! He just finished having sex with Asia not but twenty minutes ago! This was seriously not the time or the place for this!

Rias clutched her forearm and turned her head away meekly. "I've thought about it all this time and there's seriously no other way. Once word gets out I've given myself to someone else, I'll be free."

"Free?" He asked, his voice filling with concern. "Rias, what are you saying?"

She shook her head emphatically. "It doesn't matter." Rias slowly sauntered up to him, placing her hands on his face and gazing down at him, her cheeks flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. "I'll admit...I'm a little nervous." Her heart was racing. "I'm not used to feeling this vulnerable. But it is my first time, I suppose." She straddled his lap and laid him down on his back. Jon's mind was reeling yet he still couldn't bring himself to move. "I'm seriously lacking in any kind of experience, so seeing as you're the one who knows what he's doing, I'm trusting you to take care of me."

"Rias...I...I don't…"

"Don't worry." She assured, smiling down at him as she leaned her gorgeous body over his. "I'll do my best to take care of you as well."

"No, that's not it. The thing is I-"

"You're nervous too?" She began unclipping her bra. "That actually makes me feel a little better. I may not know what I'm doing, but I'm sure we'll figure something out." Her breasts spilled from their covering, exposed to the cold night air as she tossed the bra away.

His whole body trembled.

"It's okay." She assured, sounding less confident than she was trying to be. "Don't overthink it. Just do to me what you would to any other girl."

"Rias…" His voice came out a little more forcefully this time as he slowly came to his senses.

She picked up his hand and placed it against her bare breast. Eliciting a small erotic moan. "Why don't we start here? Just like last time. I know I gave you a time limit then, but take as much time as you want now."

Finally! He snapped out of it. Jon quickly pulled himself away and sat up. "Stop! Rias please…just stop for a second. We can't do this."

She stared at him in disbelief, a mixture of anger and hurt in her eyes. "Does that mean you're choosing to reject me?!"

"I didn't say that!" He shot back angrily.

"Then what is it? I don't understand what the problem is."

"I fucked up." He finally admitted, hanging his head shamefully. "Asia ambushed me while I was in the shower and…and I caved." He sighed, dropping his hands and closing his eyes. "She had just fallen asleep in my bed shortly before you arrived. I'm sorry Rias, but I cannot do this right now."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Wait, that's what you're worried about? Jon, Asia and I already spoke about this. We agreed we would-"

At that moment, a white portal opened in the room. Rias sighed, a sad smile forming on her face. "I had a feeling I would get here too late."

Grayfia appeared in the room, clad in her usual maids outfit. "Really, Lady Rias? I come here to find you naked in the arms of a Lowborn? Sirzechs would be disappointed in you." She scolded in a calm, unbothered demeanor.

"Uhhh...who is Sirzechs?" Jon asked. "And furthermore, who the heck are you?"

"This is Lady Grayfia." Rias explained taciturnly. "She's the Queen of the man she was just referring to..." She sighed glumly. "...my older brother."

"Oh...you have an older brother." Jon stammered nervously.

That certainly would have been nice to know before I just let you straddle me topless like this.

She stood up and narrowed her eyes at Grayfia. "Why can't my brother get it through his thick skull that I intend to give myself to whomever I please. My chastity is none of his damn business. And neither, for that matter, is it any of yours."

Lady Grayfia didn't respond, remaining completely stoic.

"And another thing." Rias continued, her hands firmly on her hips. "I will not allow anyone to refer to one of my honored Servants as a Lowborn. Especially not him." She declared with finality, pointing to Jon.

Lady Grayfia peered at him for a moment curiously. A small smile came over her lips. "So this must be the infamous Devil's Colt I've heard so much about." She bowed respectfully. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Jonathan Hyodo."

Okay, this was starting to get ridiculous. Was every female Devil Jon was destined to encounter going to be stupidly attractive?

Grayfia calmly picked Rias's clothes up off the floor. "If I may say. Seeing this boys full measure. I think I understand how you feel, Lady Gremory. But is this really how you wish to spend your first time with a man?" She covered Rias with her shirt. "You are still the heir to the House of Gremory. You should try to have a little more respect for yourself."

Rias's scowl slowly faded away. As much as she hated to admit it, she was right. This wasn't how she wanted this: for her first time to be a quick dash to the finish line. She wanted that same passion and warmth that Asia had.

With another sad smile she turned to her servant and kissed his cheek. "Please forgive me for putting you out like this, my Dear Servant. It was wrong of me to try to force myself on you."

He shook his head. "It's fine, Rias. I'm the one who should have spoken up sooner."

Despite the fact that she was smiling, her eyes looked so unbelievably sad. "I suppose I should take my leave, then. My Brother's Queen no doubt wishes to speak to me." She said her final farewells and left Jon stunned and confused on her bed.

As Rias and Grayfia made their way out, the Queen spoke up.

"I must say, I may have misjudged you, Lady Gremory. Lowborn or not, it would seem you have exquisite taste in men."

Rias frowned at her. "I already told you. He's not a Lowborn." A deep blush set into her face. "There's nothing lowborn about him at all."

* * *

Jon and Asia were taking a stroll through the campus the day after all hell broke loose. He still couldn't get over what had happened last night with Rias and that Grayfia woman. No matter how many times he ran through the scenario in his mind, he still couldn't make heads or tails of what happened. Or for that matter, why?

"Is everything alright?" Asia asked with a hint of concern.

Jon sighed, his voice somber. "Asia...I don't know what the hell I'm doing. It feels like I'm getting jerked around by the Universe right now and...I just don't know what to think anymore."

Asia frowned, stopping for a moment and gazing up at him. "Jon...the truth is...last night I meant to confess something to you, but I sort of forgot. Rias and I were talking and we've decided that-"

"ROT IN HELL, TRAITOR!"

Jon easily avoided Matsuda's flying high kick. Sending the hapless twenty something merrily careening into a nearby lamp post.

"Matsuda, I'm really not in the mood for this shit right now." Jon groaned in annoyance.

"Imma kill you, bitch!" Matsuda quickly recovered and charged at him, only stopping after Motohama managed to hold him back. "Do you know how long we had to sit and listen to those pissed off hotties yell at us? Eight hours! That's how long!"

"And that was after they finally stopped beating us up!" Motohama jumped in, wrangling his buddy back.

"Look, I warned you what would happen if you didn't stop perving on the women's locker room." Jon chided harshly. "Face it, you two clowns had this one coming."

Besides, I got the Hell beaten out of me too. And I promise you my ass whooping was a lot worse than yours. But you don't hear me whining.

"They were all members of the women's kickboxing team." Motohama trembled in fear. "Do you know what it's like getting roundhouse kicked in the stomach? I swallowed my retainer!"

I had six ribs fractured and both my arms were broken.

"That was cold, Bro!" Matsuda whined. "I get that you were trying to teach us a lesson but I've never been so scared in my life!"

I was coughing up blood.

"We thought we were dead!" Motohama added.

I nearly was dead!

As Matsuda and Motohama continued to curse and swear at Jon, Asia watched from the side. Completely bewildered and confused as to what on Earth was going on. As the situation devolved into Matsuda and Motohama swinging at Jon while he held them in place by their heads, Asia spotted a familiar blonde Knight walking up to them.

"Hi, Kiba." She greeted. "Do you think maybe you could help Jon out a little? He seems to be…"

She frowned at him. Not only was Kiba not talking, he had an incredibly somber look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Asia asked worriedly.

"Asia...you and Jon need to come with me." He spoke in a low tone.

Okay, now she was really worried. "Why? What's happening?"

Kiba took a deep breath.

"Rias's Fiance is about to make an appearance at Headquarters."

Jon released both his friends, allowing them to stumble and fall merrily onto the pavement. His face turned white as a sheet and his blood ran cold.

"Did you just say...her Fiance?"

* * *

It took both Asia and Kiba to keep Jon from knocking the door to the Chapter Room down and storming in. While they appreciated that he was angry given everything Kiba had just told him about Rias and her arranged betrothal, now was definitely not the time for him to explode. Not with the guest they were about to receive being due to arrive at any moment.

As it was, Jon still opened the Chapter Room door far too forcefully as the trio from the ORC made their way inside. Koneko was sitting solemnly on one of the couches while Akeno stood next to Rias. The President of the Occult Research Club was sitting at her desk like always. However, judging by the expression on her face, it was clear she was not in the best of spirits.

Lady Grayfia was standing in front of Rias's desk. The moment Jon entered the room she turned her head and acknowledged him with a polite bow.

"Mr. Hyodo. An honor to see you again." She politely greeted.

Jon got directly into her face, his eyes glaring daggers at the woman. Every member of the ORC gawked at him in both shock and horror as his eyes began to glow and he proceeded to flare smoke from his nostrils mere inches away from the Queen's face.

"Jon...easy now." Kiba warned very nervously.

"I know everything." He growled in a menacing tone. Grayfia, for her part, seemed less than bothered by his sudden outburst. If anything, she looked to have been expecting such an occurrence. "About Rias's Fiance, the arranged marriage, and your King."

"Stand down, Jon." Akeno warned him with a level of severity in her tone that was uncommon for her. "This woman is not your enemy."

"Tell me, who the hell does he think he is that he can make that kind of decision for Rias? What right does he have to force her into something like this?"

As level headed as Lady Grayfia was, even she could not hide the hint of irritation in her voice upon hearing her Master's authority be challenged. "If I were you, I would pick my next words very carefully. You are speaking of matters which you know little about."

"Seriously, Jon. Shut your freaking mouth." Kiba whispered to him through clenched teeth.

"Not until I get some answers!" Jon barked impatiently. "I'll ask again. What gives him the right?!"

"Jon! That's enough!" Rias shouted, slamming her hand down on the desk. "Stand down!"

That finally sobered him up. "But Rias…"

"I said stand down!" She shouted again. "That's an order!"

Jon glared at Grayfia once more before swearing under his breath and taking a step back. Kiba pulled him aside, doing everything in his power to just keep him calmed down.

"Lady Grayfia I apologize profusely for my Pawns total lack of respect." Rias bowed her head penatively. "I take full responsibility for his actions."

"You're apologizing to her?!" Jon shouted in disbelief. "What the hell is-"

Koneko stood up and punched him straight in the gut with enough force to completely knock the wind from his lungs. Causing him to keel over and collapse onto the floor. Kiba proceeded to help him to a couch.

Rias sighed wearily. "Thank you, Koneko."

"Lady Gremory, if I may speak for a moment." The silver haired Queen calmly replied.

"Of course. Jon, I know you're upset but please hear her out before you jump to any hasty conclusions." Rias implored.

Grayfia walked over to Jon, who was still clutching his stomach and recovering his breath. So long as he was sucking in oxygen, she could speak her mind without him interrupting.

"You asked me what right my Master has to make such a decision. What if I were to tell you that Rias's older Brother was in fact Lucifer himself?"

Jon felt as if he had just had the wind knocked out of him for a second time despite no one touching him.

"I serve the man known as Sirzechs Lucifer. The current leader and ruler of the Underworld, and one of the Four Great Satans."

He blanched in horror at this revelation, turning his head over to Rias and staring at her in utter disbelief. "Is that true?" He asked, his voice shaky from both the shock of the revelation and recovering from Koneko's gut punch. "Your brother is the Lucifer?"

Rias frowned, turning her head away so as not to look him in the eye. "I should have told you."

"Sirzechs holds the current title of Lucifer." Akeno explained. "While not the original Devil who once possessed that name, he is still considered by many to be one of the most, if not the most powerful Pureblood in the Underworld." She then motioned to Lady Grayfia. "This woman is his Queen Piece, Grayfia Lucifuge. Not only that, she's also his wife."

"Lady Grayfia has a nickname in the Underworld, just like me." Rias chimed in from behind her desk. "They call her the Silver Haired Queen of Annihilation. She is considered by many to be the absolute strongest Queen in Hell, and you will show her the respect she deserves."

Jon was at a complete loss for words. Not only had he just pulled a Sammy and made a complete ass of himself in front of his own Master, but he had just gotten worked up in front of a woman who, in all likelihood, could have completely wiped the floor with him without so much as breaking a sweat.

"I...I'm sorry." He finally relented, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes shamefully. "Please forgive my rudeness."

Lady Grayfia shook her head, a small smile forming on her face. "There is nothing to forgive. I'm happy to see Rias has acquired such a loyal and caring Pawn."

"She's on our side, Bro." Kiba assured, his face visibly relieved. "If you have issues with anyone then it should be-"

The Occult Research Club Chapter Room suddenly became enveloped in a bright orange light. A large summoning circle had appeared on the floor near the entrance to the room and was encasing everything in its radiance. From that circle, a monstrous flame burst forth, sending embers flying throughout the room.

Every member of the ORC save for Jon and Asia had their eyes locked firmly on the giant pillar of flame. Each of them with the same sour expressions on their faces. With Rias's being the most sour of all of them.

"What's going on?" Asia asked nervously, practically cowering behind one of the couches.

"He's here." Koneko answered in an icy tone.

"Who?" Jon asked, having already stood up from the couch and reached for his revolver.

"The Phoenix." Kiba answered.

As the flames began to disperse, a single figure clad in a red Giorgio Armani blazer with gold embroidery and matching pants appeared before them. His short blonde hair was styled with expensive smelling product, and he carried himself with an heir of absolute entitlement.

The moment he appeared he cast two dark blue orbs about the room, before sneering at his surroundings. "And so Riser Phenex has made his presence known in the mortal realm...how droll is this." His eyes finally settled on the President of the ORC, whereupon a hideous smile crossed his lips.

"I've come all this way to see you, my beloved Rias."


	8. Chapter 8

Riser Phenex. According to Grayfia, this man was second in line to the noble house of the Phenex Clan. One of the 33 remaining Devil Pillars, who's Clan Leader held the title of Marquis. He was also, according to Grayfia, Rias's chosen Fiance.

Whatever this fucker wanted to call himself, it mattered little to Jon. The only thing he saw was a complete slimeball with a total lack of respect for Rias or her Peerage. The moment he made his presence known he behaved as if he already owned the place. Helping himself to a seat on the couch and ordering Akeno around for tea and cakes.

As Riser swirled the cup of tea that had been prepared for him by a rather irritated looking Akeno in one hand, he casually ran his fingers through Rias's hair in the other. The President of the ORC having been ordered to sit next to him with his arm over her shoulder while he helped himself to his drink.

"Lovely." He complimented in the most derogatory way possible. "The tea prepared by my Rias's Queen is most delicious."

Akeno bowed her head politely, refusing to look him in the eye. "Thank you for the compliment, Sir."

Jon's entire body was quivering in rage as he watched Riser run his filthy hands through Rias's hair. His hand was firmly attached to the revolver concealed in his jacket, his knuckles turning white around the grip. As Riser placed the empty cup down and began to run his other hand along her thigh, Jon slowly cocked back the hammer of his weapon with an audible click.

Rias quickly stood up, a look of visible disgust on her face. "That's enough, Riser. Why don't you let it go? I have no intention of ever marrying you." She insisted vehemently.

Jon's breath steadied and his hammer slowly clicked back into the safe position.

"But my Darling…" Riser spoke back, completely unphased. "...Riser believes that your family's circumstances are such that you cannot afford to be so selfish. The only way you can hope to raise your families ranking among the pillars is by marrying into a household of similar ranking. And since there are so few left to go around, you would be better off forgetting about-"

"I will not allow my family to be brought to ruin!" She replied sharply, casting a mean gaze back at him. "Nor do I have any intention of denying you my family's name. But let me make myself clear. My husband will be a man of my choosing. Not my Brothers, or my Parents."

"It is imperative that the 33 Pillars remain pure of blood." Riser insisted. "We're still recovering our numbers from the last war. Both our Fathers, and Sirzechs made this arrangement with the future of Devils in mind."

She turned away from him defiantly, her arms crossed. "My Father, my Brother, and my whole Clan made this decision behind my back before I was even old enough to tie my own shoelaces. Now I will not repeat myself, Riser. So for the final time."

She cast her gaze back down at him sharply. "I. Will. Not. Marry you."

Riser stood up and grabbed her by the chin, glaring into her eyes coldly. "For the final time, Rias, Riser bares the reputation of the Phenex Clan upon his shoulders." He spoke through gritted teeth. "Besmirching our good name is unacceptable. Now you will come back to the Underworld where you belong or Riser will-"

His hand was suddenly jerked away by a firm, unyielding grip. Kiba, having grown more and more appalled by Riser's behavior, had completely forgotten to watch his overzealous Brother and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He, along with the entirety of the ORC, watched in completely bewildered shock as Jon jerked Riser's hand away violently and glared at him with two glowing yellow Dragon's eyes.

"Hey buddy…" His voice came out as a low, ominous, near whisper that belied the absolute murderous intent he was conveying. "...why don't you go ahead and get your hand off of her? Before I'm forced to take it away from you."

"Jon…" Rias covered her mouth with one hand, completely floored by what she had just witnessed.

Even Grayfia couldn't help but look a little surprised by that last comment. Riser, for his part, was absolutely stunned. At first not quite comprehending what had happened, before breaking out into a sinister grin as it slowly began to register.

"So...this must be the infamous Devil's Colt I've been hearing so much about." He calmly spoke, his eyes glaring angrily back at Jon. "My, but you do have some gall boy. That you would place your filthy hands on that of one of your betters." His pupils began to glow bright orange, as if a raging inferno was slowly building from behind his eyes. "If I wished it, I could turn you into a pile of ash without so much as a snap of my fingers."

"You wanna dance with me, Blue Blood? I'll gladly hold your hand. So just go ahead and take your best shot." Jon replied, his voice just as intense.

"There's no need for this to turn into a bloodbath."

A disembodied voice, full of power and authority, spoke through the walls of the ORC. From the entrance, a second circle of orange magic appeared, as did another pillar of flame. Rias, Akeno, and the rest of the ORC all gazed in utter shock, seemingly transfixed to the spot as four new figures appeared in the entranceway.

Starting on the right was a boy with short raven black hair, cut the same as Riser's. He was dressed in similar attire and appeared to be only a few years older than he was. Next was a woman with long, silky black hair. She was wearing a resplendent dress whose long flowing skirt appeared to be made of Phoenix down feathers and was fanning herself with a golden hand fan. On the very left was a beautiful young girl with sapphire eyes, dressed in a pink Victorian style gown, her golden blonde locks done up into two twintails.

And finally, in the center, a man dressed in a formal smoker's suit and jacket complete with a silver pocket watch, draped in a long coat that nearly touched the ground, and carrying a black cane with a golden handle that had been engraved into the shape of a Phoenix in one of his gloved hands, stood tallest of all. His long, golden hair fell like a stream down his back and he appeared to be in his mid forties. Though he could have easily passed for someone much younger given his complexion.

"You honor us with your presence, Lord Phenex." Grayfia spoke calmly with her head bowed.

Jon glared at the newcomers warily. Especially the man in the front. Who were they?

"Jon…" Kiba whispered severely. "...bow your freaking head."

He glanced over at his Peerage brother to see that he, along with the rest of the ORC were all bowed before the man with the cane. Okay, now he really needed to know who the heck this guy was.

As if on que, Riser answered the question for him.

"F...father?" He stuttered nervously, clearly taken aback by the formal man's presence. "I wasn't...I mean...I wasn't expecting a visit."

"Clearly neither were they." Lord Phenex nodded towards the young man with black hair who made a fast deliberate stride over to Riser.

"Ruval! It's been too long dear older Brother." Riser smiled with open arms. "Why is father-"

Before he could get in another word, Ruval slapped his younger brother harshly across the face. After which Riser simply stared in stunned silence.

"B...brother?" He clutched at his wounded cheek before gazing at his father for confirmation as to what happened.

Ruval grabbed Riser harshly by the hair and dragged him over to the coffee table in front of Rias. Before slamming him down with enough force to knock over the silverware, pinning him down with one knee. "You want to hit him? Slap him around a little?" He asked angrily.

Rias simply stared in bewilderment before silently shaking her head no. She was still trying to come to grips with who just showed up in her Headquarters.

"In that case, I humbly apologize on my idiot Brother's behalf." He calmly declared with his head bowed.

"I don't understand! What did I do wrong?!" Riser growled angrily from beneath his brother's foot.

Ruval hoisted him up off the ground by his hair again. "How many times have we told you to mind your manners around Lady Rias?" He seethed. "This marriage is as important to the Phenex clan as it is to the Gremory's and you are actively doing everything in your power to push away your bride to be."

"I was only doing as Father instructed." He whined impertinently. "He told me to assert myself as a proper heir, did he not?"

"So you choose to make a fool of yourself?" Lord Phenex spoke with calm, powerful authority. "By showing up at your Fiance's dwelling unannounced and uninvited?"

"But Father…"

"Hold your tongue!" The elder Phenex brother shouted angrily. "When Father is talking, you listen! You don't speak!"

Riser cast his gaze away dejectedly. The girl standing next to Lord Phenex's left seemed to frown in concern for him. Jon couldn't help but snicker. This day just suddenly got a whole lot better.

The black haired woman draped around Lord Phenex's arm frowned in disappointment at Jon. She shut her fan and pointed it at him.

"Rias, sweetheart, why does your servant not bow in my husband's presence? Is he new?" Her clipped posh voice belied a natural heir of superiority.

Rias finally came to her senses and turned to Jon. Who was still glaring at Lord Phenex completely obliviously. She reeled in horror over the scene.

"Sorry, who are you again?" Jon glared back at the woman on Lord Phenex's arm. "I don't recall us ever having-"

Rias gripped his lapel and tugged Jon sharply into a forced bow. "I sincerely apologize Lord Phenex. I take full responsibility over my Pawn's disrespect."

"Rias?" Jon gazed up at her in confusion. The look she was giving him bore an intensity and severity the likes of which he had never seen on her before. Whoever this guy was, he clearly intimidated Jon's Master.

The man bellowed in mirthful laughter before tapping his cane on the hardwood floor. "It's hardly a concern, my Dear. Such independent spirit is rather refreshing if I'm being perfectly candid." He approached Jon, cane tapping in rhythm against the floor, before removing one of his gloves and extending a hand out to him. "Unless I'm mistaken, this is the custom of your country when making introductions. A firm handshake?"

"Father, you can't be serious!" Riser shouted in disbelief. "To be touched by a Lowborn in such a way is completely-"

"I told you to be quiet!" Ruval barked. "You've said enough."

Jon looked at the man in front of him, and then down at his hand. He cautiously extended his own and gripped firmly on his palm.

And that was when he felt it. As they were shaking hands. Power. Nothing but overwhelming, monstrous, ungodly power. This wasn't a handshake, it was a message.

And that message was don't fuck with me.

"I am Marquis Salazar Phenex." He introduced, finally releasing Jon's hand. "This is my wife and Queen Piece, Elestraza Phenex."

"Charmed." The elegant lady curtsied with near perfect poise and grace.

"This is my eldest son and Heir, Ruval." He motioned to the young man still holding Riser by the hair.

Ruval let his younger brother go and bowed his head politely. "It is an honor."

"And this…" He pointed with his cane to the girl in the pink dress. "...is my youngest Daughter. Say hello, Ravel."

The young lady in pink curtsied politely. "How do you do."

"My second born…" Salazar frowned in annoyance back at Riser, who cast his gaze away penatively. "...I'm sure you're already familiar with." He then bowed his head towards Jon, causing the younger son to gawk in surprise. "I do so humbly apologize for his disrespectful disposition. To you as well, Lady Rias."

Rias was completely taken aback. She had no Earthly idea what to make of this.

"Father...how can you bow before a Pawn so casually?" Riser asked while glaring hatefully at Jon. "He is but a Lowborn. A nobody!

"This nobody, my son…" Salazar lifted his head, his voice stern. "...is the Red Dragon Emperor. It is an honor to finally meet you in person...Ddraig."

A jolt of energy surged through Jon's entire being. He'd heard that name once before in his dreams. But how the hell did this guy know it?

"I understand you've yet to fully restore your power so I doubt you remember." Salazar continued, righting himself up before resting on his cane. "But there was a time in ancient history where you were considered the most terrifying force among the three realms. They called you the Wild Flame, a creature who soared on a wave of eternal fire through Earth, Heaven, and Hell without restraint. It was said that the Great Lucifer himself trembled in apprehension whenever you appeared in our realm."

Elestraza chuckled in a posh, eloquent voice. "Salazar, you silly man. You didn't tell me we were in the presence of royalty. I'd have picked a more appropriate outfit."

"The Red Dragon Emperor himself." Ruval marveled. "I never thought I'd live to see the day of your return."

As polite as they were all being. There was no mistaking the intent behind that handshake. Nor the subtle notes of spite and superiority he detected in their voices. This wasn't a formal greeting. It was a slap in the face.

Jon smirked up at Salazar. "No disrespect to you or your household. But I've never been one for baseless flattery. See, where I'm from we have a saying. Even a dog can tell the difference between being tripped over and kicked. And Buddy…" He waved the hand he shook with at him. "...I know a kick when I feel one."

Every member of the ORC stared in complete disbelief at Jon. Rias, especially, was unable to comprehend her Pawn's behavior.

Risers eyes went wide and his face flared in anger. "Why you wretched little-"

Salazar raised a hand sharply into the air, his intense gaze never once straying from Jon. He took a deep breath and gripped the handle of his cane tighter as the aura surrounding him grew darker. "Wise words...if plainly spoken. Allow me to offer some of my own."

That tremendous power Jon felt earlier enveloped the entire room. The sensation was like staring up at the peak of a mountain from its base.

"Do not pick a fight you know you cannot win."

"There will be no fighting on mortal grounds, if you'd be so kind, Sir."

Both Jon and Salazar turned and looked at the Silver Haired Queen of Annihilation. Her eyes were glowing. A beautiful hue as if she were channeling the very light of the moon itself. For as calm as her words were, there was no denying that aura of power.

If Salazar's was like gazing up at the top of a mountain. Hers was like trying to look down at the bottom of the ocean. There was no comparison. Grayfia was easily the single most powerful being in the room.

Salazar's Queen glared at her coldly. "This hardly concerns you, Grayfia. Stay out of it."

"As you know Lady Elestraza, I am here by order of Sirzechs to maintain the peace." She calmly explained. "Which means there will be absolutely no disturbances so long as I am present." Her voice took on just the slightest hint of an edge with her next words. "Please do not make me repeat myself on that issue."

Elestraza's cold glare turned into a hideous scowl as her own aura of power emerged and her eyes began to glow. Lord Salazar raised a hand to calm her, his demeanor finally softening.

"When told such an ominous thing by the one who is known as Hell's strongest Queen, even I can become somewhat apprehensive." He admitted with a dismissive chuckle. "I assure you Lady Grayfia, my intentions are not to stir up trouble. My son is more than capable of doing that on his own."

Again, Riser looked away angrily.

Salazar bowed towards Rias respectfully. "My apologies for our intrusion upon your lovely home, Lady Rias. We'll be taking our leave now." Salazar turned to rejoin his kin before turning back and smiling at the President. "I'm looking forward to the ceremony." With that, he began the slow deliberate walk back to his family.

"It ain't happening."

Salazar stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, glaring intensely at the one who spoke.

"I heard it from Rias's own lips." Jon continued. "She told your son he can stuff it. That seems pretty clear to me. There's not gonna be any wedding."

"Rias. Is it your personal policy to allow Servants to speak out against their betters like this?" Elestraza asked, still annoyed after Grayfia's comment.

She didn't respond. Rias was torn by the presence of Salazar and the words of her Pawn.

"You said it yourself." Jon smirked at Lord Phenex. "I don't answer to anyone." He pointed over towards Rias with his thumb. "Except her."

"Jon…"

"Rias isn't going anywhere." He continued. "And she sure as Hell isn't marrying your Son. Not so long as I'm here." Jon smiled over at Rias. "Ain't that right?"

Rias looked at Jon, then Salazar, and then Jon again. Finally, she found the nerve to speak her mind. "He's right." The confidence returned to her voice and she stood her ground. "I have no intention of marrying your Son, Lord Salazar. Not now, not ever."

Lord Salazar sighed wearily while shaking his head in disappointment. "My dear, you have your father's hair and eyes but your mother's stubborn nature." He shrugged. "Very well then. Your parents and I have discussed this at length with your Brother and we've all decided that if you are truly so obstinate about not marrying my Son, you'll have to earn your right to refuse."

Rias peered at him curiously. "Wait...you don't mean…"

He nodded in confirmation. "If you wish to be free of your social obligations, then you must defeat Riser in a Rating Game."

"Rating Game?" Asia asked curiously. "What's that?"

"It's a game noble Devils compete in to settle disputes and gain influence." Kiba explained quietly. "Long story short, their Servants compete in a battle royale style tournament with the last team standing being declared the winner."

"Like the chess pieces?" She surmised.

"Exactly." Akeno continued. "The system balances out the level of power among the houses and allows for a fair duel. This way, those with more power and larger houses can't bully the smaller houses into submission. Rating Games are determined by sheer strength of the Servants and tactical brilliance of the King Pieces."

"Our Son may lack certain social graces, but he has done quite well for himself in the games." Elestraza commented, glancing over at Riser. "Hasn't he?"

Realizing he was being spoken to, Riser immediately perked back up. "Err yes! Yes, I have!" That arrogant, entitled look returned as he continued. "Riser has played through numerous Rating Games and has scored several wins for himself." The Phenex Devil boldly declared. "Unfortunately, my inexperienced bride has not even qualified to compete yet, Dear Mother."

A pit formed in Jon's stomach. Was what he was saying really true? Rias had never competed in one of these things before?

"Only mature Devils with an experienced Peerage are allowed to compete in the Rating Games, Lord Riser." Akeno spoke up, in spite of herself. "It's not as if my Master has had much opportunity. Legally she's not old enough."

"So then...we're at a severe disadvantage." Asia surmised, now more worried than ever.

"We've got way more to worry about than that." Koneko spoke up, a hint of dread in her voice.

"Riser simply must ask." He turned back to Rias. "Is this adorable little group the extent of your Peerage? They're really all you have?"

She scowled at him nastily. "So what if they are?"

He reared his head back and laughed mockingly. With a snap of his fingers, another orange summoning circle appeared on the floor near the entrance. Yet another flame engulfed the space around the Chapter Room, from which fourteen Devil Servants appeared. All of them women.

"Riser has successfully acquired a complete set." He boasted. "Girls, please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Mira, a Pawn in service of Lord Riser." The girl with lapis hair on the far left spoke up. She was dressed in a red kimona and was carrying what appeared to be a wooden staff.

"Shuriya." The girl with long pale blue hair, dressed in a metallic underwire brassiere and matching silk loincloth that exposed her sides introduced next. "And these are my sisters, Marion and Burent. We are all Pawns in service to Lord Riser."

"How do you do." The two brunettes in french maid outfits curtsied respectfully.

"Right! I'm Ile, and this is my sister Nel. And we're both Pawns in service to Lord Riser." The very young looking girl with turquoise hair and blue eyes spoke up, pointing to her identical sister. Both twins were dressed in white gym shirts and black leggings.

"My name is Ni!" One girl with red eyes and blue hair spoke up next.

"And I'm her sister Li!" Another girl who looked exactly the same but with blue eyes and red hair, added.

"And we are both Pawns in service to Lord Riser!" The twins spoke in unison. Both girls were dressed in matching sailor outfits that revealed their abdomens, shoulders and lower breasts, with black skirts that came just above their knees. The most prominent feature about them, however, was their two catlike ears and matching tails.

"What's with those two?" Asia whispered. "Is that a costume?"

"No, those ears and tails are real." Kiba replied.

She let out a small surprised gasp. "They are?"

"Those twins are Nekomata." Koneko explained in a flat tone. "They belong to a subspecies of Youkai that have heightened senses and magical abilities."

"Even their Pawns look super intense." Asia observed, quivering slightly.

"My name is Xeulan. I'm a Rook in service to Lord Riser." A well endowed woman of chinese descent with shoulder length black hair and blue-green eyes spoke up next. She was dressed in a traditional navy blue qipao with gold accents and a white sash.

"Isabella." The next woman spoke up gruffly. She had short brown hair and grey eyes. Half her face was obscured by a white mask and her outfit consisted of a black jacket that showed off her midriff with matching jeans. "Also a Rook in service to Lord Riser."

"I'm a Knight in service to Lord Riser." A tall young woman with long black hair saluted, placing her fist against her healthy chest. In her hand was a massive Zweihander. "My name is Siris." Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that appeared to be modeled after a Chinese Cheongasm, complete with red shorts and knee high armored boots with matching gauntlets.

"I am known as Karlamine." The girl with short brown hair standing next to Siris and carrying a silver broadsword spoke up. "I hold the honor of serving as Lord Riser's second Knight." She was decked in full silver armor reinforced with black iron. Giving her the appearance of a European knight mixed with a Japanese samurai.

A beautiful Japanese woman with long black hair and dressed in a purple kimono bowed her head respectfully. "I am Mihae. A humble Bishop in service to the honorable Lord Riser."

Finally, a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that matched her eyes and fell all the way past the small of her back walked forward. Her attire consisted of a navy blue tunic with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes, and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top revealed much of her cleavage and was held in place with a gold choker encrusted with blue and red gemstones. She was wearing lipstick and eyeshadow that matched her hair and eyes.

"And I am Yubelluna. Lord Riser's Queen and First Mistress." As she introduced herself, she glared directly at Akeno, who returned her glare with one of her own.

"Hold on a second..." Kiba peered at the woman questioningly. "...did you just say First Mistress?"

Riser grinned wickedly at him, before turning his attention back to Jon. "You may be interested in seeing this, Lowborn. What with you being the supposed 'Red Dragon Emperor' and all."

Jon continued to silently glare in contempt at Riser as he approached Yubelluna and took her by the waist. He pressed his lips firmly against hers at which she readily accepted him. After they kissed he held her in his arm while gently fondling her breast. She moaned in pleasure to his touch as he spoke again. "What do you think? Riser has accumulated a veritable Harem of nubile young women who will do anything that I tell them."

"Well Jon is less than impressed."

The Phenex clan all glared at him in confusion.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I mean...I am less than impressed." Fuck, now this idiot's got me doing it. As he looked over the Peerage he noticed something. "Hold on a second. You miscounted. Where's your other Bishop?"

"Oh, of course! How silly of me!" Ravel giggled in a sweet voice before running over to join the others and curtseying politely. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Ravel Phenex. Youngest child of the Phenex family and Bishop for my dear Brother here."

"Woah woah woah. Hold the phone." Jon put a hand up to stop her. "You put your sister in your Harem?"

"So I have. What of it, Lowborn?" Riser asked in an annoyed tone.

Jon gave him a cheeky grin. He couldn't help himself "So what, is this one of those Cersei and Jamie kinda relationships? Come on, Blue Blood, what's the story with you two?"

Several members of the ORC, Rias included, snickered at his comment. Ravel, however, made an appalled noise and took a step back. "Uggh! That's disgusting! I'm just here until I can have a Peerage of my own. I don't have a thing for my older brother, you Barbarian!"

"Our youngest Daughter is barely an adult by our species standards." Elestraza explained while fanning herself. "This gives her something to do, and teaches her the finer points of handling a Peerage."

"Tell me Rias." Riser spoke up, his eyes still angrily transfixed on Jon. "Is there a reason your Pawn insists on trying my patience? If he isn't careful, Riser can't be held responsible for what tragic fate may befall him."

"Jon, it's okay." Rias assured, taking him by the arm. "That's enough."

"It would be best if you remember your place when you speak to me, Lowborn." Riser continued, his voice taking on a threatening edge. "Riser would certainly hate to have to separate you from your-"

"I don't give a rats ass who you are or who you claim to be!" Jon barked at him, taking a step forward out of Rias's grasp and pulling back his jacket, flashing the revolver attached to his side. He had officially reached his threshold. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you talk to the President like you own her for a minute longer."

He drew his revolver.

"Jon, no!" Asia pleaded, reaching for him before he got himself hurt.

Before he could fire, he felt something smash him directly in the gut. Knocking the wind out of him for the second time today and causing him to drop his gun to the floor. Riser followed up his gut wrenching punch with an uppercut that sent him smashing into the ceiling, before plummeting harmlessly back down to Earth.

"Oh no, he's hurt!" Asia wailed in horror.

"Jon!" Rias quickly rushed over to her downed Servant, cradling him in her arms. "Please talk to me. Are you alright?"

"I'm good." He assured in a groggy voice. "I'll be fine once I agh!" Jon clutched at his gut, feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen. "What the fuck did he do to me?"

Riser chuckled mockingly at him. "This is but a fraction of the power I truly possess. I hope you understand the situation you're in. No matter how good you may think you are, you're nothing compared to Riser."

"Would it kill you to talk in first person like a sane individual?" His brother admonished.

"Just relax." Rias assured, smiling for his sake. "It's okay. You've done enough."

He didn't respond.

"Jon? Jon, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

His face slowly turned pale and he began to cough up blood.

"Asia!"

"Right!" Rias's Bishop quickly raced to Jon's side, casting her healing aura and inspecting the damage. "It's an internal hemorrhage. We need to get him somewhere I can work on him without disturbance."

"Use my bedroom." Rias insisted.

Asia nodded. "On it!"

"I'll take him." Koneko offered, already kneeling down and slinging him over her shoulder. As she carted Jon off with Asia, Rias turned back to Riser, narrowing her eyes at him hatefully.

"Lord Salazar...tell my Brother we will accept the challenge."

* * *

"Ten days. I think we can all agree that's fair." Grayfia offered.

"Are you sure?" Rias asked.

"Considering your relative age and lack of experience. I feel assigning a handicap is appropriate."

She bit down on her thumb thoughtfully. "As much as it pains me to admit it, I'll have to agree with you. A couple extra days to train will be useful for all of us."

Asia came back into the Chapter Room. After the Phenex Clan left she and the other members of the ORC took Jon back to Rias's room for healing. Leaving Rias and Akeno behind to tend to the formalities of the game with Grayfia. As Asia came back into the room, the President of the club turned her attention to her.

"How's he doing?"

"He'll be okay." Asia assured. "He's resting now, so all should be well soon."

"No he's not." Koneko spoke up, entering the room behind Asia.

Jon pushed through the door, still clutching at his wounded side. He slowly made his way over to the couch and sat down.

"Ooooh, I thought I told you to stay put." Asia huffed, puffing her cheeks out and pouting at him.

"I did try to stop him." Kiba assured, coming back into the room as well.

"You should be resting, Jon." Rias chided him sternly. "You've done enough for today, I don't need you injuring yourself further."

"I ain't going anywhere until I here how we're gonna beat that Asshat and win this Rating Game." He insisted vehemently. "Right now, my only concern is making sure you never have to so much as step foot in the same room with him again."

Rias opened her mouth to speak but found she could only blush.

Akeno giggled at him, placing her fingers against her lips. "You truly are a stubborn boy, Jonathan Hyodo." She gazed at him with blushing cheeks. "But you sure do have a lot of heart, don't you?"

Grayfia's lips curled into a small smile. From the back of her throat she began to chuckle quietly, placing a hand over her lips to suppress it. After a moment she began to audibly laugh at him, much to Jon's confusion.

"Forgive me. It's not my intention to laugh at you." She quickly clarified. "I've just never seen such stubborn loyalty in a Pawn before."

Grayfia walked up to Jon and bowed her head respectfully. "It truly was an honor to meet you. I'm so happy to see that my sister-in law has managed to acquire such a loyal and caring Servant."

Jon nodded his head gratefully. "And I'm happy to say I got to meet Lucifer's Queen. For she truly does appear to be as wise as she is beautiful." He responded, narrowing his eyes at her sharply. "Which is all the more reason I'm so confused as to why you're okay with this marriage."

Grayfia frowned softly as she craned her head back up. "In truth, I'm not. And neither for that matter, is Sirzechs."

Rias looked genuinely surprised. "Wait, my Brother is against the marriage?"

She nodded in confirmation. "Rias, I swear to you, we did try to prevent this. But Lord Phenex would hear none of it. This was the only agreement he could be persuaded to make."

The President of the ORC clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. "It's because he's certain I'll lose."

"All the more reason we have to destroy Riser and his team at the Rating Games." Akeno spoke up.

Kiba nodded enthusiastically. "I agree. We should beat Riser at his own game. Show that punk a little humility."

"Let's kick some ass." Koneko chimed in.

"I'll follow your lead, Ms. President." Asia spoke politely.

Jon sighed in melancholy tone. He wanted to share everyone else's enthusiasm but…

"We have our work cut out for us." He spoke honestly. "Which is why I want to know what the game plan is."

Rias gave him a slick smile. "We have ten days to prepare. In that time, I intend to get you to the next level of your power. If we can manage that, I have no doubt you'll be able to defeat Riser."

"Sounds good. But how are we going to go about doing that?" He asked.

"There's a facility deep in the heart of Towadi-Hachimana National Park that was constructed by one of my Father's Demons. My family has full access to the facility their." She explained. "While technically a resort spot. It'll work perfectly as a training camp."

"And you really think I'll be able to get strong enough to compete against Riser there?"

She nodded confidently. "By the time we're done with you. You'll have gained more power than you can possibly imagine."


	9. Chapter 9

**::Author's Note::**

**So the first of the changes have been made. And there will be plenty more to come. For those of you out there who are worried that I'm just rehashing the old story but replacing Riser with his Father I want to assure you I'm not. These new characters I've introduced mark the beginnings of what will be my own spin on the conflict that is to come. I don't want to spoil too much, but in the interest of leaving you all a little excited for the future chapters, I will say this. In Arc Two, Sirzechs told Issei he would have to be prepared to fight for Rias.**

**But if **_**Jon**_ **wants Rias, then he's going to have to prepare for War.**

**Stay tuned folks. In the meantime, I give you Chapter Nine.**

**::End Note::**

When Rias had told Jon that the facility they were going to was deep within Towadi National Park, she really wasn't kidding. He had been on similar hikes before, and the trek up to this state of the art facility was fairly reminiscent of the ones he used to go on with his old mentor Father Kyle.

Still, he wasn't expecting to have to wear those infuriating training bands the whole way there. The Hike was two days of nonstop walking during which time Jon was nearly completely drained of all his energy. It didn't help matters he was forced to lug one of the heaviest bags along with him. So by the time they had reached the final hill that lead up to the facility, he was beginning to gas out.

"You're almost there." Rias encouraged, waving at him from the top of the hill. "Just a few more feet."

"Visualize, Jon." Akeno added.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Jon panted heavily with every step he took. He'd been sweating bullets for most of the day, and his clothes were completely drenched.

"Rias? Should I go bring him some water?" Asia asked, looking slightly worried about Jon's condition. "I'm afraid he might be dehydrated."

"He'll be okay." Rias assured. "This is all part of the conditioning."

"On your right." As Jon struggled with the last few yards, Kiba merrily blew past him. Walking at a brisk pace with a bag almost as big as Jon's was.

"Oh give me a break!" He called after him. "I bet they loaded that thing up with underwear and throw pillows!"

"Move it." Koneko shoved him aside forcefully. Carrying what had to be the most obscenely large hiking pack he had ever seen in his life. The four foot six girl was lugging a pack that Jon guessed had to be at least the size of a bus.

"Did yall take everything but the kitchen sink with you?" He asked incredulously. "We're only here for ten days, aren't we?"

The girls all giggled at him, save for Koneko, as he made his way up the final hurdle. As the group reached the top of the last hill they were greeted to the site of a gorgeous white mansion overlooking a crystal blue lake. The facility boasted three floors and an alcove in the garden directly beside it.

"Wow, how beautiful!" Asia marveled.

"Alright everyone, let's head inside and get going on this training." Rias commanded. "Oh but first, Jon you need to bathe."

"Huh?" He looked down at the hiking shirt he was wearing, completely drenched in his sweat. "Oh...right."

* * *

Jon rinsed the soap he had lathered over his body away before turning the shower off. The lavish bathroom in the sleeping quarters was somehow even more luxurious than the ones they had back at the ORC Headquarters. Not that he would have cared one way or another. But if he was going to be training his ass off for the next ten days, it was at least nice that he got to do it at such a luxurious resort.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, his eyes glancing at the two training bands still around his wrist. He'd been ordered by Rias to keep them on for the entirety of the ten days that they were training. Even when he was sleeping.

As he made his way back to the room he and Kiba were sharing, Jon noted that his Peerage Brother was already halfway through getting dressed into his exercise clothes

"Ready to go?" Kiba asked, pulling on his undershirt and black track jacket. "The girls should be just about finished getting ready."

"You really think we'll be able to get strong enough to defeat Riser in ten days?" Jon asked, sounding slightly skeptical as he pulled on a pair of workout briefs.

"We've done a lot more in a lot less time." Kiba pointed out, proving to be the optimist as usual. "I mean, think about where we were when you first joined us to where we are now."

"I guess you have a point there." Jon admitted, dressing into his black track shorts and under armour shirt. "Still, I feel like we have a lot of work ahead of us."

"No one said it would be easy." Kiba replied, already in the process of unpacking the rest of his clothes and putting them away in the dresser. "But when have things ever been? Jon you managed to gain enough power to kill a Fallen Angel in less than a fraction of the time it takes most normal Devils. You're a quick study and you gain strength at an unprecedented rate." He shot Jon a slick smirk as he finished placing a load of T-Shirts into the dresser. "Call me overly optimistic, but I think we've got this."

Jon shrugged. "If you say so." A thought occurred to him as he finished putting on his tennis shoes. "Hey...I've been meaning to ask. When we took on Raynare and her gang, you mentioned you also had a grudge against the Fallen Angels."

Kiba stopped packing for a moment and frowned. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"You never really explained what happened."

"Now's really not the best time." He insisted. "We need to focus our energy on the present issues. Okay?"

Jon nodded in understanding. "Fair enough. I was just curious is all."

"We'll get into it." He promised, a small smile on his face. "One day. Until then, let's worry about this Rating Game."

Jon smiled back at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm with you, Brother."

* * *

After the members of the ORC were finished getting dressed they all adjourned back behind the Mansion in the large grassy field. Jon and Kiba had changed into full sparring gear. Including gloves and helmets.

"This is lesson one, Jon." Kiba called to his opponent as he stretched out his quads. "The Phenex clan specializes in wind magic in addition to fire magic. Which means they all have a natural speed advantage same as me. If you hope to combat foes that are faster than you, you'll have to sharpen your reflexes and hone your reactive instincts."

"This sort of reminds me of the last time we sparred together." Jon replied with a slick grin. "Don't suppose you remember that ended in a draw."

Rias sighed, slipping off into a pleasant memory. "I certainly remember that match."

Akeno giggled, her cheeks flushing. "As do I."

"Eh…" Koneko rolled her eyes dismissively. "...it was alright."

"This will be a lot different from last time.' Kiba assured, returning his slick grin with one of his own. "For one, I don't plan on holding back at all."

Jon chuckled and nodded approvingly. "Alright then, bring it Pretty Boy."

Kiba seemingly vanished in a puff of smoke, darting around the grassy field at speeds Jon couldn't possibly hope to keep up with. Without even realizing what was happening, he felt Kibas fist connect with his jaw before turning back into little more than a yellow blur.

"You're a little off!" Kiba called as he continued to dart around at speeds that exceeded mach seven. "Don't try to focus on me, you have to predict my movements and react accordingly!"

He understood what Kiba meant. Back when Jon was still training to become a Hunter, Father Kyle imparted a very similar lesson to him. While they trained in Krav Maga, he told Jon how the key to succeeding in hand to hand with an opponent that is much faster than you is by predicting their movements. This was the same basic principle at play, only on a much larger scale.

Jon honed his senses on the environment around him. Rather than trying to focus on Kiba, he instead began to focus on the ground around his feet. Specifically the sound of the grass being ruffled with every mach seven step he took, and the sight of tufts of dirt being kicked up. He began to memorize the steps Kiba was taking, waited for an opening…

...and managed to dodge Kiba's next attack.

"That's it!" Kiba cheered, still moving at blinding speed. "Focus, Jon! You've got this!"

He honed his senses again, followed Kibas attack pattern same as before, and this time, managed to not only dodge his next strike but block the kick Kiba followed up with.

"Excellent." Rias observed with an approving grin. "His body is adapting well."

After the sparring match, Jon, Akeno, and Asia all went back inside and into the Parlor to continue with the next step of the training.

"Lesson two." Akeno stated professionally. "It's time you both became aware of your magical auras and how to channel that energy into a focal point."

"Simple enough." Jon held his finger up in the air and produced a small flame. "Like this right?"

Akeno and Asia both giggled at him. "Not exactly."

He stared at Akeno in confusion. "What do you mean? Is this not how it's done?"

"Let me ask you." She continued. "Now that you've summoned that flame, can you make it smaller?"

"Of course I can." He stated confidently. "I just need to put a little more energy into it and-"

A large fireball spewed from the tip of his finger as if it had just been hit with gasoline, startling Jon and Asia both, and threatening to set the curtains on fire. Akeno quickly and calmly hit the fire with an ice spell, extinguishing the out of control flame.

"Sonofabitch…" Jon stared down at his hand shakily. "What the hell did I just do?"

"You lost control." Akeno stated matter of factly. "While you clearly don't have any trouble producing your natural element, it's akin to you simply turning the tap on. Up until now you've only ever had to focus on willing forth your magic to destroy whatever's in your path. Effective, but nowhere near efficient."

"How do you figure?"

"By simply spewing flames like that you burn through way more magic than you need to." She giggled. "No pun intended."

He looked down at his hands worriedly. "How much more?"

Akeno frowned. "At least half. You're using way too much magic for spells that are, in all honesty, fairly rudimentary for our kind."

His face paled. "Hold on, then how have I managed to keep myself going for as long as I have?"

She grinned at him amorously. "Well that one's easy. It's because you possess reserves of magical energy and raw stamina that are frankly absurd, even for our kind."

Asia turned her eyes away and blushed. "It's true…"

"If you can learn to better harness your magical potential." Akeno continued. "Then one day your spell power will surpass even mine."

"Then let's get started." He insisted.

She nodded in agreement. "First, you need to focus on channeling your raw magical power into the palm of your hand."

"Like this?" He placed his hands together as if holding an invisible ball and channeled his energy. But as usual, all he managed to produce was more fire. He smiled in disappointment. "It's no good. I guess all I'm really capable of is burning stuff."

Akeno giggled at him. "Not at all, silly boy." She walked up behind him and pressed herself against his back, running her fingers along his biceps and then up his forearms to the tips of his fingers, quietly talking into his ear. "Let the image of light flow from your core to the tips of your fingers."

"Like this!" Asia offered, channeling a ball of green magical energy into the space between her fingers.

Akeno smiled proudly, clapping her hands together. "Exactly like that. Asia, I think you've got a lot of natural talent for this."

"She has me beat, that's for sure." He joked, gazing down at the smaller ball of green light he'd managed to produce.

"You'll get there." Asia assured. "I believe in you."

"Heh...thanks Asia."

"Now then, let's move on to a new demonstration." Akeno grabbed a water bottle from her gym bag and placed it on the table in front of them. "I'm going to show you how you can channel your raw magical energy in order to manipulate your environment." She placed her hand over the bottle, palm facing down. The water began to move on its own before bursting from the plastic bottle, freezing in place as it instantly turned into ice.

"Beats the hell out of an icebox." Jon joked, trying to hide just how turned on Akeno's magical talent was making him.

"You'll be able to do this too." She assured him, leaning forward on the table, her breasts dangling freely without the support of a bra. "Once you grasp the technique you'll be able to control a lot more than just fire." She turned her gaze to Asia. "I think that this spell in particular would be perfect for you."

"Really?" She beamed excitedly.

Akeno nodded, turning her attention back to Jon. "You, however, may have some trouble with this one. You'll need to focus on those visualization exercises I showed you for now."

He sighed, chuckeling sadly. "Yeah, I know."

"Visualization is the essence of all magic." She continued. "Think about whatever it is you want and see it happening in your mind, kay?"

A thought occurred to him as his eyes wandered towards Akeno's breasts for the third time in the last three minutes. "Sooo...are there any rules about what I can imagine?"

"Not at all." She assured, her eyes filling with lust as she leaned forward farther onto the table. "Anything you want, dear boy. Just think about it…" She leaned her bust a little further down near the table. "...and it'll happen. All you have to do is concentrate."

His mind started to drift off towards his darker desires. As much as he hated to admit it, this may very well have been an opportunity to turn his biggest problem into one of his strengths.

"What's wrong?" Akeno asked, a devious little smirk planted on her lips. She leaned forward a little more, her breasts threatening to spill out of her top at any moment. "Is something distracting you?"

At that moment Asia tugged on his cheek, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Joooon! You're getting that look in your eye again!"

* * *

"Lesson three."

Jon's back slammed against the tree as he crumbled into the dirt.

"That was lame." Koneko, who stood opposite of him, stated flatly.

The two had been practicing for about ten minutes in a clearing in the woods roughly half a mile away from the Mansion. He slowly got back to his feet, taking a moment to catch his breath before charging at his opponent once more. Koneko leapt into the air moments before he was about to strike and hit him with a spinning kick in the back of the head that knocked him senseless. As he fell to the dirt again, Koneko leapt on his back and wrapped her slender legs around his neck, locking him into a chokehold.

"You've gotta learn to channel your energy into specific parts of the body to better absorb hits like that." Koneko explained in her usual monotone. "Also, your strikes could use some work. They're fine for humans but when it comes to Devils you need to focus more on blunt force trauma. Aim more towards the bodies central axis and strike at vital organs." She began to really synch in the chokehold, causing him to completely stop breathing. Moments before passing out she swung her hips to the side and released him, sending his body merrily flying off to the right before landing hard and rolling like a ragdoll. He sucked in large quantities of oxygen before slowly righting himself back up and leaning against a nearby tree, completely worn out.

"Explain how beating me to a bloody pulp is supposed to help me get stronger."

"I already told you." Koneko replied disinterestedly. "These exercises are designed to toughen your body both physically and spiritually. Making your muscle and bones denser than they were before." She walked up to him and kneeled down. "But I'm not even using half my strength right now. You have a long way to go."

He sighed in frustration before banging the back of his head against the tree. "That's what everyone keeps saying. It feels like I'm not progressing fast enough."

She frowned at him, the slightest hint of concern in her eyes. "I mean...it has only been a day."

"And we only have ten!" He insisted. "Meanwhile, Kiba has me beat in speed. Asia is a magical prodigy. You hold the belt in the strength department. And Akeno? She's just good at everything." Jon cast his gaze off to the side, his features darkening. "If we have any hope of defeating Riser, I have to be able to surpass all of you. Do you really think I can do that in so short a span of time?"

"Normally I'd say no." She sighed, a slight blush forming over her cheeks. "But…I know you can be an incredibly hard worker. If anyone can pull this off it's you."

Jon glanced back at her, not quite believing what he just heard. "Did you...did you just compliment me?"

Koneko immediately turned her eyes away. "I guess…"

He smiled at her, popping his neck before leaning back against the tree. "You know, Koneko...I owe you an apology."

She craned her head at him curiously. "Hmm?"

"For all my excuses and talk of not being able to control how I feel, the truth is, there is no excuse for what I was doing in that vent." He spoke shamefully. "As messed up as my head is right now, I should still be able to control myself around you. I just hope that incident didn't lose me your trust." He gave her a warm smile and then added. "Or your friendship."

She gazed at him curiously before a small smile formed on her lips.

"Suck it."

* * *

As the evening settled in, training came to a halt for the day and everyone went back inside. Rias took Jon back to the kitchen to help Asia prepare dinner for the whole group.

"Alright you two. Consider this lesson four." Rias spoke up energetically. "I want you both to prepare a nice tasty meal for the group. But there's only one stipulation." She held up a single finger for emphasis. "Absolutely no knives, spoons, or cooking tools of any kind are allowed."

"We can't even use the stove?" Asia asked.

Rias shook her head. "You may use pots and pans to hold water and ingredients, but that's it. You'll be completely reliant on your magic to prepare this dish."

"We can use magic to cook?!" Asia clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Absolutely. Magic comes in handy just about anywhere, it's not just for combat." Rias explained. "This will also be a good exercise for broadening your creative thinking."

Asia gave a small salute. "Understood, Ma'am!"

"Look, I'm all for helping in the kitchen…" Jon spoke up. "But are these seriously the only aprons you have?" He asked, pointing to the solid red one with floral prints Asia was wearing and the red and pink floral apron he was stuck with.

Asia and Rias both laughed at him good spiritedly. He simply groaned in embarrassment.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to work." Rias turned and waved as she headed for the door. "Have fun you two, and good luck."

Once she was gone, Asia quickly got to work.

"Okay. Water, please boil." She commanded, placing her hand over the pot of water resting on the inert stove. Within seconds the liquid began to simmer and bubble as steam slowly rose from its surface.

Jon frowned thoughtfully, staring down at an onion he held in his hand. During Akeno's lesson the only thing he could manage was a teeny little ball of light. But if his theory was correct, he may be able to use these strange thoughts he had been having to his advantage.

All he had to do was think about peeling Akeno's clothes off while channeling his magical energy the way she showed him. Sure enough, the moment he did that, the skin around the onion flew away as if sliced cleanly off by an invisible scalpel. Asia looked up from what she was doing and watched him. Jon then picked up a potato next and glanced over at Asia. This time he pictured unraveling her top, apron and all until she was completely naked. The potato responded by unraveling its skin in a corkscrew pattern.

"Well whaddya know? I think I'm finally getting the hang of this."

"Wow! Look how good you're getting." Asia beamed at him with doe eyes, clasping her hands together and resting them against her cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"It's funny." He commented, gazing down at the perfectly peeled spud. "I feel like I've used this power before."

He thought back to one of his earlier encounters with a powerful being. Back when his Sacred Gear first appeared. A single memory stuck out in his head above the others. The image of him staring down at his newly formed gauntlet for the first time.

Did I...Did I just punch her clothes off?

"I remember now." Jon declared. "It was the first time I won a fight against a Fallen Angel. I hit her with an energy blast that completely stripped her clothes away."

"Well you don't have to sound so happy about it…." Asia pouted quietly, puffing her cheeks.

"But it was more than that." He continued. "I completely destroyed the light spears she threw at me...and I think I also blasted away a significant portion of her power."

Asia perked up interestedly. "Really?"

Jon shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just remember it scared the hell out of her. Enough so to make her retreat."

"Do you remember how you did it?"

"Haven't got a clue" He admitted. "Honestly the fact I survived that encounter at all boils down to sheer dumb luck."

Asia frowned disappointedly. "Well, maybe this has something to do with that problem you've been having." Her face turned slightly red as an idea popped into her mind. "If you'd like, I could always...you know…"

"I already told you." He insisted. "It's not just about nudity, it goes deeper than that."

Deeper than just the physical. Something about that struck a chord with him. If he really wanted to master this technique he would have to explore every facet of his feelings, not just the ones concerned with physical attractiveness. Asia was beautiful, true, but it ran deeper than just her looks. She also possessed a generous and gentle spirit that managed to inspire and calm all at once.

Wait...perhaps that was it. It wasn't just their physical bodies. It was Asia's kindness. Rias's passion and intellect. Akeno's loyalty and power. Koneko's feistiness and reservedness. They each possessed a spirit he found to be just as beautiful as their bodies. If not more so.

"That's the key." He said, his epiphany visible on his face. "The spirit is the key."

He raised his hands and focused, concentrating not just on their physical looks, but on their enormous spirits as well. The onions and potatoes all skinned and peeled in a matter of seconds before slicing themselves into perfectly even rings and cubes.

"I've got it! Asia I-"

Upon turning to look at her his jaw immediately hit the floor. Asia was covering her naked breasts with one hand and her most intimate region with the other. Surrounded by the shredded remains of her skirt, blouse, and apron.

"I...I think you may have gone a little overboard." She commented, her face turning scarlet.

* * *

Dinner that night turned out spectacularly despite Asia having to quickly run up to her room for a change of clothes. As the ORC helped themselves to a delectable meal, Jon's thoughts turned to his training. He felt like he had learned a lot from each lesson. Kiba helped him visualize his surroundings and predict his enemies attacks. Akeno taught him how to better control and manipulate his magical energy. And Koneko...well admittedly all she really did was beat the stuffing out of him for a few hours. But he did feel like he could take a nasty hit a little better, at least.

The biggest surprise of all, however, was the kitchen lesson. Jon was certain he could develop an effective new technique if he could just figure out how to better control this power. Normally he tried to avoid staring at the girls for too long. But tonight he found himself hopelessly transfixed. If he could bring all these lessons together and focus on the spirit of his targets, then he was certain his idea would work.

He started with Akeno. Visualizing her clothes vanishing from her body and then peering past the skin towards the spirit that lay within her. Powerful, elegant, and in perfect balance, yet with tones of something darker simmering underneath. All in all, simply beautiful.

Next was Asia. Her spirit shined like a beacon of yellow sunlight. Brightening all that it touched. No real surprise there.

After Asia he next peered through Rias. Seeing passed her clothes, beneath her skin, and gazing at the fiery spirit that lay behind it all. It was like a dormant volcano. Calm and composed on the surface, yet with a deep burning passion that could erupt at any moment. Volatile, and untamable. Something he deeply admired.

Finally, there was Koneko. Sure enough, her spirit was a bit chilly. Yet beneath that hardened, icy, exterior something more was buried. If he could just peer a little deeper….

Koneko glanced up at him. Having noticed what he was doing, she glared at him threateningly. "Don't you dare try to peel me."

He quickly looked away, choking on some water.

"So how was it?" Rias asked, putting her spoon down. "Do you think you learned anything useful?"

Jon took a moment to finish coughing before he spoke. "Well there is one thing I learned for certain." His expression darkened somewhat. "Despite how far I may have come. I'm still nowhere near Riser's level.

"Jon…" Asia was about to provide some comforting words before Rias stopped her.

"Knowing is half the battle." She assured. "You and Asia have both become assets in your own right. Sure you may still have a ways to go. But you're far and ahead so much better than where you were before."

As reassuring as Rias was trying to be, the same thought kept racing through Jon's mind over and over again. Would it be enough? Could he seriously gain the power he needed to help his Master defeat Riser's Peerage in nine days?

Once dinner was finished, Rias stood from the table and addressed the group. "Well that was delicious and filling. Wouldn't you say?"

They nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think we should all head to the baths now."

Jon felt his heart skip a beat. "Wait...as in we all go together?

Rias grinned at him. "That would be the plan. You want to see us naked together, don't you?" She added amorously. "I bet it could really help you with those visualization exercises Akeno was teaching you." She turned to the Asian beauty in question. "What do you think?"

"I agree." Akeno giggled, a light blush forming on her cheeks. "I don't mind at all. Plus this way we could bathe him too."

Jon gulped back his nerves. That makes two of four.

"Would you mind if he came, Asia? I wouldn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable."

"Sure." She replied happily.

That made three of four.

Rias nodded agreeably, finally turning her attention to Koneko. "Well, how about you?"

Her yellow catlike eyes went wide for a moment as a slight blush crept over her cheeks. Jon could hear Koneko's heartbeat running faster. But just as soon as it had appeared, suddenly it was gone just as quickly.

"I would rather die." She stated coldly, standing up from her seat and suddenly making her way towards the baths. She stopped and turned back, glaring at Jon spitefully. "If you peak at me again, I won't hold back like I did last time. I'll kill you."

With that, she left. Leaving Jon, as well as the other three girls, horrendously disappointed.

"Looks like she's still a little sore about that." Jon sighed. "Sorry ladies."

"It's okay." Rias replied, moving to join Koneko. "Maybe next time, Jon."

"She'll come around, don't you worry your handsome little head about it." Akeno added, moving to follow Rias.

"If you'd like, I can always come bathe with you." Asia offered.

Jon smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine Asia, you girls go have fun."

She nodded happily, standing up and moving to go join the others.

"Looks like it's you and me, Bro." Kiba jibed.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Guess so. But if you think I'm letting you bathe me then you've got another thing coming, Pretty Boy."


	10. Chapter 10

**::Author's Note::**

**We're at nearly forty follows and thirty favorites. Thank you everyone who has been favorite, following, and leaving solid reviews and critiques on the second Arc so far. Progress on the next few chapters is coming along well, and I should be able to continue posting at a steady rate.**

**I now present, Chapter Ten.**

**::End Note::**

"That's quite a story."

"Indeed."

"Honestly though, I can't say I'm surprised. That sounds just like my younger sister. Wise as she may be, she's always been somewhat whimsical when it comes to romance."

"A shame she likely doesn't have a chance of winning."

"No. Unfortunately, that she does not."

"So why let her go through with the training then?"

"I'm letting her make her own choices. She'd do so regardless."

"If I may, my Lord. Are you certain this is just about your sister? After all, the Red Dragon Emperor-"

"Grayfia...you've been my loyal Queen and love for as long as we have both known each other. Have you not?"

"I have."

"So trust me when I tell you that the problem pertaining to my sister, and my interest in the Red Dragon Emperor, are in no way unrelated."

"I understand. My apologies, Lord Lucifer."

* * *

Rias and Asia both relaxed near the large bath that looked to be more akin to a pool. A golden lion's head acted as the font by which the bath's waters were delivered. And the massive room was supported by greek style columns that gave the entire setup the appearance of an ancient bathhouse.

Akeno gave a relaxed sigh, sinking further into the warm water. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a few loose bengs hanging down. "This was such a good idea. We haven't done this in forever."

"I hope it melts away some of the fatigue of training at least. You've all been working so hard." Rias replied, her two feet dipped into the water as she sat on the tile floor above. Her hair was done up the same way as Akeno's.

"Mmmm, I have no doubt this will do the trick." She relaxed against the tub wall, glancing up at Rias with a mischievous look in her eye. "You know...I imagine Jon is hopping in on the other side right about now. It's a shame we couldn't get everyone on board with our original idea."

A slight blush crept over Rias's cheeks. "Koneko is entitled to her privacy. I won't make her do anything she's not comfortable with just for my own sake."

"That's fair." She admitted. "Still...I know you're certainly eager to get as much time together as you can."

Rias quirked a brow at her Queen. "Why do you think that?"

Akeno giggled at her, shaking her head at her King. "Rias, come on now. I know you're trying to maintain appearances but you may as well give it up. You're crazy for that boy. We can all see it."

She frowned softly. "I...I just can't talk about it. Not until we settle this Rating Game first."

Akeno turned her gaze away, her smile glowering somewhat. "Do you really think we can win?"

"I have to believe we can." Rias tucked her knees up to her chest. "Otherwise…"

"Hey." Akeno quickly cut her off. "Forget I said anything. I guess I'm just a little tense is all."

She nodded. "It's understandable."

They sat in silence for a moment. Both girls quietly considering the gravity of their situation.

"It's okay to be in love." Akeno finally spoke up. "We spend all our time trying to be strong for the sake of our subordinates. We're never allowed to show weakness in case it affects the moral of the Peerage." She smiled, gazing into the water thoughtfully. "But we should be allowed to open our hearts to love. No matter how or why it may form, we deserve to feel that connection with another person. At least I think so."

Rias considered her words thoughtfully for a moment. "I...suppose you're right."

"Besides." Akeno grinned up at her. "You could probably stand to get laid before that stick in your ass gets any bigger."

Rias splashed Akeno with water, who retaliated with a splash of her own. The two girls giggled playfully as they splashed each other while Asia and Koneko sat a few yards away, taking advantage of the nearby showers. Asia gazed back at the two girls playing, their breasts pressed against one another. She turned her head back, blushing nervously as she stared at her own chest before letting out a depressed sigh.

"Sad you're not on the Double D team?"

Asia looked over to see Koneko scrubbing her arm with a loofah while the water from the shower ran down her body.

"Yeah, I guess a little." She smiled awkwardly.

"Why?" Koneko asked, glaring over at her coldly, her voice irritated. "You're obscenely pretty. You have no reason to feel inadequate about yourself."

Asia frowned, staring down at the tile floor again. "Well...I know. Or I mean, I don't know I know. Everyone's always told me I'm pretty, but…"

Koneko groaned wearily while rolling her eyes. "It's about him, isn't it?"

She smiled in embarrassment, her cheeks flaring up again. "I guess so. I just want to know he finds me attractive."

Koneko gave her an unbelieving look. "Would you listen to yourself? Don't you see what he's turning you into?"

"What do you mean? What's he turning me into?"

"You sound like nothing in the world matters anymore but him." Koneko explained in a blunt tone. "You and Rias both. Hell, even Akeno is starting to sound like you two."

Asia's expression turned slightly sour. "I can't help it, and for that matter, neither can she. It's not our fault we fell in love with the same man."

"Are you really so sure love has anything to do with it?" She asked, returning to her scrubbing.

"Of course I'm sure!" She replied, sounding somewhat offended. "What else could it possibly be?"

"You know he's really a Dragon right?" Koneko asked, glancing back at her with those same cold eyes. "Like, he may look human, but there was nothing human about him even before he became a Devil."

"I know that. But what does it have to do with anything?"

"Did you know there are certain species of lizards in the Underworld with males that can produce pheromones so potent and intoxicating to females that it's basically the equivalent of being hit with a love spell?" She asked, lathering her hair with soap. "Dragons are said to be the most powerful creatures in existence. I wonder what sort of potent brain altering abilities they might possess?"

Asia remained silent.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this." She continued undeterred. "But have you ever stopped to consider that you only think you're in love with him because he's forcing you to feel that way?"

"Jon would never do something so horrible!" Asia insisted, completely put off by Koneko's attitude.

She sighed wearily. "I never said he was doing it on purpose. But what if you only feel the way you do because the power he emits alters your brain to think that way? Even if he isn't aware he's doing it?"

Asia considered her words for a moment. Really letting the gravity of it sink in. Finally, after a long awkward pause, she spoke again.

"If I said I was okay with that, would that be so wrong?" She asked gingerly. "What's it matter why I feel this way, so long as I do?"

"Spoken like a true Nun." Koneko replied, washing the soap out of her hair. "So long as it makes you feel special and wanted, what's it matter if you're robbed of your free will in the process?"

"What's so wrong with wanting to be happy?!" She replied angrily, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Before I met Jon, my life was miserable! Now, thanks to him, I have friends, family, and a place where I feel loved and appreciated."

"Rias gave you all of that. Not him." Koneko corrected sharply.

"But it was Jon who lead me to Rias." Asia quickly retorted. "If I hadn't offered myself to him that night, I wouldn't be here. I would have died on that Church pew, cold and alone." She smiled, clutching at her heart as thoughts of Jon welled within her. "Whenever I'm near him, my chest gets all fluttery. Whenever he holds me in his arms, I feel like nothing in the world could ever possibly do me harm. Just getting to spend a day with him makes me so happy I feel like my heart could burst. If that's not true love, then I don't know what is."

"I'm just saying…" Koneko continued, running a bar of lavender soap across her leg. "We shouldn't let our feelings for him dictate how we-"

She dropped the bar of soap on the ground, completely frozen in place as it slowly dawned on her what it was she just said out loud.

Asia cupped her hands over her mouth, her eyes going wide with shock. "Oh...oh my God. Koneko...you…"

Her face turned white as a ghost. Asia had never seen her get this flustered before, or this upset.

"All this time...I thought you hated him. But you really are just like me and Rias, aren't you?"

Koneko turned her gaze away, a deep set frown on her face. "I never once said I hated him." Her words sounded bitter, almost resentful. "I just hate the way he makes me feel."

"How does he make you feel?"

She rested her arms on her knees, staring down at the tile floor somberly. "Inadequate, nervous...confused."

"That's exactly how I felt at first too." Asia admitted. "Truth be told, I still feel that way sometimes."

"I used to think I was perfectly fine the way I was. I never once had to worry about things like my looks or my body or how I come off to people. Not before I met him anyway." She groaned in frustration, pulling at her hair. "My instincts are supposed to be razor sharp, my focus and concentration unbreakable. But whenever he's around, whenever he's even in the room, everything…" She growled angrily. "...everything just gets so damn fuzzy. It's like my brain is drunk and high at the same time. I hate it! I hate feeling so completely out of control!"

"That's exactly how it is for me too." Asia assured. "You're not alone in this, Koneko. Rias and I have both felt that very same thing."

"And you're okay with it?" Koneko challenged. "It doesn't scare the hell out of you to consider the kind of power he has over us? I mean...you gave up your faith for this man. That doesn't terrify you?"

"I never gave up my faith. But yes, it does scare me." Asia spoke in earnest. "Yet at the same time, now that I know I feel this way, I can't possibly imagine feeling anything else."

"How am I supposed to accept that?" She asked, her body trembling ever so slightly. "Knowing full well it could mean becoming weak? Or being used? Or getting hurt?"

"There's always going to be that risk." Asia replied, placing a tender hand on Koneko's shoulder. "But ultimately I chose this. So I have to believe that, no matter the sacrifice, or the challenges that lay ahead, if I just keep going, everything will turn out okay. I have to believe that Jon will not abuse the power he has."

Koneko gazed over at her curiously. "But you can't be certain of that."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, that smile never once leaving her face. "No, I can't. But I have faith that he won't."

Koneko still looked so discontent, so restless from her own feelings. It was scary for her, then again it was scary for all of them. Whether Jon was aware of it or not, he had a great deal of power over the ladies of the ORC, simply by the fact that none of them could get his image out of their minds. For better or for worse, they were all falling for him, Asia having already done so a long time ago.

"You know...you can always come and talk to me about it." She offered. "I know how lonely it gets, feeling this way by yourself."

After a moment of quiet contemplation, a small smile finally formed on Koneko's face. "Thank you, Asia. I...I think I'd like that."

As the two finished bathing, they looked back at Rias and Akeno once more, still enjoying each others company and laughing bubbly through the night. As the two then turned back to each other, they considered how nice it must have been to have a friend you could be that close with.

* * *

Jon stared intently at the stone slab that separated the men's side of the bath from the women's. Just as he thought, he could still peer into the girls spirits as he did before even without direct line of sight. With a bit of practice, he was certain he could refine the technique to sense all spirits in the area. Not just the girls.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Kiba asked with a cheeky grin, relaxing in the bath a few feet away. "It looks like you and that wall could use a bit of privacy."

He chuckled before rolling his eyes and relaxing back into the water. "I was testing a theory." Jon explained. "It looks like with some practice I can eventually learn to sense spiritual energy in the environment even if our adversaries try to hide their powers."

"That'll definitely come in handy in the Rating Game." Kiba encouraged. "It'll be a lot harder for them to get the drop on us if you can pinpoint their exact location through walls."

"It still needs some work." Jon admitted, relaxing his head against the stone and gazing up at the ceiling. "But it's a start at least."

"And this way, one of your weaknesses becomes a strength." Kiba added.

He didn't reply, causing his friend to glance over at him worriedly.

"Unless I'm mistaken?"

"You're not mistaken." Jon finally spoke up, a somber tone in his voice. "But that still doesn't resolve the issue."

"Are you really still on about that?" Kiba asked wearily. "You got these powers for a reason. Side effects included. Maybe instead of trying to fight your natural instincts, you should consider why it is you might be feeling the way you do."

"You think I haven't tried?" Jon challenged. "I guess I just don't know what it is I truly want."

Kiba chuckled, shaking his head. "You know exactly what you want. You're just way too polite to say it out loud."

Again, he didn't respond.

Kiba folded his arms behind his head and shut his eyes. "Have you ever considered that maybe you don't have to make a choice?"

He cocked a brow at him. "You mean I shouldn't pick any of them?"

Kiba shook his head, his eyes still closed. "That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

He groaned in frustration, lurching up from his comfy position and staring at his thick headed friend. "Seriously dude? Put two and two together."

Jon thought about it for a moment and then finally realized what Kiba was suggesting. He burst into a fit of laughter as the idea truly sank in.

"Okay, good one. You almost got me." He replied, still chuckling quietly.

Kiba didn't seem the least bit amused.

"Wait...you're being serious?"

He shrugged. "I'm just saying, Bro. It seems to me like the perfect solution."

"In what universe?" Jon asked disbelievingly.

"I've known Rias long enough to know that if the feelings she has for you are legit, then she won't be satisfied with settling for anyone else." Kiba explained. "And while I can't speak for Asia, I'd be willing to bet she's on a similar boat. If the two of them sat down and worked out a compromise, I bet the three of you could make things work out." He then added with a slick grin. "That's assuming they haven't discussed the possibility already. These kinds of arrangements are actually fairly typical for a Devil's Peerage."

Jon stared at him in stunned silence. "Look…" He rubbed the bridge of his nose to relieve the pressure building up. "...let's just say for the sake of hypotheticals that that's true. That still doesn't mean it's a good idea."

"And why not?" Kiba challenged. "What's wrong with coming up with a solution that makes everyone happy?"

"Because it's never that simple." Jon insisted. "What you're suggesting is all fine and well on paper, but in practice it always ends in disaster."

"How do you figure?"

"Because any man who thinks he needs more than one lady in his life only thinks that way for incredibly shallow reasons." He explained. "Think about the most famous examples of your philosophy in action. A couple of Chinese Emperors. A slew of Dictators and Kings. And let's not forget...Hugh Hefner. No matter which way you slice it, it's always the same scenario. A tyrant abusing his power to treat women as property."

"Is that what you see the girls as? Property?" Kiba asked.

"Of course not!"

He chuckled. "And can I also assume you're not just interested in sex? It wasn't the ladies tits you were just staring at through that wall a second ago. You don't possess x-ray vision, my friend."

"I guess…" Jon admitted.

"I know how deep your feelings truly run for all of them. And besides, there's one major problem with your examples." He continued. "Those were all humans you just listed. You are not human, Jon. Nor are the girls for that matter." He shot him another cheeky grin. "Something you seem to keep forgetting."

Jon folded his arms and glared at him in annoyance. "Okay, then how about a non human example? Riser. Are you really suggesting I be more like him?"

"Hey don't get me wrong." Kiba raised his hands up defensively. "I hate the dude's guts just as much as you do. But you can't deny he seems to have managed to keep his little entourage happy. Happy enough to where none of them have contemplated becoming strays at least."

"That we know of." Jon retorted.

He nodded in agreement. "True. But Risers not the only example I can think of. I've seen Purebloods, both Male and Female, successfully run and maintain a Harem of partners without a problem. It's not as uncommon as you think."

"How?" Jon asked incredulously. "Everything I've seen and heard always points to the same basic truth. Eventually someone gets jealous and it all falls apart."

"Again, you're still thinking from the perspective of a Human." Kiba insisted. "A Devil's philosophy on love is completely different."

"Oh bullshit." Jon scoffed at him dismissively. "We ain't that different from them. We're just as capable of being jealous of others. We can still feel the pain of loss and heartache, same as a human. I've seen enough to know that at least."

"Maybe…" Kiba admitted. "...but there's one major difference you're not taking into account."

"And what would that be?" Jon asked skeptically.

"Time." He answered.

Jon gave him a confused look. "What's time got to do with it?"

Kiba's expression suddenly turned more severe. "Let me ask you, Jon. How old do you think you'll live to be?"

He chuckled. "Assuming I don't kick the smoking habit I'll probably be lucky to make it to sixty or…"

The color suddenly drained from his face as the true weight of Kiba's question began to sink in. "Oh yeah...that ain't right anymore, is it?"

Kiba shook his head. "See what I meant when I said you still think like a human? Do you know how old Rias is? She's one hundred and twenty seven, Jon. And that's barely considered to be an adult by Pureblood standards. Assuming nothing horrible happens, she's going to live to be over ten thousand years old. We all are."

His words hit him like a ton of bricks. That...that was going to take a moment to process.

"Humans are so conservative with their expressions of love because they have to be. It makes sense that a human woman would want her man to be committed to her and only her for the rest of her life, because that life is so finite. But Rias and Asia? They don't have that problem. And neither do you."

Again, he was still trying to wrap his head around that.

"But there's one more wrinkle to consider." Kiba continued, his voice lowering. "You're not just a Devil, Jon. You're also a Dragon. Specifically, you are the reincarnated form of the Red Dragon Emperor. A being who has purportedly existed since the Earth was first created. That soul you carry does not just make you powerful. It makes you a God."

His entire body went completely numb.

"So I'll ask again. How long do you think you'll be around?"

Only silence. How in the hell did he expect him to answer that? In what possible way could he even come close to answering that?

"I know it probably scares you to death." Kiba spoke gently. "But you may have to come to terms with the idea that you'll be around a lot longer than any of us will."

"How?" Jon whispered breathlessly. "How the fuck am I supposed to come to terms with that?"

"I didn't say it would be easy." Kiba insisted. "And frankly, I don't envy your position." He smiled at him. "But I also happen to think you're a much stronger man than me."

They sat in silence once more before Kiba spoke up again.

"I'm not saying you have to come up with all the answers right now." He assured. "But at the very least, you may wanna try to solve this one. Knowing what you do now, is denying yourself or those girls the pleasure of affection from the man they love, simply in the vain hope that you, a being who's going to outlive the world, finds the one, really what's best for them? Is that really the kindest option?"

"I...I just need time." He spoke weakly.

Kiba nodded and proceeded to climb out of the water before wrapping himself in a towel. "Take as much time as you need." He then added with a slight frown. "Hell knows you've got plenty of it."

He left his Peerage Brother in the water. Slowly making his way back to the rooms. As he disappeared, Jon simply continued to sit there. Feeling the gravity of the planet slowly begin to sink further and further upon his shoulders.

* * *

Asia tossed and turned around in her bed, her rest disturbed by dark thoughts. How was she supposed to sleep knowing the pressure they were under? They had nine days left to get ready for a contest that would decide the fate of their President's future. The stress was really starting to get to her.

Too disquieted to sleep, Asia sat up from the bed and threw her silky white nightgown over her head before making her way downstairs to the kitchen. Upon reaching her destination, she walked over to the lightswitch and flicked it on. A startled gasp escaped her lips as the figure nursing a glass and a bottle of whiskey glanced over at her sluggishly.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you." The figure spoke quietly, the weight of his troubles evident in his voice. He poured himself another shot of whiskey and downed the burning liquid in one gulp.

"Jon?" Asia peered at the haggard man with concern. "Is everything okay?"

He didn't respond. Asia took a seat opposite of him at the table and sniffed the air. "Are you drunk?"

Jon shook his head. "Not from lack of trying." He pushed the bottle away. "You know try as I might, I've never been able to get fully drunk since I awakened to my powers." He shrugged, his gaze cast solemnly on the table. "I thought maybe I had just built up a tolerance...shows how little about myself I really know."

Asia reached over and clasped his hands in hers gently. "Who told you?"

"Kiba…" He admitted sadly.

Asia frowned in annoyance. "We were going to wait before we burdened you with too much."

"There's no sense getting angry at him. He did me a favor and got my head out of my ass."

"Still…" She sighed, running her thumb along his calloused palm. "I know it's a lot to take in. Honestly I could hardly believe it when Rias first told me."

"When did she tell you?" Jon asked curiously. "And why?"

Asia averted her eyes, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks. "That's the other thing. Jon...I owe you an apology."

He gazed at her curiously.

"The truth is...Rias and I spoke about the future. Our future."

* * *

"So what you're saying is, the Dragon Soul awakening within him is slowly changing his personality?" Asia asked, after having just finished listening to Rias explain the soul within Jon.

Rias shook her head, still leaning against her desk in the Chapter Room. "Not exactly. The Dragon Emperor's Soul is not so much taking over Jon's mind as it is slowly merging with it. The personality Jon has developed since his birth is mixing with the will of the Dragon Emperor. It's his...inheritance of sorts." She explained. "Normally the process takes over a hundred years to begin. But when Jon became a Devil, the process was 'jump started' so to speak."

"But what does that mean?" Asia asked nervously, her hand up to her mouth. "And how does it have to do with my feelings for him?"

"Whenever he looks at you, and I mean really looks at you, what do you feel?" Rias asked, her face reddening.

Asia's face reddened as well. She placed her hands on her cheeks and smiled lovingly. "Goodness. It feels so intimate. It's like he's not just seeing me. But rather it's like he sees right through me, down to my very soul. Back when I was still a Nun, I got that same feeling whenever I prayed. Only not nearly as intense as this."

Rias nodded. "I've felt it before as well. Truthfully, I started noticing the change in me shortly after he turned." A small smile crept over her lips. "I deluded myself into thinking I could control how I felt, that I wouldn't get attached." She shook her head in disbelief. "How naive I was."

"But why is it we both feel this way?" Asia asked.

"As a Male Dragon, Jon possesses an innate ability to pierce the veil of both mind and body and measure the sum of a person's very essence, leaving his mark on it. It's a deeply intimate and admittedly invasive process that results in the object of his desire forming a bond with him. It's called Imprinting."

Asia frowned, she wasn't sure she liked that answer. The idea that her soul might have been coerced into feeling this way didn't sit well with her.

"I should clarify." Rias continued, already sensing were Asia's brain was wandering. "The process is completely involuntary, he isn't aware he's doing it. And there's one more thing…"

"Hmm?"

"It's also consensual." She explained. "If the object of his desire does not share some level of similar feelings for him, then the connection cannot be established. When he looks at you with that piercing interest, he's subconsciously asking you a question. Bypassing the mind and speaking directly to the heart. The heart then answers for you, yes or no. And if it answers yes, the connection is established. You developed feelings for him watching from afar, just as I did. It was those feelings that became the basis of what we're experiencing now."

Asia brightened, her hands clutching at her chest. "So then it doesn't matter how I got these feelings. My heart said yes. It chose to feel this way."

Rias nodded, slipping off into a slight daydream. "As did mine." Her smile glowered somewhat. "Which unfortunately brings me to the catch."

Asia's stomach churned as she braced for the worst.

"Dragons are not monogamous creatures. In the countless eons their kind have existed they have never taken only a single mate to their side. Be it of their own species or another."

"Never?"

Rias shook her head emphatically. "Never. Their minds simply aren't built that way. It's not something that can be changed with lifestyle choices or a simple code of morality. It's instinctual. An unbreakable aspect of their biology."

She frowned softly. Though it wasn't the worst answer she could have received, it wasn't the best either. Asia could give her whole heart to him and he would take it gladly. But there would still be space for more, according to Rias.

"I want argue the ethics of it, simply because their are no ethics to argue here. This is Natural Law we are discussing." She continued insistently. "Consider a Lion Pride. One male chooses from whichever females he desires, whilst passing off those he grows tired of to one or two Lesser Males. As women, we may consider this sort of behavior disgusting. But our opinion matters little to the Lion Pride. They will continue to behave as their instincts tell them they should, and the female Lionesses will still continue to provide for their mate and of her children via the hunt. It's no different for us. We are all driven by the mandate our souls have etched into our consciousness. Call it instinct, or destiny, or divine will, it matters not. All beings on this plane of existence are driven by this Universal Compulsion. Humans are no different. Devils are no different. And Jon is certainly no different."

She took a moment to let the lesson really sink in before continuing. "That's why he's been so indecisive, isn't it?" Asia surmised disappointedly. "He wants us both and he's just too kind to admit it."

"It's not just us, either." Rias continued. "Akeno is already starting to show signs of having received the Imprint. As has Koneko."

Asia gawked at Rias incredulously. "Akeno I can understand. But Koneko? I thought she hated him."

She shook her head emphatically. "The Imprint can be an incredibly intrusive experience to some. Especially a girl as independent and guarded as Koneko is. She'll fight tooth and nail against it, but ultimately her heart has already opened itself up to him. Even if her mind is still rejecting the possibility."

Asia took a moment to consider this new information. "I...I'm really not sure how to feel about all of this." She admitted.

"Truth be told, the idea doesn't completely sit well with me either." Rias also admitted. "But I think that has mostly to do with my possessive nature as a Pure Blooded Devil. I'm not used to having to share." She frowned at Asia. "You, however, will no doubt have the most difficulty adjusting to the idea."

"Why is that?"

"Because unlike Jon, you really were human before you became a Devil." Rias explained. "You still possess the same instincts regarding love as most of your former species do."

"Well can you blame me?" Asia asked in a slightly flustered voice. "I was raised my whole life to believe that true love should only be shared by two people. Every young girl dreams of finding the one and living happily ever after."

"Which is all fine and well…" Rias agreed. "...for a Human. But the intimacy of a monogamous relationship is not a luxury a creature like Jon has."

"But why?" Asia asked curiously. "I'm not disputing you…" She puffed her cheeks out. "...or at least I'm not trying to. I'm just curious is all."

"Because of his lifespan." She explained. "Even lesser Dragons can live for hundreds of thousands of years. But Jon isn't just a Dragon. He's the Red Dragon Emperor, a being as old as the Earth itself."

Asia quietly took a seat on the couch. This new bit of information completely changed her perspective.

"Let me ask you, Asia." Rias continued. "What would you expect Jon to do if you died young? Would you want him to grieve for the rest of his life? Or let him move on and find happiness again?"

"I'd want him to be happy." Asia nodded confidently. "No matter what."

"So would I." Rias agreed. "But that's just the thing. Whether we like it or not, Jon will outlive us all. He doesn't have a choice in the matter. Were he to give his full heart to one woman and one woman only, he would have to come to terms with the fact that one day that woman would die and he would be forced to live on for countless eons without her. Not only that, but any woman that came afterwards would have to contend with the fact that she will always be second best. Or third best. The love he would feel for them would not be evenly distributed. And in time, he would become so jaded that the very concept of love lost all meaning or permanency."

The color drained from Asia's face as she considered the gravity of the President's words.

"So you see, as twisted as it sounds, us asking him to choose one partner and commit until death would in fact be far more selfish than if he were to ask us to share in our feelings for him. Because our lifespans are a fraction of his own, we can spend forever with him. But he cannot do the same with us."

"I couldn't possibly imagine…" Asia sat in complete shock. "...so what do we do?"

"Whatever we can." Rias answered in earnest. "Whatever he needs from us, we give it to him freely. That is the duty of being a Dragon's Treasure. It is our responsibility to help ease the burden of time…"

She took a deep breath.

"...and prepare him for the day we return to the dust from whence we came."

* * *

Jon sat in complete silence as Asia concluded her tale. To think Kiba had been right all along. The girls knew exactly what was going on, and they had planned accordingly.

"Do you see now?" Asia gazed into his eyes lovingly, small tears forming in her emerald orbs. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. We're going to take care of you. From now, until the day we die."

"Until the day you die. I'm the one who has to keep going, right? I don't ever get to settle down, find peace." He shut his eyes angrily, pain in his voice. "How am I supposed to live with that? What do I do once you're gone?"

She walked over to Jon and wrapped him in her arms. "You'll find new love and new treasures. And again after that. And after that as well. But in the meantime, I'm going to do everything in my power to make the memories we share together last forever. So that when that day finally does arrive, you'll be able to think back about just how wonderful that life truly was."

His eyes went wide. Jon stared directly into Asia's adoring gaze as she caressed his cheek.

"When I became a Nun they told me that commitment to the Lord would be a sacrifice. This is no different. Jon...your life is going to be so much grander than anything I could possibly hope to comprehend. Anything we could possibly hope to comprehend. But…" Tears began to fall freely down her face as she began to choke up.

"I am so blessed that you've chosen to spend a part of it with me."

Jon wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately, letting all the pent up feelings he'd been holding back well up to the surface. The two lovers kissed tenderly for several minutes before finally letting each other go. Asia sighed happily, leaning her forehead against his.

"I love you, Jon. No matter what the future holds for us, that is one thing that will never change."

"Asia…" He closed his eyes and placed her face in both his hands. "I love you too...my Treasure." He struggled with the words. They were foreign to him. And yet felt so right all the same. "I swear to you, I will never let a day go by where you don't feel as loved and appreciated as you tell me you are."

"Such a day will never come." She assured. "So long as I'm with you I will always be the happiest girl in the world." She kissed him once more before finally letting him go. "And there's someone else here who feels exactly the same way."

His smile faded into an understanding nod. "Rias."

"And there will be more in time." She continued. "But for now, you must focus on her. You mustn't let her be taken away from us."

"You're right." The confidence returned to his lungs as he slowly stood up from the table. "We have nine days until the Rating Game. And I intend to use every moment of it preparing."

"If there's anything I can do to help. Please tell me."

He thought for a moment, when an idea occurred to him. "Actually...there might just be something you can help me with."


	11. Chapter 11

**::Author's Note::**

**Something I wanted to bring up that was mentioned in the comments in regards to Rias's age. Rias definitely considers herself to be an adult. And indeed, she has the maturity of an adult as well. Devil's don't develop slowly in my canon, they age like a normal human until they're a young adult at which point they just stop aging.**

**The fact that Rias is still considered to be barely an adult at her age is purely a cultural thing. Devil's, especially older ones, consider younger Devils who have not lived through at least several centuries worth of history, to be prone to brash decision making, and short minded in their scope of thinking. Whether this is true or not is debatable, but nevertheless it's an ingrained part of their culture and their society.**

**The reason I've extended Rias's age the way I have in my story, is that there are several ideas I want to explore that require her to have lived longer than just twenty or so years like Jon. These are things I want to explore in the next Arc.**

**But that's a future project. For now, here's Chapter Eleven.**

**::End Note::**

A week had passed and training was going well. While Rias's Servants continued to hone and refine their skills for the upcoming competition, the President of the ORC busied herself with the task of forming an effective strategy against Riser's Peerage. After finishing their morning training session, Rias called for a meeting to see where it was they stood.

"I'm still confused as to what exactly the Rating Game is." Jon admitted, sitting back in his seat at the Parlor table. "I get it's a battle royale of sorts, but where did it come from? Why does it exist in the first place?"

"Good question." Rias commented, taking her place at the head of the table. "I already told you about the Great War and the impact it had on all three factions. What I didn't tell you was just how catastrophic the effects of that War had been on our people. Our species is still in danger because of it."

"Is it really that bad?" Asia asked worriedly.

"It was terrible for everyone." Rias admitted. "But we got hit especially hard. Of the 72 pillars that made up each Noble House, only 33 remain. Including mine, Sona's, and Riser's. Out of the 72 pillars, we are the only survivors."

"And that was when you started recruiting other races and turning them into Devils." Jon surmised.

She nodded in confirmation. "Exactly. After that, the Rating Games came about. This allowed Devils that were the Masters of their households to provide resources and combat experience to newer members. As well as show off their own abilities. Nowadays the Rating Game's still have quite an impact, one's record in the Games provides a huge boost to nobility and influence for their house."

Jon listened intently to every word she spoke before nodding his head. "Alright, I think I've got it."

"Excellent. How about a break then?" Rias suggested. "Some tea would be lovely."

"I'll go make us some." Akeno offered before standing and heading for the kitchen.

Asia stood as well. "Wait a minute, I'll come help you."

"Oh, hey Asia?" Jon called out to her as she left.

She turned around and peered at him curiously.

"Sorry about last night." He chuckled awkwardly. "You know...while you were helping me with that thing?"

She let out a small surprised noise as a light blush settled on her cheeks. "Oh, it's no trouble. You're getting so much stronger Jon. The way that you-"

"Shhh." He placed a finger over his lips. "Let's keep this between just us for now. At least until I've had time to perfect the technique."

"Absolutely! This new move is definitely worth waiting for. So there's no need to rush. Just let me know if you need my help."

"What new move?" Kiba asked curiously.

Asia giggled sweetly. "We can't tell you yet."

"That reminds me. Asia, remember today we'll be starting the next phase of the training."

Asia looked up at the President and then gasped, as if having just remembered something. "Oh that's right! I almost completely forgot!"

* * *

Asia left the parlor and returned with three objects. One was a glass bottle filled with water. Another was a copy of the Bible. And the last object was none other than the case containing Jon's old Revolver. She placed the objects on a table in front of the group and stood at the front.

"So for today's lesson we're going to talk about adapting to the light, and light based magic." Asia explained.

"As useful as that sounds, is it really going to help us considering we're up against our own kind this time?" Jon asked.

"Just pay attention." Rias insisted. "You'll understand why we're doing this in a moment."

"Let's see." Asia peered at the three objects curiously. "Well, since I was trained in how to help perform exorcisms, I guess we could start with that." She held up two fingers. "While exorcism equipment varies depending on what you're trying to purge, there are two universal items every Hunter or Priest should have." She picked up the bottle of water. "The first is Holy Water. Though Devils need to be careful, it's vital that you never actually touch it or it will burn your skin like acid."

"It isn't just us. This goes for you too." Rias warned. "You're a Devil now as well, Asia."

She chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, I guess there's no point in talking about how to make it. So let's just move on to something else." She then picked up the Bible sitting next to the holy water. "The second item is the Holy Bible." Asia appeared to be a little down as she held the book to her chest. "I used to read it constantly when I was a little girl." She clutched it lovingly. "It was my favorite. But now every time I start a verse I get a terrible headache and I can't get through it."

"Because you're a Devil." Rias insisted with an amused grin.

"You're one of us now, Asia." Kiba added.

"You should write it down." Koneko also added.

Akeno chuckled awkwardly. "Probably not a good idea."

"I just want to read one verse, it was always my favorite!" Asia whined loudly before opening the Bible. "Okay here it is-waaah!" She clutched at her head. "I didn't start yet!" She shut the book again and tried once more. "Ahhh! Why do you hate me?!" She pouted.

"If it was anyone else I'd think she was doing a bit right now." Kiba mumbled to Jon, snickering at his own joke.

Jon frowned and turned his head away. As far as their relationship had gotten, he still felt guilty that something so important in her life was taken away from her purely for his sake. That one was going to take some time to get over. No getting around that.

"Is there a reason you're putting yourself through this, Love?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Because she believes with enough practice she can build up a tolerance to the pain and get through the verse." Rias explained.

"Sort of like how we can build up a tolerance to sunlight?" Kiba asked.

"Oh sweetie." Akeno frowned at her pitifully. "I'm afraid that's not likely to happen. That sort of thing is just impossible for our kind."

"Maybe so…" She pouted, rubbing her aching forehead. "...but it may not be impossible for Jon."

Jon immediately perked up. As did the rest of the ORC. Now having their full attention, Asia then moved on to item number three.

"Last but not least." She said, opening the wooden case and tilting the box for everyone to see. "We have Jon's old weapon. A Model 26 Smith and Wesson with pearl grips." She smiled at Jon, a light blush sinking into her cheeks as she was hit with nostalgia. "I always thought this weapon was really pretty. And I would see Jon practicing with it all the time back at the old Monastery."

He smiled along with her. "It's one of the last memories I have of my time there." His smile dimmed somewhat. "I'd give just about anything to hold that weapon again."

"You've been trying, haven't you?" Asia observed. "I would see you trying to pick it up all the time in our room."

"And according to Asia you can hold it in your hand a little longer each time." Rias commented.

"Is that true, Jon?" Akeno asked in amazement.

"It's still not for very long. But yeah. I can hold it in my hand a little longer each time."

"It must be because you're a Dragon." Kiba surmised. "The power of the Red Dragon Emperor would be substantial enough to slowly override what should be an immutable law when it comes to holy weapons."

"That's why, in addition to your normal training, I want to experiment with ways we might be able to expedite the process." Rias explained.

"Doesn't that seem a little bit dangerous?" Akeno asked worriedly.

"If there's a chance it will allow me to hold that weapon again, I'd say it's worth it." Jon declared. "It could give us a decisive advantage against our opponents."

Rias nodded in agreement. "Exactly. Which is why I've taken the liberty, Jon, of preparing your next lesson."

* * *

Rias and Jon descended the spiral staircase of the Mansion's basement together. It was surprisingly well lit considering how deep below the building it truly was. Aside from a few alchemy stations the only thing down there that was noteworthy was a massive ball of light at least twelve feet in total diameter hovering on a pedestal in the center of the room.

"This used to be one of my Father's laboratories." Rias explained. "He spent his summers up here for his research. Something about the mountain air seemed to help him think. Or so he claimed."

"What was it your father was studying?" Jon asked curiously, inspecting some of the nearby flasks.

"Everything." She replied. "Anything that might help him better understand the nature of magic and how it affects us. My father was one of the Devils that helped Ajuka Beelzebub complete his research into transferring power into mortal beings. His work helped create the Evil Pieces and greatly bolstered our Families influence in the Underworld."

"So if your family is so powerful, why do you have to go through with this marriage in the first place?"

Rias frowned softly, her eyes glancing about the room. "Times have changed. The balance of power has shifted in favor of the other houses. My Father believes this union will help us regain some of our lost status."

Jon didn't comment. As pissed as he was, he wasn't about to dog Rias's Father in front of her. Instead, he focused his attention on the ball of light. "So what's this thing, exactly?"

"This is tempered light." She explained, quickly switching gears. "A hold over from one of my Father's earlier experiments. He was hoping he might be able to harness its power in some way to create weapons and poisons that would be effective against other Devils. But ultimately nothing ever came of it."

"It's just been sitting here this whole time?"

"That it has." She walked over to a nearby table and put on a pair of black gloves. She then very carefully approached the ball of light and plucked a tiny orb no bigger than a quarter from the main body. "And this is what we're going to use as our trump card. By slowly exposing you to raw light magic, I'm hoping your Dragon biology will allow you to overcome the Devil's weakness."

"Hold on...if you have gloves that can hold light-"

She stopped him. "I know what you're thinking, but no it wouldn't work. The amount I'm holding right now is barely anything compared to the blessing in your holy weapon. Sorry Jon, but there's no glove on Earth that could help you hold that revolver again." Rias presented the tempered light to him. "This is the only way. By introducing pure light into your system, I'm hoping your Dragon Biology will adapt and overcome the Devil's Weakness."

He frowned at the small ball of light in her hand. "Be honest, is there a chance this could kill me?"

"There's always that possibility." Rias spoke honestly. "But the amount I'm using is very little. It shouldn't kill you."

"It's still gonna suck though. That's what you're trying to say."

Her frown deepened. "Take a deep breath and prepare yourself."

Jon did as instructed, taking a breath and then shutting his eyes. Bracing for whatever was about to happen. Rias blew the small ball of light towards him as if blowing him a kiss. The orb flew from her hand and floated all the way over to him before making contact with his chest.

The moment his body absorbed the small ball of light the entirety of his being was hit with a surging, unyielding, damn near indescribable pain the likes of which he had never felt before. It was as if all his veins had spontaneously begun to boil him from the inside out while his skin and flesh began to rip itself from his still conscious body. He seized and fell to the floor, convulsing in silent, unbearable agony.

Finally, mercifully, it stopped. Jon continued to writhe on the floor, gasping for breath in between bouts of dry heaving and choking. Rias rushed over to him and knelt down, running her hands along his trembling frame reassuringly.

"It's okay. It's okay." She repeated soothingly. "Just breathe. It's over now."

"That was…" He coughed painfully. "That...I can't…"

She shushed him calmingly. "It's alright. Don't speak for now, just rest."

After calming himself down, Jon took a moment to collect his thoughts and process the ordeal he just went through. "I'm gonna have to do that again, aren't I?"

She nodded sadly. "Twice a day for the next five days. With any luck, it will be a little less difficult each time."

The color drained from his face. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him not to put himself through that again. Yet beneath it all there was a stubborn strength that was keeping his panic in check. Terrified as he was, he knew he had no choice. If it meant giving his team a decisive edge and saving Rias from her accursed fate, then he would simply have to grin and bare it.

"Sure...no sweat." He lied through his teeth.

* * *

Training resumed as normal for the remainder of the day. Kiba continued to work on honing his speed and agility while also developing new sword techniques. Asia and Akeno worked together to help develop their magical repertoire. And Koneko...well she mostly went out into the Forest and punched things.

Jon spent a healthy bit of time working with all three groups, and the rest of the time alone to work on his new technique in private.

Despite having endured that hellish experience down in the basement twice along with a full day of training. Jon once again found himself restless that night. They were slowly running out of time, and he was genuinely beginning to wonder if they could really pull this off. So he did whatever he normally would do when he couldn't sleep. Grab his guitar and his smokes then head outside.

As Jon grabbed his things he gently kissed the still sleeping Asia on her cheek, who sighed contently as a small smile formed on her lips. He loved it when she did that.

With his guitar slung over his back, Jon made his way out of his room and down the stairs. Waiting for him at the bottom was Koneko. Her eyes were cast to the floor and she looked deeply troubled by something.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Jon asked, slowly descending the staircase and approaching her. The moment he got within a yard, however, she took a step backwards. Still not looking at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What gives you the right?" She asked in a low, frightened voice.

Jon gave her a concerned look. He had never seen Koneko behave like this before. "What are you talking about? Koneko, what's wrong?"

"Stay back." She insisted, moving backwards another foot the moment he walked forward. "Just answer the question. What gives you the right to do this to me?"

"To do what to you?" He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I haven't done anything."

"That's not true." She gripped her knuckles until they turned white, her arms starting to tremble. "You know exactly what you did. Stop lying to me, Jon. I can smell it on you."

"Smell what?" He asked in exasperation.

"The truth!" She insisted, glaring up at him with hateful, terrified eyes. "The truth about these feelings I have. You may have the others fooled, but you don't fool me. I know you're using a spell to make me feel this way."

He froze in place and his mouth dropped open as it slowly dawned on him what it was Asia had said the night before.

"Koneko...do you have feelings for-"

"Shut up!" Her tiny voice cracked, sounding more scared than angry. "Just...don't say another word."

He sighed, rubbing his temples vigorously to massage the stress from all this craziness away. "Look, I barely understand these feelings I have for you girls, myself." Jon insisted vehemently. "But I swear to you, I would never force you into something against your will!"

"Then release me." She demanded, looking up at him with newfound determination. "Whatever it was you 'didn't' do just undo it, right now."

"I barely even know what it is!" He responded desperately. "Koneko, if I could seriously make all these weird feelings go away, don't you think I would have by now? You think this is any less frustrating for me?"

"You don't understand!" She sounded desperate. "I can't be feeling this way!

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?!" He shot back angrily. "It's not like I can just flip a switch and stop caring about you!"

She gasped, staring at him with wide eyes as her cheeks turned red. "What did you say?"

"I didn't cast a spell on you." He assured in a much calmer voice. "That's not how this works. The only thing I'm guilty of is liking you."

She turned away sharply, her whole face heating up. "You don't mean that. You can't possibly have any real feelings for me."

"And why not?" He challenged.

"You just want to control me." She insisted.

"I just want to know you!" He blurted out.

The room fell silent save for the quiet chirping of crickets and the sound of Koneko's heart beating madly out of her chest.

"That's all I've wanted this whole time." He confessed, his face turning slightly red.

Again she didn't respond.

"Koneko...I want to see the real you. The you I've seen buried underneath all that ice around your spirit. The you I see occasionally poking through whenever you smile."

She clenched her fists tightly, her whole body starting to tremble.

"If you want me to never speak to you again, that's fine." He continued. "I just felt you should know the truth. And the truth is I-"

"Just shut up!" She yelled before darting away. Her arm covering her face until she was well out of sight.

"Koneko! Koneko wai-dammit!" He cursed loudly as she ran away, kicking a nearby potted plant in anger. Jon sat on the stairs and buried his face in his hands. This was beyond frustrating.

"She's not angry with you." Came a calm, nurturing voice.

Jon turned behind him to see Rias standing at the top of the stairs, dressed in a see through lilac neglige. She was wearing her spectacles and carrying a war strategies book with her.

"Out for a late night stroll?" She asked.

He smiled sadly at her. "I should be asking you that." Jon sighed, turning back around and leaning on his knees. "Koneko's right. It isn't fair what I'm doing to her. Even if I have no clue how I'm doing it."

Rias descended the stairs and brushed a finger along his shoulder. "Come with me. We can talk out in the alcove."

* * *

Jon and Rias walked through the grass in the cool night air out to the alcove in the garden. Once they were there, Rias found a seat overlooking the forest while Jon tuned his guitar and lit a smoke.

"So I take it that manual's meant to help you work on the attack plan?" Jon surmised, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Rias nodded. "I've been formulating a few strategies we can use against Riser...unfortunately they're not very good ones. We still have a lot to be worried about."

"You're kidding." He lurched up, his smoke dropping to the ground carelessly. "You've been busting your ass, same as the rest of us. You don't even sleep anymore."

She smiled sadly at him before returning to the manual. "Doesn't matter. We can't control who our opponent is. You realize we're up against Phenex right?"

He scoffed, grumbling under his breath as he returned to tuning his guitar. "Should I be impressed?"

"Let me assure you, the name is most appropriate." She warned. "Riser is a Devil, but his family is also the rank of Marquis counted among the seventy two pillars. We've got our work cut out for us." Her smile faded. "Ever since the Rating Games were put into effect, the House of Phenex has dominated the playing field. They've always had the highest score. Riser's win lose ratio is eight to two. However, those two losses were accepted out of respect for a family he's close to...he lost on purpose."

He strummed one of his notes two hard, emitting an ugly twang as his attention was once again pulled away from his guitar. "Wait...so you're saying no one has been able to actually beat him?

"No one." She admitted, tucking her knees up to her chest thoughtfully. "The crazy thing is. Riser isn't even the strongest member of the family. Not by a long shot. His older brother Ruval is far more powerful than Riser. In the centuries he's been competing in the Rating Games, he has never lost a single match."

Jon's blood ran cold.

"And then there's Lord Salazar. As the head of the family, he is gifted with the same trait as the bird for which his House is named. Immortality."

"He...he's immortal?"

She chuckled humorlessly. "He's won every Rating Game he's ever been in. He's won every battle he's ever been in. Can't say I'm surprised. How are you supposed to lose if you can't die?"

The air sat quiet for a moment, as the gentle sound of crickets chirping filled the empty space.

"I'm sorry." Jon finally spoke up.

"What for?"

"I'm the one who tried to tell that jackass where to stick it. Now we're forced to fight him." He sighed shamefully. "I should have just kept my damn mouth shut."

She shook her head gently in opposition. "Not at all. Thanks to you I get a chance to tell my Father and the others where to stick it. They set up this game because they anticipate me losing. And now I'll be able to change the score and prove them wrong."

He smiled at her. "I'm just glad you're not going along with this stupid engagement. It takes balls to stand up to your family."

She smiled back at him in return, Rias stood up from her seat and leaned against a nearby stone pillar, gazing up at the moon. "The proposal was to the heiress of the House of Gremory. Because of my title I've never been recognized as Rias. My family will always come before me." Her expression glowered heavily. "I've learned to make adjustments and lower my expectations for life accordingly. Make no mistake, my title is always something I will take pride in…" She closed her eyes and lowered her head, clutching a hand to her heart. "But when it comes to the subject of love, I want to share that with someone who sees me as Rias. A man who can peer into my soul and hold my spirit in his hands. I don't want my love to worry about how my status can improve their life." She sighed wistfully. "I understand history is not in my favor, and dreams are often simply that and nothing else. But this is one dream I want to hold onto no matter what...because…"

"Because why?" He asked, picking up on the sound of her heart beating faster in her chest.

Her smile returned as a glowing deep blush enveloped her face. "...because I've fallen in love with a being so beautiful and enchanting that I couldn't possibly imagine being anywhere else than by his side. Yes...that I get to spend a small part of the vast and insurmountable life that he will live, no not just that. That I can spend his formative years with him, watching him grow into something so much more than I could ever hope to be, is all I want."

Jon frowned deeply, Asia's words ringing in his head.

"Your life is going to be so much grander than anything I could possibly hope to comprehend. Anything we could possibly hope to comprehend. But, I am so blessed that you have chosen to spend a small part of it with me."

"Are you really content with that?" He asked warily, gazing up at his President with nervous eyes.

She gazed down at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Sacrificing security and stability with a man who can give you all his heart, to spend it with a man who can't?" His voice filled with emotion. "I'm not saying Riser is the answer. I'm definitely not saying that. But…"

"Jon…"

"But that doesn't mean I am either!" He insisted. "I mean...Rias, you're incredible." He hung his head in shame. "But...what if I can't be what it is you're expecting? What if I get greedy? Or I turn into something like Riser? You deserve so much more than that. All you girls do, and I just…"

She took a step closer to him. "Jon…"

"I just can't stomach the thought that I might hurt any of you!" He finished angrily.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head in his chest, sighing contently. "You'll never be anything like Riser. I'm all but sure of it. You're going to be so much more than any of us."

"How can you say that so confidently?" He asked her, pulling back some and looking into her eyes. "How can you possibly know for sure when I'm so full of doubt?"

"You lack confidence because you haven't come to terms with what you truly are yet." She explained in an almost motherly voice. "But you will in time, and I intend to help you reach that point."

"What are you saying?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "You'll know soon enough."

He nodded in understanding, a small frown still on his face. "I guess none of it really matters though until after we win."

Her smile glowered somewhat. "I'm afraid so. It's all pointless speculation unless we can succeed in beating Riser at his own game."

"Be honest with me, Rias. Do you really think we can win?"

For a moment she didn't reply, which made Jon nervous. "I have to believe we can. I have to. Otherwise…" Her body began to tremble slightly. "...otherwise-"

"Hey." He clutched her assuringly. "Forget I said anything. I'm sure we can win." Jon smiled down at her. "We're the Devil's Colt and the Empress of Ruin after all."

"I…" She frowned up at him, but finally nodded her head. "...yes, yes you're right."

Again, the area fell into silence as the two gazed into each others eyes for the briefest moment. Rias finally pulled away. "There's something I'd like you to do for me."

He peered at her curiously. "What is it?"

"I want you to sing to me." She requested, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks. "I want you to play your guitar and sing me something. It doesn't matter what. All I ask is that you play something that makes you think of me, and no one else."

His mouth dropped in surprise. "Rias…"

"Please, Jon." She implored, getting slightly emotional. "I need this. Just this one thing I can hold onto in case-"

"Okay." He quickly interrupted before she could finish saying what neither of them wanted to hear. Jon sat back down and picked up his guitar. "Okay...just give me a moment to think."

She nodded and sat back down next to her manual, waiting patiently as he finished tuning his guitar and thinking of a song. After about a minute of thought, he gazed up directly into Rias's eyes and began to slowly play. He let the emotions he felt in that moment translate into the gentle rhythm he strummed before he opened his lips and began to sing.

"This is perfect. Come Kiss me one more time."

"I couldn't dream this up, even if I tried."

"You and me in this moment, feels like magic, only…"

"I'm right where, I wanna be."

Rias broke into a glowing smile as he continued to sing, his voice increasing in decibel as he broke into the chorus.

"Everybody's talking about heaven like they just can't wait to go."

"Saying how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful."

"Lying next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced."

"Cause, I don't know how, I don't know how, heaven, heaven, could be better than this."

She shut her eyes and listened intently as he sang through the rest of the song. A small, content, sigh escaped her lips in between one of the melodies. Rias couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself in certain places. No matter what happened, she would always have this one moment.

And the idea that she would never have it again killed her.

When the song was over she was half tempted to ask him to play it again. And though she was certain he would have, Rias knew better than to be that selfish. That would have simply cheapened what he had given her.

They both sat silently, gazing back at one another with eyes full of affection. Finally, Rias stood up and began making her way back inside.

"It's late. We could both use some rest." She stated quietly, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Rias...no matter what happens, I want you to know I-"

"Don't say it." She pleaded, turning her back to him. "Whatever you do, don't say it. Not yet. If you do that now...I'll be too tempted to say it back."

Pain gripped his heart. Jon opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped himself. Tempting as it may have been, he wasn't about to let himself cause her pain.

"Goodnight, Jon." She quietly made her way inside, not daring to show him her face.

He sat there, taking in the cool night air and doing his damndest to ignore the aching feeling in his chest. He would do everything in his power to make sure they win, no matter what it took.

He would defend Rias, no matter the cost.

* * *

Ten days of training past. In that time, Jonathan Hyodo went through hell and back to get stronger. Between the gruelling physical and mental exercises, to the nights spent with Asia perfecting his new technique. To the absolutely horrifying experience that was exposing himself to tempered light. Yet despite the rare few moments where Jon's will began to waver and his resolve was put to the test, ultimately he came out of it in one piece.

Today was the final test. It was time for him to put together everything he had worked on over the past ten days and bring it together. First up was to test if he could hold his old gun again.

"Don't think about it too much. Just grip it like you would any other weapon." Akeno encouraged.

"Come on, Jon. I know you can do it!" Asia cheered.

The entirety of the ORC had gathered to witness if Jon had successfully managed to gain an immunity to light. As they gathered around the small table in the parlor, Jon slowly reached out and opened the box that contained his revolver. He gingerly took the weapon into his hand and squeezed the grip.

"I don't believe it…" Kiba stared wide eyed at what he was witnessing.

Just as he was about to say something, the silver started burning his palm again. Jon dropped the weapon and clutched at his seared hand for what felt like the hundredth time.

They all fell into somber silence. It hadn't worked.

"It would seem you've reached the limit of your tolerance." Rias explained glumly. "Jon I'm so sorry it-"

His rage boiled over and Jon flipped the table over on its end.

"FUCK!"

They fell silent once more, giving him a moment to regain his composure. He took a deep breath and allowed the anger in his face to subside before turning and addressing the group.

"Sorry guys. Looks like this one's a bust."

Rias shook her head insistently. "Maybe so. But this is far from over. Let's move on."

* * *

The members of the ORC formed up outside to move on to the next test. It was time to see just how much stronger Jon had managed to make himself in the ten days since they started training. He removed his shirt and faced Kiba, who was now armed with his sword.

"Before you begin the match, Jon, I want you to remove those sweatbands." Rias commanded.

"You sure? I thought you said I was supposed to keep them on as long as we were training."

"Training's over." She explained. "It's time to see your full potential."

He nodded in understanding and removed the sweatbands before dropping them on the ground. Almost instantly he could feel a major difference. Magical energy surged through his body at a rate he had never felt before. The instant rush jolted him awake and sent his senses into overdrive.

He was ready.

Kiba drew his sword and prepared to attack. "I'm not going easy on you, Jon. Be ready."

Jon smirked at him as his body became covered in the dragon's mark. Two gauntlets appeared on his hands as well as two metal boots on his feet. His forehead grew horns and his wings unfurled.

"It's you who's gonna need to get ready, Kiba. I'm not holding back this time either."

His body erupted with magical energy, sending waves of his powerful aura outward strong enough to violently shake the trees around him. He pulled magical energy into his body at a rate that far exceeded anything he had successfully done in the past.

And then promptly activated his boosted gear ability.

His power doubled. Then tripled. With each activation of his boosted gear, the aura of energy that enveloped him grew stronger and stronger.

"Unbelievable." Akeno marveled. "This has got to be a new record in terms of how far he's managed to power up."

"Just look at how far he's come." Rias beamed with pride. "He's never been able to endure this much power before or control it this well."

Kiba charged at Jon, moving at superhuman speed. Jon reached out with his senses and monitored the spiritual energy field around him. As his opponent came in to strike he was able to effortlessly deflect the sword blows that followed with a green energy shield without even raising his arms into the air.

Kiba continued to give him everything he had. Darting around the grounds and hitting him from every conceivable angle. But nothing could connect. Jon's ability to manipulate his own energy field was now at a Master's level. After a few more unsuccessful attacks, Kiba leapt back and gained some distance.

Now it was Jon's turn.

He called forth a large ball of energy he had gathered into his left gauntlet, forming a small red orb of ungodly power in the palm of his hand.

"What's he doing?" Asia asked worriedly.

"Perfecting a new ability it seems." Rias observed. "It looks like he's gathering a large amount of energy to unleash it in one massive blast."

Kiba charged again, which Jon deflected with a swift kick from his boot. His opponent landed backwards and stood up to charge once more.

Before he could, however, Jon unleashed the stored up power he had gathered into his gauntlet. Kiba barely had time to dodge the massive beam of energy that followed. The power that fired from Jon's gauntlet hurled itself towards a mountain several hundred miles away and exploded. Sending a shockwave that nearly knocked every member of the ORC off their feet.

As the smoke cleared, Asia and Akeno both stared up at the aftermath. Jon had managed to carve a massive hole into the top of the mountain, having obliterated trees and blasted away stone.

"Well, it looks like that worked." Akeno commented in a half state of shock.

"You broke the mountain." Koneko couldn't help but marvel.

"I can't believe you did that!" Asia gawked. "You're amazing, Jon!"

At that moment, Jon's wings disappeared and the mark receded. His armor faded away and the strength in his legs failed him. As his vision blurred, Jon collapsed to one knee, taking a few deep breaths.

"Jon! Are you okay?" She quickly darted over to him.

"Looks like he used all his energy with that blast." She turned to Kiba. "What do you think? I'd say he's improving."

"I'll say. That last attack was unlike anything he's ever thrown at me."

Rias smiled at Jon, who at the moment was being tended to by Asia. He had officially become the linchpin of their Rating Game. That attack could very well prove to be the deciding factor in the competition. If they trusted in Jon, and more importantly, if Jon trusted in himself, they could do this.

As she gazed at her beloved Servant, her heart swelled with hope.

We can do this. We can win!

* * *

The training was over. Tomorrow they would be heading back to the ORC Headquarters and preparing for the Rating Game. That night, Jon found himself sitting on the roof of the building near the balcony of the second floor, hopelessly lost in his own thoughts. So much had happened in the past ten days and yet they seemed to have flown by as if they were nothing.

Sleep wasn't an option. Not after everything that had happened.

"I hope you're not thinking about jumping."

Jon turned around to see Akeno leaning against the doorway to the balcony, a mischievous smile on her face. She was wearing a set of onyx black women's pajama robes that seemed to be one size too small for her.

"You that worried about me?" He shot back playfully.

She shook her head. "Honestly, I just don't want to be stuck cleaning up the mess."

He laughed at her little jibe before offering Akeno a spot next to him. "The stars are gorgeous tonight. You should join me."

"Gladly." Akeno casually sauntered over to him and took a spot on the roof, curling her legs up to her side daintely. "So what's on your mind?"

"Alot." He spoke truthfully. "I can't help but wonder how these past ten days have changed me."

Akeno nodded in understanding. "Honestly, I feel like they've changed us all." A small smile crept over her lips. "But you know, despite how gruelling the training was, I think it was a lot of fun."

He smiled as well. "Maybe one day we'll get to take a real vacation."

She gave a pleased groan. "Fuck yes. That would be incredible. I desperately need a vacay."

Jon chuckled in amusement. "You and me both." He propped his arm up on his knee and looked back up at the stars. "Do you think we'll make it?"

"Of course we will." Akeno insisted. "Together, the six of us can take on the planet. I've always believed that."

"I wish I shared your optimism." Jon admitted. "As it is, I can't help but have my doubts."

"It's because you're young." She insisted. "Give it a century or two. Shit like this stops bothering you after awhile."

He blew a breath through pursed lips, resting back on his hands. "See...you say that so casually."

She giggled in spite of herself. "You need to loosen up, Jon. Most guys would kill to be in your position." She then added rather cheekily. "I can think of at least two who might give you an earful for sulking like this."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I guess that's a fair point."

They both chuckled in amusement at one another.

"Rias and Asia both love you." She continued. "And you clearly love them as well. I know it seems like it has to be more complicated than that, but it really doesn't. Not for us anyway."

"That doesn't mean I can just do whatever I want without consequence." He insisted. "If what Asia told me is true, then I have to be smart about this. You know me well enough to know that I could never do anything to hurt either one of them." He gazed away worriedly. "But I'm afraid I'll fail. That no matter what I do, they're both gonna end up hating me...like Koneko."

At that, Akeno burst into a fit of laughter. "First of all, Koneko does not hate you. I guarantee it." She continued to snicker quietly to herself. "Second of all, no one said it was going to be easy. Even 'normal' relationships can be challenging. You of all people should know that."

"Love isn't something that should be toyed with." He clutched at his sternum, feeling the beat of his Devil heart. "No one should ever have to feel the pain of betrayal."

"Pain can be a good thing." Akeno spoke in earnest. "Pain, to me, is the great equalizer that reminds us all of how fortunate we truly are."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me you think that."

She shoved him playfully and the two continued to laugh at one another.

"Personally, I don't see any correlation between love and morality." Akeno admitted. "I've personally felt that love can be just as much a hideous beast as it can be a bright beacon of happiness." She shrugged at him. "That's just my personal take on it. Though others might disagree. I feel like when it comes to the subject of love, however and whenever it happens, with whoever and however many people, so long as everyone's happy, then no one can truly say that what you're doing is wrong."

He thought about her words for a minute before gazing up at the stars again.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove:

O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark,

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wandering bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come;

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

She quirked an intrigued brow at him. "You know Shakespeare?"

He nodded. "It was one of the few studies at the Monastery I could sit through without falling asleep."

Akeno shook her head in disbelief, an amused smile on her face. "You wear so many hats Jonathan Hyodo." After a moment of silence she joined him in the stargazing. "Rias and Asia are both two incredibly lucky women. I don't think you'll ever need to worry about losing their happiness." She sighed. "And as for Koneko, well...she'll come around. She just needs to come to terms with her own feelings."

It was as they were both looking up at the stars that Jon suddenly realized something. He turned to Akeno and gazed at her intently.

"And what about you? What are your feelings?"

A small gasp escaped her lips. Akeno craned her head down and bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "I know what my heart is telling me. And I'm…" Her cheeks turned red. "...still coming to terms with it myself."

He smiled at her affectionately. "You've always been the strongest out of all of us. You're a hell of a lot stronger than me. That's for sure." Jon placed his hand over hers, causing Akeno to cast her rose tinted gaze at him with her lips pursed wantingly.

"But there's nothing saying you can't be strong and find happiness too."

They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment. As the wind gently blew through their hair, Jon and Akeno slowly began to lean in close. Their eyes closed and their lips came within a hair's breadth of each other.

Before she pulled away with a bashful smile on her face.

"I can't Jon...not yet."

He cast his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Akeno kissed him on the cheek and stood up, making her way back inside. Before leaving, however, she turned back to him. "For now, your focus should be on Rias." She then added with a sultry grin. "But when my time does come Jon, I promise you…" She turned away and slowly began to shut the door, her eyes filled with lust.

"You'll see the real me. All of it."

The door shut. And Jon was left alone to gaze up at the stars once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**::Author's Note::**

**And so begins the Rating Game. While this chapter may look a little familiar, worry not. This part of the story is mostly just set up for Chapter Thirteen which will be coming up later tonight. (I ended up writing too much and had to break these two parts into two separate chapters. That happens WAY more than I care to admit.)**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. The feedback has been great, and I promise I've been listening to the critiques I've been getting as well. The further in we go, the more changes you will see. I guarantee it.**

**But for now, here's Chapter Twelve.**

**::End Note::**

The Rating Game was due to begin in less than an hour. Jon, Rias, Asia and the other members of the ORC had all been training for the past ten days like their lives depended on it. When they returned to their Headquarters, Rias gave them one final speech before giving them all time to mentally prepare for the ordeal that was soon to come.

"The house of Phenex has no respect for the house of Gremory. But we will give them a taste of how strong we truly are. They will receive no mercy from us."

As Jon laid back on his bed, Rias's words continued to echo in his mind. He wanted to be confident, but there was still so much up in the air. Strong as they were, he could still remember that gut wrenching blow he took from Riser.

Was it enough? Did he gain enough power for them to win?

The door to his room creaked open and Asia peaked inside. "Jon, are you there?"

He sat up on his bed and smiled at her. "Come on in Asia."

She entered the room, upon which Jon noticed she was wearing her old Habit. The same one she used to wear back before she became a Devil.

"Wow. Haven't seen you wear that thing in awhile."

"I thought it might make me more confident." She admitted, fiddling with the hem nervously. "Rias doesn't have a problem with me wearing it, but I wanted to know what you think."

"You know I've always liked how that outfit looks on you." He responded with a slick grin.

She smiled while placing a hand against her heart as a light blush crept over her cheeks. "You're sweet." Asia began to twiddle her thumbs nervously. "So...I know we're all supposed to be focusing on preparing for the battle. But do you think I could stay here with you?"

"Of course." He patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Do you even have to ask?"

Asia quietly sat next to Jon and wrapped her hand around his arm, pressing herself close to him for comfort.

"Everything okay?"

"I'm nervous." She admitted while squeezing him tighter. "There's so much riding on this. If we fail, everything will change. I don't want that."

He shook his head vehemently. "Me neither. Which is why we're not gonna fail."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against him. "You always know what to say to make me feel safe. As long as you're here next to me, everything will be fine."

Jon kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her. "No matter what happens I will always be there for you, Asia. That's never going to change."

Asia sighed contently, fully relaxing into him. "Let's just stay like this for a little while. Okay?"

He shut his eyes and relaxed into her. "Sounds perfect…"

* * *

Six rounds were loaded into the black revolver. The cylinder was pushed back into place and the weapon was holstered back at his side. Next was the rifle. Seven rounds were loaded into the chamber, upon which the weapon was pumped to prime the first shot. Jon placed the rifle aside and put on his jacket. He then slung the rifle over his shoulder and kicked his boots together to make sure his concealed blade was still functioning properly.

"You forgot something."

He turned around to see Asia offering his hat with outstretched arms and a warm smile. Jon took the hat graciously and placed it on his head, running his fingers through the two black feathers on the crown.

"Thanks Asia."

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "For good luck. Heaven knows we'll need it."

They both proceeded to make their way to the Chapter Room. Their, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, and Rias were all preparing themselves for the ordeal that was to come. Kiba had just finished sharpening his blade and placing it back in its sheath. Koneko was fiddling with one of the straps on her combat gloves, while Akeno and Rias were helping themselves to a cup of mind calming tea.

"Goodness, this is so tense." Asia admitted while taking a seat along with Jon on one of the couches.

"The calm before the storm usually is." Kiba surmised.

"This is always the worst part." Akeno spoke up, placing her tea down. "The waiting…"

"It is." Jon agreed. "Back when I was still a Hunter, I remember the worst part of any Hunt was the few minutes before we set out. There was always the risk that we wouldn't be coming back."

"But…" Asia gulped nervously. "...but this is just a competition. It's not like anyone's actually going to die right?" The silence that followed made her nervous. "Right?"

"Technically, we're only supposed to fight until we incapacitate our enemy. But…"

She started to turn pale. "But what?"

"But accidents do happen." Rias calmly spoke up. "And given Riser has been known to use rather unsavory tactics in the past, we have to assume his Peerage will be out for blood." She cast a stern gaze at all of them. "No one lets their guard down. Not even for a second. Is that understood?"

"Right!" They all chanted in unison.

At that moment, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Enter." Rias spoke up.

Sona and several members of her Peerage entered from the other side of the door. "Sorry if we're interrupting."

"No, please come in." Rias offered gratefully. "We're glad you could make it."

"Wasn't expecting to see you hear, Lady Sitri." Jon tipped his hat to her. "I don't suppose you're here to offer some fire power."

She chuckled at him. "Would that I could, Jon. I'd wipe out that filthy slimeball myself were it within my power to do so."

"There's going to be a live broadcast of the game so that friends and family can watch." Rias explained. "Sona will be helping out with that."

"And besides, this is your King's first Rating Game." Sona pointed out with a smile. "I wouldn't miss this event for anything."

Rias smirked at Sona. "Well I promise to do everything in my power to make it interesting for you."

A magical circle appeared near the entrance to the Chapter Room. Upon which Lady Grayfia calmly stepped towards the group.

"It's almost time." She calmly announced. "In a few moments, you'll be teleported to the arena. I hope you're ready for this, Rias."

"Yes." Rias calmly replied. "We're ready whenever you are, Lady Grayfia."

"So where is this arena going to be, exactly?" Jon asked.

"The competition takes place in a neutral alternate space created just for the game." Akeno explained, adding with a hint of excitement. "Because the space is separated from reality, it gives us free reign to unleash our full power and really do some damage. Even burn it to the ground if we really want."

"I'll be in the Honors House watching the game." Sona explained. "We'll be cheering you on, Rias. Good luck." With that she turned to leave, before glancing back towards Rias. "You know, if I was a betting girl, I'd say you're gonna beat the scumbag seven ways from Sunday." She then turned and exited the Chapter Room along with the rest of her Peerage.

"There's something I forgot to tell you." Grayfia spoke up, addressing Rias. "The great Lord Lucifer himself will be watching the contest."

Rias frowned sourly. "Oh...Brother dearest."

Grayfia sighed. "I wish I could convince you not to blame my Lord for this, Lady Gremory. He is only doing what is expected of him."

"There's something I still don't understand." Jon spoke up. "If her brother is supposed to be the all powerful Lucifer, why are we even having this discussion? If he's against the Marriage same as Rias, then shouldn't his authority be enough to overrule it?"

"You'd think." Kiba replied. "But his authority only reaches that far in theory. In practice, it's a little more complicated."

"The thirty three remaining Devil families are not wholly unified." Akeno explained. "There's a lot of infighting that happens between us. And even though Sirzech is against this marriage, there are a lot of other households that have something to gain by this union. Not just the Phenex family. Lord Lucifer is under a lot of pressure to maintain peace and stability among the remaining Devil Houses. It's likely he believes that this is the only way to keep everyone happy."

Jon stared at Rias worriedly. The words she spoke to him that night at the alcove were still playing in the back of his mind.

He would not fail. There was absolutely no way he was going to allow himself to fail. Jon would make sure that House Gremory won this Rating Game no matter what.

The clock ticked down silently as the members of the ORC sat in quiet preparation for the contest to begin. At the stroke of twelve, Lady Grayfia opened a portal on the floor.

"It's time." She declared solemnly, ushering the members of the ORC onto the circle. "I wish you all the best of luck."

Rias, Jon, Asia, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno all took their positions inside the circle. Asia took hold of Jon's hand for comfort as the magic circle whisked them away to parts unknown.

When Jon opened his eyes, however, he found that they were all still in the Chapter Room of the ORC. Seemingly having gone nowhere, with only Lady Grayfia now being mysteriously absent.

"Umm, guys? I think our magic circle is broken." Asia commented.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do it." Jon insisted.

At that moment, a voice appeared over what sounded like some sort of loudspeaker.

"Your attention please. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, and I will be serving as the referee for this match. To create the battlefield that you will be competing in, I have taken suggestions from both Lady Gremory and Lord Riser. You may recognize this place as it is an exact replica of Kuoh Academy. An educational institution in the human world."

"What does that mean?" Jon asked.

"Just take a look outside." Rias offered, pointing towards the nearby window.

He walked over to the window and peaked outside. What Jon saw left him stunned in place.

"The sky!" Asia pointed out the window with a hand cupped over her mouth in shock. Above them, the stars and moon on Earth had been replaced with a strange green miasma reminiscent of the Aurora Borealis. Quite beautiful...yet quite unsettling.

"I know it may look like it. But trust me, we are not at school anymore." Akeno commented.

"Okay...so I guess this is the part where we try not to panic. Right?" Jon joked in a rather blithe manner.

"Each team has been given an area that will serve as its home base. Lady Rias, your team will be stationed at the Occult Research Club Headquarters. Lord Riser, your team will be stationed in the Dean's Office of the Administrative Building."

"That's almost completely on the other side of campus." Jon commented with a hint of concern.

"The rules are simple. To win, you must eliminate the enemy's King. Both sides may use any weapons, magic, or personal abilities at their disposal. This is a no holds barred contest. Please take a minute to formulate your strategies and prepare. I wish you all the best of luck."

"So what's the plan?" Jon asked while setting his rifle down and popping a cigarette in his mouth.

"He's got us outnumbered." Akeno observed. "So if we try for a direct assault, we'll get our asses handed to us."

"It's likely Lord Riser is going to want to move his Pawns into our territory as soon as possible. We need to keep enough pieces around Rias to make sure she doesn't get overwhelmed while the rest of us are attacking his base."

"Divide and conquer will be our best strategy." Rias decided. "We need to split our forces into small groups and take them out one by one."

"That's all fine and well, but what are we going to do about reaching the enemy base?"

"Cutting through the school grounds would be the quickest route." Asia observed.

"They'll see us coming a mile away." Koneko replied. "That's not an option."

"Correct. And we might as well be sitting ducks." Rias added.

"If we cut through the trackfield and sneak in through the back then we might be able to catch him by surprise." Jon offered in between puffs of his smoke.

"That's the most obvious entry point available." Rias explained. "And I guarantee Riser knows it."

"He may be an entitled assface, but he's smart." Koneko pointed out. "He'll be prepared for us to use the trackfield to our advantage."

Rias nodded in agreement with Koneko's statement. "My guess is he'll have a strong group composed of primarily knights and rooks stationed right behind the athletic building."

"That doesn't leave us with very many options then." Akeno observed worriedly.

"First things first." Kiba spoke up. "I think that we should secure the gymnasium before all else. It's close enough to their base to potentially stage an attack, while also being close enough to ours to serve as a defensive outpost." He explained. "But also, it'll serve as a diversion for our side."

"The gymnasium is basically in the center of the battlefield given the layout of the campus." Akeno observed. "Whoever controls it is definitely going to have a leg up for sure."

"Good call." Rias commented. "Koneko, do you think you'd be able to secure the gym and lock it down?"

Koneko knocked her fists together and nodded, a steely look in her eye.

"All this talk of fighting is making me nervous." Asia trembled slightly.

"Don't worry. We've got Rias on our side." Jon assured. "All we have to do is trust her and we'll be fine."

Asia smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"We'll need to secure a defensive perimeter if we hope to take the gym." Rias continued. "Kiba and Koneko, I want you two to set some traps along the perimeter of the Club."

"Understood." Kiba bowed respectfully.

"Let's do this, Shiro." Koneko summoned her feline familiar who found a comfy spot on her head and curled up in a ball.

"Wish us luck everyone." Kiba waved at them as the Knight and the Rook made their way out of the Chapter Room.

"Akeno, next we'll need your expertise." Rias turned to her Queen. "Once the traps are set your familiar's illusion magic will come in handy."

She bowed respectfully as well. "I'll be waiting." Akeno then summoned her green imp companion to her side and took her leave.

"So what about us?" Jon asked. "Is there anything Asia and I can do to help?"

"Asia, you're my healing support so I'll need you to stay close to base in order to keep you safe."

Asia nodded in understanding. "Right…"

"And as for you Jon…" Rias sauntered over to the couch and took a seat. "I want you to come put your head on my lap."

His mouth fell open in stunned silence for a moment. "Uhh...the thing is Rias, I'm trying to focus on the match and I'm pretty sure that will just make me focus more on-"

"Will you just get over here?" She asked a little more forcefully this time.

"I…" Jon glanced over to Asia who's lips had already curled into a pitiful looking pout. Though she was clearly a little jealous she nodded her head anyway. "...well alright then."

Jon did as instructed and took a seat beside her before laying his head down in her lap. Her thighs were soft as laying on a cloud and her hands felt like a cool breeze on his face.

"You're not falling asleep are you?" Rias giggled at him.

"Nah, it's just...comfy." He admitted.

She blushed at him. "If that's really how you feel then we can always do this again sometime."

Asia had, meanwhile, taken a seat on the couch opposite of them. Her cheeks were puffed out and her face was turning red. She was trying really hard not to whine but from the sounds emanating from the back of her throat it was clear that was easier said than done. She sounded like a sad puppy dog.

"Jon…" Rias continued. "...I cast a little spell on you. Now it's time to unlock it."

He gazed up at her curiously. Before Jon could ask, however, she placed her hand on his forehead sending a surge of energy through his body. Jon lurched up from his seat and stared at her. "Woah, hold on! What the hell was that?!"

"When you became my Servant I had to use all eight of my Pawn pieces to revive you." She calmly explained. "But what I didn't tell you was how much additional power each of those pieces gave you."

"Huh? How much power?" He asked, staring down at his hands which were now tingling with excess energy.

"Alot." She spoke frankly. "If I had unleashed all the power those eight pieces have stored in you, your body wouldn't have been able to take it. Your heart would have literally burst right out of your chest."

Jon gulped while clutching at his sternum. "Thanks for that…"

"This is why I cast a spell on you to limit the amount of power you could tap into at first. As you get stronger you'll slowly gain more and more access to your abilities. What I've just done is unlocked another portion of your untapped potential."

This feeling he had...the energy surging wildly through him at that moment was almost more than he thought he might be able to handle. It was like someone had flipped a switch and amped up his blood pressure to an unhealthy level.

"It will take some time for you body to completely adjust, but it's vital that you have every advantage going into this battle. I believe the benefits will outweigh the risks."

"This power…" He clenched his fists together. "It feels like I've been hit with a lightning rod. The energy feels...wild."

She placed a hand on his knee assuredly. "This is only the beginning of what you're truly capable of, my Servant. But there's still so much in there you're just not ready for."

He cocked her a sly smirk. "And here all this time I thought you were just busting my balls for the fun of it."

Rias giggled at his little jibe. "Last I checked that was Akeno's thing. Not mine."

Asia breathed a sigh of relief and clasped her hands together. "And here all this time I was getting jealous when Rias was just trying to help him. Dear Lord, please forgive me for being so stupid and letting my jealousy get the better of-Gyah!" Asia clutched at her head and proceeded to slump onto the couch, whining pitifully.

Rias placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"I have no doubt you'll make me proud, Jonathan. Go out there and show Riser what it means to pick a fight with Devil's Colt."

Before he could respond, a voice blared over the loudspeaker again.

"As of this moment, the Rating Game has begun. Both teams, begin the match."

* * *

Sona Sitri, alongside her Queen Tsubaki Shinra, watched the Rating Game from the comfort of the Honor's House lounge. Both ladies were sipping on glasses of wine while quietly gazing up at the fluorescent screen hanging over the mantle.

"It looks like Lady Gremory is about to make her first move." Tsubaki observed.

Sona leaned forward in her seat, swirling her glass nervously. "With as many pieces as she's missing, Rias won't be able to defend her base and launch a full out assault against Riser."

"Which means she'll have to force her way in using tertiary attacks." Her Queen Piece added. "My Lady Sitri...Rias is in serious trouble here. Are you sure she can-"

"Don't underestimate the Crimson Haired Empress of Ruin, my Queen." Sona interjected. "Inexperienced as she may be, her magic is at least on par with Riser's, if not superior." A small smile crept over her lips. "Not to mention...that Pawn Piece of hers."

"The Devil's Colt?" Tsubaki asked. "You've been talking about him more and more recently. Does he truly live up to the namesake?"

Sona nodded, biting her thumb thoughtfully as she stared at the screen. "As much as I hate to admit it, I fear I may have seriously underestimated his strategic value when I was considering him for my Peerage."

Tsubaki gave her Lady King a puzzled look. It wasn't like Sona to get jealous of Rias, especially in regards to her Peerage. "He must be something if even you can't help but be enamored."

Sona chuckled and shook her head dismissively. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not like Rias. My heart firmly rejected whatever 'offer' the Red Dragon Emperor might have made."

Tsubaki smiled at her mischievously. "And yet you seem, dare I say...jealous?"

"Jealous isn't the right word." Sona insisted. "Intrigued would be better. My interest in Jon is purely academic."

Her Queen Piece nodded in understanding.

"Jonathan Hyodo is a force of nature." Sona explained. "The soul of the Red Dragon Emperor rests within him. As well as the combined power of eight Pawn Pieces." She adjusted her glasses and leaned back into the sofa she was sitting comfortably in.

"I get the feeling we've only seen a small fraction of what that boy is truly capable of."

* * *

Once the traps were set and final preparations were made, the members of the ORC all reconvened in the Chapter Room to commence their plan of attack.

"So it's decided then." Rias declared. "Akeno, you'll be in charge of covering the northern perimeter. Kiba, you'll be in charge of guarding the south."

They both nodded in understanding.

"Which means that Jon and Koneko, you two will be in charge of taking the gym for us."

They both eyed each other warily but otherwise nodded as well.

"Remember, once you're inside, there's no way you'll be able to avoid a confrontation. Just remember to follow our plan."

"Got it." They both said in unison.

"Any questions?"

Kiba shook his head. "I think I've got it."

"We've totally got this." Akeno boasted.

A wicked grin covered Rias's features. "Right then! As of this moment we're commencing operation Phenex Ashes. Your opponent is Riser, a gifted warrior among the ranks of his clan. Show no mercy, because none shall be shown to you."

Asia bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Good luck my friends. I'll be praying for each and every one of you."

* * *

Jon and Koneko walked through the grounds of the campus. Because they were avoiding the direct route to the gym, the path they were taking was a long one. Unfortunately, that gave them plenty of time to awkwardly avoid eye contact while not saying a word to each other.

It was Jon who finally broke the tension, slinging his rifle over his shoulder and coughing awkwardly. "Sure is crazy...it's like an exact replica of the campus."

"It is an exact replica of the campus." She responded flatly.

"Uh huh…" Again the air was filled with a tense silence. "A shame we have to battle. It would be a good night for a walk."

"Eh…" She replied indifferently.

He sighed, finally coming to a stop and glaring at her. "Okay look, what do you want me to say? Do you want an apology?"

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry, alright?" He insisted. "I didn't ask for this anymore than you did. Were it up to me, I'd remove this stinking Imprint right now. Frankly, it bothers me too."

Again, Koneko said nothing.

"Because the more I think about it, the less sense it makes. We have almost nothing in common and yet…" He sighed in a melancholy tone. "...and yet I still like you. Alot." Jon looked back at her. "But more than that, I just hate that this has caused such a rift between us." He continued. "Because all this bullshit aside, I really like you as a friend as well. And I just think it sucks that-"

"Jon."

He stopped. That was the first time he had ever heard Koneko use his name out loud before. Usually it was just Pervert, or Jackass, or Hick, or some other derivative he got thrown his way. But never just...Jon.

"Listen...I'm sorry that I can't be more open about this." Her words weren't as cold as they normally were, yet they still didn't retain any semblance of warmth either. "For what it's worth, it was never about you."

"What wasn't?"

She hung her head. "The reason I can't allow myself to feel these things."

"I don't understand." He went to place a hand on her shoulder. "Koneko, why can't you just-"

"Rias is my only concern right now." She insisted, pulling away from him. "We should stay focused on the mission. After that…"

She turned around and stared at him blankly.

"After that we can talk about it. Okay?"

He nodded approvingly. "Okay. I agree with ya there. Let's stay focused on the task at hand."

They continued to make their way to the gym. There was still tension between them, but for the time being, they were able to put their issues aside and focus on what was important. Upon reaching the back entrance to the gym, Jon and Koneko entered the back auditorium and made their way to the side of the main stage.

"What can you see?" Koneko asked while kneeling in the shadows of stage right.

Jon focused his senses from behind the wall and peered at the four auras in the auditorium.

"There are three lighter ones." He pointed out. "But...also a much stronger one in there as well."

Koneko sighed glumly. "That's probably one of their Rooks. We'll need to be careful."

The lights in the auditorium flashed on, enveloping the gym in their fluorescent bloom.

"Smells like Gremory filth." A condescending female voice called from the gym. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Jon clutched his rifle to his chest. "Guess the element of surprise is out of the question."

"No sense hiding." Koneko stood up and made her way out onto the stage along with Jon.

Standing in the middle of the gym was Xuellan. The Chinese Rook dressed in a Cheongsam. Alongside her was Ile and Nel, the twin sisters with green hair. And finally Mira, the blue haired pawn with the staff.

"Well well. Rias sent us a Pawn and a Rook. I guess little Johnny needed some help after that beating Riser gave him last time." Xuellan snidely remarked.

Mira giggled maliciously. "I suppose you're right."

Koneko glared at Xeullan. "That Rook...she could be a real problem for us."

Jon shouldered his rifled and gripped it firmly in his hands. "Yeah? How bad is it?"

"Judging by the level of power I'm sensing from her, she's nearly as strong as a Queen."

He smirked at her." Ah hell, we knew we were underdogs from the beginning." Jon aimed his rifle and used his boost ability causing the decals on its surface to glow neon green. "Fortunately, I think I may know how to help even the odds a bit."

He let loose a sharp whistle. A bright light enveloped the stage from which a massive white Warg leapt through. The great wolf snarled and growled at his opponents, baring his fangs.

"A...a familiar?" Mira was taken aback.

"Such a strong aura…" Xuellan cursed under her breath. "That's no ordinary familiar, I'm afraid."

"This is Hati." Jon boasted. "The Great Moon Warg. Like me, he's a Hunter."

Hati lowered his front paws to the ground, his eyes fixed on the prey in front of him.

Koneko adjusted one of her combat gloves and knocked her fist against her palm. "I'm gonna try my luck with the Rook. You two keep those Pawns off me."

He spat the cigarette out of his mouth and stubbed it out on the stage. "Don't worry. I've got your back no matter what."

For the briefest moment, Jon could have sworn he saw Koneko smile. But his attention soon returned to the battle at hand.

It was time for them to get serious.

* * *

Riser sat comfortably in the leather rolling chair of the Dean's Office, watching the action from his personal vanity mirror. He was sipping on a glass of expensive port in one hand and had his Queen Piece firmly by the waist in the other.

"So they decided to attack the center after all." He observed rather dismissively. "How are things on the other front?"

Yubelluna sighed contently into his ear. "My Lord, your Pawns Shuriya, Marion, and Burrent are already moving in on the enemy as we speak.

As Riser continued to watch the action unfold, out in the field, the three Pawn sisters darted through the grounds of Kuoh Academy fast as the wind itself. They stopped upon entering a clearing near the ORC Headquarters and looked around. They were supposed to gather intel and prepare for an assault on Rias's home base, but the group had run into a slight problem upon getting closer to the building.

"Damn, this fog is too thick. We won't be able to see much of anything from here." Burent commented with a perturbed voice.

At that moment, a red magic circle appeared in the distance and fired four magical projectiles at them. The three sisters easily jumped out of the way as the magical volley detonated upon contact with the ground behind them.

"A trap? Seriously?" Shuriya laughed. "They really thought something that lame would work?"

"The Gremory's are more desperate than I thought." Burent retorted.

"It's a cute trick for a Rating Game Virgin." Marion added.

The three sisters laughed in amusement as they began merrily picking away at the rather simplistic traps the Gremory team had set up for them. Dispelling each trap proved to be an arduous process and the trio of sisters found themselves going from amused to annoyed rather quickly.

"Jeez, how many of these things did they set?" Marion asked.

"Too many." Shuriya commented.

"What a waste of time." Barent added while dispelling yet another trap. "Their efforts could have been much better suited elsewhere."

"What did you expect? Rias obviously doesn't know what she's doing."

"Makes no difference to us." Shuriya pointed towards the large gothic building a few yards away. "We made it to their base regardless."

Just as she said that, the building began to vanish before their very eyes.

"Wh...what?! How did-"

"Evening ladies."

The sisters turned around to see a young blonde Knight approaching them from the murky fog. He bowed politely to the trio before speaking.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kiba Yuuto and I am a Knight in service to the honorable Gremory family."

Barent grinned amouriously and cocked her hip. "Well well, local hottie alert."

"And just when things were starting to get boring." Marion added while flipping her hair out of her eyes. "Listen sweetie, could we possibly convince you to point us in the direction of your King's base? Your boss is expecting us."

Kiba shrugged apologetically. "Afraid I can't do that girls. See, this whole thing was a setup. So letting you go would be kind of counterproductive." He drew his sword and pointed it at them. "But if it's company you're looking for, I'll gladly keep you entertained."

Shuriya snickered at him in amusement and summoned a pair of Katars to her hands. "I hate to cut this short because you're kind of my type, Blondie." Her eyes began to glow red. "But do you really think you can take on all three of us?"

His eyes began to glow as well as he readied his blade. "Only one way to find out, I suppose."

* * *

Back at the gym, the battle between Koneko and Xuellan continued to rage. While Koneko had a clear strength advantage, Xuellan's pyrokinesis abilities combined with her mastery of Kung Fu was proving to be a major obstacle for the silver haired Rook. Xuellan swung at Koneko with several well placed jabs and highkicks, augmented by her fire magic which turned her hands and feet into small flaming comets.

While Koneko battled Xuellan, Jon and his familiar had their hands full with three of Riser's Pawns. Hati was currently duking it out with Mira. Furiously swiping, clawing, and trying to chew through her staff. As quick and powerful as Mira was, the Great Warg was proving to be an exceptional pain in the ass.

And then there was Ile and Nel. The two childish twins were hurling tiny fireballs at Jon while he took shots at them with his rifle. While more of a nuisance than anything, they proved to be freakishly fast.

Hati managed to pin Mira to the ground, her staff being the only thing keeping him from sinking his fangs into her neck. She tucked her feet under his stomach and rolled, spring kicking the massive wolf off of her before hitting him with a wall of wind magic. The Warg slammed against the back wall, stunned, but no worse for wear.

"Keep the mutt distracted!" Mira called to Ile and Nel. "I've got the Pawn."

Ile and Nel switched targets as Hati shook his body to clear his head. They zipped through the sky over to him taking a position on either side. The Warg growled at the giggling twins and began chasing after them as they lead the beast away from his Master.

During the battle with Koneko, Xuellan grazed her opponent by doing a back handspring and catching her skirt and blouse with her foot. While Koneko herself was uninjured, the attack did manage to tear at her clothing, revealing a pink polka dot bra beneath her blouse.

"You alright?!" Jon called out to her moments before taking a jab to the gut from Mira's staff. The force of the blow knocked him into the back wall and pried his rifle from his hands, but otherwise was not terribly severe. He quickly recovered and found himself staring face to face with the two annoyingly fast twins. They giggled at him expectantly with two malicious grins revealing needlelike fangs.

"Man, you really suck at this. Don't you?" Ile commented.

"I'd just give up if I were you, little boy." Nel added. "That pooch of yours can't hope to keep up with us."

"Little boy? Oh that's hilarious coming from you." Jon chuckled as he stretched the soreness out of his abdomen. "I know Risers got some major issues, but what kind of sick bastard adds kids to his personal sex harem?"

"Uggh! We are not kids!" Ile insisted very offendedly, placing her two small hands on her hips.

"We're Pixies, you racist ass! My sister and I are probably older than you!" Nel added, also with her hands on her hips.

"Riiiight." Jon rolled his eyes dismissively at the duo. "Like I'm supposed to believe that. You two look like a statutory charge waiting to happen."

Their lips curled into two malicious grins, baring their fangs at him.

"We're gonna make you eat those words, scumbag." Ile snarled in a demonically high pitched voice as a magic circle appeared to her right.

"Let's see if you can still run that mouth of yours after we're finished tearing it to shreds." Nel added, a magic circle appearing to her left.

Both girls reached into their respective magic circles and pulled out two massive chainsaws. As they revved up the engines and pulled the triggers, the chains ignited into two fiery wheels of death.

"You just had to open your big mouth there, didn't ya Jon?"

Jon pulled his revolver and fired. Ile and Nel nimbly dodged each shot, moving at speeds well over twenty five hundred miles per hour. While the twins proceeded to chase Jon around the gym with flaming chainsaws, Koneko found herself on the defensive as Xuellan knocked her backwards with a series of spinning and highkicks. Out of nowhere Koneko managed to catch one of the fiery kicks and deliver a straight punch to the side of her face that completely clobbered the Chinese Rook. Xuellan stumbled backwards, disoriented but not knocked down. She quickly recovered and wiped the trail of blood away from her lips.

"Not bad." She admitted moments before being tackled by a sharp elbow that completely knocked the wind out of her and drove her to the ground. Xuellan slowly lifted herself off the floor, struggling to breath. "Who the hell are you. Tell me!"

The cold blooded Rook of House Gremory cracked her knuckles and knocked her fists together. "I'm Koneko. Suck it, bitch."

Jon continued to fend off the twins with his revolver.

"What's the matter, Cowboy? Not a fan of chainsaws?" They taunted.

Hati appeared from behind him and kicked with his hind legs right as the twins charged Jon again. He sent both girls flying backwards before darting after them.

As Jon went to reload his weapon, Mira surprised him from the right and knocked his revolver away with her staff, giving him just enough time to dodge the flurry of attacks that followed. After gaining some ground, he summoned his sacred gear and two gauntlets appeared on his arms.

"I have to admit." Mira grinned at him while pointing her staff out in front of her. "You actually don't suck as bad as I thought you would. Been working out?"

Jon popped his neck and removed his hat before raising his fists into a fighting stance. "There's this thing they have now called Crossfit. You ladies should really give it a try."

She smiled at him angrily. "Cute. I'll admit you've gotten better, but make no mistake. This is the second time you're going to get your ass handed to you. And this time, by a girl."

He quirked a brow at her and stared in confusion. "You...obviously haven't seen my track record with Koneko…"

"Well at least you're honest." The ends of her staff ignited. "A shame I'm gonna have to burn up that handsome face of yours."

"Okay, hold the fuck up for a second." He lowered his fists and raised a hand into the air. "I've gone through a dozen shirts trying to wrangle my fire in. Now how the hell do you get it to do that without burning through the wood?"`

"Uhhh, the staff is magic, duh?"

Jon groaned. "Right, of course. I'm the crazy one here, ain't I?" He knocked his gauntlets together creating a massive spark. "Look Darlin, normally I like to warm a lady up before diving right into the main event. But seeing as you're perfectly capable of doing that yourself, how about we just cut the bullshit and do what we came here to do?"

She glared at him in annoyance. "It's always a line with you. Are all men from your country this long winded?"

He shook his head. "Not all of us. Just the ones born south of the mason dixon line, Sweetheart."

With that he charged, hitting Mira with a couple of well placed jabs boosted with neon green energy he expelled from his gauntlets. She countered with her staff, bringing Jon back on the defensive with multiple high sweeps. Jon managed to find an opening and knock her back with a blast of energy before going on the offensive again.

Meanwhile, Koneko was having difficulties with the Rook. While they were still on relatively even ground, she could feel her magical reserves beginning to deplete. If she didn't manage to pin this girl down she risked gassing out.

"Just give it up, Koneko!" Xuellan insisted with another high kick. "There's no way you're going to bring me down!"

It was then they both heard the sound of growling coming from Xuellan's right. She turned just in time to see Hati leap forward and pounce directly on her, pinning the Rook to the ground. He began furiously swiping and biting at her as she struggled to get free, finally managing to smash the wolf in the face with her fist and kick him away. Hati landed on his paws and shook his fur, seemingly no worse for wear.

"Good boy." Koneko praised as the duo slowly approached a wounded Xuellan. Her clothes were in tatters and there was a set of deep claw mark on her side.

"Oh crap! Xuellan's in trouble!" Ile pointed from above.

"I thought the puppy was chasing you!" Nel insisted angrily.

"Don't look at me, I thought he was chasing you!"

As the two twins argued, Mira was slowly beginning to give more and more ground to Jon. The Gremory Pawn's shields were damn near indestructible and his hits only seemed to get stronger the further the fight dragged on. A quick glance over at the other fights painted the picture for both parties. Xuellan was taking a lot of damage from the Gremory Rook and that infuriatingly tough wolf while Ile and Nel were too busy arguing with each other to be of any help.

Mira didn't want to admit it, but they were losing. Badly.

"Would you two get down here and help me!" Mira insisted moments before Jon smashed her into the far wall.

Ile and Nel swooped down and then charged from the left and right with their chainsaws. Jon threw both his gauntlets up and blocked the deadly weapons with two energy barriers. As he did this, he continued to build up energy in his gauntlets with the boost ability.

With both his arms occupied, Mira saw an opening and charged, aiming to jab him in the gut again with her flaming staff. Jon retaliated by taking a deep breath, rearing back, and unleashing his Dragon's Roar attack. Mira stopped dead in her tracks and began desperately spinning her staff in front of her to redirect the flames.

Ile and Nel were furiously trying to cut their way through his barriers when Jon released them and dashed backwards. The twins stumbled toward each other, only narrowly avoiding slicing the other in half. Jon took the opportunity to tag them both by swatting the girls on the butts. They both yelped in indignant surprise and tumbled to the ground, oblivious to the fact that he had just marked them with a magic circle.

Having recovered from Jon's fire attack Mira charged again. This time however, her opponent grabbed the end of her staff with one hand and struck the middle of the wood, where his Warg had sunk its fangs into, with the palm of the other. The staff snapped in half, startling Mira badly enough for Jon to knock her several feet backwards with the flat of his palm.

Mira tumbled to the floor and clutched at her aching abdomen. Meanwhile, Ile and Nel sat back up, rubbing their sore bottoms.

"Ow! Why the hell did you spank us, creep?!"

"Yeah pervert! Keep your hands to yourself!"

Jon snickered at them. "Don't get the wrong idea. That wasn't a sex thing." He then added with a chiding grin. "Yall two brats are just long overdo."

"We're not kids, dammit!" The twins flared while brandishing their chainsaws.

Mira slowly stood back up and inspected her staff. "You broke it!"

"Hey, it may be fireproof but it's still just wood." He teased. "Didn't really think that one through when you were picking your arsenal, did ya?"

She growled in a mixture of anger and frustration before tossing the broken weapon aside and putting up her mitts. "Staff or not we've still got you outnumbered!"

"Yeah! You can't possibly win!" The twins shouted.

Jon calmly raised his right gauntlet into the air. "Hate to break it to you ladies. But I'm afraid I just did."

It was then Mira and the twins began to notice the magic circles on their bodies. Realizing they'd been duped, the trio of women could only stare in horror as he prepared to unleash whatever it was he had just cast on them.

"I've been working on this new technique for awhile now. Sorry girls, but this is game."

Jon snapped his fingers and the three magic circles detonated.

Mira, Ile, and Nel fell to the ground. They were intact but their reserves of magic were completely drained. The trio could no longer cast spells, nor stand on their own power.

Mira desperately tried to get back to her feet, falling over again in the process. "You...you…"

"Like it?" He asked with a slick grin. "I call it my Aura Buster. It takes a little while to draw up the necessary energy. But once I unleash it, it completely blasts away your magical auras. You're lucky you three are still able to-"

"You blasted off our clothes, you Perv!"

The trio of irate women shouted at him as they knelt on the floor, trying desperately to cover themselves up. Sure enough, Jon was now surrounded by the shredded remains of each lady's outfit.

He groaned in embarrassment while quickly averting his gaze. "Yeah, I apologize. Asia and I tried damn hard to fix that but…" The image of Asia's robes and underwear disappearing repeatedly popped into his head. "We could never seem to get it to work properly otherwise."

"Oh suuuure!" Mira shouted her face scarlet as she covered her breasts with her arms. "Like I'm supposed to believe this wasn't intentional!"

"What kind of sick freak would come up with a move like that?!" Ile asked, shutting her legs tight.

"He probably gets off on seeing us naked. You're just a perverted old man!" Nel shouted, turning her back to him.

"Didn't you just get through saying you were older than me?!" He shouted back. "You can't just change your mind about-"

"Sneak attack!" Ile suddenly lept onto his back without warning. Despite not having any magical power left the Pixie still found the stamina to clamp onto him and go for a rear naked choke.

"Hey! What are you-get off me!" Jon tried to shake her off but she maintained a death grip on his back with her legs. Nel joined her sister and latched onto his leg before biting him in the ankle.

"Ow! Stop that you little-"

Mira suddenly charged him, forcing Jon to use one of his hands to hold her in place. Without her staff or her magic, all she could really do was flail at him with her arms while he held her by the forehead.

The three girls continued to fling insults at him as the battle devolved into a schoolyard play fight. With Jon keeping Mira at bay with one hand, Ile off his neck with the other, while desperately trying to shake Nel off his leg. He was trying not to hurt them given they were now powerless, but despite his best efforts they just would not let go!

"Koneko! A little help over here?!" Jon shouted desperately.

The Gremory Rook, having successfully rendered Xuellan unconscious, simply stared at the ridiculous spectacle with a bemused smile on her face next to Hati.

"And that's our teammate…" Koneko replied. The wolf simply responded by perking his ears and quirking his head at his Master.

Unbeknownst to either side, Sora and Tsubaki were watching the entire time. Both girls were well into their second glass of wine and were finding it particularly hard not to crack up at the site of Jon trying and failing to detach the three stark naked women from his person.

"I've got to say, this is turning out to be a far more amusing match than I had anticipated." Sona commented while covering a smile.

"Indeed. Though I can't say I approve of Devil's Colt using such a perverse technique. Has he no shame?" Tsubaki admonished.

Sona adjusted her spectacles. "I don't know. As a woman myself, I can tell you that if my clothes were to just suddenly disappear in the middle of a fight, I might be taken a little off guard."

"I'm not saying it isn't an effective strategy." Tsubaki argued. "But it's still perverse."

Sona sighed and nodded her head. "In that instance I'm inclined to agree with you." She took another sip of her wine. "Unintentional side effect or not, it still looks a little rapey."

* * *

Mira, the twins, and Xeullan were all eventually transported off the battlefield by Lady Grayfia after they were deemed unable to defend themselves in their current states, much to Jon's relief. Though the girls were all alive, the three who battled Jon wouldn't get their powers back for another day or two, while Xuellan was looking to be laid up in the hospital for the foreseeable future with a severe concussion and multiple lacerations.

With the gym secure, Koneko and Jon made their way to the back of the building to meet up with Akeno and commence the next stage of the attack plan. He dismissed Hati to give his loyal Warg time to lick the wounds the Warg had incurred during the fight.

Once outside on the basketball court, Jon slung his rifle over his shoulder and popped a cigarette in his mouth. He lit up and took a long drag before blowing a cloud of smoke into the air.

"Why do you still smoke?" Koneko asked flatly, having taken a seat at one of the benches on the court.

He glanced over at her before taking another drag. "What do you mean? Should I be worried about my health?"

She scoffed. "No...but those cigarettes aren't even a Devil brand. They're just normal tobacco. That stuff doesn't affect us in case you haven't noticed."

He nodded his head before popping the smoke back in his mouth. "Yeah, I've noticed."

"So then why?" She scooted a knee up to her chest and wrapped her hands around it. "What do you get out of it?"

"I guess I still do it because it reminds me of home."

She perked up and quirked her head at him. "How?"

"This brand I'm using is the same brand my old man would smoke. Most people can't tell the difference, but my nose always picked it up. I guess it's just...comforting." He admitted.

"So...you do it out of sentimentality?"

He nodded. "Something like that."

After an awkward silence, she spoke again.

"You're weird."

He snickered at her comment. "Just now figuring that out, huh?"

He couldn't see it, but his reply made her smile. "What was your family like?"

He gazed at her puzzlingly. Conversations with Koneko usually lasted for no more than two or three sentences and typically ended with some form of passive aggressive insult. Why was she suddenly being so chatty?

"My family…" He removed the cigarette from his mouth and frowned thoughtfully. "...they were wonderful for what little time I had them. Dad was strict growing up, but a fair man. Mom was kind hearted and beautiful. And my little sister…" Pain from an old wound gripped his heart as a particularly nasty memory bubbled to the surface. "...well she was great too." He sighed, before drawing from his cigarette. "But they're all gone now. I'm the only one left."

After a moment, she spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "That was years ago." Feeling a bit bold he decided to return the question. "So what about your family?"

"Rias and the Peerage are my family." Koneko explained rather flatly. "I don't need anyone else."

He frowned at her. By the tone of her voice it was clear there was a story there, but he knew better than to pry into her personal business.

"Fair enough." As Jon flicked his cigarette on the ground and stubbed it out, a thought occurred to him. "Hey wait a minute. You just said the Peerage was your family."

Her eyes got wide for a moment and her body seemed to bristle. "Y...yeah? So?"

"Sooo." He smiled charmingly at her. "Does that by any chance include me?"

She turned her head away and grumbled in annoyance, her cheeks flaring up again. "I...suppose."

It made him happy to hear that. Despite being on shaky terms, Jon didn't want to believe Koneko truly hated him. But hearing that confirmation that she considered him part of the group was still a load off his mind.

"Hey...no matter what happens after this Rating Game, I just want you to know something."

She stared up at him with inquisitive eyes.

"I feel the same way about you."

Finally, after all this time, finally he managed to get her to show him a genuine smile. Koneko nodded in appreciation before hopping off the bench and dusting herself off. "We should spar again sometime."

Jon cocked an intrigued brow at her. "Oh? Why's that?"

She shrugged as the two began walking towards the center of the basketball court. "You've gotten a bit stronger. I wanna see if I can still beat you as easily as I could during training."

"You best be careful." He warned in a joking manner. "Those are fighting words, little lady."

She chuckled quietly and rolled her eyes. "Just know that if you try to use that perverted spell on me, I'll use your testicles as a speed bag."

Despite her threat he couldn't help himself. "And here I was just thinking how fun it might be to make your clothes disappear. Just for shits and giggles."

"I'm gonna make you disappear." Koneko warned.

Jon chuckled in amusement. It was then he felt a dreadful chill run down his spine as his sixth sense kicked in. He caught the gleam of something out of the corner of his eyes moments before being shoved several yards away by Koneko as a massive blast completely leveled the basketball court.

He stood up, his ears ringing and his vision blurred. Jon had busted his forehead open and one of his eardrums had ruptured. But that was the least of his concerns at that particular moment.

As the smoke and dust cleared, in the middle of a massive crater left behind by the blast, Koneko was laying face down in the dirt, bleeding profusely from a gaping wound in her side and not moving an inch.


	13. Chapter 13

"KONEKO!"

Jon rushed over to the downed Rook's side and cradled her in his arms. She was in bad shape and fading fast. He didn't have much time to act.

"Koneko! Koneko, stay with me!"

She moaned in pain pitifully before fluttering her eyes open and looking up at him. "J...Jon? What happened?"

"You're gonna be okay." He assured, his voice sounding way more confident than he felt. "We just need to get you to Asia."

"Dammit, it wasn't supposed to end like this. I let my guard down." Her skin began to turn pale.

"Try not to talk too much. We're gonna get you fixed up, just hang in there."

"I failed." Tears formed in Koneko's eyes. She looked so helpless and it was killing him. "I just wanted to serve Rias well and...I'm so sorry Jon. I let you all...I….."

She let out a pained mewl that was more like a squeak than an actual cry as her body began to glow bright blue before dissolving into dust.

"One of Rias Gremory's Rooks has been retired. Koneko Tojo has been critically injured and can no longer fight."

Jon's head was still spinning. Seeing Koneko like that jarred him so badly he couldn't stand back up.

"Such a shame." A haughty, elitist voice spoke up. "It would seem they managed to cart that Rook away before I was done playing with her."

Jon's despair quickly boiled into anger upon hearing the sound of their attackers voice. He turned his glowing red eyes towards the sky to see Yubelluna hovering several feet up in the air. Despite the fact that this wasn't supposed to be to the death, that blast clearly had lethal intent behind it.

"You bitch!" Jon roared before darting over to his rifle and rolling onto a knee. He began to pop off shots at her which harmlessly bounced off the red wall of energy she had put in front of her.

Yubelluna let out a bored yawn. "Give it a rest, little boy. Struggle all you want but there's no way you can win."

Jon used his boost ability to make his next shot far more lethal. The green projectile exploded upon impact with Yubelluna's wall but otherwise did no apparent structural damage.

"I hope you're not planning to bore me to death." She mocked.

He tossed his rifle and summoned his sacred gear. Two gauntlets appeared on his hands and two metal boots on his feet. His face became covered in the dragon's mark and his forehead sprouted two large horns. Finally, Jon unfurled his Dragon's wings and took flight.

For a moment, Yubelluna seemed visibly shocked. However, she was smiling again in that same confident and unbothered manner quickly after. "So the rumors were true. You really do possess the soul of the Red Dragon Emperor. But aren't we full of surprises."

Jon snarled at her, gnashing his razor sharp teeth as his beastial rage overtook him. He charged Yubelluna, his gauntlets radiating with neon green energy.

"Oh please." Yubelluna snapped her fingers and seven small balls of yellow light appeared around her. The projectiles hurtled themselves towards Jon and detonated on impact. Despite his best efforts to block with energy shields the blasts proved to be too strong and knocked him back to the ground. Jon recovered midfall and used his wings, boots, and gauntlets to catch himself before sliding seven feet backwards.

"I admit you've got some power in that form of yours." Yubelluna aimed her staff at him, an angry sneer on her face. "But compared to the power of Lord Risers Queen you are nothing, dragon boy.

His nostrils flared black smoke as Jon took to the sky once more. This time, however, he began charging his energy with the boost ability as he ascended.

"Now that's more like it." She encouraged in a condescending tone. "I can actually feel that."

Her face contorted into a look of shock as his speed suddenly tripled. Jon used his fire magic to shoot flames from the metal boots at his feet, propelling him forward before striking at the Queen's stubborn shield with his gauntlet.

Yubelluna was sent flying backwards. She quickly stopped herself in midair, her shield still very much intact.

"Okay, so you're a little bit faster too." She admitted. "But that doesn't mean-"

He appeared directly behind her and smashed his fist into her back shield. Yubelluna went careening forward, having to stop herself with her magic again.

"What?!"

He appeared on her right. Smashing the shield with his gauntlet again. When Yubelluna recovered this time, she immediately raised her guard and summoned a globe of glowing yellow orbs around her shield which she immediately detonated. Sending a concussive blast three hundred and sixty degrees in all directions. The force knocked Jon backwards and gave Yubelluna a chance to regain her wits. She summoned an arsenal of twelve energy balls that she fired simultaneously at her opponent. Jon retaliated by bringing his gauntlets together in an X formation and forming a barrier. The orbs detonated on impact with his shield and blasted through it. Hitting him with a shockwave that sent him careening back down to earth.

"Enough of this!" Yubelluna shouted before raising her staff into the air and forming an energy ball twice the size of the others. She hurled the projectile towards the crater Jon left behind upon impact where it detonated, blasting his surroundings in a wide arc that completely vaporized everything around it.

Yubelluna breathed a sigh of relief. "And to think, I was almost bested by a pawn."

She never saw him coming. Jon smashed into the side of her shield with such force as to send her flying nearly a mile above the ground. Whereupon he rocketed off in front of her and smashed the shield in a new direction. He continued this process, moving at speeds well beyond mach seven as he continued to bounce her around in the air like a pinball.

Where the hell is this power coming from?! She began to panic as her shield cracked and chipped away with every hit. She summoned another globe of orbs around her shield and detonated them in a bid to fend her pursuer off.

When the smoke cleared her eyes went wide upon realizing he had in fact anticipated this. Yubelluna was now staring down the barrel of Jon's rifle, which he was holding with one hand, the decals around the grip glowing along with his gauntlet.

A wicked grin covered his face, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. Jon fired the rifle, releasing a single green flash of light from the barrel. Yubelluba's shield shattered and she felt something pass through her abdomen. She stared down to see she was now bleeding, a bullet having went straight through her stomach and out the back.

Jon twirled the rifle on his hands and fired again. She just barely had time to warp out of the way only for him to reorient to her position mere seconds later and fire once more.

Yubelluna clutched at her wounded side while teleporting away from each attack. Her mind was still reeling, she was never on the defensive like this. How did they manage to underestimate the strength of Rias's forces?

Out of ammo, Jon slung his rifle over his shoulder and ascended to the sky above her before conjuring forth a massive ball of fire into the palms of his hands. The burning orb grew to the size of a small comet above his head.

She laughed angrily. "You really think you can hit me with that thing?!"

Unphased by her taunts, Jon launched the projectile directly at her head. Yubelluna simply sighed in disappointment before warping harmlessly out of the way.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you'll have to do a lot better than-"

A gleam caught her eye a few fractions of a second too late as her opponents gauntlet connected with her face. Sending Riser's Queen hurtling towards earth at speeds nearing mach ten. She collided with the ground, creating a crater that dug a large trench at least thirteen feet in length. Before she had time to recover, Jon barraged the crater and all the space surrounding it with wave after wave of fireballs. The comet like projectiles detonated upon impact with the ground, blasting huge chunks out of the dirt and scorching everything it touched. Finally, with one massive breath he unleashed his Dragon's Roar upon her. The stream of hellfire hit the crater and spread like a supernova upon the ground. Melting the basketball court, incinerating every tree in a half mile radius, and toppling the gym.

With his attack at last complete, Jon took a few heavy breaths as he admired his work. Below, all that remained was a massive scorch mark nearly half a mile in length. The gym was gone, the court was gone, the trees were gone.

All that remained was ash.

* * *

The members of the Sitri clan had been watching Jon's fight especially close. The moment Tsubaki caught a glimpse of the barren wasteland Jon had turned the area into, she sprung up from her seat. Accidentally knocking over her wine glass in the process.

"That...that was…"

"Incredible, yes." Sona finished, acting markedly more reserved than her Queen was. "As I said, we had only witnessed but a fraction of what he is truly capable of."

"To think that such power can be found in a mere Pawn." Tsubaki marveled.

"His status as a Pawn has little to do with it." Sona explained. "We are witnessing the rebirth of the Red Dragon Emperor."

A wicked smirk covered her Queen's face. "I think I now understand why you're a little salty that Rias got to him first."

Sona chuckled at her. "It's true, he is quite capable." Her good humor faded almost instantly as a concerned frown set into her expression.

"Just a shame that, in this instance, it wasn't enough."

Tsubaki was about to ask when her King pointed at the screen. She gasped in surprise, cupping a hand to her face.

"No way!"

Sona nodded grimly. Rising from the ashes of the charred crater was Yubelluna, covered in a red sphere of light and seemingly no worse for wear.

"He's gained tremendous power in the short span of time he's had. But the Phenex clan has a trump card on their side for just such an occurrence." She downed the rest of her wine. "He put up a good fight, but I'm afraid that boy never stood a chance."

* * *

Jon froze in abject terror as the woman he thought had surely been incinerated rose from the ashes of her dead surroundings and ascended back up into the sky to his level. She casually wiped away the smear of blood on her lips and glared at him.

"Okay, I'll give you that one." She admitted with a hint of irritation in her voice. "I wasn't expecting to have to use our little trap on you of all people."

"But how? How the hell are you still standing?!"

She pulled out a small glass vial. "This my Houses most prized invention, Tears of the Phoenix. It's an alchemical healing mixture derived from Lord Salazar's immortal blood. It instantly heals any and all wounds, even fatal ones, without fail." She then raised her staff up into the air. "This was never going to end any other way, Lowborn."

With no warning or apparent input from Yubelluna, Jon suddenly found himself completely surrounded on all sides by orbs of light.

"You're finished." She ended with a snap of her fingers.

He threw up a barrier of his own moments before detonation. A bright flash marked the end of his conscious thoughts as he plummeted to Earth. When next he awoke, Jon was on his back, something warm was dribbling out of his head and both his eardrums were completely ruptured. He couldn't move, couldn't hear, and could hardly see.

It was over.

Yubelluna floated over to his motionless body and stood over him.

"For what it's worth, I wasn't trying to kill the Rook." She commented while glaring down at him viciously. "I was trying to kill you."

All he could manage in response was a few pained coughs.

"My Master doesn't wish to sully any of his future wife's other pieces if it can be helped. But I can't forgive the awful things you said about him in my presence." An orb of light appeared in her left hand. "Consider this your penance for running that filthy mouth of yours, Lowborn."

Jon shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Now die!"

Moments before unleashing the coup de grace on him, Yubelluna was blasted back by a bolt of yellow lightning that knocked her into the burned out ruins of the gymnasium.

From the corner of his vision, Jon could just barely make out the appearance of a woman dressed in white and red. The figure knelt down in front of him and picked Jon up in her arms. He felt a gentle hand touch his cheek.

And two soft lips press against his own.

A wave of energy coursed through his body. Mending broken bones, stitching flesh and tendons back together, and repairing his busted eardrums.

As his vision fully returned, Jon stared up in bewilderment at a set of rose tinted eyes and long silky raven hair smiling back down at him.

"Akeno?"

"Good to see you're awake." She calmly replied. "My healing magic isn't quite like Asia's, but I'm glad it worked."

Jon groaned as he slowly sat up. She placed a hand on his chest to steady him.

"Careful, don't get up too quickly. That was a pretty nasty hit you took."

"Do I even want to know how bad I was?"

She shook her head. "Probably not."

A thought occurred to him. Jon lurched up and stared at her in panic. "Koneko-"

She immediately raised a hand to stop him. "Koneko is going to be okay. She's recovering in the medical ward as we speak."

The weight on his chest lifted and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Thanks Akeno. I needed to hear that." With the crisis averted, he could finally focus on the second agenda. "Wait a minute...did you just…"

She turned away as a deep set blush covered her face. "The spell I used to heal you has a very specific trigger. I have to admit, it wasn't exactly how I saw our first kiss playing out. But I'm glad it at least served a purpose."

Now he was turning red. "Yeah...me too."

At that moment Yubelluna blasted her way out of the rubble and hovered up into the air above them. "So the Queen of Gremory has graced us with her presence at last. Boy you sure are late."

"Well this is exciting." Akeno unfurled her wings and ascended up into the air. "Jon…" She turned back to him, that look in her eye she always got whenever her darker side started to come out. "I can handle this piece of trash. You go on ahead, okay?" She then added with a smile. "Oh and don't worry. I'll make sure she pays dearly for what she almost did to you."

"Is that right?" Yubelluna smirked at her before aiming her staff. "Sounds fun."

Akeno turned to face her opponent as an aura of magical power radiated off of her and sparks began to fly from the tips of her fingers. "I'll be fine, Jon." She assured in a motherly voice. "You just go."

He picked up his rifle and hat before giving her one last concerned glance. Finally, Jon nodded. "Akeno."

She turned back to him.

"Kick her fucking ass."

The gleam in her eye belied the presence of the sadistic monster laying within her. "Gladly."

With that, Jon turned and left. Leaving the two powerful Queens to duke it out in one on one combat.

"I've been wanting to fight you for what seems like ages." Yubelluna admitted as her own destructive power enveloped her. "It's an honor to finally face you in person, Priestess of Thunder."

"Oh really?" Akeno offered her a seemingly appreciative smile. "The pleasure is truly mine...Bomb Queen."

"That was an awful lot of lifeforce you just had to fork over to revive him." Yubelluna commented with a sardonic grin. "I sincerely hope it doesn't hinder your ability to fight."

Akeno returned her grin with one of her own. "Oh believe me. I've still got plenty left to deal with the likes of you."

Despite their outwardly friendly demeanors, the absolute contempt and bloodlust the two held for each other was palpable in the air. Jon quickly booked it out of the way so as not to get caught in the crossfire of a fight that would make his look like two kids playing in the sand.

He was just happy the hardcore dominatrix was on their side.

* * *

Jon made his way from the scorched earth onto the fresh grass near the administrative building. Inside, the Dean's office was located on the third floor, and there he would find the prick they needed to take down. As he made his way closer to the building, Jon kept his rifle at the ready in anticipation for whatever nasty surprise the Phenex team might have had in store for them.

A rustle in the bushes behind him immediately caught his attention. Jon turned a sharp one hundred and eighty degrees around and pumped his rifle.

"Whoever's there, come on out, right now!" He demanded.

"Woah woah woah, hold your fire, Dude!" A familiar blonde pretty boy came waltzing out of the shrubbery before adjusting his collar and brushing the leaves off his sports jacket. "It's just me."

"Kiba!" Jon rushed over to his Peerage brother and the two knocked fists together. "Glad to see you're alright."

"You too, Bro." He glanced over behind Jon for a moment. "I saw those crazy flames scorch everything in a half mile radius. I take it that was your doing?"

Jon chuckled awkwardly whilst scratching the back of his head. "Yeeaah, I mighta gotten a little carried away."

"I figured."

"Three of Lord Riser's Pawns have been retired. Shuriyen, Burent, and Marion have been deemed incapable of defending themselves competently and are now out of the game."

"Holy shit, Dude. Were those three outs you?" Jon marveled.

He nodded. "To be fair, I can't take all the credit. Akeno's magic made it easy for me."

"Which means that the current standings is Riser's nine to our five." Jon pondered. "He still has the advantage over us."

"We can't afford to get sloppy. If we lose anyone else, we're in deep trouble."

"I still can't believe we lost Koneko." Jon replied bitterly. "That attack by Riser's Queen came out of nowhere."

"Which is why we've had to alter our plan, somewhat." Kiba admitted.

Jon quirked a brow at him. "We have?"

He nodded. "Rias and Asia left the base. They're on their way to face Lord Riser directly."

"Is that really a good idea?" Jon sounded a little worried.

"I know it's risky, but this is honestly our best shot at stealing the win." He insisted. "While Rias takes care of Riser, our job is to keep his remaining pieces off her back."

"Akeno has his Queen pretty much distracted." Jon sighed glumly. "Which just leaves you and me to take care of the remaining eight."

"It is quite the hurtle we have to get over." Kiba admitted.

Jon slung his rifle over his shoulder and adjusted his hat. "Look, I don't care how we do it, but there ain't no way in hell we're gonna lose. We're gonna win this thing for Rias, no matter what."

Kiba grinned at him and nodded in approval. "Damn right we are."

* * *

Rias and Asia slowly made their way over to Lord Riser's base. While the President's loyal pieces kept his Peerage distracted on the ground. The Lady King and her Bishop flew above the battles raging below and slowly made their way over to the seat of the bastard himself.

Asia gasped at the massive scorch mark below, cupping a hand over her mouth in surprise. "Did Jon really do that?"

Rias smirked and nodded her head. "So long as we still have him in the game, I'm certain we can win."

"But to go up against Lord Riser directly…" Asia seemed a little concerned for Rias. "Wasn't it you who said he's never lost a fight?"

Rias shook her head. "His body may be strong but his heart is weak." She scowled sinisterly. "And trust me, I will have no problem destroying that black heart of his."

"Are you sure about this, Ms. President?" Asia asked nervously. "I'm not doubting your judgement, but if Riser's pieces-"

"I had hoped to give Akeno more time to recover and slowly take out his pieces one by one. Then let Jon and the others take out Riser as a group." Rias admitted, already sensing were Asia's head was at. "But since he decided to draw out his Queen, I need her occupied there for now."

She nodded in understanding. "I'll do my best to support you, Ma'am."

Rias smiled and turned her gaze back at her. "You've proven to be every bit as loyal and reliable as Jon has, Asia. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me."

She stared at her in bewilderment. "Ms...Ms. President…."

"Asia…" Rias turned away again, a deep frown setting into her features. "...there's something I need you to promise me."

"I...okay. What is it?"

"Should…" A pit formed in her stomach. "...should the worst happen and...I fail…"

Now Asia was feeling queasy.

"...I need you to promise me you'll look after Jon." The President finished.

Asia's eyes went wide and her cheeks turned red. "Rias…"

"That boy loves you." She continued, a sad smile on her face. "Even if I can't be there for him, you need to be, no matter what."

"Don't talk like that!" Asia insisted, a mixture of anger and despair in her voice. Her eyes began to tear up. "We're going to win, Ms. President! And then you and I can both take care of Jon together! Because that's how he wants it! None of this matters if you're not there for us too!"

Rias let out a small startled noise at Asia's words. "There for...us?"

Asia nodded insistently, tears streaming down her face. "I'm not doing this solely for Jon's sake. I owe you so much, Ms. President. And…" She shook her head vehemently. "...and you're one of my best friends! It would kill Jon and I both to see you go!"

Rias considered the gravity of Asia's words. She had no idea they had become so close. But it was true that she had grown fond of her as well despite their romantic rivalry.

Finally, with a steely look of determination in her eyes, Rias nodded.

"You're right. Don't worry Asia. We're going to win no matter what."

With that, the two continued their journey, flying a straight course for the administrative building and to the heart of the wicked Phenex himself.

* * *

Jon and Kiba made their way over to the track field beside the administrative building. With any luck, they could lure out Riser's remaining pieces, giving Rias the opening she needed to confront him directly.

With his rifle over his shoulder, Jon let loose a sharp whistle. "Oh Ladies! We know yall are out there! Feel like keeping a couple of good looking fellas company?"

From the distance, Jon and Kiba could hear a couple of women chuckeling. Kiba gripped at the handle of his sword while Jon shouldered his rifle and took aim. From a couple yards away, a figure appeared in a swirl of dust on the wind. A woman decked in armor of both Asian and European influence and brandishing a massive longsword.

It was Carlamine, one of the Knights in service to Lord Riser.

"If it's entertainment you're looking for, you're in the wrong place boys." She answered professionally. "To be perfectly honest, instigating an attack from us makes me question your sanity. Although..." With an angry scowl she drew her sword. "...far be it from me to refuse an idiot his reckoning."

Her sword became enveloped in a magical flame, causing Jon to groan in exasperation. Was there anyone in Riser's Harem who's weapons weren't on fire?

"I'm Kiba Yuuto, a Knight in service to Lady Rias." He drew his onyx blade and grinned wickedly. "I hope you're ready, because I've been looking forward to clashing swords with another Knight."

Carlamine smirked at him. "Very well said." She pointed her sword directly at the challenger. "En garde, Knight of Rias Gremory!"

Kiba and Carlamine charged each other, moving at supersonic speeds. Their swords clashed together, creating massive sparks with every furious parry they made. The entire battle appeared as little more than a blur of steel and fire as the two Knights battled for supremacy.

"Guess it would be rude to get in the way." Jon commented.

"Don't worry, you'll be busy." He heard a voice speak up behind him. Jon turned to see the other Rook, Isabela, glaring back at him with the one eye she had that wasn't covered by her mask.

"Oh that Carlamine." He heard someone else huff. Standing a few yards away from Isabella was none other than Riser's sister Ravel. For whatever reason, Jon found himself hopelessly transfixed to the Phenex households youngest daughter.

"Her head is filled with nothing but swords swords swords." She continued to gripe angrily. "It's freaking ridiculous!"

"She's simply agitated, Lady Phenex." Isabella commented. "The Gremory scum weren't supposed to make it this far."

Ravel scoffed dismissively, her demeanor still prim and proper as always. "If you ask me she needs to get it together."

Jon's heightened senses picked up the sound of a third set of feet approaching a few yards in the opposite direction. He looked to see Lord Riser's other Bishop, Mihae, approaching as well. He readied his rifle in anticipation for whatever it was they were about to do.

"And now right when I think I've finally met a cute boy…" Ravel continued. "...turns out he's a sword freak too. Guess this just isn't my lucky day, is it?"

Jon smirked at her before tipping the brim of his hat. "Come on now, Lady Ravel. No need to be hurtful. You've got more than enough handsome man right here to keep you occupied."

She scowled at him nastily. "Well if it isn't the Barbarian with the vulgar mouth. Look, I'll admit you've got a cute face, but those clothes…" Ravel shivered in disgust. "...Rias truly does have the worst taste in outfits."

He chuckled in a blithe manner before running his free hand along the collar. "Truth be told I hated it at first, myself. But I'd be lying if I said it hasn't grown on me."

"If you were my servant I'd dress you appropriately." She declared, placing her hand against her chest pridefully. "I'm thinking a waistcoat and a nice tuxedo with a cravat. Of course we'd also have to do something about that hair of yours."

"Sorry Sweetheart, but I'm not exactly the Black Butler type." Jon spat on the ground before aiming his rifle at her. "Besides, I ain't a fan of that bad attitude of yours. Reminds me just a little too much of your older brother."

"Oh please." She waved him off dismissively. "Don't point that thing at me. I have no intention of fighting you." Ravel then glanced over at the rook beside her. "Oh Isabella!"

Without warning Isabella charged, forcing Jon to shift his attention and fire at the incoming Rook. Rather than dodge his shots as some of the other pieces had been doing, Isabella elected to straight up deflect them with the shackles located on her wrists, as if she were blocking punches instead of gunshots. As she came within striking range, Jon took a few steps backwards and blocked with his rifle. Isabella quickly disarmed him, forcing Jon to draw his revolver. Before he could get a shot off, however, she smashed him in the face with the butt of his own weapon and snatched the revolver out of his hand as well. Jon countered by kicking the weapon free from her hand and striking with his fists. She retaliated by delivering a spinning kick to the gut strong enough to send him flying back several feet and landing on his back.

Jon took a moment to regain his lost breath before standing up to face his opponent again. He recognized the martial arts technique that she was using as Russian Systema, a combat style especially effective for disarming weapons and firearms. She had apparently modified the style to allow her to deflect gunfire as well.

Going for his weapons again was pointless, and his magic was still recharging from his fight with Yubelluna. Which meant if he was going to beat her it would have to be with hand to hand. Not that that would be simple. He'd seen Systema in use before by Hunters from the order of the Saintly Knights of Michael. In the hands of a human it was an extremely deadly technique that even rivaled his Krav Maga training.

In the hands of a Rook with enhanced strength and agility, it was an absolute nightmare. This was not going to be easy.

Jon summoned his Sacred Gear and two gauntlets appeared on his arms as he took a fighters stance. Isabella charged him again and the two began to clash for the dominant position alongside Kiba and Carlamine. Just as Jon suspected, the force of her blows were monstrous. Fortunately, all that endurance training with Koneko had seemed to pay off, as he found he could still keep pace with her despite the strength difference.

"I'll admit you're not bad!" Isabella commented as they continued to strike at each other's vital areas. "I'm impressed Rias managed to find a Master of Krav Maga willing to join her hopeless cause."

"And I gotta admit, your Systema ain't half bad either!" Jon called back, taking everything she dished out at him and giving it right back. "This is just like Streetfighter!"

She smirked at him and the two knocked each other back a few feet.

"Makes me wonder how a tool like Riser managed to sucker such talented young ladies into his Peerage." Jon commented during the break in the violence.

She smirked at him before flipping her bangs out of her eyes. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, Pawn of Gremory. But we would give our lives for our Master if need be."

Truth be told, all he was really doing was stalling. While they were fighting, Jon was using his boost ability to power up again. He'd managed to get back to where he was during the battle with Mira and the Twins, but this was a Rook he was going up against. He'd need more than that if he hoped to take her down.

"Well there's something we can at least agree on!" Jon knocked his boots together and charged, pressing the attack again. "It's a shame we're on different teams, given how much we have in common! But the fact is, your Master wants to rob mine of her freedom! And as long as I draw breath I ain't gonna let that happen!"

He delivered a high kick which she prepared to block, completely oblivious to the three inch poisoned blade sticking out of his boot. By the time she realized, it was too late and Jon managed to cut a sizeable gash into her forearm. Isabella clutched at the wound in pain and fell to one knee as Hell's deadliest poison began to seep into her body.

"Sorry, Doll." Jon smirked at her before knocking his boots together and concealing the blade again. "But I'm afraid this fight's over."

Despite the horrendous pain she appeared to be in, Isabella smirked up at him which caught Jon completely by surprise. "So you think." With her remaining strength Isabella jumped backwards several feet. "Mihae!"

The bishop dressed in the traditional Japanese kimono bowed her head and closed her eyes as she walked over to Isabella. The young girl placed her hands against the Rook's wound, from which a light green mist appeared from her palms. To Jon's utter dismay, the poison seemed to slowly dissipate and the wound sealed shut.

"How?!" He shouted angrily.

"Our Bishop is a master of Reiki." Ravel explained in a haughty voice. "She can bend life energy to heal just about any wound imaginable, even Grimshade Root poisoning."

"Reiki?" Jon quirked a brow at the Japanese Bishop. "Isn't that stuff what rich housewives use to curb anxiety?"

Ravel scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Mihae's abilities are far superior to anything a human can do. Her talents are boosted with magical energy after all."

"I hope that's better." Mihae quietly asked Isabella with a polite bow of her head.

"Much better, Mihae. Thank you." The Rook responded. Rolling her shoulder a few times to make sure it was still battle worthy. "That was a dirty trick you played, Jon." She glared back at him. "And to think I had mistaken you for a warrior with honor."

"All's fair in love and war, Darlin." Jon retorted. "Your Queen made it perfectly clear to me a little while ago yall have no intention of playing fair, so why the hell should I?"

She smirked back at him. "I suppose that's a valid point. Not that it will do you much good in the end!"

Isabella charged him and the war continued. Despite his poisoned boot trick not working, Jon had successfully managed to buy himself a little more time to power up.

Yet despite this he knew if the fight dragged on for much longer she would eventually get the upper hand. Isabella had far more reserves of strength and stamina left than he did and it wouldn't be long before his reflexes and judgement dulled and she managed to catch him with an ugly shot.

Sure enough, a few moments later he felt a kick hit him square in the gut, knocking the wind from his lungs, followed by a nasty uppercut that sent him flying into the air before coming crashing back down to earth.

"You know, dirty tricks or not, I have to hand it to you, Jon." Isabella stared down at him intently, her hip cocked to the side. "You've improved tremendously since Riser knocked you to the ground. I can see why Rias places so much faith in you."

"First of all." Jon groaned in pain as he slowly rose from the ground and spat out a clot of blood. His head was still swimming in a fog and he could feel a few teeth had been knocked loose. "It was the ceiling, not the floor." He put up his hands again and boosted for the sixth time. "And second of all, thank you for the compliment. We've all been training like crazy to make sure this Marriage doesn't happen."

Isabella's gaze softened and she suddenly was looking at him far more curiously. "Why does that matter?"

He peered back at her questioningly. "What do you mean why does that matter? It's literally the whole reason we're fighting!"

"You're fighting because you're Rias's Pawn." Isabella countered. "That she has ordered you to fight for her should be your only motivation. The affairs of the Highborn are of no concern to us." Her piercing gaze sharpened. "Unless…"

Jon frowned and broke eye contact with her, remaining silent.

"Don't tell me…" She began to chuckle quietly. "...you have feelings for her, don't you!"

Ravel gasped, her eyes going wide as she covered her mouth. "Oh my God! You're so right, Isabella!" She burst into a fit of hysterical giggling. "Oh that is just precious! You poor poor thing."

"And so what if I do?" He answered quietly, still not looking at either one of them.

Both Isabella and Ravel stopped laughing long enough to glare back at him.

"What's that got to do with it? My feelings for my Master are irrelevant to this." He raised his head up and took a deep breath, wiping a stray speck of blood from his lips. "What's important is Rias's freedom."

"Her...freedom?" Ravel asked curiously.

He nodded in confirmation. "I follow my Master because she's proven to be someone worth following. Ultimately, it was my decision to join with Rias. Just as it was undoubtedly your decision to join forces with Riser."

Both Isabella and Ravel were rendered silent.

"I ain't about to question why it is you chose to bind yourself to him. Or, for that matter, why you're so doggone loyal to his cause. I may not understand it, but I respect that it was still your choice to make."

He glared at them angrily.

"But Rias? She doesn't have a choice here. If she fails, if we fail, then she'll be permanently bound to that creep for the rest of her life. She doesn't get a say in that."

Isabella glared back with an ugly expression on her face. Ravel was...at a loss for how she was feeling at the moment.

"So you see? I'm not fighting because of my feelings for Rias! I'm fighting because no woman deserves to be bound to a man by force! Especially not her, after everything that she's given me! I will die before I let someone take Rias away from the people who love her!

He knocked his gauntlets together and assumed a combat stance.

"And if need be, I will most certainly kill anyone who stands in my way!"

Ravel was completely taken aback. What was this feeling coming over her? Mere minutes ago she was looking at Jon the same way she did all Lowborn scum. Like something you would happily pick off your shoe. But now...seeing that fire in his eyes, hearing that passion in his voice, she couldn't help but marvel at the man. Even if it was only a little.

She wasn't aware of it, but her heart was beating faster as well.

"So that's the whole of it then?" Isabella asked calmly, seemingly less than bothered by his little speech. "Tsk, such a shame that those noble qualities are wasted on a blind fool." She raised her own hands up as well. "I know why I fight. I fight because it is my place to. As Lord Riser's Rook, I am sworn to defeat his enemies no matter what."

He nodded in understanding, his eyes beginning to glow and smoke flaring from his nostrils. "Just as I am sworn to defend Rias no matter what. Something I hope you'll understand when I knock your ass down for good!"

The two combatants charged each other and the battle resumed.

* * *

While her loyal servants continued to hold their ground against house Phenex, Rias made her way into the administrative building alongside Asia. Waiting for them on the balcony of the second floor was none other than Lord Riser himself.

"I've been waiting for you, my beloved Rias." He calmly announced while leaning against the railing overlooking the entrance hall.

"Riser." Rias glared up at him spitefully, an aura of power already enveloping her. "Am I to assume then, you knew I was planning to attack you directly?"

"A virgin should never underestimate one with this much experience."

She rolled her eyes at him. "How comforting, you're as vulgar as ever."

He grinned down at her wickedly before jumping the railing and slowly hovering to the floor below. Landing daintily on his feet. "And I see you've brought your Bishop with you. Such a pretty thing, too."

Asia backed away nervously whilst hiding behind Rias.

"This game is over, Riser." Rias insisted, taking a couple steps towards him as she charged up her magic. "Once I've beaten you, my Father will have no choice but to acknowledge my independence and break off this deal with your family."

"You make it sound so easy." He replied, walking towards her as an aura of power enveloped him as well. "You may be powerful, but compared to the House of Phenex, all the destructive magic in the world cannot help you or your comrades."

She grinned at him, a steely look in her eyes. "I guess we'll never know unless I try."

"Ladies first." He insisted.

"Don't mind if I do!"

As their overwhelming power surged to its peak, the two unleashed a massive magical volley of attacks that created giant explosions all around them. Asia wailed in fright as she shielded her eyes from the chaos.

Two powerful Kings were about to duke it out.

* * *

Back out on the track field, Kiba continued to clash with Carlamine's fearsome flame sword. His onyx blade did little to protect itself from the searing heat of her weapon. Without warning his sword snapped in half and crumbled into dust.

"My Holy Eraser!" Kiba shouted in surprise.

She smirked at him victoriously. "Unfortunately for you, that attack doesn't work against someone like me. Your sacred gear was designed for Angels and Priests, not Devils."

Rather than panic, he simply returned her grin with one of his own. "That so, huh? Then how about this one?" He raised the hilt up into the air and shouted.

"Freeze!"

A large chunk of ice grew on the end of his hilt before shattering, revealing a smooth sharp blade underneath.

"You've gotta be kidding!" She shouted in disbelief. "There's no way you have two Sacred Gears!"

She charged him and their swords clashed together. This time however, it was her blade that completely shattered.

Carlamine jumped back and pulled a short blade from the sheath at her back. "No matter! I still control flame, wind, and life!" She used her fire magic to ignite the blade and her wind magic to augment it. Turning her weapon into a tornado of flames. "As do all who serve the Noble House of Phenex!" She then leapt into the air and brought the tornado of fire down on her opponent's blade of ice, completely shattering it in the process.

Kiba was less than bothered as his weapon took on yet another form. Carlamine's eyes went wide with terror as a blade with a fan shaped tip appeared in his hands. A small vortex formed in the space between the blade's fan that began to suck away the oxygen around her tornado of fire. Completely robbing the blade of both its key elements.

"Impossible!" She shouted angrily as the vortex completely sucked away her weapons power. "How many Sacred Gears do you have?!"

"Oh no, it's not that I have multiple Sacred Gears." He grinned at her wickedly. "It's just that I can make them at my will!"

With the flames dead he slashed at her midsection which she barely had time to dodge out of the way of.

"I possess Sword Birth. Ever heard of it?"

She snarled at him, clutching her blade close.

"In other words." He lowered himself to the ground and created a blue summoning circle in the palm of his hand. "I make swords. Magical swords."

Over a dozen magical blades appeared like spikes from the earth beneath her feet. Carlamine barely managed to jump out of the way, still netting a few grazes to her legs.

"Impossible!" She insisted, wincing at the pain from her cuts.

While Kiba began to gain the upper hand against Carlamine, Jon was not having the same luck. Isabela had successfully knocked him down to the ground again, and his body was covered in multiple contusions.

"It's useless, Jon!" Isabela insisted as she slowly walked towards her opponent. "You put up a good struggle but it's obvious your body can't take anymore."

As he slowly stood back to his feet, he felt his gauntlets boost one last time.

Finally. He thought to himself.

Jon drew a large portion of the power he stored up into his hand and aimed the small red ball of death at his enemy. Isabela charged again at which point Jon unleashed the power of his Dragon's Shot. The red beam of energy fired from his gauntlet, giving Isabela just barely enough time to dodge out of the way. Jon quickly retaliated by pushing her back with the palm of his hand.

The projectile whizzed past Ravel who squealed in surprise as her dress flew up. She quickly shoved it back down only to be knocked off her feet by the massive explosion that followed. Everyone on the track court was rocked by the ensuing shockwave as the blast leveled a huge chunk of the forest behind the University.

"Oh and I should probably also mention." Kiba added with a slick grin. "My comrade's Boosted Gear doubles his magical power with every use."

Isabela scowled angrily, a determined gleam in her eye. She could not afford to let him boost again, no matter what. Unfortunately for her, the fight was already over. The Rook looked down at her chest to see a red magical circle now resting on her clothes.

"Got ya!" Jon shouted with a snap of his fingers.

The magic circle detonated, completely shredding her clothes, revealing her D cup sized breasts, and stripping the Rook of her magical ability.

"Wh...what did you do?!" She clutched at her breasts as the strength left her limbs and she collapsed to the ground. "You sick fr-"

Before she could finish her insult Jon dashed over to her and grabbed Isabela by the throat, choking her airway and stopping her from talking. He then hurled her up into the air and aimed his gauntlet before blasting her with a second Dragon's Shot. Isabela cried in pain as she was hit with a beam of concentrated magical energy.

The Rook collapsed to the ground, the outer layer of her skin was slightly singed but otherwise she was completely unharmed.

"I was holding back." He spoke softly. "Those burns may hurt like hell but they're not nearly as severe as they feel, I assure you."

Isabela's body turned white and she disintegrated into a cloud of nothing.

"One of Riser's Rooks has been retired. Isabela is no longer capable of defending herself in a competent manner."

Jon breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "That's one more down."

"What an atrocious technique!" Carlamine spat out in disgust. "That's perversion at its basest level."

Kiba cocked a brow at Jon in surprise. "This is the first I've seen of it too. I'm not entirely sure what to say."

He groaned in exasperation. "Not this shit again. Look, she didn't give me a choice! I had to strip her power away if I had any hope of beating her!"

"And her clothes?" Kiba countered.

He turned his head away awkwardly. "Look, I tried to fix it, okay? That's just an unfortunate side effect!"

A mischievous grin crossed Kiba's lips. "Sure it is, Buddy. Sure it is."

"Oh don't you start too!"

* * *

To say that Riser was a tough opponent would have been more than an understatement. Rias Gremory had never been pushed to the limit of her abilities like this before. Even with Asia's twilight healing to back her up, she knew she was in trouble.

She needed to be careful. The last time an opponent got her this worked up...it did not end well.

Riser blasted Rias with hellfire, who retaliated with her own destructive spells. The inside of the administration building was a wreck. The staircase had collapsed, several chunks of wall were missing, and half the offices had been destroyed.

"Your power is impressive, Rias." Riser admitted while deflecting another wild shot. "But I can sense you're nearing your limit."

"I've still got plenty left!" She shouted back, hurling another bolt of red and black lightning at him.

Riser deflected the blast before smiling. "Come now, Darling." He offered his hands out to her. "Surely there's no need for us to squabble like this. Why must you reject Riser so harshly? As my bride you will live like a princess. Every desire you could possibly dream of will be fulfilled."

"If I desire something, then I will simply take it." Rias insisted. "I have no wish to spend the rest of my years wasting away as the trophy wife of an entitled pig. I'd have thought you'd figured that out by now."

He sighed, his voice bearing the subtlest hint of frustration as he glared at her in annoyance. His mood shifted and his words became sharper. "You sure are making this whole thing a giant pain in the ass, you know that? Why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours that we have no say in the matter? You're going to lose this fight, and then the two of us will be married. That is our fate. The sooner we come to accept that, the sooner we can all be happy again."

"Why?"

Riser quirked a brow at the small mousy voice that spoke up from behind Rias. The President of the ORC turned around and gazed in shock as Asia stood her ground, an angry look in her eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why do you have to marry Rias?"

"Asia…"

"Can't you see that the President doesn't love you? If you truly cared for her, then you would let her live her life the way she chooses to!" Asia's voice carried both the pain and the anger she held in her heart. "Are money and power really all you care about?! Rias's heart belongs to another! She deserves to be with the man she loves!"

Rias placed a hand over her heart. As shocking as Asia's outburst was, it was more touching than anything else.

For a moment, Riser's will seemed to waver. As soon as it did, however, an angry scowl formed on his face. "You think love has anything to do with this?! Rias and I have a social obligation to-"

"But it's your life too!" Asia argued. "What about Yubelluna? How does she feel about this engagement? Or the rest of your Harem for that matter?"

Riser was taken aback. For the first time in a long time, he was left speechless.

"If you marry someone against their will, then what message are you sending them? Those girls are loyal only to you! They bare their hearts to you and trust you with their lives!"

The color drained from his face as the gravity of her words truly sank in.

"But if you go through with this, then you're forsaking that trust." She sniffled quietly. "You're telling them that love doesn't matter to you. Power does. What will they think of you then?"

All was quiet. Finally, after several moments of absolute silence, Riser straightened his posture and looked them both dead in the eye. He looked completely different than he did before. The thin veneer of prideful arrogance he wore as a mask was gone.

"You really want to know why I can't call off the engagement? Fine...I'll tell you."

He took a deep, labored breath.

"I don't have any choice either."

Asia and Rias both gasped in surprise.

"You think you're the only one with demanding parents, Rias? You've seen how my family treats me!"

The facade was falling. Riser's rich spoiled brat routine slowly came apart at the seems. Giving both girls a glimpse of the real him.

"You...you're doing this because your Father expects you to?" Rias was suddenly looking at him in a completely different light.

Riser remained silent.

"All this time…" She continued. "...you've been just like me?"

"We are nothing alike!" He suddenly shouted angrily. "I may not have a say in this any more than you do, but don't compare your situation to mine!"

Rias stared at him in perplexment. "If what you just said is true. Why go through with all this? Why not fight for your independence, same as me?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Riser glared at her bitterly. "You being Lucifer's little sister and the Heir to the Gremory Household. Your parents gave you everything growing up. Ravel and I have had to fight just to get any sort of attention from ours. As far as they're concerned, we'll always come second to my older brother."

Asia could feel the pain welling up in his heart. Buried beneath that brash and confident bravado there was a hurt little boy who was just looking for approval from the two people in his life that were the most important to him. His parents.

"Ruval is the heir to our house and a Rating Games prodigy. Everyone in our clan adores him." He shut his eyes tight as the feeling of pain Asia felt intensified. "People always say he was born lucky...meanwhile, I was just lucky to be born." He opened his eyes and glared at her with intensity. "This is the only thing I can do that will make my parents happy. Just once, I want them to remember they have more than one son!"

The silence that followed was unbearable. Asia had never felt emotions like this before. Isolation, inadequacy, pain, all of it rolled into one.

"So that's it then? That's the real reason?" Rias spoke up, her voice even. "I'm supposed to give up my freedom so you can get a few kind words from Daddy?"

Riser glared at her coldly. "That attitude of yours really pisses me off. You know that? You stand there and call me an entitled pig but you're really the one who is entitled, Rias."

She went wide eyed. "Wh...what did you say?"

He took a step forward, his fists clenched. "For all your talk of being a victim of your Station, you sure don't mind reaping all the benefits of it. Yet the moment you're expected to step up and take responsibility for your House, now suddenly your name is too good for you? Do you realize how good you have it? How many Devils out there would kill to have even half the prestige you've got?"

Rias glared back at him hatefully.

"Face it, you've had everything handed to you your entire life." Riser continued. "Your title, your powers, even your own Peerage was neatly wrapped up for you on a silver platter."

"Watch it." Rias growled severely.

"But me? I had to work for my Peerage. Those girls follow me because I earned their loyalty. Every single one." A sinister grin crossed his lips. "I didn't have to bribe or threaten my Pieces into following me."

Asia felt the President's anger boil over. Something was very wrong. The volcano was about to erupt.

"You know...as loyal as that Lowborn Pawn of yours pretends to be. I bet in the back of his mind he resents you. He resents you for all the Hell you've put him through." Riser taunted. "And if he had half a brain in that empty skull of his, he'd see what a user his Master truly is.

She hit the roof. Rias Gremory hit the roof and and went straight through it. With a demonic shriek she unleashed the entirety of her power on him, blasting Riser clean through the wall with a massive wave of red and black lightning.

Asia closed her eyes and covered her ears. As the smoke settled she peaked them both open to gaze at the massive hole Rias had left at the back of the room.

"Did...did you get him?" She asked timidly, the emotions she felt emanating off of Rias scaring her half to death.

"No." Rias shook her head, her eyes glowing with unholy rage. She slowly began making her way over to the hole in the wall. "I'm not done playing with him yet."

* * *

Back out on the track field, a blast coming from inside the Administration building tore the groups attention away from the battle. A hole the size of a small bus had been blasted in the side of the building and three figures appeared.

"Well it would seem the King Pieces have decided to join in the fun." Ravel giggled playfully. "You boys may want to watch this. My big brother is about to wipe the floor with your President."

"Rias!" Jon shouted from below.

The Crimson Haired Queen of Kuoh didn't even notice her pawn waving up at her. Something was very wrong. As Jon peered at Rias's aura, he could barely recognize it.

This new presence was far too dark to be the President.

"The Empress of Ruin, the Priestess of Thunder, Sword Birth, and Boosted Gear." Ravel observed in a snarky tone. "Such grand sounding names when you put them together." She turned her attention back to Jon. "However, we are Phenex. Immortal birds whom you cannot defeat." With a snap of her fingers three figures appeared from teleportation portals. The final two Pawns in Riser's arsenal, as well as his sole remaining Knight. The trio of girls surrounded Jon on all sides and prepared for battle.

"Well shit…" Jon swore under his breath.

"Are you beginning to understand?" Ravel asked with her hands firmly on her hips. "You were destined to lose from the very beginning. Oh Ni?"

The catgirl named Ni meowed in response.

"And Li?"

The girl named Li meowed as well.

"It's time he met a couple of Pawns who actually know what they're doing."

* * *

About a mile away from the carnage taking place on the track field, Akeno, the Priestess of Thunder, was fighting her own bloody struggle against an insanely powerful opponent. The two Queens had been battling it out for what felt like an eternity. With neither side conceding any ground to the other.

Yet despite her best efforts, Akeno knew she was in trouble. She had taken everything Yubelluna had thrown at her and unleashed it back on her opponent tenfold. But the Bomb Queen was proving to be every bit as deadly as her reputation made her out to be. It didn't help that Akeno had given almost half her energy to Jon in order to keep him in the game.

As the battle reached its climax, she blasted her opponent with yet another wave of lightning, sending her careening down into the charred ruins below. As bad off as Akeno was, the Bomb Queen was a also mess. Her skin had been severely burned in multiple places. Her clothes were in tatters and her reserves of magical energy were starting to wane.

"I never suspected that the Priestess of Thunder would be this strong." The Bomb Queen commented, barely able to keep herself up with her staff. "But with all that power you gave the Pawn, your magic reserves must be running on empty by now."

"Never fear." Akeno replied, trying not to sound nearly as winded as she felt. "Once I've dealt with you I'll be fine after a bit of rest."

Despite her boasting it was clear Akeno had been pushed to her limit. Her clothes too had been torn to rags, and her body was covered in cuts and blast burns. Yet despite the state she was in Rias's Queen was still smiling down at her opponent victoriously.

Yubelluna responded with a smile of her own. "Bluster all you want, I can see your will start to falter." She flew back up into the sky and pointed her staff at her exhausted opponent. "It was a valiant effort I'll admit." Six orbs of power appeared behind her.

"But you can't change fate. There was only one way this battle was ever going to end."

* * *

The twin Nekomata charged at speeds Jon simply was not ready for. The girls displayed agility the likes of which he had never seen, able to not only dodge his punches but jump straight off his gauntlets like weightless felines and attack him from the flank.

"Your powers are so gross!" Ni chided him with a punch to the face.

"What kind of freak makes an attack like that?!" Li added, knocking him backwards with a kick to the gut.

"We're gonna teach you a lesson in manners!" Ni followed it up with a spinning kick to the side of the head that sent him reeling.

"Maybe this will sober you up!" Both girls shouted as they hit him square in the chest with high kicks that knocked him off his feet.

Jon whistled sharply. From a glowing orb of light, his familiar Hati sprung forth and charged the feline Pawns. The girls hissed at the great wolf as it snarled at them, before darting away as it gave chase after them.

"Guess they really are like cats." He snickered in spite of the situation.

"Don't get too comfortable." The woman named Siris drew her massive Zweihander and leapt into the air, intent on bringing the massive sword down on her hapless opponent and cleaving him in half.

Jon retaliated by bringing his gauntlets up into an X formation and forming a barrier. He managed to block the initial strike and then blast her back with a wave of energy.

"Jon!" Kiba, who had darted over to his rifle and picked it up, tossed the weapon to his Brother.

Jon caught the weapon, pumped the round, and fired.

Siris barely had time to react, dodging to the right and taking the round directly in the shoulder. The Knight cried out in pain as the bullet hit her square on. She collapsed to the ground, clutching at her bleeding wound.

"Siris!" Ravel shouted in concern. Mihae was already two steps ahead of her, rushing over to the downed Knight and beginning the process of healing her.

"This injury is grave." She calmly spoke. "This may take a minute for me to fully heal."

Ravel was starting to get nervous. Where the hell was Yubelluna? She should have used her Tear of the Phoenix and rejoined with Riser by now. What was taking her so long?

Before Jon had a chance to get off his next shot, Ni and Li sprung back into action. Kicking the rifle out of his hands and knocking him back several feet. Jon raised his gauntlets and faced off against the remaining two Pawns. With the Knight out of commission he returned his attention to the Nekomata Twins. Who were currently still on the run from Hati.

While the battle below continued to rage, Riser was slowly finding himself being backed into a corner. Despite his best efforts, Rias's new surge in power was proving to be more than he could handle.

Pissing her off was proving to have been a major mistake.

"Rias...what's wrong?" Asia asked worriedly. "You're scaring me."

"I wish you would make this a little more entertaining, Riser." Rias taunted cruelly, completely ignoring Asia. "This is the worst foreplay I've ever had!"

"Play with this!" He yelled before sending a volley of orange missiles careening towards her. Rias raised one hand into the air and fired a wave of magical fire that detonated the missiles before they came close to reaching her.

The shockwave could be felt by everyone on the track field, Ravel stared up in horror to see her big brother slowly giving ground.

Dammit, he needs help!

Ni and Li refused to go down despite everything Hati threw at them. Their agility proving to be a bigger obstacle than the Great Warg had anticipated

Out of nowhere, Siris came down upon him, her arm fully healed. Jon's familiar just barely had time to dodge her sword as it created a crater in the ground below.

"Well done, Mihae." Ravel commented praisingly. "That was even faster than expected."

Mihae bowed respectfully. "I live to serve, Lady Phenex."

This was quickly getting out of hand. Siris wasn't down for nearly as long as Jon needed her to be. He hadn't even had a chance to finish of Ni and Li yet. Kiba was still struggling to bring Carlamine down, and Akeno was nowhere to be seen. As his three opponents began to circle him, Jon called upon his boost ability once more, summoning forth everything he had left in the tank. The metal dragon's boots reappeared on his feet, as did his horns and wings. As his three combatants charged, Jon leapt into the air and took flight.

"Kiba, Hati, run!" He bellowed while ascending into the air.

The Knight of Gremory got one look at his Peerage Brother and immediately understood what was about to happen. Without a second's hesitation he bolted, getting as far away from the blast radius as he could, Hati sniffed the power in the air and darted away before vanishing back into the realm he came from.

Jon took a deep breath and roared.

The members of team Phenex could only watch in abject horror as Jon scorched the surrounding landscape completely. Incinerating everything he touched and completely wiping out the remainder of Lord Riser's pieces.

One by one they began to disappear. Ni and Li were first, followed by Siris.

"I don't understand…" Carlamine wheezed in pain, her armor having been burned clean off and her body having suffered third degree burns. "...how did we lose?"

Finally, she faded as well. Leaving nothing but ash along with the rest of the pieces.

"Two of Lord Riser's Pawns and two of his Knights have been retired."

Kiba beamed at him excitedly. "That was freaking awesome! Jon, you did it! We won!"

At last, Jon could breath easy. They had done it. Despite all the odds stacked against them, they were going to make it through this.

Moments later, his heightened senses caught the sound of something that made his blood run cold. A deafening blast that sounded all too much like one of Yubelluna's bomb spells. He slowly turned his head in the direction of the noise.

And the world fell silent around him.

A figure was falling, seemingly lifeless, to the ground below. Moments before impact, her body disappeared into dust.

"Lord Riser. One Queen, retired. I repeat, Yubelluna the Bomb Queen has been eliminated."


	14. Chapter 14

**::Author's Note::**

**I'm happy that everyone seems to be enjoying the direction I've taken the story. The feedback has been overwhelmingly positive the past few chapters so I hope that I continue to raise the bar for you guys.**

**One thing I wanted to mention. I noticed a consistency error in my last chapter that I wanted to bring to your attention. In Chapter thirteen I incorrectly referred to Rias as an only child. Somehow it completely slipped my mind that Sirzechs Lucifer is her older brother.**

**What I MEANT to say was that she had been raised as if she were an only child. Considering Sirzechs was already Lucifer by the time she was born in my canon. While it's a slight error, the feelings and the emotions portrayed in that scene still hold true to what I was trying to convey. Just wanted to bring it to your attention.**

**With that said, here is Chapter Fourteen. I hope you enjoy it as much as you seemed to enjoy the last one.**

**Just remember, we're not at the end yet.**

**::End Note::**

She had failed. Somehow, despite all the power at her disposal, Akeno, the Priestess of Thunder, managed to pull a major upset. Riser's Queen had been eliminated from the game.

"Yubelluna...no." From below, on the nearby rooftop, Riser's heart sank into his chest as his team was dealt the deciding blow of the game. Without their Queen, their chances of victory were lost.

"Looks like you lost your vaunted right hand." Rias commented, dark power coursing through her body. A twisted smile forming on her face. "Dear me, but it does seem like your chances of winning just hit zero."

No! He refused to give up. Not after they had come so far. Not after everything his servants had sacrificed to get them to where they were. He'd figure out a way to beat her, no matter what.

"You should just give up while you can, Riser." She insisted. "We both know you can't keep going at this rate."

"Ms. President…" Asia trembled nervously. The entire time, she had been watching as her Master's aura grew darker and darker. "...please calm down."

"Where are my Bishops?!" Riser insisted adamantly. "Ravel! Mihae! I need healing!"

"I'm here!" Ravel came darting towards him from the air. "Big Brother, something's gone wrong! Yubelluna and the others all got eliminated!" She explained while slowly beginning to heal him. A pink aura of light surrounding the tips of her fingers.

Riser stared down at what remained of the track field in horror. "They're all gone?!"

"You might as well resign, 'Darling'." Rias taunted venomously.

"Resign this!" He shouted angrily before blasting her directly in the face with a ball of orange hellfire. His limbs were starting to get heavy.

"You don't get it yet, do you?" Rias slowly stood up, seemingly no less bothered by the Phenex flames than she would be to a stiff wind. She glared at Ravel angrily, her face contorting into a sadistic smile. "What a lovely Bishop you have. Refuse to resign and I can't be held responsible for what might happen to her."

Asia let out a small terrified gasp before taking a step away. "What are you gonna do, Rias?"

"Rias!" At that moment Akeno, Kiba, and Jon all descended onto the roof.

"That certainly took you all long enough." Rias commented in that same, dark, voice. "Akeno, I'd have thought you'd be quicker disposing of the Bomb Queen than that."

Akeno frowned in worry at her President. "Their Queen was every bit as strong as we'd heard." She responded, taking a spot next to Asia.

"A win is a win as they say." Rias shrugged, her eyes glowing a strange black color. "Now all that's left is to mop up the trash."

Jon peered at Rias worryingly. He barely recognized the dark aura she was giving off.

"Something's wrong with the President." Asia whispered nervously. "Riser started taunting her and then she just sort of...snapped."

"I was afraid this might happen." Akeno stated glumly while Asia began the process of healing her. "The blood of her mother has been triggered."

"The blood of her mother..." Kiba swore under his breath. "This isn't good."

"Okay, you two wanna fill us in?" Jon insisted, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Rias isn't just a Gremory." Akeno explained. "Her mother is Venelana, the Madam of Extinction. She's from the Bael clan. The highest ranking Pillar in the realm of Hell." She swallowed nervously. "Their family possesses a unique ability known as the Power of Destruction. The same ability Rias has inherited."

Asia shivered at the mention of the name Bael. Next to Lucifer, there was no name the Church feared more. Rias snarled angrily before unleashing another volley of magical fire. She managed to hit riser in the arm, scorching him badly. Ravel quickly got to work healing his wounds as best she could.

"It's an incredible power, but…" Akeno shook her head. "...Rias is too young to fully control it. Her Mother warned her to never tap into her full abilities or else…"

"Or else she loses control?" Jon guessed, his skin turning pale as he watched the President of the ORC slowly pick her opponent apart. "So what do we do?"

"We stay the hell out of her way." Kiba answered grimly. "That's all we can do."

Rias continued to unleash wave after wave of the black and red fire upon her opponent. Riser took everything that she gave him and continued to stand despite the ferocity of the attacks.

"Resign, Riser!" She demanded emphatically. "You can't possibly win."

"Never!" He insisted, blasting her with every spell he could conjure up in his arsenal. "I am Riser Phenex! I'll not be brought down by a Ratings Game Virgin!"

As Rias continued to lay the pressure on her opponent, Jon's eyes kept shifting to the terrified girl at Riser's side. "What the hell did Riser say to get Rias this worked up?"

"He mentioned you…" Asia spoke quietly.

His eyes went wide.

Rias cackled in maniacal glee as Riser's spells harmlessly deflected off her shield. "You're just wasting magical energy at this point. Come on, this is done. We both know it."

He collapsed to his knees. "I can't…" Tears began to form in Riser's eyes. "I can't lose...my Father will never…"

Ravel's heart broke for Riser. She placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "Big Brother…"

Rias scowled horribly. "Am I supposed to be moved?"

She blasted him with a vicious wave of hellfire, knocking Riser into the far wall.

"Let me paint a picture for you." She spoke maliciously, bitter hatred seeping into her voice. "It's your thirteenth birthday party. Everything's going wonderfully, all your friends and family are there, and you just finished blowing out your candles. When all of a sudden, this blonde little shit strolls in like he owns the place, helps himself to half your cake, and starts pulling on your best friends hair when he thinks no one's looking. More than anything you want him to leave but your parents say he has to stay. By the end of the night, this jackass has effectively ruined your party."

She unleashed another torrent of hellfire upon him. Riser struggled to remain standing.

"Now imagine this!" She continued, her voice taking on an even more demonic form. "Shortly after your ruined birthday, your Father walks into your room, sits you down, and explains that that entitled little bastard is your future husband!"

"Rias…" Jon took a step forward, his eyes full of concern.

"That was my first impression of you!" She bellowed monstrously. "And since that night, I have spent the last century of my life in absolute dread of my own wedding!"

She blasted him again, this time scorching his leg. Ravel wouldn't last much longer. She couldn't keep healing him at the rate she was burning through her magic.

"Now you want me to feel sorry for you?! You want me to surrender out of pity after you spent the entirety of my adult life, stalking, belittling, and harassing me?! You don't get to play that card, Riser!"

She aimed her next spell at Ravel, who's eyes bulged in terror as she raised her hand up and cast a torrent of black and red fire directly at her. The helpless Bishop turned away and braced for the worst. However, Riser managed to step in front of her and deflect the blast with a magic barrier, getting scorched in the process.

"Big Brother!" She cried worriedly.

Riser fought through the pain and remained standing, keeping his magic shield up as another volley of hellfire hit his shields, and then another, and another after that. His barrier faded away as Riser collapsed to a knee, completely spent. Ravel quickly rushed to his side, doing her best to help him stand.

"You see, Riser?" Rias charged another volley at the tips of her fingers. "This outcome was inevitable. Now submit!"

"No!" He yelled back stubbornly, only standing with the support of his little sister.

A sardonic grin covered Rias's lips and her eyes grew darker. "If you won't yield, then you will fall." She blasted him with more of her power. Ravel tried to shield her brother who in turn tried to shield her. "Any death that occurs during a Rating Game is considered an accident anyway!"

"She wouldn't…" Jon shook his head in disbelief.

Rias blasted them again, harder this time. "Last chance, Riser! Forfeit the Game or I'll destroy you both!"

"Big Brother please!" Ravel implored. "I'm almost out of magical energy! We can't keep going like this!"

"Never!" He yelled in defiance.

The Empress of Ruin's face contorted into a hideously angry scowl. "Then so be it!" She bellowed in rage before unleashing her final attack. Ravel and Riser braced against each other and shut their eyes.

Only for the comet to be harmlessly deflected away.

"What?!" Rias took a step backwards in surprise.

Riser and Ravel both slowly opened their eyes to see a figure with large red dragon's wings standing in front of them.

"Jon?!" Asia shouted in disbelief

"Jon…" Rias quietly gazed up at the servant she adored, so confused as to why he was getting in the way.

Ravel slowly opened her eyes and gawked incredulously at Rias's Pawn. "He helped us?"

Jon slowly lowered the barrier he had managed to produce and stared at Rias severely. "Is this really how you want to win?"

Rias was taken aback. "Jon, what are you saying? Just get out of the way!"

"Come on, Rias." He insisted, taking a step towards her. "This ain't you. Where's the level headed and intelligent President I know?"

"This needs to be done!" She insisted, powering up again. "The Rating Game isn't over until one side resigns or is taken out!"

"Rias, just look at him!" Jon pointed back towards the badly injured Riser. "It is over. He can barely stand."

Ravel meanwhile was completely silent. Why was he doing this? Why was Rias Gremory's Pawn defending them? After everything they did, how could he show such...mercy?

Just who was he? She wondered. Just who in the world was Jonathan Hyodo?

"You think they would show us this kind of mercy, Jon?" Rias retorted angrily. "What if the shoe had been on the other foot? What do you think would have happened then?"

"We're not them." He insisted, taking another step towards her. "We don't have to sink that low." Jon reached his arms out to her. "Come on, let me and the others handle this. You've done enough."

"Get out of my way, Jon!" Rias's power exploded again, sending a shockwave in all directions. "I'm going to finish this myself."

Jon shook his head emphatically. "I can't let you do that."

"You're disobeying a direct order?!" She shouted half in disbelief and half in anger.

"The Rias I know wouldn't want me to sit by and watch her kill a defenseless man." He gingerly took another step towards his irate King Piece. "You're better than this."

She glared at her insubordinate Pawn furiously. "Do you have any idea what this man has put me through? What I have had to endure for the past century?!"

"Rias…"

"I said get out of my way!" She screamed before hurling a bolt of red and black lightning at him. Jon quickly threw up a barrier before being knocked backwards.

"Jon!" Asia cried before trying to run to him. Only to be held back by Akeno and Kiba.

"Don't! Jon needs to do this by himself!" Kiba insisted.

"But why?" She asked worriedly.

"Because he's the only one who can help Rias now." Akeno calmly explained.

Jon lurched back up and clutched at his wounded side. "Okay, I'll admit you got me good there." He chuckled before slowly making his way back to her. "But you should know well enough by now that I'm as stubborn headed as you are."

She took a step backwards as her body began to tremble. "Jon, I'm not kidding! Step aside or I won't hold back!"

He shook his head vehemently. "We've already been down this road, Rias. You're not gonna kill me. If you really wanted to, you'd just stop the heart you gave me."

As he slowly approached, tears began to form in her eyes. "Why are you doing this? Why are you getting in the way?"

"Because you need to forgive him." Jon answered compassionately. "It's the only way you're ever going to feel better."

"I can't…" She lowered her head and shook it violently as tears streamed down her face. "...I can't do it. Not after everything that's happened to me."

"You can." He insisted, getting closer still. "I know it's in you Rias. I know you can forgive him because…"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"I've already forgiven you."

Her breath caught and her eyes went wide.

"Asia told me everything." He explained. "I've already forgiven you for all that crap in the past. As far as I'm concerned, it's ancient history."

"You...you forgive me?" Rias stared up at him, her eyes still glassed over.

He nodded, that same goofy grin he always wore plastered on his face. "Of course. I understand why you did what you did now. You didn't coerce me into becoming a Devil because you don't care about my feelings. You did it because you were afraid I would have said no if you had just asked." His grin faded and he stared down at her compassionately. "And you really needed my help...didn't you?"

Rias nodded her head silently. "It's true...every word. But even still…" She cast her gaze away shamefully. "...I lied to you. I manipulated you. I watched for years as your life went to hell, content to simply wait until I thought you needed me." Her eyes shut and her bottom lip began to quiver. "But all this time...I'm the one who really needed you."

The violent powers within her finally subsided. Rias clutched Jon tightly to her as she began to slowly break down.

"I'm so sorry!" She wailed, finally letting out all the pent up emotions she'd been keeping buried for so long. All the guilt, all the anger, and all the frustration came pouring out onto Jon's shoulder while he gently stroked her hair reassuringly.

"There's nothing to forgive, Love. We're past all that now."

"Oh, Jon." Asia wiped a stray tear from her eye and smiled at him.

"He actually did it." Kiba marveled. "Un-fucking-believable."

Akeno remained silent. Her cheeks were flushed and she had the most curious little smile on her face. Rias's violent weeping finally subsided into quiet crying. Jon held her tight to his chest and kissed her forehead.

"It's over now." He gently assured. "They can't hurt you anymore. I'll take it from here, okay?"

She finally pulled away from him and tried to smile. Chuckling lightly as she wiped her face. "God, I'm a mess. I can't believe I lost control like that." Rias gazed up at him lovingly before finally stepping aside. "Go ahead, Jon. Win this one for us."

He nodded in agreement before slowly making his way over towards the wounded Riser. Ravel immediately stepped in front of him with her arms outstretched. Forming a wall.

"Please." She begged pitifully. "Don't hurt my Brother anymore."

Jon stared down at Ravel with kind understanding eyes. He placed his hands in his jacket pockets and smiled at her. "Wasn't planning on it. I just wanna talk to him. Is that okay?"

She peered up at him questioningly. "You...you promise?"

He nodded. "I'm not about to hurt a defenseless man in front of his little sister. I promise you, I mean him no harm. So how about it? Will you let me through?"

Ravel stared up into his eyes and her breath stopped. Her mouth hung open and her cheeks flared red.

He's so...kind. She thought to herself.

At that moment, her heart answered a question. She silently allowed Jon to pass, her eyes never once leaving him as he approached her brother and knelt down to his level.

"What do you want, Lowborn?" Riser asked bitterly, refusing to look him in the eye.

Jon took a deep breath and sighed, keeping his anger in check. "Look, I get it. You and I come from two completely different worlds, Blue Blood. But there is one thing we have in common. We're both doing this for the sake of someone else."

He suddenly glared up at him hatefully, his voice filling with anger. "So you want me to give up, then? Is that it?"

He shook his head. "No. That's over and done with. You've lost whether you like it or not. What I want you to do...is admit you were wrong."

Riser fell silent and his expression softened.

"Nothing would have changed, even if you had won." Jon insisted. "The future is never set in stone, despite what men like your Father expect you to believe. We can only guess as to the possibilities." He held up one finger in front of him. "Now I'll admit, you and your Peerage put up one hell of a fight, all things considering. You've probably got more talent in a finger than some others have in their whole bodies when it comes to these Rating Games. But it's not because you crave success, is it?"

Riser hung his head as a shameful frown covered his face.

"It's because you're afraid of failure."

"That's what makes me a great competitor." He insisted weakly.

Jon shook his head. "No, it's what's holding you back."

A small startled gasp escaped Riser's lips and his eyes went wide.

"For all your power, and all your skill, Blue Blood, it is that arrogance and fear that have kept you from learning one of life's most fundamental truths."

"Which is?"

Jon removed his hat and sighed, glancing back at Rias and smiling at her, who did the same, before turning his attention back to Riser. "Rule #1 of Jonathan Hyodo's guide to the fairer sex. It ain't always about you." He placed his hat back on his head and stood up, offering Riser a hand. "You want to find your own Happiness? Start by finding someone elses first."

He offered him a hand up. Riser simply stared at his outstretched palm, so utterly confused as to his opponents intent. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because like you, I've been making selfish decisions all my life. For the past seventeen years, I have lived and died by the barrel of a gun. It wasn't until I stopped worrying so much about the things I wanted, and started paying a little more attention to what the people around me needed that I finally found the one thing I've been looking for all this time."

He turned back around and smiled at Asia, Rias, and the rest of the ORC.

"Home."

Ravel clutched her hands to her heart and smiled.

"While I was fighting your Peerage." Jon continued. "Every girl I fought put everything they had into the battle. None of them gave up. They were all just as determined to win as I was." He smiled at him. "And they did it all for you. Now if that ain't love, then I don't know what is."

Riser felt his heart sink into his chest.

"The way I see it, Blue Blood. You've got one of two options here. One, you can go on trying to get that pat on the back from your Father you've always wanted, and the whole world will be a lot lesser for it." He offered him his hand again. "Or two, you can man up, stop fighting solely for yourself, and start thinking about the people around you. The ones who truly care about you."

At that moment, it was as if Riser was suddenly seeing things clearly for the first time in all his life. He peered over at his adoring Sister, whose eyes were glassed over, before gazing up at Jon's outstretched hand once more.

Finally, reluctantly, he reached out and grasped it firmly before standing back to his feet.

"I...I resign." He declared. "I resign the Game. You win."

Asia's expression slowly brightened into a full blown ecstatic smile. As absolute joy welled within her heart she lept into the air.

"We did it! We won!"

* * *

Tsubaki and Sona were both at a loss for words. They'd been hoping and praying the entire time that maybe, just maybe, Rias could pull it off. But to not only see them succeed, but do so while having only lost a single Piece was incredible.

"To think that they managed to wipe out Riser's entire team with only a fraction of the manpower he possessed." Tsubaki marveled.

"We've severely underestimated the strategic value of Rias's Pawn." Sona admitted with a gleeful smirk on her face.

"To be fair, I suppose he did consume eight pieces." Tsubaki surmised. "Perhaps the odds were not so heavily stacked against Rias as we thought."

Sona shook her head in disagreement. "Pawn Pieces or not, the fact remains that Jonathan Hyodo managed to pull off a major upset in this fight. To be able to wear down the Bomb Queen like that and force her to use the Phenex trump card so early proved to be the deciding factor of this entire match."

"I guess all that's left now is to get them out of there." She proceeded to whip out her phone and call the officials overseeing the match. "It's me. Yes I'd like to…"

While Tsubaki dealt with the Officials, Sona continued to smile up at the screen. "You've really outdone yourself this time, Rias." She murmured quietly to herself.

"...wh...what do you mean you can't get in?" Tsubaki asked nervously.

Sona's good humor vanished almost instantly and she shot a piercing gaze over at her Queen. "What did you just say?"

"Something's wrong." Her Queen answered, a hint of worry in her voice. "The Officials can't gain access to the pocket dimension they're in. Even Lady Grayfia has been locked out somehow!"

A horrendous pit formed in Sona's stomach. It was then that they noticed the video screen had cut to static. Both girls shot up from their seats, looks of concerned shock in both their eyes.

"The feeds been cut? What the hell is going on?!"

Sona's heart began to race out of her chest. "It couldn't be...he wouldn't dare."

* * *

Asia, Akeno, and Kiba hugged each other and jumped for joy, reveling in their hard fought victory. Rias meanwhile, was too busy staring at Jon, who was still speaking with Riser. She had clung onto every word he said. And though the words were meant for their opponent, she knew deep in her heart that she deserved to hear them as well. For all her talk of being the Empress of Ruin, it was ultimately Jon that had secured this victory for them. The man who she had taken advantage of more than once, yet still found it in his heart to forgive all her misdeeds. The man who fought tooth and nail to secure her freedom and in the end save her from herself.

She'd never be able to repay him. Never. But damned if she wasn't gonna try when they got back to Headquarters.

After speaking with Riser, Jon walked back toward the President and tucked his hands into his jacket pockets. "So what do you think? Not a bad turnout for our first Rating Game, huh?"

She smiled up at her Pawn, her eyes beginning to glass over before nearly knocking him over with the force of her hug. "Thank you, Jon. Thank you for everything you've just given me."

He hugged her back affectionately. "Don't sweat it."

"Ahem."

Rias and Jon both turned around to see Ravel staring up at them pensively. She fidgeted in place, her eyes firmly locked to the man known as Devil's Colt as she tried to find the words she wanted to say.

"Umm...I just wanted to...that is…" Her face broke out into a light blush before she finally cleared her throat and regained her prim and proper bearing. "On behalf of the Phenex Clan I would like to extend my congratulations to you on your victory and…" Her confidence wavered again and she cast her gaze away, nervously twiddling her fingers together. "I just wanted to say, I thought you fought really well." She finally managed to murmur quietly, her face turning scarlet.

Jon quirked a brow at her before turning to Rias for confirmation. She smiled and nodded approvingly, allowing him to leave momentarily and go speak with her. Ravel was like a deer in headlights as he approached. Completely frozen in place, her heart beating like a drum in her chest, unable to comprehend these strange feelings she was having.

He offered her an outstretched hand. "Yall weren't bad yourselves. It was a good fight."

She peered at his hand for a moment before smiling nervously. Ravel reached out to take it…

...when she noticed a glowing orange circle had appeared on his palm.

"Huh? What's that?" She asked, pointing towards his hand.

Jon gave her a curious look before turning his hand over. "What the hell?"

Out of nowhere, a surge of ungodly pain spread throughout Jon's entire body. Orange electricity emanated from the mark on his hand as he convulsed in place. Unable to move or even scream as the unbearable agony sapped all the strength from his body before finally coming to a halt. Riser, Ravel, Rias, and the entirety of the ORC watched on in abject horror as the hapless Pawn collapsed and began tumbling down the roof.

"Jon!" Rias screamed before unfurling her wings and darting after his still tumbling body. Just as he went over the edge and began to fall to the ground below she managed to swoop in and catch him before flying back up to the roof and landing near the ORC.

"Asia! I need you!"

Her Bishop sprinted over to them, her eyes already starting to well up as panic gripped her heart. Jon wasn't moving at all. She was quickly joined by both Akeno and Kiba. As the group from the ORC all crowded around their wounded Pawn, Ravel stood paralyzed to the spot. Completely unable to process what had just happened.

"Is he okay?!" Kiba asked with grave concern.

"He's alive!" Asia declared in between panicked tears, her hands furiously working on sending her twilight healing into his body. "But he's taken a substantial hit to his magical energy reserves!"

"What the hell was that?" Kiba drew his sword and looked around for any sign of the guilty party.

Akeno picked up Jon's right hand and inspected the magical seal thoroughly. As it began to disappear, a hideous scowl enveloped her face. "Trap magic."

Leaving Jon in Asia's capable hands, Rias turned around and glared at Ravel with unholy rage, her body becoming surrounded in that same dark aura. "What did you do?!"

Ravel took a step backwards, putting her hands out in front of her defensively. "It...it wasn't me!" She vehemently assured, desperation in her voice. "I swear, I don't know what that thing was!"

"Liar." Akeno appeared directly behind Ravel, seemingly having appeared out of thin air. Her entire body surged with magical lightning, a frigid look in her eyes. "That magic circle was marked with the crest of the Phenex Clan. It had to be you."

Ravel collapsed to the ground in fright, raising a hand up to shield herself. "I swear I didn't do anything! I don't even know trap magic!" Her gaze turned to Riser for confirmation. "Big Brother! Tell them!"

Riser didn't respond. Or rather, he couldn't. He was too busy trembling in fear at the sight looming directly above them. Ravel turned to see what it was he was staring at and blanched.

"F...Father?"

One by one, Rias, Akeno, and Kiba all turned towards the sky to see what it was they were staring at. Everyone, save Asia who was still working on Jon, felt their stomachs bottom out. Up above them, overlooking the battle from the view of three sets of burning wings, was the remaining members of the Phenex Family. Ruval, Elestraza, and square in the center of the group, Lord Salazar himself.

"Such a shame." Elestraza commented while fanning herself with her hand fan. "I was quite hoping we wouldn't have to use the trap we set."

"As usual Brother, we have to finish your battles for you." Ruval chided harshly.

"Father!" Riser called up to the patriarch of his clan. "What's going on? Why are you and mother-"

"Be silent!" Lord Phenex barked at him. "I've given you a chance to take care of this troublesome nonsense yourself and you failed spectacularly! Now I'm forced to clean up your mess."

Riser scowled angrily before casting his gaze to the ground.

"How'd they even get in here?" Akeno commented in disbelief. "Only competitors and Lady Grayfia should have access to this plain of existence."

"It was that mark on Jon's palm…" Rias surmised, her body quivering in anger. "...he must have placed it there when they shook hands back at Headquarters." She glared up at Lord Phenex and shouted. "Lord Salazar! What is the meaning of this intrusion?!"

"I'm declaring this Rating Game null and void." He explained in a boisterous, confident voice. "As you are not of legal age to be competing in an official Ratings Game, nor possess the required amount of Pieces, this match is legally unsanctioned. Therefore, by my power as Marquis among the thirty three Pillars, I am hereby disqualifying you, Rias Gremory."

Her whole body went numb and her heart sank into the back of her chest. He was never going to let them win. Even if Riser had failed, that bastard was never planning on actually letting her go free.

"You Rat!" Kiba drew his sword, unfurled his wings, and charged in a blind fury directly at Lord Salazar.

"Oh please." Ruval drew a red and white flintlock pistol and cocked back on the golden firing mechanism carved into the shape of flames.

An orange bolt of energy left the pistols muzzle at a velocity that far surpassed Kiba's speed as Ruval pulled the trigger. He just barely managed to flash step to the right before charging at Ruval next. Unbeknownst to Kiba, the projectile altered its course mid flight and did a complete U-turn, nailing him in the back and detonating on impact.

"Kiba!"

Kiba's seemingly lifeless body fell from the sky, orange sparks dancing off his skin. Akeno unfurled her wings and bolted out to catch him before delivering the unconscious Knight to Asia.

"What's going on?" She asked, her voice quivering in fright as she focused all her attention on healing Jon.

"We've been betrayed." Akeno explained while trying to heal Kiba with her own magic. "The Phenex clan is trying to force our hand into submission."

"But why hasn't Grayfia warped Jon or Kiba out yet?" Her voice was frantic.

"It's likely they're using a spell to prevent her from teleporting them to safety."

"You mean we can't get out?!" She replied in a panicked state.

"Salazar, you snake!" Rias cursed up at him. "You intend to deny me my victory by exploiting a loophole? Have you know since of personal honor?!"

"My honor?" Lord Phenex slowly descended onto the roof along with his Queen. "What of yours, Rias? Your family promised us an alliance, only to try to swindle it out from under our feet with this farce of a Rating Game. I'm simply insuring what was promised to me. And given my influence among the Pillars, there's nothing that spineless oaf can do about it."

"Maybe not, but my Brother won't stand for this! When Lucifer finds out what you've done-"

"He'll do nothing." Elestraza spoke up, a prideful smirk on her face. "We have the support of seventeen of the thirty three pillars. Including your cousins, the Baels."

"Your Brother, lax as he is with our traditions, will not risk Civil War for the sake of one child. Even if it is his baby sister."

"Coward…" Rias seethed, clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white. "...you would use the political instability of our realm as a shield?" The Crimson Queen of Kuoh's hair blew upward as power surged within her once more. "My Brother's station may have spared you from his wrath, but it will not protect you from mine!"

She blasted him with black and red lightning. Elestraza darted in front of her husband and waved her fan in front of the attack, completely deflecting it as if she were blowing away a stray speck of dust. She then shut the metal hand fan and charged it with magic until it was glowing red hot, before tossing it directly at Rias. She raised a red magical circle in front of her as a shield. The fan penetrated the barrier and detonated like a stick of dynamite. Knocking Rias backwards and scorching her skin as well as a significant portion of her clothes.

"Ms. President!" Asia cried worriedly, unable to help so long as Jon was still out.

Another fan magically appeared in Elestraza's hand which she unfurled and continued to casually wave in her face. "Rias Dear, you really shouldn't talk back to your elders like that. I know your Mother is a bit of a brute, but surely she taught you some manners."

"Screw you!" Rias shouted defiantly before hurling volley after volley of hellfire at her.

Salazar's Queen proceeded to deflect each fireball with her fan as casually as if she were swatting flies out of the air. "You really should save yourself this unnecessary exertion. At this point you're just deluding yourself."

While Rias continued her desperate struggle against Lord Salazar's Queen, Ravel gazed past the battle at the unconscious Pawn Rias's Bishop was desperately trying to revive. Why was this bringing her so much pain? Sure he had spared her Brother, but aside from their few brief encounters she barely knew this guy.

So why was seeing him laying their unconscious like that making her want to cry?

Not knowing what else to do, and her heart feeling like it was breaking, Ravel approached her father and tugged on his coat. "F...Father? Why are we doing this?" She asked meekly.

The Patriarch of the Phenex clan turned his head back towards her and glared severely at his youngest daughter. She lost her nerve for a moment but quickly regained it, finding new footing. "I mean...I know they're our enemies and all, but the Gremorys did win fair and square. Is this Marriage really so important that we can't-"

"It's not about the strategic value, Ravel." Salazar interrupted. "It's the principle that matters. If we accepted this defeat, then our House would look weak in the eyes of the remaining Pillars." He lectured sternly before returning his attention to the battle. "You'll understand when you're older. For now, be silent and watch."

"But…" She insisted, tugging on the hem of his coat again. "...isn't this beneath us? Bullying a lesser house in such a way?"

"This is not a conversation for children!" He bit back harshly, completely blowing her off. "I told you to be quiet and observe."

Now she was angry. Ravel had been treated like the runt of the litter practically her entire life. She wasn't about to let her voice go unheard, not this time. "Where is the honor in this?! What message are we sending to the other Clans about our House using such underhanded tactics?! Say what you will about Rias Gremory and her Peerage, but at least they fought honorably! Unlike you Father!"

"Insolent Pup!" Lord Salazar whirled around and knocked Ravel to the ground with his cane. As her back hit the hard tiled roof, Ravel peered up at her looming irate Father timidly. Suddenly, talking back didn't seem like the best idea after all.

"You would dare speak back to me in such a manner?!" He snarled at her.

"Ravel!" Riser, who had been keeping to himself since his Father's arrival, suddenly surged with renewed vigor and ran to help his little sister. He stopped moments before reaching her as Ruval descended upon him like a dark cloud and blocked his path.

"Brother? Why are you-"

Ruval cold cocked Riser directly across the face, knocking him back down to the ground. "You idiot! You had one freaking job and you still managed to screw it up!" He began kicking Riser repeatedly in the gut before using his foot to hold him in place by his chest.

As Riser struggled beneath his brother's foot, Ravel continued to scoot backwards away from her Father. She had never seen such malice in his eyes before.

"You think I could not see, my Daughter?" He asked severely. "You think I hadn't noticed the way you were looking at him? Has the Dragon sunken his claws into you too? Are you to be another prized whore to add to his collection?!"

She cowered before him, trembling in terror as tears began to form in her eyes. "Father please...please don't do this."

"No daughter of mine shall be a Dragon's Treasure!" He raised his cane into the air to strike her. Ravel hid herself behind her hands and shut her eyes…

...when a deafening blast silenced everything.

All fighting, yelling, and commotion ceased as a single revolver round knocked the cane from Salazar's hand and sent it tumbling down the roof to the ground below. The head of the Phenex Clan, along with every other Devil present on that roof, turned their heads and stared up at Devil's Colt, hovering several feet in the air on a pair of Dragon Wings, his still smoking Peacemaker in his right hand.

"Jon?" Rias peered up at her Servant in astonishment.

"How the hell…" Ruval glared angrily at the Pawn. "...he shouldn't even still be conscious after that, let alone this."

"My husband's trap spells are usually more potent than that." Elestraza pouted while fanning herself. "Don't tell me that silly girls Twilight Healing was enough to get him back on his feet."

"It wasn't…" Salazar clenched the fist that once held his cane before glaring up at Jon with cold calculated eyes. "It would seem I repeated a mistake our dear Son made, Darling. I've underestimated what remains of the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Tends to happen a lot." Jon commented, his gun still aimed directly at Lord Phenex himself.

Ravel was no longer looking at her father. She was staring up at Jon now. Her heart doing that fluttery thing she didn't quite understand. Jon slowly descended back onto the roof, taking his place right in front of Rias, before twirling the revolver on his hand and reholstering it.

"How are you still standing?" Rias shook her head in complete disbelief. "You shouldn't be able to-" She winced in pain, her injuries finally catching up to her. Rias collapsed to a knee as Jon caught her and offered a shoulder.

"I should be asking you that." He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Are you okay, Rias? You didn't burn through too much magic energy did you?"

"I may have…" She relented wearily.

He nodded in understanding before standing back up and addressing Lord Salazar, a steely look in his eyes. "So let me ask you something 'Lord Phenex'. You've got a pretty large family here, how'd you manage that?"

Lord Salazar gave him the weirdest look imaginable. "How...do you think I did it?"

Jon shrugged. "I'm just curious is all. Must have been difficult considering your complete lack of testicles."

Elestraza gasped in disgust. "How vulgar! Darling, let me incinerate this one before it talks more."

Lord Phenex chuckled heartily before shaking his head. "Ignore him, my Love. These are nothing but empty words from a defeated man."

"Funny, I'm not the one hiding right now."

His smile instantly vanished. "What?"

"You heard me." Jon insisted, completely unphased. "I just shot that cane out of your hands yet you haven't even made the attempt to approach me yet." A slick smirk covered his face. "My senses have always been acute, Salazar. I know what fear looks and smells like."

"You really think I'm afraid of you?" Lord Phenex asked mockingly. "Tell me this is just another joke. One of your little 'quips' you like to make on the fly." His lip curled into a small angry frown. "You don't really want to fight me, do you? I am Lord Salazar Phenex. The Immortal Bird. An Ultimate Class Devil in a league of his own, and you cannot-"

"No." Jon shook his head. "I don't want to fight you. I want you to run away. Run back to your castle or your mansion or wherever the hell it is you came from. You've got no business being on this Battlefield."

Riser couldn't believe what he was hearing, neither could Ravel. They had never heard someone talk like this to their father before.

"The Rating Games are supposed to be a display of power right?" Jon continued. "Two teams on relatively even footing duking it out to prove their strength." He chuckled in amusement. "Well you being here right now, is just proof that for all your power and purported immortality, you're easily the weakest one here." His features shifted into an angry glare. "Setting traps disguised as a handshake, attacking and belittling those who depend on you, using politics and loopholes to get your way. You're not a man Salazar, and you're certainly not a Phoenix. You're a slug. A spineless creature who has no business being in an arena where honest men and women prove their strength."

A hideous scowl formed on Lord Phenex's face. "Okay, I admit you were amusing for awhile. But now you're starting to wear down my patience, boy. Why don't you do us all a favor and just stop talking?" The mask was starting to slip off and the real Lord Phenex was starting to show. "Shut your filthy mouth, Lowborn, before I shut it for you."

Jon reached into his jacket and pulled out his last cigarette before popping it in his mouth and lighting up. "You planning on backing up those tough words yourself? Or are you just continue to hide behind your wife, Slug Man?"

At that moment, Salazar had officially reached his breaking point. Rather than show it however, he instead remained silent.

"You insubordinate little-" Ruval had already begun to charge up his power and attack when his Father put a hand up in the air to stop him.

"Don't…" He calmly ordered, his eyes filled with a seething malice as he stepped in front of his Queen. "...I'll take care of this one myself."

As Jon prepared himself for the confrontation before him, he suddenly felt a wave of energy surge through his being. He looked behind him to see Asia, in between labored breaths, desperately trying to feed more energy into his body as best she could.

He smiled at her. "Hey Asia. Glad to see you're still okay. Sorry for the scare back there."

"I can't believe you're still standing after everything they've done." Her cheeks were raw from the tears she'd shed already, yet still more appeared in her eyes upon seeing him conscious again. "You're so brave, Jon. You never give up, do you?"

He smiled at her before removing the smoke from his mouth and blowing a cloud into the air. "Well I did promise we'd win, didn't I?"

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Yeah...you did."

With the last of her power having been imparted onto Jon, Asia collapsed from pure exhaustion. Jon quickly caught her and swept the girl into his arms.

"We will win, Asia. I promise." Jon whispered to her before kissing his treasure on the cheek and laying her down next to Rias, who held her by the shoulders.

"Anyone else suddenly feel the urge to vomit?" Elestraza asked mockingly. "No? Tis just me?"

Ravel continued to gaze on silently at the sweet display between Jon and Asia. The love he felt for their Bishop was so palpable she could practically see it in the air, further stoking the unyielding fire in his heart. What was this she was feeling now? Frustration? Anger?

Envy?

"Rias…" Jon quietly removed his hat and offered it to her. "...you and the others just hang tight for a moment. Okay? I've got this."

"Jon, no!" She insisted, doing her best to stand. "We can do this together! If you and me-"

"Please." He stared her straight in the eye. "Rest for now. You need to conserve your strength in case I fail."

Her eyes began to glass over. "Jon…" She held them back for the sake of the Servant she adored, finally taking his hat. "...don't you get killed. Whatever happens don't you dare throw your life away. You promise me, dammit!"

He silently nodded to her request. With Asia safely out of harm's way and Rias quietly recovering on the sideline, Jon turned his attention back to the seething Lord Phenex. He placed the cigarette back in his mouth and drew from it before flaring black smoke from his nostrils.

"I told your Son if he wanted to dance with me I'd hold his hand." Two gauntlets appeared on his arms, along with two metal boots on his feet. His face became covered in the Dragon's Mark and his forehead sprouted two massive horns. "Well now I'm offering you the same courtesy. Come on, Slug Man. Let's dance."

"Lowborn scum!" Salazar bellowed in rage as two massive flaming wings appeared at his back. He charged at Jon, leaving a trail of fire at his feet.

Jon flapped his wings and dashed towards Salazar, using his fire magic to fire flames from the soles of his metal boots, propelling him forward like rockets.

The two destructive forces collided, sending a shockwave that nearly blew the remaining pieces on the board off of the roof. Jon and Salazar took to the sky and clashed with all the destructive fury they could muster.

Rias...I think I finally understand what it is that you've given me.

From below, it appeared as if two meteors were battling. Two massive flames smashing into each other, sending shockwaves and bursts of fire that could be felt from miles away.

It wasn't just a heart. Or a home. Or a new purpose in life.

"Jon, no!" Rias couldn't take it anymore. She had to help him. The President of the ORC stood and unfurled her wings, intent on helping her Pawn with his fight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Elestraza calmly spoke up. "I haven't taken advantage of the situation out of respect for my Husband's wishes, but if you try to interfere with his fight I will end the Game here and now."

Rias quietly seethed. In her current state she couldn't take on Lord Phenex's Queen by herself. She barely had enough magic left as it was.

In the sky above, the titanic battle continued to rage. Jon was pushing the limits of his boost ability, continuing to multiply his power over and over again until he was certain he had enough. The more punishment Salazar threw at him, the more he boosted his power and retaliated. Over and over, far beyond any level he had reached in the past.

You gave me something far greater than that. Something I had lost some time ago.

Yet for all his power, Jon could do nothing. None of his hits seemed to damage Lord Phenex in any way that he couldn't instantly regenerate from. Nothing was working, and the longer the fight dragged out, the closer he knew he was getting to the end. How he had even managed to make it this far was still somewhat of a mystery to him.

You didn't just give me a reason to keep fighting...

"It's over!" Lord Phenex shouted, the leg that was blown off of him instantly regenerating. "Can you not see that?! Are you truly that blind or are you just stupid?!"

Jon soared up above him and raised his gauntlets in the air, forming a massive ball of fire above his head.

"Still you persist?!" He laughed incredulously. "You really think that you can beat me?!"

...you gave me a reason to live again.

He hurled the massive fireball down at his opponent.

"You'll never hit me with that!" Salazar shouted as the comet approached.

Ruval blanched in terror. "No Father! It's a trick!"

Salazar stared down at his Son in confusion. "What do you mean it's a-"

A gleam caught the corner of his eye just a fraction of a second too late. Jon's gauntlet connected with Salazar's face faster than he could react. Smashing him with enough force to cleave a normal man's head off twenty times over. Lord Phenex was sent careening into the administration building at speeds that exceeded mach ten. Smashing straight through the ceiling and leaving a massive crater in the floor below.

"Salazar!" Elestraza was about to rush to his aid when Ruval stopped her.

"We have to move, Mother!" He insisted vehemently. "Now!"

She gazed at her Son worriedly. "Why? What is-"

And that was when she felt it. That monstrous, destructive power the likes of which she had not felt before in a long time. Elestraza gazed up at the sky above to see Devil's Colt charging every last bit of energy he had left into a red ball in the palm of his hand.

Ruval grabbed his mother by the hand and took off. Riser took his little sister by the waist and carted her off as well. Rias Gremory, upon seeing what her Servant was doing, unfurled her wings and did the same with Asia. Akeno was the last to move, carrying Kiba with her as she made her way to safety. As both parties gained as much distance from the building as they could, Lord Salazar awoke from his near unconscious stupor in a daze.

"Hey Salazar!" Jon shouted. "See the bright light?!"

The head of the Phenex Clan peered up at the radiant, powerful aura questioningly.

"Walk towards it!" Jon shouted from the heavens above before unleashing a massive Dragon's Shot.

The blast leveled the entirety of the three story building and the surrounding landscape. Detonating with the destructive force of over a thousand pounds of TNT. Where once there was a building, all that was left now was a massive crater.

As the smoke and dust settled, Jon slowly descended back down to planet Earth. His wings disappeared, as did his horns, his gauntlets, and his boots. He collapsed to one knee, barely able to keep himself from passing out as his body was completely drained of energy.

Rias and Akeno, who had managed to find shelter behind a slab of thick concrete, slowly peeked out at the scene left behind. There was nothing left.

It was over.

Joy swelled within them as they realized the nightmare was finally at an end. They did it!

"Jon!"

With what little strength he had left, Jon stood up and turned towards Rias, a slick smile plastered on his face.

Rias rushed towards him, her face beaming with both joy and relief. "Jon, you did it! We won!"

He opened his arms to receive her as she made it to just a few feet in front of him.

A bright light illuminated his being and all time stood still.

The next thing Jon remembered, he was on the ground, having just been knocked down by a massive blast that felt eerily similar to one of Yubelluna's bomb spells. The blast tore his coat to shreds and burned what remained.

Rias's expression went from one of joy to horror as she watched her Servant seemingly explode right in front of her.

"Jon, no!" She panicked, taking off and scooping him up in her arms. "Speak to me! Jon, speak to me!"

Slowly he regained his senses and his ears stopped ringing. "Rias? What happened?"

"I don't know!" She replied in a half state of hysterics. "That blast leveled the entire building. He shouldn't still be alive."

"Yet here I am."

Rias and Jon both turned white as ghosts before looking up towards the sky. Sure enough, hovering over the two exhausted competitors was a glowing figure of fire.

"And from the ashes of death, the Phoenix rises again."

Rias felt her world come crashing down around her. Amidst the ashes and remaining rubble of the massive crater that was left where team Phenex's base once stood, a figure was slowly reforming from the burning piles of wood and char.

Lord Salazar was still alive.

"I'll admit, this battle certainly didn't go how I expected it to." He calmly approached as his body finished reforming from almost nothing. "But alas, the end result is the same. You cannot beat that which cannot die, Rias."

She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Rias, for the first time in her life, was paralyzed to the spot. Unable to acknowledge what it was she was seeing.

"Now do you understand?" He asked, seeming no more injured or bothered than he did when he first arrived. "This struggle, it was over the moment your Pawn challenged me."

"No…"

Ravel, who had hidden behind some rubble with Riser, gasped in shock, clasping a single hand to her mouth before pointing at the figure stirring next to Rias.

"It's not over…I can still fight."

Rias finally shook out of her stupor long enough to gaze up at Jon incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ruval gawked at him in complete disbelief. "I know that blast hit him dead on!"

Ravel was in shock, her hand still cupped over her mouth.

Jon slowly removed the tattered rags that was once his jacket and shirt before summoning his Sacred Gear. "I told you...so long as I'm here-"

He charged.

"You won't touch her!"

The lights on his gauntlets faded as he attempted to boost. Jon felt the weight of his body come crashing down upon him as if he suddenly weighed a thousand tons. His gauntlets vanished and he collapsed to his knees.

"Wh...what's happening?" He asked before beginning to cough up blood.

"It would seem your body has reached its limit." Salazar calmly explained. "The fact that you're even still conscious, is itself, a miracle."

With a casual kick of his foot, Lord Phenex sent Jon flying several feet away before landing square on his back.

"Jon!" Rias stood up, finding her lungs again.

"Oh but how the mighty have fallen." Salazar mocked, a sardonic grin on his face. "To think the powerful and untamable Wild Flame has fallen so far to be now trapped in such a pitiful vessel."

"Bastard!" She began to hurl anything she could conjure up at him. Any small amount of magic she had left. Anything at all in her desperate attempt to defend her Pawn.

But of course, nothing could be done. Her attacks weren't even effecting him anymore.

"Rias, see reason." Elestraza spoke like a concerned mother, continuing to fan herself. "You barely have any magical power left yourself. Why not admit defeat why you can still stand on your own power? We won't think any less of you for it."

Rias collapsed to the ground and shook her head over and over again in denial. She couldn't accept it. She refused to believe this was how it was going to end.

"Come now, Darling." Salazar slowly approached. "Surely you'll feel better after you-"

He was interrupted yet again by the sound of a rifle cracking off. Three shots pierced through Salazar's body harmlessly upon which his body regenerated once more.

He groaned in exasperation. "Seriously?!"

Rias's eyes glazed over at her Pawn. Jon was on his knees, his hands clutching his still smoking rifle. He tried desperately to reload, vomiting up blood just as he was about to take another round from his belt and place it in the chamber.

Akeno turned her head away and shut her eyes. She couldn't watch this.

Rias covered her mouth with her hands much like Ravel was and began to well up. At that moment, her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. Jon was barely even conscious anymore, at this point running on pure instinct. All this time her only concern had been winning the Rating Game, pushing herself and her pieces to get stronger so that she could be free.

Never once had she considered how much pain she had been putting him through. Nor did she realize how far he had pushed himself past his limit. Jon was killing himself for her. Destroying himself all so she could be spared.

"Jon…" Her voice hitched up an octave as the guilt of her actions came crashing down on her. "Oh Jon...what have I done?"

Salazar slowly approached him as Jon struggled to find the missing round and reload his weapon. He finally succeeded and placed the round in the chamber before priming the rifle. The moment he aimed however, Lord Phenex grabbed his weapon and knocked him backwards.

"Stop it!" Rias begged.

"You really know how to get under my skin, you know that?" He seethed at him while melting the rifle in his hand. Completely ruining it. Jon tried desperately to stand, only for Salazar to knock him down to the ground again. The more he resisted, the worse the beating got.

"Jon stop it!" Rias shouted again, tears streaming down her face. "Stop fighting! That is a direct order! You hear me?!"

Yet still he resisted. With every attempt he made to stand, the blows Salazar delivered became more and more vicious. He was a bloodied mess, barely choking on his last conscious breaths.

"Please…" Rias shut her eyes and shook her head. "...please just stop. It's too much."

With one final gut wrenching punch, he knocked Jon to the ground for good.

"Is this it?! Is this truly all there is to the once mighty Red Dragon Emperor?! You're just a pathetic Lowborn!" He shouted at the mangled mess that was left. "What right could you possibly have to challenge the Phenex Clan?!"

The gleam of something a few feet away caught Jon's eye. His revolver lay on the ground as if calling out to him. The weapon that he shared a name with. The gun that had saved his life countless times.

It was all he could do to roll on his stomach and start crawling.

Ravel shook her head repeatedly in disbelief. Completely unable to process what it was she was witnessing. Akeno clutched Kiba close to her. Her whole body trembling as tears poured out her tightly shut eyes.

Salazar's temper flared to life yet again. "You...you Bastard!"

Jon crawled until he was mere inches away from his goal. He reached for the revolver only for his hand to be crushed beneath Salazar's heel. He was too weak to even scream anymore. Jon's head fell onto the ash covered ground as the last of his strength left his body. Lord Phenex picked him up by the hair and hoisted him into the air whilst taking the revolver laying on the ground in his other hand.

"Father, what are you doing?!" Ravel shouted in horror. She tried to make her way over to him only to be grabbed by the arm roughly by her Mother.

"I'm sending this Lowborn scum to the oblivion that he belongs!"

"No! No please!" Rias begged.

"But...but Father…" Ravel's eyes began to well up. "He was just-"

"Silence!" Her father bellowed. "This Pawn deserves to die for his disrespect." He placed the revolver against his stomach. "Now everyone say goodbye."

"Lord Phenex, please stop! Let him go!"

Jon slowly opened his eyes upon hearing his Master's pained wails. He watched as Rias threw herself upon Salazar, clinging to his back.

"I surrender, okay? I'll come without resistance." She sobbed. "Just please, let him go."

He stared down at Rias in surprise for a moment until a hideous grin covered his face.

"Checkmate."

He clicked the hammer back.

"No!" Ravel shouted.

Jon didn't even feel it. He heard the blast as the revolver fired, but he didn't feel the bullet pass completely through him. The pounding drum of his heart began to slowly fade away and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Joooooon!"

Rias's cries faded in his mind. Salazar tossed his body to the ground and all went black.

* * *

The sound of the wind blowing through the hollows of trees. The gentle rush of cool water through the fountain's spout. The radiant glow of morning sunlight on his skin. It had felt like ages since Jon had last experienced these things. And yet he felt them now.

It didn't make sense. Was he human again?

But there was more. His head was resting in someone's lap and they were gently stroking his hair. This soft sensation, like resting on a cloud...it was familiar.

"Rias?" Jon slowly opened his eyes, his vision still blurred.

The figure staring down at him smiled warmly.

"So you're finally awake. About time, lazy butt."

His mouth hung open in shock. Staring down at him was an all too familiar pair of violet eyes. This was a face he knew well. Yet was one he thought he would never see again.

"Yuma…"

"I was wondering how long it would take you to realize." She giggled at him. "You were always a little dense, Babe."

Jon lurched up from the park bench he was resting on and backed away from her. His heart beating like a wardrum in his chest.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" He reached for his revolver but found he was without any kind of firearm.

She frowned at him guiltily before casting her gaze to the ground. "Looking for a weapon? I guess I deserve that after what I did to you." Yuma sighed. "But Jon...if you can put your feelings aside for a moment and give me a chance to explain-"

"Explain what?" He retorted angrily. "Yuma, I don't even know where the hell I am or what the hell is going on! Why can't I remember anything?!"

"We're in your mind." She explained calmly. "I'm just a piece of your subconscious. None of this is real...I'm not real."

Jon calmed down enough to take a good look at his environment. Sure enough he was in the park near Kuoh Academy. Right next to the fountain. Looking down at his person Jon could see he was wearing his old clothes. His brown leather jacket, some old jeans, and his hiking boots.

"Why am I here?" He asked. "And more importantly, why are you here?"

"You were gravely wounded." She replied in a gentle voice. "The Red Dragon Emperor had to place you into a Torpor while he fixed your broken body. As for why I am here…." Her smile returned as a light blush crept over her cheeks. "I truly do not know. My only guess is that your subconscious willed me into existence to put you at ease."

He frowned bitterly while looking around the park, his gaze finally landing on the fountain were one of his darkest memories rested. "Nothing about this puts me at ease." He admitted. "Yuma, do you not remember what you did to me the last time we were here together?"

Again, her expression shifted to that of remorse. "I could never forget. You won't let me."

"Then you understand why I'm hesitant to trust you."

She nodded before standing up off the park bench. "If you want me to leave, then all you have to do is say so. This is your mind, Jon. We play by your rules."

It was so tempting. After all, Yuma represented one of his darkest memories. But...despite that fact he couldn't bring himself to let her go. He didn't hate her. Or rather, he couldn't hate her. It was the Fallen Angel Raynare he truly despised. This was just Yuma.

The woman he once loved more than any other.

"You know…" He spoke up, his gaze cast back to the fountain. "...there was a time I could have given the entirety of my heart to one person."

She silently listened, her head bowed pensively.

"I used to have a human heart." He continued. "I may possess the soul of a Dragon, but my heart was purely human. I know that for a fact." His knuckles turned white. "I would have given the entirety of my human heart to you, if you would have let me."

"That was never going to happen, Jon." Yuma replied solemnly. "You know that."

"Why the fuck are you here?" His body began to quiver in rage. "Why bring all this shit up again? What we had is over. My new heart can never give to another what I once tried to give to you. You took away the only Human thing I had left."

She smiled at him sadly. "Maybe that's why. Maybe you're supposed to let me go."

He snapped his gaze to her worriedly. "L...let you go?"

Yuma turned her body completely towards him and crossed her arms behind her back. "I represent the last vestiges of your human weaknesses, Jon. You've managed to put everything else aside. The pain of losing your family, the pain of losing your mentor, you've cast it all aside and allowed it to burn away. I'm all that's left. The only thing you refuse to burn." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I guess I should be flattered…"

"Why couldn't things have just stayed the way they were?" He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. "Why did it have to change? Why can't we go back?"

She shook her head. "You already know why, Jon. Whether you want to accept it or not, you are a Dragon. You can't change that anymore than I can change what I truly am."

Two great black wings appeared from her back.

"This is the real me, Jon." She insisted, her hands clutching her chest. "It's time you accepted the real you. We can't hope to change what we are. We can only hope that, whatever our souls color, we can find a way to bring out the best parts of ourselves." Tears began to openly fall down her cheeks.

"Like how you once brought out the best parts of me. If only for a short time."

The revolver appeared in his hand. He wasn't sure when or how, one second his hand was empty, the next it was just...there. Jon aimed the barrel straight at her torso and clicked back the hammer.

"I can't forgive you for what you did." His voice carried the full weight of his pain. "But I can at least come to peace with it. I'm letting you go, Yuma."

The woman he once loved nodded in understanding. "Before you do it. Allow me one last selfish request. There's something you need to know."

Yuma cast two adoring, tear stained eyes up at him. "You're turning into a Dragon, Jon. But you don't have to become a monster."

He steadied his trembling hand, his resolve holding firm.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Goodbye Jon, and thank you."

He fired. The bullet traveled through the air and struck her in the dead center of her chest. Yuma fell to the ground as fire erupted from the hole where her heart once was. Her body began to burn into a pile of ash, setting ablaze all of her immediate surroundings. The grass burned, the trees ignited, the fountain began to spew molten magma and the stone cracked and crumbled away.

Jon fell to his knees, openly weeping as the fire consumed his clothes, leaving him stripped bare. All around him, the facade of the past he refused to let go of finally crumbled, lost to the fire of the Dragon's soul.

"And so at last you have overcome the final obstacle."

Jon gazed up into the burning sky as the all too familiar voice of the Dragon spoke down to him.

"So it is you…."

"The power you possess is not of your own making. No measure of training could give you this amount of strength."

"Ddraig."

The great Red Dragon Emperor appeared from the flames of the scorched earth around him. The massive beast roared as flames burst from its gullet before casting two neon green eyes down at Jon.

"What makes you extraordinary is the Dragon's spirit within you. Do not humble yourself with human weaknesses or the White One will laugh."

"The White One?"

"In time he will appear. On that day, you will stand on the field of battle and fight. But you must get stronger. You must sacrifice all weakness and embrace the power of the Red Dragon Emperor."

Jon stood to his feet and returned the great Dragon's gaze.

"It is time for you to inherit my will!"

His wings sprouted from his back, his horns grew to monstrous size. Jon stared into the eyes of the beast and roared, spewing flames into the sky. The two great entities merged, as the final barrier was removed.


	15. Chapter 15

**::Author's Note::**

**Okay, so someone pointed out something to me that I feel the need to address. I said in the last chapter that the Phenex clan outranked the Gremory clan. That's a major goof up on my end. **

**I've since corrected the mistake in the chapter. And have adjusted the plot accordingly. All you really need to know is that the Phenex clan still holds more political sway over the Gremorys. Simply by them being richer and the fact that the Gremory clan has made a lot of enemies. **

**So I'm still doing major work on the chapter after this one. I'll be posting it tomorrow at some point...hopefully. (I'm adding A LOT to it.) It's a work in progress but it's coming along.**

**In the meantime, here is Chapter Fifteen.**

**::End Note::**

When Jon next awoke, it was in an unfamiliar bedroom. The decor around him and the folded towels at his bedside table gave away that he was in some sort of hotel. Glancing out the window, Jon could see that night had come and gone. It was morning now.

It was then that all the memories came flooding back. Jon gazed down at the scar left behind where the bullet had entered his abdomen and exited out his back.

"Rias."

He threw the covers aside and moved to the side of the bed, before attempting to stand. Jon winced in pain as his body refused to fully cooperate and he was forced to sit back down.

"I'm surprised you're awake."

Jon turned to see a woman with long silver hair sitting in a chair opposite the bed near the TV, smiling warmly at him.

"Lady Grayfia?" Jon tried once more to stand on his own power.

She stood up and quickly sat him back down. "Easy now. You shouldn't overdo it. You're lucky to be alive after all."

Jon groaned in pain, clutching at his wounded abdomen as he relaxed back into the bed. "Not the first time I've heard that. So what the hell happened? Last I remember Salazar and I were fighting."

Grayfia lowered her head solemnly. "The battle ended after Lady Rias surrendered herself to him."

The news hit him like a ton of bricks. "Rias...surrendered? We lost?"

"I'm afraid so. Rias was disqualified by Salazar shortly after you vanished. Lord Riser was declared the victor, and she was taken away back to the Phenex Estate along with the rest of her Peerage."

Jon felt bile rise to the back of his throat. "Are you sure?" He asked, doing his best not to vomit.

"Yes." She replied somewhat apologetically. "I'm sorry, Jon. You did the best you could but...Salazar was simply too much for you I'm afraid."

"But Rias wouldn't just give up like that!" He insisted angrily. "Even if I went down, she would have kept fighting, no matter what!"

"Lord Phenex was going to kill you." Grayfia explained honestly. "She surrendered to save your life. Unfortunately he still tried to kill you regardless. I managed to undo their little jamming spell long enough to warp you out before he managed to do any more damage and began using my healing magic at once." She sighed gravely. "But even then, it's a miracle you didn't perish. You were so badly hurt, Jon. The fact that you are here talking to me right now is truly a miracle."

"We...we failed." He shook his head in disbelief. "I failed."

"I wouldn't be too hard on yourself." Grayfia assured as best she could. "You didn't give up. Not once. No matter how many times Salazar knocked you down you got right back up again."

As reassuring as she was trying to be it wasn't doing any good. Jon failed. No, not only that, he ended up being the reason Rias was forced to surrender. For all his power and strength, he still couldn't protect her.

"And the rest of my team?" He asked in a hollow voice.

"Asia is here with me. I managed to teleport her out as well shortly before I managed to get you." Grayfia explained. "The rest of your team is with Rias at the Phenex Estate." Her face looked sullen. "Lord Salazar intends to force her hand. If she doesn't agree to marry Riser, I fear a far worse fate will befall her."

The wind completely left his sails. Jon hung his head, numb to the world around him.

"I was too late. Dammit, Rias deserved better than this." He gripped the sides of the bed until his knuckles turned white. "Why the hell didn't Lucifer stop them? Is he really content to sit back and watch while his baby sister's life is ruined?"

"My Master does not possess the political clout he once did." Grayfia insisted vehemently. "Were he to intervene directly, many houses would see it as a declaration of War by the Gremorys. We cannot afford another Civil War, Jon." She shook her head sadly. "There was nothing more he could have done."

"Like hell there wasn't!" He bellowed in pain. "I don't care give a rats ass what kind of influence Salazar has! I'll take the bastard down myself!"

Jon stood on his own power and stared Grayfia directly in the eye.

"I'm not gonna let that smug prick take her. I'll wipe him off the face of Hell making sure Rias escapes this fate if I have to!"

Grayfia's mouth curled into a pleased smile. She daintily raised one hand up to her lips and giggled in a light hearted manner. "You really are a fascinating man, Jon."

He peered at her curiously.

"You're both an open book and a gentle soul, and yet you also possess a fire within your spirit that burns brighter than the sun. I've met a lot of Devils over the years, but never one quite like you."

"You're...too kind." He spoke softly.

"And I'm not the only one who thinks so." She continued. "Sirzechs seems to feel the exact same way."

Jon reeled back in shock. "He does?"

Grayfia nodded in confirmation. "My Master gave me an important message for you. He was adamant I deliver these exact words to your ears."

"What words?" Jon insisted desperately.

Her expression became severe. "We cannot afford to go to war, Jonathan Hyodo. If you want my sister back. You must be prepared to do it in my place."

The fire returned to his eyes. Jon's Devil heart began to beat with vigor once more.

"So be it then. You want a War, you've got one."

Grayfia nodded her head approvingly. "Then if that's your decision, I will help you." Lucifer's Queen turned and walked towards the door leading out of the room. "For now, take a moment to get dressed and prepare yourself. You'll need a clear mind for what comes next."

The moment she exited the room, Jon collapsed back onto the bed, mentally as well as physically exhausted.

"What comes next?"

The door to his room opened again. Jon glanced over to see Asia staring back at him with her mouth hanging open. In her hands was a pan of water and a rag.

He smiled at her lovingly. "Mornin."

She dropped the pan on the floor and rushed straight into his arms. Jon winced in pain as she tackled him back onto the bed and pressed her face as close as she possibly could to his chest.

"Oof! Asia wait!" He let out a muffled wheeze. "Hold on. I'm still recovering."

"You're alive." She quietly wept, her voice catching as her tears fell freely onto his chest. "Do you have any idea how scared I was? You were out so long...I…" Her whole body trembled violently against him. "...I thought you may never open your eyes again."

He smiled at her, stroking the poor girls hair gently while she let out all her pent up emotions. "I'm sorry I put you through that, Love. I never meant to make you worry about me like that."

With a few more sniffles, Asia finally got off him and allowed Jon to sit back up once more. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize." She assured while wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "You're awake now, and that's the only thing that matters to me."

"I've been meaning to ask about that actually." He looked around at the unfamiliar room. "Where the heck am I? This isn't the ORC."

She shook her head. "No it's not. After the battle, Grayfia told me to take you somewhere safe."

"The ORC Headquarters isn't safe?" He asked worriedly.

"Not anymore." Asia frowned. "Jon, a lot has happened since you've been out. Salazar's men have been looking for you." She clutched her hand to her heart as her body started to tremble again. "I think he means to finish the job he started during the Rating Game."

He caressed her cheek reassuringly before she had a chance to break down. "Asia it's okay. I'm here now. Nothing bad is going to happen."

She took a deep breath and calmed herself back down. "I know. I know." She wiped a fresh tear away with her arm before continuing. "Anyway, I wasn't sure where else to go, so I brought you here."

"Okay, but where is here, exactly?"

As if on cue, the door to his room burst open dramatically, revealing a familiar looking well groomed middle aged man.

"Oh bless my Demon ass, the boy is alive!" The man shouted obtusely in an effeminate voice. "Girls! Girls, get in here!"

As it slowly dawned on him where he was, Jon's entire body went rigid.

"Now hold on a minute…" Jon raised a hand in the air to stop the calamity he knew was about to unfold.

But it was too late.

"Girls, he's in here!" One drag queen called upon popping her head into the doorway.

"Everyone! He's awake!"

Before he could protest further, Jon found himself surrounded by David Milton's girls for the second time. Each one overzealously eager to check in on his health.

"Ladies, ladies!" Jon insisted as he started getting tugged in about forty different directions. "I get that yall are worried but this is bruising me!"

* * *

After the morning's fiasco, Jon and Asia joined Millie and the girls in the lounge of their Hotel downstairs. Asia and Millie explained to Jon everything that had happened after he was rendered unconscious, while the Queens fussed over his wounds and fed him breakfast, much to his chagrin.

"So that's the long and short of it." He finished before taking a sip of his latte. "Asia brought you back here late last night. And bless your heart you were a mess."

Jon nodded grimly. "And Rias is still with Salazar..."

"I'm afraid so." Asia replied glumly. "She's being held prisoner by the Phenex family. Along with the others. They won't let her leave until she agrees to sign a marriage contract...they've given her three days to comply."

"Or else what?" Jon asked angrily.

Asia remained silent, confirming Jon's worst suspicions.

"I still can't believe that Pompous Ass Bitch kidnapped Rias!" Coco exclaimed in a huffy voice. "We saw you guys win then all of a sudden the screen goes black."

"None of us could believe it." Asia replied glumly. "But the Phenex family was never going to let Rias win. We realize that now."

"Tsk, whatever." Coco waved a finger in the air for emphasis. "Let me tell you, Akeno ain't the only Boss Queen around here Honey. He comes after my boo again, see what happens!"

"Yall saw the fight?" Jon asked in surprise.

Millie nodded excitedly. "Sure did! I guess being a Demon of the Gremory family has its perks. I get all the channels now. All six hundred and sixty six of them." He burst into a fit of obtuse laughter. "I kid, Darling, I kid." Upon seeing Jon's disheartened expression his eyes immediately softened and he placed a hand on his knee. "You were magnificent, Jon. From start to finish. You may not have won the battle, but you did steal the show."

"That doesn't change the fact that Rias is gone." He replied glumly. "I have to make this right. No matter what."

"And we want to help!" One of the Queen's insisted.

"If there's anything we can do, just ask!"

He smiled at them. "You're too kind." Jon stood up from his seat and gazed over at Lady Grayfia, who had been waiting patiently for him to finish getting ready to leave. "But unfortunately, this is something I have to do on my own."

"But what is it you're going to do, exactly?" Asia asked worriedly.

He took a deep breath. "I have three days to prepare for a confrontation with Salazar. That's three days Lady Grayfia is going to spend teaching me more advanced magic while unlocking the rest of the power in my Pawn Pieces."

His eyes took on a grave severity and his skin ran cold.

"And there's one more thing I have to do as well…"

"What is that?" She asked insistently.

He shook his head. "I don't want to say too much and make you worry any more than you already have. These next few days are going to be grueling enough as it is."

Asia stood up out of her seat and gazed at him pleadingly. "Let me come with you!"

He shook his head vehemently. "I'm sorry, Asia. This is something I've got to do alone. I need you to stay here for me."

"No, I won't!" She insisted, her voice catching. "Please, let me come with you. I can help you out if you get injured!" Asia ran into his chest and hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. "I've gotten so much better at using my magic. Don't make me stay behind again, Jon."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid." He tried to assure her, wrapping the terrified girl in his arms. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" She gazed up at him with pleading tear stained eyes. "If something horrible happens to you while you're away what am I supposed to do? I already almost lost you once, don't make me go through that again!"

He cut her off with a passionate kiss. Jon held her close, cradling the back of her head in his palm as she slowly relaxed into him. When they finally broke away, he stared into her eyes lovingly. "I'm coming back. If nothing else, I promise you that. I'm coming back, Asia."

"If I let you go you have to promise me something else." She took a deep breath and wiped her face. "Promise me you'll bring Rias back with you, no matter what."

He nodded before kissing her forehead to relax her. "I promise." Jon then turned to Millie while Asia relaxed into his arms. "I trust you'll look after her while I'm gone."

He placed a hand over her heart. "Like she was my own flesh and blood, Sweetie. You don't have to worry about a thing."

He smiled at him. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. You and the girls both."

"Actually, there may be one thing that we can do for you."

Jon cocked a brow at him. "Hmm?"

He leaned forward and considered Jon's figure thoughtfully. "What are your measurements?"

* * *

The city of Kuoh was abuzz with activity that particular day. Fairly normal for a Wednesday afternoon, which was exactly what Sona Sitri needed right now. A nice loud, busy city to conduct her business in.

After all, she needed to conceal her movements.

The campus wasn't safe anymore. Shortly after Salazar kidnapped Rias Gremory, he sent Demons disguised as Japanese Security Intelligence Agents to the school, under the pretense of investigating a possible domestic terrorist threat. Since then, they've had their eyes all over the University, paying special attention to the Occult Research Club Headquarters, as well as the Honors House Dorms.

Just as well. Salazar had every right to be paranoid. Sona was indeed plotting against him, same as the Gremorys. What that arrogant prick didn't know, however, was that they also had a man on the inside working with them.

Or rather, a woman.

"And you're certain no one's caught onto you?" The lady on the receiver of Sona's phone spoke with a hint of concern.

"I'm positive, Lady Grayfia." Sona assured, holding the receiver up to her ear. "You don't need to worry about a thing on my end. I've taken steps to insure no one finds out about our informant."

"Just be careful." Grayfia insisted. "I have no desire to explain to your Mother why her youngest daughter became a target of the Phenex Clan."

"The Gremorys aren't the only House that Lord Salazar has made an enemy of." Sona insisted, pushing her way through a crowd of people as she continued walking through the city. "The Sitri's have been quite vocal about their opposition to this marriage since the beginning." An angry scowl formed on her features. "And we were none to pleased with what happened to Rias's first Rating Game."

"Yes, I heard your father's public address. Very...verbose of him. Given what little I know of the man."

Sona chuckled in amusement. "Yes, I'm inclined to agree with you." Her expression darkened again. "The fact is, whether we like it or not, there's a clear line being drawn. The Sitri's can't afford to sit on the sidelines when every other House is picking sides."

"My Master assured me it won't come to that. So long as our secret weapon is ready by the time before the Ceremony, we can handle this before it escalates into Civil War."

"Speaking of which." Sona's voice contained a hint of intrigue. "How is he doing?"

"We've been training nonstop for the past two days." Grayfia explained. "Yet he still has not slowed down."

"So then he's met your expectations?"

"Exceeded them, as it where." Grayfia marveled. "Thanks in no small part to you. It was quite generous of you to share your family's advanced spell circle formulae. It's greatly sped up the process of unlocking the remainder of his Pawn Pieces."

"But will he be ready?" Sona insisted.

There was silence on the other end for a moment. Which made her nervous.

"There's still one last thing he has to do." Grayfia commented in a rather grim voice. "I can't talk about it over the phone, but I feel the need to warn you regardless."

"I take it that...whatever it is...it could very well kill him?"

"It most likely will, yes." Grayfia responded bluntly. "Which is why you need to adjust your plans accordingly."

Sona nodded, her features forming into a light frown. "Understood. I'll contact you again after I've spoken with the informant." She then hung up her phone and placed it away, breathing a stressed sigh through pursed lips. "This is getting dicey."

"I still don't see why we're not asking for compensation." Her loyal Pawn Sammy, who had been escorting her to the meeting, spoke up. "Not for nothin, but you're usually a little more shrewd minded than this, Boss."

"This isn't a job, Sammy." Sona insisted as they continued to push their way through the crowd of people. "I'm doing this as a personal favor to a friend. If I were in a similar situation, I'm confident Rias would do the same for me."

Sammy shrugged apathetically. "Hey don't get me wrong, I'm all for showing a bunch of Namby Pamby aristocrat types the finger." A slick smirk covered his face. "I just don't want you going soft on me."

She rolled her eyes at him before adjusting her glasses. "You know me better than that."

Sona and her Pawn made a turnoff onto a smaller street, heading towards the designated meeting point. The through traffic was far lighter here, and their range of vision much wider. They then turned onto a back alley away from any prying eyes.

As they passed by a rather suspicious looking thug, Sammy nudged his King Piece on the arm and motioned with his head to the man in question. He looked like a typical vagrant, yet there was something about him that rubbed the Pawn the wrong way.

Namely, the fact that he had seen him three times now within the span of the last forty eight hours.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered to her. "Want me to take care of the spook?"

Sona nodded while still looking ahead. "Just do it discreetly. No violence while we're in broad daylight."

"Got it."

Sammy approached the thug who eyed him up warily. "You got a problem tough guy?"

"Yeah, actually. I do have a problem." He replied. "See, my Lady Friend and I have been having this issue with a stalker following us around town on our dates." He pointed over towards Sona. "Thing is, he looks an awful lot like you."

The thug glared at him coldly.

"Now I'm not pointing any fingers." Sammy pretended to raise his hands defensively. "But considering the unfortunate circumstances of your predicament, my advice to you would be to get lost just so there's no confusion."

"And if I don't?" He growled.

Sammy chuckled heartily. "Well here's the thing. If you don't, then there's this little magic trick I'm gonna show ya." His gaze turned threatening and he got within an inch of the thugs face. "I see you around us again, Dibshit, I'm gonna stick my hand down your throat and pull a rabbit outta ya fuckin ass."

After a moment, the thug finally backed down. With that same suspicious look in his eyes, he began making his way out of the alley back onto the street. With the potential eavesdropper dealt with Sammy returned to his Master before they both made their way to their informant.

"Hang back for a bit." Sona commanded.

Sammy nodded in understanding before finding a spot over on the far wall. While he kept his eyes peeled, Sona approached the young woman dressed in pink and carrying a parasol. Who regarded her with a light nod.

"Is that really the most subtle thing you could think to wear?" Sona asked wearily.

Ravel scoffed at her, lowering her parasol to reveal her beautiful features. "You've clearly never seen my wardrobe."

Sona dismissed her snarky attitude and adjusted the bridge of her glasses. "Let's just get this over with."

She nodded. "Agreed." Ravel reached into the waist of her dress and pulled out a small rolled up piece of paper. "These are the trap spells my father has placed around the Estate, as well as the enchanted code you'll need to get him inside."

Sona took the paper and quickly stuffed it away in her handbag. "Is everything ready on your end?"

"Yes, the girls and I all understand what we need to do." A small frown crossed her features and she turned her head away, pressing the knuckle of her pointer finger against her lips. "How is he...how is he doing by the way?"

Sona cocked a brow at her. "According to Grayfia he's exceeded all expectations."

She nodded, a light blush creeping over her cheeks. "Yeah...that sounds like him alright."

Wait a minute...don't tell me she's-

The sound of a trash can being knocked over caught their attention. Sona and Ravel turned to see that same shady looking thug go darting down the alley back towards the street, whipping out his phone in the process.

"We can't let him get away!" Ravel panicked.

Sona quickly put up a hand to stop her, a slick grin on her face. "Don't worry, I've got it covered."

The thug was stopped in his tracks by a muscle bound arm to the face. Sammy appeared from behind the pile of boxes he had ducked under and clotheslined the eavesdropper hard enough to make him flip in the air and land on his head, knocking the phone from his hand in the process. The thug crawled for it desperately only for Sammy to smash the device with his boot.

He grinned down at the spy confidently. "Well buddy, I did warn ya."

The spy glared up at him as Sammy brought his boot back up off the ground before smashing it down on his head.

* * *

Down in the underworld, in a private room located within one of the towers of the Phenex Estate, Rias Gremory stood in front of a large vanity mirror, her half dead eyes lazily glancing over the frilly low cut wedding dress she had been ordered to put on.

"This is really what I'm wearing?" She wondered allowed. While certainly expensive looking, her breasts were nearly popping out of the corset piece. "It's so tacky."

"Lord Salazar's instructions were clear." One of the maids who was attending her spoke up. "This is the dress he desired for you."

True enough, whatever Salazar wanted, he got. After all, the Gremorys could do nothing so long as he had their youngest child as a captive.

And the magic circle on her neck ensured she would obey.

The past three days had gone by in a blur. While Rias was kept at the Phenex Estate, she had been treated well for the most part. Barring the one or two occasions she was forced to interact with Salazar or his wife, the staff had all been kind to her, as well as Ravel. Even Riser seemed to be treating her a little better. Or at the very least, he knew well enough to know not to piss her off any more than she already was.

Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko had been kept away from her for the entirety of her stay as a security measure in the event that she attempted something drastic and had been given tasks to help set up for the event to keep them distracted. So long as Rias had that mark on her neck they could do nothing. Any attempts to resist were met with cruel retribution.

Now the big night was here. But as far as the blushing bride was concerned, she would rather be anywhere else.

"I always thought it was the Bride's decision what dress she wore." Rias commented taciturnly. Not that she particularly cared one way or the other.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you decided to be stubborn.

Rias felt bile rise into the back of her throat as the all too familiar sound of the voice she despised spoke up. Lord Salazar entered the room much to the servant's indignation. Accompanied by Lady Elestraza and her 'betrothed' Riser.

"No, my Lord. You mustn't." One of the servants protested. "Men aren't allowed in here."

He raised a hand up to silence her. "Just a word with the girl and we will be out shortly."

Rias slowly turned around and glared at him hatefully. If he was bothered, however, he didn't show it. As he was too busy ogling her dress to care.

"Look at that dress." He admired with a creepy grin on his face. "She truly does make a beautiful bride. Don't you agree, my Son?"

"I...suppose so." Riser responded, not really looking at her.

"Frankly, I could show up in a burlap sack for all I care." Rias responded bluntly.

Salazar slowly walked up to Rias and began caressing her cheek. She responded by turning her head away in disgust, her eyes firmly shut.

"Why must you insist on trying my patients even now?" He growled at her. "Bark all you want, it doesn't change anything. The Dragon is dead, and you belong to me now."

A small smile covered her lips despite the situation. "Are you truly so sure he's dead?"

He scowled at her angrily. She knew damn well hearing that pissed him off.

"I know you sent men to our campus to look for him. You won't find anything." She looked him in the eye spitefully. "Afraid you may not have finished the job, Salazar? It's understandable. Performance issues are common among men who-"

Salazar slapped her across the cheek with enough force to knock her to the ground. He then raised a hand into the air and summoned his power. Rias's body was hit with an electric shock that jolted through her entire being. Try as she might, the pain proved too intense to remain quiet and she began crying out for it to stop.

"Father!" Riser was about to interject when his mother stopped him.

"You really do know exactly how to piss me off." He seethed at her quietly as she writhed in agony. "It will be interesting to see how long that stubborn streak of yours holds out after the ceremony."

The pain finally subsided and she took a moment to catch her breath. Despite her position she continued to glare at him defiantly.

Salazar slowly turned and made his way towards the exit. "You know, the funny thing is, you still think we're turning you into a bride. We're not." He turned back around, a sardonic grin on his face. "We're turning you into a slave."

She felt a hideous pit form in her stomach.

"That mark on your neck is only a temporary. We'll be branding a more permanent one directly onto your skin after the Wedding." He glared back at her. "Will that willful pride of yours still hold after that, I wonder?"

Rias's whole body began to tremble as she cupped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from puking. Her skin turned nearly as white as her dress.

"Just something to think about." Salazar turned and exited the room with his wife on his arm. "While you still can."

As they left, Riser cast one last forlorn glance back at Rias. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead simply hung his head in guilt before quietly following his parents. Once the door shut, Rias finally allowed her knees to give out. One of the servants immediately rushed to her side and offered her a wet cloth.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Lady Rias?" She asked with concern.

"I just…" She kept her gaze to the floor. "I just need to be alone for now. Please."

The servant's all frowned at her but otherwise bowed respectfully and turned to leave. Once they were gone she let herself break down completely. This was hell. Not the home she grew up in, the realm she called the Underworld. This was whatever her beloved Pawn meant whenever he called something hideous by its name.

In that moment of darkness, her thoughts turned to Jon. The image of how he put everything on the line for her, fought to near death, all so she could be spared this wretched fate, was the only thing that could bring her comfort. He was so brave. So strong. There were no words that could ever truly describe how his actions made her feel. And the thought of never having the chance to try to find them and tell him killed her more than any branding mark.

She was better off dead than letting that monster touch her ever again.

"Jon…" Rias shut her eyes tight and curled up with her knees against her chest. "...please forgive me."

* * *

The Ceremony was due to begin soon. For Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko this was the end to a very long and arduous three days. They were each dressed in their own formal attire, with Akeno wearing a black kimono with a white and gold ribbon tying it in place. Koneko was dressed in a purple spring dress with a rose on the waist cinch, and Kiba was wearing his best tuxedo for the occasion.

The guests of the Wedding were being treated to a veritable buffet of finger foods and champagne as they awaited the start of the ceremony. Naturally, there was a distinct lack of Gremorys at this particular celebration. Despite the relatively upbeat mood of the rest of the room, the three members of the ORC all bore the same dour looks as they sipped on champagne.

On the other side of the room, Ravel, Yubelluna, and the other members of Riser's Peerage all socialized with guests and bragged about the results of the Rating Game.

"My incredibly talented Brother won himself a Bride." Ravel boasted to a fellow partygoer, waving her pink fan daintily. "Of course there were no doubts we would win. We just wanted to keep it close so it wasn't a complete bore for the audience, you see. Isn't that right Yubelluna?"

Yubelluna was dressed in a purple bridesmaid's outfit. The moment Ravel said her name she immediately perked up and smiled.

"Oh yes! Yes of course! I had no doubts we would win either."

Ravel hid her face behind her fan and gave Yubelluna a curious look. Yubelluna nodded before motioning over to Akeno and the others.

"Boy, Ravel sure is laying it on thick." Kiba commented.

"That she is." Akeno agreed, a devious little smirk covering her face. "She plays her part well."

Kiba nodded in agreement. "Has there been any word from Asia?"

She frowned softly and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I can't seem to get in touch with Lady Grayfia either."

A pit formed in Kiba's stomach. He didn't want to admit it, but he was getting nervous.

Dammit Jon, you're late! This is supposed to be your big moment, remember? Why the hell aren't you hear yet?!

"I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

The trio from the ORC turned to see Sona Sitri, dressed in a blue formal gown approach.

"Good to see you, Lady Sitri." Kiba bowed respectfully.

She nodded curtly to the Knight. "Likewise, Kiba." Sona took a sip of her wine before speaking again. "Trust me, you three. This is hardly over. If what I saw from Devil's Colt in the Rating Game is any indication, I have no doubt he's on his way here right now."

Kiba frowned, as optimistic as he wanted to be, there was never a guarantee he was going to survive this training if Grayfia's last correspondence was to be believed.

"He'll be here." Koneko calmly spoke up.

Akeno and Kiba glanced down at her curiously as she took another sip of her champagne.

"Jon is a lot of things, but he's not a quitter. There's no way in hell he's given up. And neither should we."

Akeno and Kiba both exchanged looks with one another before nodding in agreement.

"Screw those D-bags." Koneko continued. "This fight is only just getting started."

At that moment, Elestraza appeared before the guests and tapped her fork against the glass she was holding to quiet down the room.

"Your attention everyone! I've just been informed it's time for us to start. If you will make your way outside and please take your seats, we can begin."

* * *

The ORC Headquarters were silent as the grave that particular night. Four of Salazar's Demons, all dressed in suits and armed with handguns, had been ordered to stand guard at the entrance in the event that the infamous Devil's Colt decided to show his face on campus. They were backed up by over a dozen more waiting inside the house.

"Why is it we have to stand here?" One of the men griped.

"Quiet down." His buddy insisted. "This is what the boss ordered."

"But it's been three days!" He retorted angrily. "I'm telling you he ain't coming."

"Yeah." Another one of the men spoke up. "He'd have to be crazy to show his face after the beating Lord Phenex gave him."

"Still, orders are orders." The most level headed of the Demons countered back. "We keep an eye on the place until the ceremony is over. That's final."

Meanwhile, from the nearby brush, Matsuda and Motohama spied on the front entrance to the ORC with their binocs.

"Who are the suits?" Motohama asked curiously. "Is the ORC hiring private security now?"

"Probably just more feds investigating that case or whatever. Does it really matter?" Matsuda asked determinedly. "Private security or not, tonight is the night! We're going to figure out Jon's secret even if it kills us!"

"But they're trained agents." Motohama gulped. "And it looks like they're armed."

"Look, do you want to live in Jon's shadow forever?" Matsuda insisted, shaking his friend by the lapels violently. "He's been shacked up in Poon Paradise all this time doing fuck only knows what to those four hotties while we've been jerking it to Tentacle Babes from Planet Dildron."

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to discuss that in public." Motohama admonished.

"Besides." Matsuda snickered creepily as he stared back through the binoculars. "I'll bet we can find some dirty underwear lying around while we're at it."

Suddenly Motohama was on board again. "Oh sweet! Panty raid!"

As the perverted duo made final preparations for their raid, a bright red light caught their attention. Off in the distance, a figure appeared seemingly out of nowhere and started making his way towards the ORC.

"Huh? Who the heck is that guy?" Matsuda asked, peering back through the binoculars.

"He looks pretty hardcore." Motohama commented. "That red jacket is kickass."

"But what's he doing?"

One of the Demons at the entrance took two steps forward and brushed his coat lapel aside before drawing a Nine Millimeter.

"You've got some nerve showing your face here boy." He shouted to the mysterious figure. "I've got half a mind to-"

The revolver appeared in his hand as if having come from thin air. The stranger fired four consecutive shots in each henchman's chest. Leaving four fist sized holes in their place. Matsuda and Motohama both blanched in terror as they watched the mysterious figure step over their bodies and light up a cigarette. They both let out startled yelps as he suddenly looked over in their direction, revealing his face.

"J...Jon?"

Jonathan Hyodo shook his head at the two before running a thumb across his throat. He then twirled the revolver in his hand and entered the building. Matsuda and Motohama both dropped their binoculars, their faces frozen in the same horrified expression. As they sat their stiff as statues, they could hear the sound of gun blasts and loud screaming as the ORC lit up with bright flashes every other second. Occasionally a window would be splattered with blood, or a body would come smashing through. After a few minutes of this, all went dead quiet. The next thing they knew, a secret garage opened up from the below the houses foundations and Jon was taking off on a motorcycle heading to God only knows where.

"Matsuda…" Motohama quivered in terror. "...what the fuck did we just see?"

"I don't know, Bro…" Matsuda replied. "...but I feel like we weren't supposed to see it."

"No, you really weren't."

They both nearly leapt out of their shoes upon hearing a female voice behind them. Matsuda and Motohama turned around to see Tsubaki, the VP of the Honor's Committee, staring down at them with blood red eyes.

Their pants became heavy with their own piss.

"Now if you gentleman would kindly follow me. I need to have a word with you two."

* * *

The guests all made their way out to the central courtyard where the ceremony was to be held. A white arch overlooking a massive statue of Riser and his bride to be had been erected on the grounds of the family Estate.

"Talk about gaudy." Sona murmured to Akeno from her fold out chair. "That things gotta be at least two stories high."

The entirety of Riser's Peerage had been dressed as bridesmaids and began slowly making their way down to the altar, taking their designated positions on either side of Lord Salazar, who was standing next to the Unholy Priest overseeing the union. From the center of the podium, a portal opened up and Riser Phenex appeared in a grand display of fire. He was dressed in a white tuxedo with a matching trenchcoat and gold embroidery.

He wasn't smiling.

"Greetings renowned Devils of the Underworld." Lord Salazar announced in a powerful confident voice. "On behalf of the Phenex Family, I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming out here today."

"Eat a dick, scumbag." Koneko quietly murmured to herself.

"This is a historic moment for our kind." He continued. "Two great dynasties are about to become one. Lord Riser, of the distinguished house of Phenex shall wed Lady Rias of the illustrious house of Gremory."

"He sure is long winded, isn't he." Akeno commented taciturnly.

"And now, I present to you all the bride." Salazar pointed down the aisle with a grand wave of his hand. "Rias Gremory!"

Rias appeared on the other end of the isle in the middle of a red portal, dressed in her white revealing wedding dress and a veil with a bouquet of red roses in her hands. The expression on her face was not that of pure joy as one would expect from a bride, but one of numb indifference.

Murmurs of discontent and concerned whispers fell over the crowd as she slowly made her way down the aisle. Her eyes shut and her head bowed.

"She looks miserable." Akeno whispered sadly. "Our poor President."

As she made her way up to the altar she turned and faced Riser who removed her veil and placed it over her head. Seeing the pain in her face made him even more conflicted.

"Funny." Kiba peered at Riser curiously. "He doesn't seem any more happy than she is."

Rias refused to open her eyes, only shutting them tighter as the veil was removed.

As the Priest began speaking in the old tongue, Salazar leaned in close and whispered to them. "Remember to make the kiss convincing, you two."

She bit down on her bottom lip until it bled as tears began to slowly trickle down her cheeks.

The ceremony came to a complete stop as a mysterious light appeared in the night sky. Rias opened her eyes to see a red portal appear to the left of the altar. From behind it, she could hear the sound of an engine revving, becoming louder and louder.

"Is that…" Koneko's eyes lit up.

"A motorcycle!" Akeno beamed.

The chopper burst from the portal and flew over the crowd of stunned onlookers. It landed on the opposite side of the seats, smashing a service table in the process, as well as the wedding cake. The motorcycle roared hellfire from its twin engines as it sped over to the other side of the aisle before the engine finally came to a stop. The driver kicked out the bikes stand and hopped off, wiping two black cowboy boots on the clean aisle rug. He was dressed in a red leather coat with the image of a chinese dragon burned into the back and metal studs along the shoulders and wrists.

"Sorry I'm late." Jonathan Hyodo spoke so that everyone could hear him, tipping his hat to the confused and bewildered onlookers. "Hope I didn't miss the open bar."

"Jon…" Rias dropped her bouquet and covered her gaping mouth with her hands, her cheeks turning scarlet.

"He made it!" Akeno clasped her hands together excitedly.

"And of course he has to show up in the most dramatic way possible." Kiba shook his head, unable to contain the relieved smile he now wore.

Though Koneko remained silent, she smiled happily same as the others. While Ravel hid herself behind her fan to hide the giddy expression on her face.

"Gotta say, this is a pretty classy little setup you've got." He snatched a random glass of champagne from a guest as he made his way down the aisle. "Thanks buddy."

"Hey!" The guest shouted indignantly.

He downed the glasses contents in a single gulp and tossed it behind him. "Though I'll admit, it's a bit ritzy for my taste. As I'm sure Rias can attest to, I'm more of a cold beer and pizza bites kinda guy."

"Get him out of here!" Salazar shouted in rage.

A demon in a suit stood from one of the bleachers up front and drew his weapon. Jon's revolver appeared from the magical circle in his hand almost instantly and blasted the security guard's head clean off, splattering the guests around him in blood and brain matter. As more security guards attempted to stand up, Jon cocked back the hammer of his weapon.

"Touch your guns and you die." He threatened in a much more serious tone.

The frightened demons all exchanged nervous looks with one another before quietly sitting back down while Jon continued to make his way to the end of the aisle.

"Jon…" Rias's eyes began to glass over again. "...what are you doing here?"

He smiled up at her, his eyes full of adoration. "I know you're probably miserable in that thing. But my God…" Jon shook his head from side to side. "Words alone cannot describe just how stunning you look right now, Rias."

Of course that was to be expected. He had seen her in that very same dress before in his dreams.

"You insolent little wretch!" Elestraza was fuming. "How dare you show your filthy face here!"

Jon sighed, his warm gaze immediately turning cold as his eyes pulled away from Rias and met hers.

"Elestraza Phenex." Jon spat out in disdain. "Last I checked, no one was talking to you. I was trying to give my Master a compliment."

"Insubordinate little-"

"But I'm actually glad you spoke up." Jon continued, boldly cutting her off yet again. "Because it really does illustrate the point I'm about to make." His eyes then turned to the man of the hour. "See, judging by all this decor and that massive eyesore behind the altar there." He pointed to the giant statue with his gun. "I'm guessing you probably think that tonight's all about your Son. But you couldn't be more wrong." He smiled at Rias again.

"Tonight is about her."

Her heart was beating at a mile a minute. As was Ravel's for that matter, who was sitting next to her family, still in a half state of shock upon seeing Devil's Colt truly alive.

"Specifically." Jon continued. "Tonight marks the beginning of the rest of this young ladies life. Her future starts here, at this very moment, on that altar." He then cast a knowing gaze at Riser. "But unfortunately, Blue Blood, it doesn't begin with you. No, this is how it's really going to begin."

Salazar's face was red hot. If looks could kill, then Jon would have already been dead.

"What's really gonna happen is I'm gonna wreck this whole place. Tear down every last stinking banner and decoration you set up." He aimed his revolver at the Priest speaking in tongues. "I'm gonna put a bullet in this Unholy man's head if he says one more word."

The Priest paled before shrinking away into the background.

"Then I'm gonna blow up that big statue you've got there, put Rias on the back of my bike, and take her home to her family where she truly belongs." Jon finished. "And you…Lord Salazar."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"You get to eat shit for all I care."

After a moment of silence, Salazar's irate glare turned into one of prideful smugness. He reared back his head and laughed obtusely for a few moments before finally calming back down.

"I'll admit, your bravado is impressive. But surely you don't mean to challenge me again? After what happened last time?"

Jon smirked back up at him and shook his head. "No. I'm not challenging you Salazar." He cocked back the hammer of his revolver. "This is a declaration of war."

"Sirzechs would do no such thing!" Salazar snarled before presenting his guests. "Look around you! Representatives of seventeen of the thirty three Pillars are here in attendance. They'll see what happens. Lucifer may be a soft skinned fool but even he's not stupid enough to risk-"

"See that's just it." Jon continued, cutting him off. "Sirzechs has nothing to do with it. I'm the one declaring war on you, Salazar. As the Red Dragon Emperor, I'm hereby condemning the full brunt of my wrath upon you and your conspirators." He pointed to Elestraza with his gun. "You violated the terms of a fair Rating Game, and tried to take something precious to me."

Rias felt her heart skip a beat.

Lord Phenex silently seethed at the impudent Pawn. "Really…" He growled in a low menacing tone. "You're declaring war on me? All by yourself?"

"I'm not alone." Jon assured. "I've got my Peerage right over there." He smiled at the other members of the ORC. "Who, by the way, have been working tirelessly to help disable most of the security in your Estate."

Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno stood up from their seats.

"That we have indeed." Kiba boasted.

"Probably not smart giving us access to the Estate." Koneko commented bluntly.

"Honestly, I expected better from the great House Phenex." Akeno added in a condescending tone. "Very shoddy work if I do say so myself."

Elestraza growled in anger. "You conniving little wretches!"

"But that's not all." Jon continued. "There's another Peerage you've severely pissed off besides just mine."

From behind him, a series of blue portals appeared. The first to arrive was Tsubaki Shinra. Who took her place behind the crowd of guests.

"Kuoh Academy has been retaken, Lady Sitri." Tsubaki informed with her usual stoic professionalism.

Next was Reya Kusaka and Momo Hanakai. Her loyal bishops.

"Those Demons really didn't put up much of a fight." Momo mentioned.

"Don't worry, we made sure to erase the students minds after we were done hiding the bodies." Reya added.

Next was Tomoe Meguri and Tsubasa Yura. Sona's Knight and Rook.

"Well isn't this delightfully extra." Tomoe sneered at the wedding decor.

"I kind of like it." Tsubasa admitted.

Finally, two Pawns appeared from the last portal. The first being a freshman named Ruruko Nimura…

...who was shortly followed by the pain in the ass himself, Sammy Genshirou.

"How's it going, Southern Boy?" Sammy teased mercilessly. "We're here to bail ya out of this mess."

"Oh Sammy, you're so Hot when you belittle your rivals." Ruruko sighed dreamily at him, tiny hearts forming in her eyes.

Sona stood up from her seat and moved to the front of her peerage. "We're here as Allies of the Red Dragon Emperor. By sending agents into our school you have officially made an enemy of the Kuoh Academy Honors Committee, Salazar Phenex."

"Sona Sitri." Lord Salazar growled. "Why am I not the least bit surprised to see you throwing in your lot with him. Given that slanderous speech your father gave shortly after the Rating Game."

"Personally, I thought he was being kind." Sona adjusted her spectacles before continuing. "I would have said much worse given the chance. Believe me."

Lord Salazar cackled in amusement before shaking his head incredulously. "You really think a couple of incomplete Peerages and a Novice King are enough to bring down the Phenex Clan?"

"Yeah about that…" Jon's smirk only got bigger. "...see I wasn't finished yet. We couldn't have gotten this far without the help of our other allies as well."

Lord Phenex's eyes grew bigger as his youngest daughter Ravel stood out of her seat and made her way to the center of the aisle.

"It's time for this to end, Father." She insisted, a defiant look in her eyes.

"Ravel?!" Elestraza reeled back in surprise. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I was the one who gave the Sitris and the Gremorys access to our Estate's security system." She admitted without an ounce of fear. "All of our Ley Lines have been shut down by Lady Grayfia. You won't be receiving any help from the other houses."

"You ungrateful brat!" Elestraza snarled, her face flaring up. Salazar's Queen made a B line straight for her impetuous young daughter. "When I'm through with you there won't be a force in Hell that can-"

She stopped mid sentence as the maid of honor, Yubelluna, teleported directly in front of Elestraza.

"Wh...what is the meaning of this treason, Yubelluna?" Elestraza asked, somewhat taken aback. "Get out of my way!"

"I'm sorry, Lady Phenex." Yubelluna's dress disappeared as her robes encased her body, springing forth from an aura of magical light. Her staff appeared in her hand, which she pointed at Elestraza. "But I don't take orders from you."

Salazar's wife was stunned in place. One by one, she watched as each bridesmaid's dress was torn to shreds, replaced with combat gear. When all was said and done, the entirety of Riser's peerage had stripped their dresses away and replaced them with the clothes they wore for the Rating Game.

Lord Salazar's rage became white hot. Slowly, he turned around and cast two burning eyes back at his Son. Who was staring back at his father with a calm, stoic expression.

"Riser...what have you done?" He growled menacingly.

"You really think Ravel acted alone, Father? That she could have gained access to the families magical repository without my help?" An aura of power surrounded him. "My Peerage will follow the Red Dragon Emperor. Consider this my declaration of war!"

"Riser?" Rias stared at the man she once despised in disbelief.

"You...you dare?" Salazar was fuming. "You would dare commit treason against your own House?!"

"I'm not betraying my house, Father. I'm betraying you." Riser shot back at him spitefully. "For so long, I thought what I wanted was to please you. But really, I just wanted you to be proud of me!" He let his anger boil over, releasing all the pent up frustrations he had collected over the years. "Me! Your other son! The one you've treated like a second class citizen in his own home for centuries!" He shouted. "Well it ends now. I could tolerate the way you treated me. But I will not let you or Mother hurt my little sister anymore."

"Such insolence…" Elestraza seethed. "...I realize now we were far too forgiving with these two, Husband."

"You can't threaten us anymore, Mother." Ravel insisted. "Big Brother has finally found where his real family has been hiding all this time." She smiled up at him. "Isn't that right?"

Riser looked around at the glowing faces of his Peerage. He could feel the adoration in the eyes of the fourteen women staring back at him.

"Yes...yes I have." He cast his steely gaze back to his father. "The wedding is off, Salazar. I will not marry Rias Gremory."

The Head of the Phenex Clan took all of this in. Such blatant disrespect, such treachery, such...insubordination. He began to chuckle. This chuckle built into a hearty laugh. Salazar reared back his head and cackled like a mad man, before finally turning a sharp one hundred and eighty degrees and flaring daggers down at Jon.

"I have to admit, Ddraig, this is certainly a new one!" His eyes were wild, as if he'd come completely unhinged. "In all my years as the head of Clan Phenex, I don't think I've ever been slapped in the face quite like this." He snickered quietly in an unsettling manner before shaking his head. "To think that you've turned my own family against me. I never thought I'd see the day. Then again…" His expression darkened to one of pure malice. "...I'd expect no less from the Red Dragon Emperor."

"This is your only chance, Salazar." Jon insisted. "Yield now and set Rias free. Otherwise…" He grinned back up at him. "...you are really not gonna like what happens next."

Salazar regained his composure and straightened his posture. "Very well then...Ddraig." He practically spat out Jon's title in disgust. "You want a War. You've got a War." A wicked smirk crossed his lips as he raised one hand into the air. "Dragon versus Phoenix. Let's see who outlasts who."

With a snap of his fingers three magic circles appeared. One below Salazar, one below Elestraza…

...and one below Rias.

"Jon!" Rias reached out with her hand as she was spirited away.

"Rias!" Jon bolted up the steps, taking shots at Salazar with his revolver.

Lord Phenex deflected each one as Jon dove for his beloved President. She vanished into thin air moments before he made contact with the ground.

He slammed his fist into the concrete. "Dammit! I lost her again!"

A strong arm pulled him up from the ground. Jon turned to see Riser glaring at him with a sour expression.

"We have bigger problems to worry about, Ddraig." He insisted. By the tone of his voice it was clear that, despite them being on the same side, he and Jon were not friends. "Father's Demons will be descending upon us at any minute.

By the way Jon was looking back at him, it was clear he felt the same way. "Let them come. I can handle a few men with guns."

Riser shook his head in objection. "I'm not talking about simple bodyguards...I'm talking about-"

"Sentinels!" Tsubaki shouted, pointing up towards the sky.

From above, a massive swarm of armored demonic knights descended from their stations around the Estate. The guests all evacuated the area as the site of the ceremony became surrounded in the armored guardians of the Phenex Family. The guests all scattered like cockroaches as the sentinels readied their spears and slowly approached.

"So someone care to explain to me what the hell these things are?" Sammy spoke up, pressing his back against Ruruko as she did the same.

"Sentinels." Sona calmly pushed up the bridge of her glasses before gazing around at the encroaching knights. "They're the spirits of deceased Demons encased in a suit of magical armor."

"I'm sensing a lot of power radiating off these things." Sammy observed nervously.

"That's uhhh…" Ruruko gulped back her nerves. "...that's bad, right?"

From the other side of the stage, Jon calmly popped a cigarette in his mouth and lit it before glancing around at the surrounding guardians. He fired a shot off at the one approaching from his rear's head without even looking behind him. The sentinels helmet exploded and his body evaporated into golden dust.

"Impossible…" Ravel marveled. "...he took it out with one shot."

"Sentinels huh?" Jon took a long drag from his cigarette before summoning a gauntlet onto his left hand. "You want me to smash up your toys as well as your statue, Salazar, I'll happily oblige."

The Sentinels charged. Jon's wings sprouted from his back and he took flight moments before his enemies spears were within stabbing range. Riser unleashed a torrent of Phoenix fire, completely annihilating the ones around him.

Jon proceeded to fire off his four remaining shots, blasting four sentinel heads clean off their shoulders, before gliding over to the left away from the massive swarm of guardians.

"He's out of ammo!" Ravel panicked.

Six sentinels soared into the air and charged, believing his gun to be empty. Jon spun his weapon on his finger once and fired off six more rounds into each guardian's head. They all came crashing down into the bleachers before disintegrating as well.

"But...how?!" Riser asked in disbelief.

He popped his revolver open to reveal the cylinder was completely empty.

"I've been using my fire magic in place of standard bullets." He explained. "I find it's been working just as well as my sulphur rounds did. And this way, I don't have to worry about ammo."

"Behind you!" Ravel warned.

As more sentinels charged, Jon continued to calmly and methodically pick them off one by one. Using the gauntlet on his left hand to shield from attacking spears and ranged magic. Just when things seemed to be getting out of hand for him, Kiba stepped in to the fray, brandishing his Freeze Blade as he began slicing through the magically constructed sentinels alongside his Peerage Brother.

"I've got your back, Man!"

Koneko tore the hem of her dress and leapt into the air, delivering a spinning kick that completely knocked the head off of a sentinel before following it up with a gut wrenching punch that completely demolished another. "I hated this dress anyway."

Jon smiled back at them as they leapt into battle before turning his attention to the eight sentinels preparing to attack his front. Without warning, a flash of yellow lightning completely disintegrated all eight of them on the spot.

"That entrance you made was super Hot." Akeno complimented Jon while licking her still electrically charged fingers. "And your magic has gotten so much better."

Jon fired off another shot at a sentinel to his side before grinning back at Akeno. "I had a good teacher. Two good teachers actually."

Akeno turned away to hide her blushing cheeks. "Goodness Jon, don't embarrass me in public like that." She giggled even as she continued to disintegrate sentinels with her lightning.

Over on the Sitri side, a group of sentinels charged Sona, who didn't so much as lift a finger. Within a fraction of a second Tsubaki darted out in front of her before casting a mirror force spell that reflected the attacks right back their opponents.

"Don't just stand there!" Tsubaki called to the peerage. "The Gremorys are going to make us look bad, at this rate."

"Wouldn't want that!" Tsubasa summoned her power and her fists ignited with blue fire. As an attacking sentinel lunged for her with its spear, she twirled out of the way before delivering a straight punch to its chest. Blue fire ignited from within its armor and the sentinel exploded into dust.

"I'm right behind you, Tsubasa!" Tomoe summoned her Katana and dashed at lightning speed towards another sentinel. Her katana cut through its armor like butter, completely shredding it to ribbons.

Momo and Reya both nodded at each other before summoning their magic powers and casting streams of blue lightning at two of their opponents. Meanwhile, Ruruko was nervously gazing up at a sentinel as it approached her, spear at the ready. She backed away slowly before flinching and tripping on her heel. Ruruko squealed in surprise as a pair of strong arms caught her mid fall. Sammy pulled a black Desert Eagle from his uniform and fired three consecutive shots, blasting three gaping holes in the attackers armor before it crumbled, same as the others.

"I know you're still new to this, Ruruko, but try to mind ya surroundings. Okay?" He shot her a playful grin.

Ruroko had hearts beating in her eyes in addition to the one beating in her chest. "O...okay, Sammy. I'll follow your lead."

As more sentinels descended from the sky, Riser addressed his peerage.

"You know what must be done!" He shouted. "Let's show the Sitris and the Gremorys the might of our Peerage!"

They all took up their weapons and charged. The battle for the Phenex Estate had begun.


	16. Chapter 16

**::Author's Note::**

**I spent most of the day writing this chapter. And while it's mostly just setting up the next scene, I felt it was necessary for plot consistency. **

**I'll hopefully have the next chapter edited and ready to go by some time tomorrow evening.**

**Hopefully.**

**This next bit is VERY action heavy and requires ALOT of editing. So as much as it pains me to say this. It may very well take a day or two to get ready.**

**Fortunately, I was at least able to finish this chapter and get it edited. So I present to you Chapter Sixteen.**

**::End Note::**

The members of the three Peerages continued to destroy wave after wave of Sentinels until they were surrounded by nothing but a pile of broken pews and golden dust. The guests were long gone, and most of the decorations had been destroyed.

"Man." Sammy chuckled at the surrounding carnage. "Between the three of our teams, they never stood a chance. We kick ass."

"This is far from over." Akeno advised. "We need to figure out what our next move will be."

"Father will have taken my...ex-fiance…" Riser coughed awkwardly. "...up to the very top of our Estate. While the security systems are disabled, there will still be a lot of armed guards between us and him."

"Not to mention...Father's Peerage." Ravel added nervously. "All of them are strong enough to be considered High Class Devils. We cannot underestimate their ability."

"Elestraza in particular." Yubelluna spoke up. "She's every bit as powerful as her husband. Easily within Ultimate-Class. It cannot be overstated how large an obstacle she will prove to be."

"Why bother with all this?" Sammy asked before unfurling his wings. "Is it just me, or has everyone here forgotten we all can fly. My vote goes to just swoopin up there, taken out Lord Assface as a group, grabbing Rias, and making it back in time to catch the tail end of the Red Sox game."

"While I love your optimism, Sammy, I'm afraid that's not gonna be an option." Sona explained glumly.

"Why not?" He protested.

"Because that." Koneko pointed towards the Estate.

Everyone turned to see the entirety of the Phenex Estate become enveloped in a diamond shaped shield. The glowing orange and black wall completely surrounded the castle, leaving only a small opening at the entrance to the Estate.

"What the?!" Sammy did a double take. "Hold the fuck up, that wasn't in the floor plan!"

"To be fair, this is the first I've ever seen this either." Riser admitted, peering up at the barrier nervously. "It must have been purposefully kept a secret by my parents in the event something like this happened."

"Well shit." Sammy swore in frustration. "Guess it's a good thing I have the game on record."

"Oh...is that what you were doing?" Sona gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry Sammy, I stopped it so I could record The Bachelor."

He let out a dejected groan. "And this day just keeps getting better and better. We really need to upgrade our setup in the Lounge, Boss."

"You watch the Bachelor, Lady Sitri?" Tsubaki asked while giving her King Piece a disbelieving look.

Sona shrugged. "What can I say? It's a guilty pleasure. Something about one dude being surrounded by a bunch of attractive women just does it for me."

"Guys, can we please focus?" Ravel insisted, cutting them off. "We've got way more important issues to worry about than lackluster DVR."

"That barrier doesn't leave us with many options." Akeno observed while clutching her chin with her thumb and pointer finger. "Attacking from the air is completely out of the question now."

"Which means our only option is to force our way in through the front and work our way up." Kiba surmised, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. "This is not going to be easy."

"When is it ever?"

They all turned to see Jon make his way to the front of the group. His gaze cast up towards the Estate while taking one last drag from his smoke. "What's important is that there's a certain gorgeous redhead up there I need to rescue, and blonde jackass who's sorely in need of a bullet to the brain."

"The Dragon storming the castle and saving the Princess in the tower." Sammy patted Jon on the shoulder. "Ain't the roles reversed here?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed wearily before tossing his smoke aside and stubbing it out. "Yes, Sammy. The irony of the current situation is not lost on me. Thank you."

"Before we get started, there is one last thing I can offer us for support."

"What is it Ravel?" Riser asked curiously.

She reached into a magic circle and pulled out a bag. Inside there was over a dozen small files full of a dark red liquid.

"Is...is that?" Yubelluna stammered at the sight.

Ravel nodded in confirmation. "Tears of the Phoenix. While I was in the family repository I grabbed every single one I could find. There should be just enough for us all to take one."

"That was some good thinking, Sister." Riser praised as they passed out the vials to each other. "This will greatly help tip the odds in our favor."

"Wait...looks like we're one short."

"Damn!" Ravel cursed. "And here I thought I had enough."

"It's okay." Jon assured. "Everyone else take one. I'll be fine."

"Hey guys." Koneko's voice took on a severe edge. "I hate to break up your little moment, but I think we forgot something."

They all turned around and peered up into the sky where she was pointing. Hovering over them on two burning wings, with his arms crossed and a smug grin plastered on his face, was Ruval Phenex. His eyes glowing like two burning fires.

"Well well. Look who decided to show his emo fringe." Sammy pointed out in a blithe manner. "It's Big Brother himself."

"I thought it was curious you weren't at the wedding." Kiba smirked at him.

"I was running security." Ruval explained. "We expected the Dragon might try something stupid." His gaze shifted to his younger brother. "What we weren't expecting was this."

Riser glared up at him with that same burning intensity. "Brother."

"Riser, Riser, Riser." Ruval shook his head in disappointment. "You know, you're a lot of things. But even I didn't think you were foolish enough to turn on us."

"You and Father turned on Ravel and me long before we turned on you." Riser shot back at him, taking a bold step forward.

Ruval's grin turned into a scowl of contempt. "And just when it seemed I couldn't think any less of you. You go and find a way to prove me wrong." As he spoke he slowly descended from the sky before landing behind them and retracting his wings. "Give this farce up, Brother. You and your little ragtag group of amateurs haven't got a hope in hell of defeating us."

Riser continued to stare his brother down for a moment before turning towards Jon. "If I may make a request Ddraig, I want you to leave me here."

Jon cocked a brow at him. "Come again, Blue Blood?"

He turned his head back towards his brother and nodded in confirmation. "I'll take care of Ruval. You take my sister and the rest of my peerage and make your way into the Estate."

"Big Brother no!" Ravel protested, her eyes filled with concern. "You can't take him on by yourself!"

Riser smiled at Ravel's concern and placed his hands in his pockets. "This is something Riser has to do, Little Sis. I'm not gonna live in my Brother's shadow any longer."

Ruval sneered at him mockingly. "You should listen to our little sister, Riser." He warned in a threatening tone. "I used to kick your ass all over this Estate when we were kids, and it'll be no different now."

"We're not kids anymore, Brother." Riser walked towards him, his hands securely in his pockets, a steely look of determination in his eyes. "And this isn't a game. If you get in our way, I will do everything in my power to strike you down."

The heir to the Phenex family's eyes grew cold. "So be it then…" He let loose a sharp whistle. From behind him, an orange summoning circle formed, from which fifteen figures appeared in a blaze of Phoenix fire.

"I just sincerely hope you know what it is you're getting into here, 'Dear Brother'."

"Oh shit..he brought his Peerage." Sammy cursed.

"Well what the hell did you expect?" Jon asked sincerely.

"This is bad." Kiba glared nervously at the sixteen powerful Devils staring back at them. "This team has won more Rating Games than there are years our Master has been alive."

A woman stepped out of the crowd of Devils and leaned her arm on Ruval's shoulder, her hip cocked to the side. She was wearing a low cut jacket and black mesh shirt. Her wrists were covered in black bracelets with metal studs and she was wearing heavy purple eyeshadow to match the highlights in her raven black hair and lipstick. Her ears were gauged and her nose was sporting a purple septum piercing.

"Really Riser?" She cocked a brow at the impetuous younger brother of her King Piece while popping the piece of gum she had in her mouth. "Bitching and moaning to your little slut posse wasn't enough? You had to go full on Coup crazy while you were at it?"

"Who's the goth?" Kiba whispered.

Yubelluna glared at the woman leaning against Ruval. "That's Amelia Vassago, Ruval's Queen."

"I know her." Akeno added, her tone severe. "She was second in line to the Vassago family before she joined Ruval's Peerage. They call her the Queen of Thorns. It's said she has a sadistic streak in combat that puts even me to shame."

"Don't let her looks fool you, she's beyond dangerous." Yubelluna warned.

Amelia blew a bubble with her gum which popped loudly. As she continued to chew she smirked snarkily at Riser's Queen. "She's speaking from experience. See, the last time we fought...I nearly killed her."

Yubelluna snarled angrily, taking a step forward before Riser stopped her.

"I need you and the girls to go with Ddraig, my Love." He insisted to her, his eyes still locked onto Ruval. "Skilled as my Brother's Peerage is, they're nothing compared to Father's. They'll need your power if they have any hope of reaching the top."

"Lord Riser…" Yubelluna frowned at him worriedly.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He assured, that smug confidence returning to his features. "Riser has faced far tougher opponents since he began competing in the Rating Games."

Ruval reared back and laughed obtusely, as did his Queen. "You can't seriously mean to tell me you're going to fight my Peerage all by yourself?"

"No, he won't."

They all turned to see Sona approach Ruval's Peerage before taking a place next to Riser. Amelia immediately glared at her as she approached.

"What's the Sitri brat doing here?" She sneered nastily. "Ruval, did your parents open a nursery while I wasn't looking?"

"Funny." Sona's tone of voice never once deviated from that same stoic professionalism she shared with her Queen. "Here I was thinking how I kinda missed my Goth phase. But then I remembered I'm not an angsty teenager anymore."

She had just officially earned Amelia's ire, and it showed.

"Tsubaki?" Sona called to her loyal Queen.

"Yes, Lady Sona?"

"I'm leaving Tomoe, Tsubasa, and Reya here with me." She explained. "I want you to take the rest of my Peerage and follow Jon. They'll need all the help they can get."

Tsubaki quirked a brow at her. "Are you sure?"

Sona nodded, her gaze still firmly locked onto Ruval's Queen. "That should be more than enough."

Amelia burst into laughter. "Really?! I think you're overestimating yourself just a little, Sona."

"This won't take long." She assured. "You and the others just go."

Tsubaki nodded in understanding before turning to Jon. "My group and I are with you. We'll follow your lead, Mr. Hyodo."

"Sweetie, we're way past last names at this point." He shot her a charming smile. "Call me Jon."

Tsubaki smiled and cast her gaze away, a light blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Watch it pal…" Sammy growled under his breath. Causing Ruruko to pout at him upon seeing how territorial he was getting over their Queen.

"Right. Everyone with me, let's move out.' Jon motioned for the group to follow. Riser's Peerage, the ORC, and the remaining members of Sona's Peerage all followed Jon towards the Phenex Estate.

While they made their way towards the entrance, Riser and Sona focused on their opponents.

Riser approached Ruval, his hands still shoved in his pockets as an aura of power began to radiate off of him. "Shall we begin then, Brother Dearest?"

Ruval pulled two flintlock pistols from his suit jacket as his own ungodly power enveloped him as well. "I'll be honest. I'm going to enjoy this waaaay more than I probably should."

As they stared each other down, Sona, alongside her loyal Pieces prepared themselves to face off against the rest of Ruval's Peerage.

"So you're seriously doing this?" Amelia crossed her arms and stared at Sona incredulously. "You're taking on all of us with just a Rook, a Knight, and a Bishop?"

"I admit the odds are a bit uneven." Sona adjusted the bridge of her glasses as her hair began to levitate. Her skin became enveloped in a blue aura, and her eyes began to glow turquoise. "Honestly, I feel I could have gotten away with bringing just two of my Pieces."

Amelia smiled at her hatefully as her own power enveloped her being. Her body became surrounded by thorns which seemed to grow from the ground and sprout from her like razor sharp tentacles.

Both sides drew forth their magical energy and the air around them grew colder as they steeled themselves for what was to come.

* * *

The Phenex Estate was less of an estate and more of a castle. Barrier aside, the massive fortress itself appeared to be an imposing enough obstacle on its own. Ravel seemed particularly worried for her brother. She didn't like that they were leaving him almost completely alone to face Ruval and his peerage.

As they made their way into the Estate and started the march down the entrance hallway, Jon took a moment to approach Ravel and put her mind at ease.

"He's not alone." Jon assured her. "Sona's got half her Peerage with her to back him up. And they all have Tears of the Phoenix on their side same as us."

"I know how strong my brother is…" Ravel walked with her head bowed nervously. "...but Ruval's Peerage hasn't lost a single Rating Game in the century that he's been competing. Even with Sona there-"

"The odds ain't nearly as stacked against them as you think."

Jon and Ravel both turned to see Sammy casually walking up to them. His arms resting behind his head.

"I've been with the Peerage for awhile now, and I've faced all kinds of opponents during my time there." He continued.

Jon and Ravel both listened intently.

"But Sona...is the last woman on Earth that I would wanna pick a fight with." He finished.

They walked on in silence for a moment before Jon finally decided to strike up a conversation with the Pawn. "So what's it like being in Sona's Peerage, Yank?"

Sammy chuckled in amusement, his eyes remaining forward. "What, we buddies now, Southern Boy? Come on, you're not really interested in that, are ya?"

"Humor me." Jon insisted, motioning over to Ravel. "I'm trying to lighten the mood."

He frowned at the young girl, who's mind was still clearly racing with concern, before nodding in understanding. "I mean, what's there to tell? Sona's a ballbuster, but then again so are most Purebloods."

Jon chuckled in agreement. "I hear that."

"I ain't complaining, mind ya. The discipline, the rhetoric. It reminds me a lot of the Army." Sammy admitted. "I just wish Sona would stop trying to poke her nose in my sex life."

He gave Sammy the weirdest look imaginable. "What does she do?"

"You see that cutie over there?" Sammy pointed over at Ruruko, who was nervously fidgeting in place and occasionally glancing over at him.

"Her?" Jon smirked at him. "Yeah, she's been practically attached to your hip since we got here. What's the story there?"

He sighed in exasperation. "We uhh, we've got history. Her dad was my CO back in the Green Berets. I'd occasionally see her on Base but she never really said two words to me. Come to find out it was cause of the massive crush she had."

Boy does that sound familiar. Jon thought to himself. "So how did she end up at Kuoh?"

"Well that's the really funny part." Sammy continued. "She was just here studying abroad when she happened to bump into the Peerage. Her grades were so good we had to let her into the Honor's House." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I guess she must have impressed Sona because she offered to make her a Pawn."

"And she just...said yes? Without any hesitation?" Jon asked in surprise.

"Yeah...she uhhh she may have had ulterior motives." He admitted while glancing back at her again.

"You're kidding."

Sammy shook his head. "Wish I was. Anyway, one thing lead to another, Sona got involved, next thing I know I show up at the House one night to find Ruruko on my bed wearing nothing but a lacy red thong, and not a single other soul around." He frowned slightly. "Things have been weird between us since then."

"So wait…" Jon peered at him questioningly. "...your Master puts you in awkward romantic situations just for shits and giggles?"

He shrugged. "I guess so. Why?"

Jon stopped and just stared at him for the longest time.

"What?" Sammy finally asked.

"No it's just…" He shook his head. "...it's so weird seeing this from an outsider's perspective."

They continued their silent march until they made their way into the main antechamber of the Estate. Awaiting them at the bottom of the stairs to the second floor were four life size marionette dolls dressed up as harlequins. Each standing on four different pedestals. They were holding different weapons in their hands and striking various poses.

"Well this is...unsettling." Kiba admitted, staring at the masked dolls with a look of eerie suspicion. "I wasn't aware that your parents were in to such avant garde decor."

"I hate clowns." Koneko spoke up taciturnly.

"I hate to break it to you." Ravel gulped nervously. "Those aren't clowns."

One by one each masked figure shot their gaze at the group.

"...and they're not decoration either."

Starting on the right, the first masked harlequin leapt from his podium and cartwheeled to the center of the room. His outfit consisted of a typical court jesters attire with white and black vertical stripes. And an onyx mask carved in the shape of an insidious grin. He pulled two large ornate daggers from his belt and struck a fighters pose, becoming perfectly statuesque.

Next to hop down was a woman dressed in jesters clothes except with a skirt and point shoes in place of pantaloons. Her stripes were red and purple and her golden mask was carved into the shape of an angry, fang baring, scowl. She was standing in the middle of a bladed wheel which she held with both her hands and would occasionally spin around her arms, legs, and torso like a hula hoop before posing on point with one of her legs extended behind her.

Next, second from the left, was a male harlequin dressed in blue and green stripes with a jade mask carved into the shape of a somber frown, complete with tears on the cheeks. He did a back handspring off his podium and joined the others, before producing a tasseled whip. He cracked it off multiple times before standing on one leg and striking a dramatic pose same as his peers.

Finally, the last jester did a front flip off his podium. Dressed in brown and gray with a pearl white mask. He pulled five smooth round stones from his belt and began to juggle them in the air. Striking a pose, same as the others.

"Who the hell are these jokers?" Jon glared at them suspiciously.

"These are my Father's Pawns." Ravel explained nervously. "They're known as L'arlecchino Quattro."

"Gesundheit." Sammy joked while glaring at the four harlequins.

"It's Italian." Ravel continued. "It means, The Harlequin Four. They're siblings from renaissance Italy who've consumed two Pawn Pieces each. Back in their day, they were considered master assassins. Each one is a different weapon specialist."

"And since becoming Salazar's Pawns, they've each mastered a different form of elemental magic." Yubelluna added. "Each of these Pawns is easily as powerful as a Middle-Class Queen. Together...they're a nightmare."

L'arlecchino Quattro bowed their heads respectfully to the group.

"Damn...even their Pawns are no freaking joke." Kiba observed worriedly.

"Oh please." Isabella scoffed before blowing her bengs out of her eyes. "Strong or not, there's only four of them. We've got them hopelessly outnumbered."

As she made her way towards the center of the room something caught Carlamine's eye. A red line appeared beneath the Rook's feet.

"Isabella wait!" Carlamine reached for her friend only to watch her get blasted backwards by a wall of red electricity.

The Rook landed hard on the stone floor before curling into a ball of hurt. Red static danced off her skin for a second as Ravel and Mihae rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?!" Ravel asked frantically as she began healing.

"What...what the hell was that?" Isabella groaned in pain.

"It's some sort of enchanted circle." Mihae calmly observed as she began using her Reiki. "I've never seen the likes of it before."

"I think I know what it is. Look." Akeno spoke up while pointing towards the center of the room.

The large enchanted circle covered a decent portion of the first floor. In the center, a giant glowing red Pawn Piece marked the barriers intent.

This was a Pawns only party.

Sammy swore loudly. "Well ain't that just peachy. You know, Ravel, between the barrier outside and now this, I'm beginning to wonder if you know what all the security in the Estate really means."

"That we knew of!" She shot back at him aggressively. "I can't help it that my parents intentionally hid information from us."

"So what, did you just disable the fucking burglar alarm and call it a day?" He replied in snarky aggravation.

Ravel's eyes turned spiteful. "If you'd have seen this place before we-"

"Guys, focus!" Jon insisted. "We need to figure out how we're going to work around this."

"Their only advantage is staying in that circle." Kiba observed. "What's to stop us from just walking around them?"

"I doubt it's that simple." Akeno insisted. "There's likely a secondary enchantment barring entry to the next floor."

"So what, we can't continue until we take care of these freaks?"

L'arlecchino Quattro all pantomimed laughing at them, making no actual sounds whatsoever, and instantly earning Sammy's ire.

"Well if it's a Pawn battle they want. I've got eight of them they can play with right here."

Jon was about to step into the circle when a firm hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in place. He turned around to see Sammy gripping him firmly, a steely look in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Jon...I've got this." He assured in a serious tone. "You and the others run on ahead."

"Like Hell." Jon insisted vehemently. "Don't you see this is exactly what they want? They know we're a bigger threat if we stay as a group."

"Yeah, yeah, divide and conquer. Yadda yadda. Look…" Sammy walked past him and glared at the four harlequins. "...unless you can come up with a better idea, you may just have to get used to the fact that we're gonna play ball for now."

"But-"

"Go!" He barked. "We'll keep these guys distracted while you get up to the next floor."

The rest of the Pawns all nodded their heads in agreement and stepped up to the plate. Following Sammy's lead, they all stepped forward into the circle, whereupon it immediately began to expand.

"Oh shit!" Kiba interjected. "Everyone to the second floor, now!"

The remaining Pieces bolted around the circle and made their way up the stairs towards the second floor. The double wide doors slammed shut behind them, leaving the Pawns alone together in the room. The enchanted circle expanded until it covered the walls and the ceiling, giving them free range to everything on the first floor.

Sammy popped his neck and drew his weapon. "Ruruko, I want you to stay behind me and provide supporting fire, okay?"

She nodded, a determined look in her eyes as she took a spot next to him and summoned two balls of blue magical energy to the palms of her hands. "Right."

"Burent, Marion, I want you two to do the same." Shuriya insisted before summoning her Katars. Her two sisters nodded in understanding before summoning their magical power.

The white and black harlequin spun his daggers on two fingers as magical wind enveloped them.

"We need to be careful." Mira readied her staff and pointed it at her opponent. "Don't let your guard down for an instant guys."

The red and purple female harlequin spun her bladed ring which became enveloped in fire.

"Like we're ever not careful." Ile admonished before summoning her chainsaw and revving the engine.

"Have a little more faith in us, Mira. This isn't our first rodeo." Nel added, doing the same as her sister.

The blue and green harlequin cracked his whip as water began to form around it. Doubling the length of the braid.

"What's with the stone balls?" Ni asked curiously.

"They look kind of fun, do you think he'd let us bat one around for awhile?" Li asked her sister.

The juggler lowered his arms and the five stones began to hover in the air around his body as magical enchantments appeared on each of them.

Sammy stared down the four harlequins in front of him and pulled back on the slide of his weapon, checking to make sure there was a round in the chamber. "Those are some neat toys you got there." A slick smirk covered his face. "Now howzabout I show you mine?"

He raised his left hand into the air. Upon which a black gauntlet seemingly composed of pure ebon with a glowing red neon orb of light appeared on his arm.

* * *

With the Pawns gone, the group continued to make their way up to the second floor. This new wrinkle that the Phenex Family had thrown at them was putting the group on edge. They had no doubt this trend would continue. Further splitting their united force into easily manageable Pieces.

Jon was nervous. He knew this was going to be a challenge, but he didn't consider how much danger he was putting his friends and allies in. The situation was tense, and as confident as he was in his own abilities, the fact that he couldn't be there to watch the other's backs really frustrated him.

"You seem troubled."

He turned his head to see Koneko walking directly beside him. Her eyes cast resolutely forward. How was it that she never seemed to show fear? Honestly, it was one of the things he admired so much about her.

"I guess I was just thinking how much more complicated this is turning out to be." He admitted.

"It's always complicated." Koneko replied bluntly. "Since when have things ever gone completely right for us?"

He chuckled. "I guess you got a point there."

"What makes us strong is our ability to think on our feet." She continued. "We don't let a few surprises keep us down."

Jon frowned as a dark thought popped into his mind. "Speaking of which...how are you doing? That was a nasty hit you took during the Rating Game."

She lowered her head for a moment. "I'm fine. My pride hurts worse than anything."

"That bomb was meant for me." Jon assured her, sending a cold look over towards Yubelluna. Who simply sneered back at him. "You saved my ass back there." He couldn't help himself. "Just glad you didn't decide to kick it this time afterwards."

And then she did something he had never seen before. Koneko giggled at his joke. It was a tiny, barely audible peep that anyone without heightened hearing would have easily missed. Yet it was so sweet, all the same. What he wouldn't give to see more of that. If just for a moment, he so desperately wanted to see the real Koneko.

"Hey." A light blush crept over her cheeks. "Akeno told me that after I was eliminated, you went berserk. Is that true?"

Jon frowned in embarrassment. "I guess. When I saw you get hurt I just sort of...snapped. I'm not exactly sure what came over me."

Her blush deepened, after a moment she craned her head up at him, a worried look in her cat like eyes. "You shouldn't let your emotions take control like that. Bad things can happen when…you should just be careful."

He gave her a look of concern. Koneko still seemed troubled by something. "It's still okay to feel things."

She peered up at him with a surprised look on her face.

"When you took that hit, it was the pain and rage of seeing you hurt that got me through that fight with Yubelluna." He explained. "Emotions can be a weakness. But they can also make you stronger."

He was feeling bold. Maybe it was just the tense situation. Or maybe it was just the fact that he knew there was a chance he may not get to say this again.

"And I don't consider the feelings I have for you to be a weakness."

Her entire body bristled like a cat. For a moment, her expression seemed to change to something...he had never seen before.

"Nya?"

Jon gave her a weird look. "Beg pardon?"

She clasped both her hands over her mouth, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. Koneko shook her head vehemently at what she just said before scampering off without another word. Jon watched as she scurried away, completely confused as to what he had just witnessed.

What the hell was that?

They reached the second floor, whereupon any and all conversations stopped. Waiting for them at the top of the stairs was another magic circle. This time, with the picture of a Rook in the middle.

"Damn…" Jon swore under his breath.

Koneko looked around for her opponent.

"So where are they?" Isabella asked, cracking her knuckles in anticipation for the upcoming fight.

"Just be careful." Xuellan insisted, adjusting her gloves. "You already went down once today, don't make our poor Bishops do any more unnecessary work."

"Is it just me, or did it get colder in here?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I'd stay out of their way too. They seem a little pissed." Jon warned, referring to Isabella and Xuellan.

"No I mean...it's physically getting colder in here." He insisted.

It was then Jon noticed it. He could see his own breath in the air and feel the hair raise on his arms. He looked above him just in time to see two massive figures come dropping down from the ceiling before landing on the floor. The stone below them began to frost over as the two hulking ape-like beasts with white fur pounded their chests and roared at the top of their lungs.

"So the meat has made its way to us, Dear Brother." The ape on the right snarled angrily.

"It would seem so." The ape on the left pounded his fists into the ground. "You should run while you can meat. Only death awaits you beyond this point."

Koneko glared ahead at the two giant creatures. That look of calm determination returning to her eyes.

"What the fuck are those?" Jon was taken aback.

"Yuki-Onna." Akeno observed with wary caution. "They're an incredibly rare species of Youkai found in the Himalayas."

"I take it these things are sort of like Yetis?" He surmised.

"Sort of, only intelligent." Kiba added. "And far more deadly." A thought occurred to him. "Wait...have you faced a Yeti before, Jon?"

He shrugged. "In Oregon. Up near the summit of Mount Jefferson. Hairy sonofabitch, kinda like these guys. Smelled just as bad too."

They growled at Jon angrily.

"Are you trying to say you killed Bigfoot?" Kiba asked in a half joking manner. "I thought he was just a myth."

Jon gave him a sly smirk. "He is now."

The two great apes beat their chests with their fists. Displaying the strength in their massive arms. Koneko slowly approached the enchanted circle along with Isabella and Xeullan.

"Leave this one to us, Jon." Koneko requested. "I'll take care of the overgrown gorillas."

"Koneko." He called out to her.

She turned her head back to him, a curious look in her eyes.

"Be careful." Jon insisted, his voice possessing a hint of concern. "I don't want to see you get hurt like that again."

Koneko nodded in understanding before turning back around and stepping through the circle. Like with the floor below, the moment she and the other Rooks passed the line it began to expand out to the remainder of the room. The rest of the Pieces did as they had last time and ran towards the next staircase. Jon shot Koneko one last glance back before the doors shut behind him.

"Bah! They are small meat!" The ape on the right flared its nostrils. "Not good for eating!"

"You're too stringy, meat." The other ape growled at her. "Bring the bigger one back."

Isabella stretched out her arms and rolled her shoulder. Xuellan silently popped her knuckles before igniting her hands. Koneko approached the front of the group before knocking her fists together.

"Suck it."

* * *

The group continued their march up the tower. Their numbers slowly decreasing with each floor they visited. As they continued walking, Kiba caught up to Jon and nudged him in the shoulder.

"What's up?"

"So by the process of elimination, I guess it's safe to assume that I'll be up next."

Jon nodded with a slight frown. "I don't like that we're playing Salazar's game. This is way too planned out. He shouldn't have been expecting us like this."

"It's not like he predicted everything." Kiba tried to sound reassuring. "Riser's betrayal seemed to catch him off guard."

He remained silent, something was still clearly bothering him.

"Come on, Dude. Talk to me. What's on your mind?" Kiba insisted with a pat on the shoulder.

"What's his angle?"

The Blonde Knight peered at this Brother curiously.

"Salazar has to know this won't end well for him. Even if we weren't here right now, the Gremorys would never let him get away with this. Civil War or not."

Kiba frowned thoughtfully. "You've...got a good point. It's strange how he thinks this is a two way street."

"Plus the whole point of the marriage was for there to be an alliance between the two families, right?" Jon continued. "But he obviously doesn't care about that anymore. So what gives?"

"Maybe he's just a really rotten bastard." He offered jokingly.

"Or…" Jon replied. "...he knows something we don't."

Kiba nodded in agreement. The duo, along with the remainder of the Red Dragon Forces, continued to ascend the stairs until they made it to the third floor. Upon reaching this large antechamber, yet another magic circle awaited them, this time with a symbol in the shape of a Knight square in the center.

Along with two figures resting on their knees in meditation.

"You've come to this house uninvited. And desecrate our Master's lands with every filthy step you take." The man wearing a black and white Hakama spoke up. His long hair was braided up into a ponytail and a small scruffy beard rested on his chin. He stood up and drew a Katana from the hilt strapped to his side, taking it in both hands and assuming a combat stance.

"As retainers of the House of Phenex, we cannot let this stain upon our honor go unabated." The woman dressed in skin tight ninja regalia complete with a red scarf and mask that covered the bottom half of her face spoke up next. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail, same as the Samurai's. She drew a ninjato from her back and crouched down into a combat stance as well.

Kiba, Carlamine, and Siris stepped forward.

"Looks like this is our floor." Kiba observed wittily before drawing his sword.

"The Legendary Samurai Uramoto Sadao." Carlamine drew her sword as well. "One of the greatest swordsman to ever come out of the Edo Era of Japan."

"And Osada Inari." Siris added, drawing her massive Zwiehander. "One of the most dangerous Shinobi of the Sengoku period."

The two ancient warriors acknowledged the three Knights in front of them warily. Kiba, Carlamine, and Siris stepped forward onto the circle, which began to expand around them same as the last two.

"We'll catch up soon." Kiba assured while shooting Jon a reassuring smile. "Give that bastard Salazar the bird for me."

Jon nodded, a worried frown on his expression despite Kiba's smile. He, along with Ravel and the remainder of their forces continued their march up to the next floor while the three Knights steeled themselves for the duel that was to come.

"They say among the Knights of the Noble Houses, there are none who possess more raw skill with a blade than the two of you." Kiba admired before raising his sword up into the air. "It will be interesting to see if the Legends are true."

* * *

Ravel looked especially nervous as the group continued their march up to the fourth floor. Truthfully she had every right to be. After all she knew exactly what lay ahead.

"You think you're ready?" Jon asked as sensitively as he could.

"I...I'm not sure." She swallowed back her nerves. "If the pattern continues to repeat. Then next up will be my Father's Bishops. The Vampire Twins Mora and Vesper." Her heart began to beat faster as her anxiety ramped up. "They...they have insanely powerful magic at their disposal. In addition, they can also drain their enemies of their own magical power and add it to theirs." She bit down on her finger as her body began to tremble. "I don't see how we can beat them. Their powers as Bishops are unrivaled by any within the house of-"

Jon placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Ravel's entire body jolted and she immediately started to turn red in the face.

"I believe in you." He offered with a calming smile. "You're a Phenex Pure Blood, just like your Brother. Buried in you are all the same powers as Riser."

"But I'm so inexperienced." She sighed glumly. "I wish he were here with me. I'd feel so much better about our chances if he could have stayed by my side."

"You certainly are fond of him."

She nodded. "He's more than just my ward, my Brother is the only true family I've ever had growing up." Her expression darkened. "My parents always ignored me as a child. It wasn't that they hated their daughter necessarily. They were just...indifferent to my existence."

"Ravel…" Jon's heart broke for her.

"But…" She found her smile again. "...my Big Brother was always there for me." Her eyes began to well up. "When he began building his Peerage, he made me his Bishop so that I'd never have to be by myself again." Tears began to leak down her cheeks as she tried her best not to break down. "He sacrificed one of his most valuable pieces, all so he could save me from my own loneliness."

Hearing this confession from Ravel, Jon was starting to realize that he had Riser pegged all wrong. As stuck up and arrogant as the Blue Blood acted, it was clear from what she was saying that he cared deeply for his little sister. In fact, judging by the loyalty of his Peerage, it was clear he probably cared deeply for all his girls.

"Can I ask you something?" Jon requested, suddenly shifting gears.

"Hmm?" She peered up at him curiously while wiping her face dry.

"How is that Riser does it?" He coughed awkwardly before looking away in embarrassment. "Maintain a Harem, I mean."

Her eyes grew big for a moment as her cheeks turned red again. Ravel cast her gaze away, same as him as her heart began to beat faster in her chest. "Well...I don't know much about that myself. Yubelluna would be able to tell you more than me."

Jon frowned warily at the Bomb Queen, who's disposition towards Devil's Colt throughout the entirety of the journey up the tower had remained relatively icey. "Yeaaah. I don't think we're exactly on speaking terms just yet."

Ravel nodded in understanding. "Well, I can only tell you what all I've seen."

"Please do."

"Very well then." She thought for a moment on how best to sum it up. "Riser is very attentive. He keeps a list of all the things the girls love most in a journal somewhere in his room. In addition, he has this very strict schedule he keeps himself on. How many times a day he compliments Yubelluna's outfit, how long he spars with Xuellan, how often he plays with Ni and Li. He's got everything boiled down to an almost exact science." She then added with a bit of wonder in her eyes. "And yet despite the incredibly strict rhetoric he keeps himself under, he still manages to be spontaneous and romantic with each and every one of them." Ravel giggled before shaking her head incredulously. "Every girl's birthday is always wholly unique and the theme always revolves around something to do with a part of who they are. His attention to detail on dates is always flawless and he can remember each one almost perfectly. What the girls were doing, what they were wearing, down to the very last detail. More than anything, he just goes completely out of his way to make sure each and every one of them feels special and loved."

"You make him sound perfect." Jon admitted.

She giggled and shook her head. "Of course he isn't perfect. But I guess if you could sum it up in a few words. The reason why he's successfully formed a Harem is because...he never ever makes it about him."

That made Jon pause. He was remembering the words he spoke to Riser on the rooftop that fateful day of the Rating Game. Maybe his speech had little to do with the Blue Blood's sudden change of heart. Maybe he just realized that by going through with this marriage, he was betraying everything he believed in.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. It's certainly not a flawless system." Ravel spoke honestly. "Ile and Nel are constantly bickering with Ni and Li. Xuellan and Isabella rarely get along. And Yubelluna?" She looked over at her to make sure she wasn't listening in before whispering. "In case you hadn't figured it out, she's kind of a Drama Queen."

The memory of the Bomb Queen nearly blowing him to smithereens over a few insulting words popped into his mind. "I mean...I wasn't going to say anything."

"My point is." She continued. "My Brother has successfully run a Harem of loyal women because, when it comes to the subject of love, he has a lot to offer, and he offers it completely selflessly."

So that was the secret then. Running a Harem, at least a successful one, wasn't about carnal indulgence. It was a sacrifice. It meant giving everything, and expecting nothing in return. Not just going the extra mile, but the one after that, and one more after that as well. Only a truly selfless partner could ever hope to have the strength and moral character to keep a multitude of women happy at the same time. How ironic it was, he thought, that the ones most suited to building a harem, would probably never consider it were they given the choice.

But for a man like Jon, there really wasn't one. Not as far as he could tell, at least.

"Thank you." He offered gratefully. "That really puts things into perspective for me."

She smiled at the ground. "You know, in all my years, I've never met a man who I believed could do what my Brother does." Her face turned crimson. "At least...not until I met you."

Jon stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over at her with disbelievingly eyes. "Ravel...what are you saying?"

Her little heart started beating at a mile a minute. She refused to turn around, knowing full well if she did he'd see just how red he'd made her. Ravel quickly pulled out her purple fan and hid herself behind it.

"It's just…" She quickly swallowed back her nerves. "...I mean...the thing is…" Sweat began to form on her brow. Was she really doing this? Right here in front of so many people?

"Jon...the truth is...I think I've fallen-"

"What are you two doing?! We're wasting time!" Yubelluna admonished. "Come on, let's go!"

Ravel jumped in surprise and began furiously fanning her face. Desperately trying to get the redness to go down while also refusing to look Jon in the eye.

"Alright alright. Don't get your robes in a wad. We're coming."

As Jon moved to rejoin the others, Ravel breathed a sigh of relief and her color finally returned to normal. She then cast a rather angry glare back at the Bomb Queen.

Oooooh, Yubelluna! If we survive this, I'm going to strangle you!


	17. Chapter 17

**::Author's Note::**

**Damn this took forever. That's what I get for trying to cram so many fight scenes into one chapter. As fun as they are to write, they take a lot of brain power and it's really easy to burn out if you don't pace yourself on these.**

**But finally it's done. I'm rather pleased with the direction these battles are going. And as we approach the ending of this Arc, I'm looking forward to seeing the conclusion come to fruition.**

**Here it is guys. After two days of solid labor (barring the time I spent at work, as well as the occasional TV and Coffee break. And belive me there was A LOT of Coffee involved in this one.) I happily present to you Chapter Seventeen.**

**::End Note::**

Ruval was every bit as skilled as Riser remembered. They'd only been fighting for roughly ten minutes before he finally had to use his Tear of the Phoenix. Still, that didn't mean his Brother was unbeatable. Far from it. Riser had grown far stronger since his last encounter with the Flintlock King. His power was monstrous, but he was not invincible. And with his own full power now restored, a surge of confidence swelled within him.

Riser could beat him, he was sure of it.

"I guess I have to admit it." Ruval glared down at his brother spitefully from his vantage point in the sky. "You don't suck nearly as bad as I remember." He aimed one of his pistols and fired again.

The orange projectile left a trail of light as it soared towards its opponent. Riser summoned a barrier and deflected the round. He then did so again, and again after that. Each time the magic shot bounced off his shields it immediately zeroed back on his position like a heat seeking missile. Ruval's magic shots came in several different "flavors" as he liked to call them. Speed shots, bomb shots, aura drain, and his personal favorite, incendiary.

Yet despite his power and his skill, Riser was able to take everything he gave him and dish it right back. Firing volley after volley of Phoenix Fire at Ruval in between each shot.

While Riser dealt with his Brother, Sona had her hands full with the remainder of Ruval's Peerage. While she'd managed to successfully eliminate three of his six Pawn Pieces. Both his Bishops, Knights, and Rooks were still standing.

And then there was his Queen. Amelia was proving to be a far tougher opponent than Sona had initially anticipated. Her magic thorns were far more than just prickly little nuisances. They were as thick and sharp as razor wire and housed a unique venom in their barbs that slowly sapped at the opponents magical reserves. Not only that, she could augment the other members of her Peerage's weapons with the bloody things. Encasing the bats held by Ruval's two Rooks in a covering of thick thorns.

Reya, Tomoe, and Tsubasa were doing their best to provide support to their King. But it was clear this was starting to exhaust them, even with their trump card. To face off against an entire peerage while missing more than half of their forces was a bit daunting.

But Sona didn't make them her Evil Pieces without reason. Tomoe was once a Holy Sword User, and wielded one of the legendary pieces of Excalibur known as Mimic before a curse ended her career, her faith, and her life. As a Reincarnated Devil she retained her Psionic ability that she had inherited along with her Holy Blade in the order. Though she could no longer wield Mimic, her lethal abilities with a Katana augmented by her Psionic powers and speed as a Knight made her one of the fastest and deadliest swordswomen alive.

Tsubasa Yura once belonged to a Clan of Warrior Monks who used spiritual energy and martial arts to combat creatures of the underworld. She was reincarnated as a Devil in order to gain the power to take on tougher beings. As a Human she was incredible, but as a Devil she was practically unstoppable. Her abilities in Jiu Jitsu, Kung Fu, and Muay Thai were on par with that of an Ancient Master. This, combined with her enhanced strength as a Rook and ability to augment her punches and kicks with magic, made her an absolute nightmare to her opponents.

And then there was Reya Kusaka. Born as the youngest sister of a Witches Coven known as the Order of the Hags Eye. Her family lineage traced its roots back to the Mythical Slavic Witch Baba Yaga. When they were slaughtered by Hunters and their Coven burned to the ground, Sona reincarnated Reya as a Bishop. Already a gifted Sorceress, Reya's abilities had only improved with the increased magical power she received.

Yet as good as they all were, there was no denying that this was one of the toughest fights they'd ever been in. As rough around the edges as some of Ruval's Pieces looked, they each possessed tremendous power and skill. As the fight continued to drag on. It became clear that if they didn't formulate a strategy, this wasn't going to end well.

"You know, it takes a lot to get under my skin." Amelia snarled angrily at Sona, vines of razor sharp thorns enveloping her like a shroud. "I'm used to things being the other way around. So what say you and I see how many of my vines I can snake into your flesh?"

Sona gave her a weary sigh, having barely moved from the spot since the fight began. For as much as her Pieces were struggling, she seemed...less than bothered.

"Amelia, I grow tired of your blustering." She calmly replied. "Powerful as you may be, you are still nothing compared to me."

This only proved to make Amelia angrier. She summoned more vines and lashed out at Sona, intent on driving them through her body and wrapping them around her skin. A barrier formed in front of the Sitri King that completely destroyed the black thorns all the way down to the root.

"For all your talk of being as strong as your King, I must say your use of magic is sloppy and wasteful." She pushed up the bridge of her glasses. "At this rate, you'll be out of magic before I've had to cast a single spell at you."

Amelia's face flared red hot as she unleashed another devastating vine attack against her opponent. Sona raised another barrier, destroying the vines in the process.

"Get her!" Ruval's Queen shrieked like a banshee at the two Rooks guarding her flank. They raised their thorn covered bats and charged before leaping into the air above her.

Sona raised her hand in the air with her palm facing outward. Two blue magic circles appeared above her from which two massive chinese dragons composed entirely of water burst forth as if erupting from a geyser. The dragons opened their mouths and swallowed the two rooks before soaring high into the air and wrapping around each other like a corkscrew. They condensed into a ball of water that began to glow with magical energy before exploding in a shower of sparkling lights.

The Rooks were gone, completely vaporized by Sona's magic.

"Im...impossible!" Amelia's eyes went wide with terror as she watched two of the strongest Rooks she knew vanish before her very eyes.

There was a reason the Sitri King Piece was so calm. Despite being hopelessly outnumbered, and despite the inherent power of her adversaries, Sona was not worried. Never mind the speed of her Knight, or the Strength of her Rook, or the talents of her Bishop, it was the Head of the Honor's Committee herself whom the Queen of Thorns truly needed to fear.

The next heir to the great Sitri Family. The one whose Father was ranked Prince among the thirty three remaining pillars. The woman known by many as The Empress of the Arcane.

It was Sona Sitri herself who would ultimately decide the victor of this battle.

"I warned you from the beginning that picking a fight with one of your betters was not a smart idea, Amelia." A coy little smirk enveloped her features. "But then again, you were never the brightest Queen to begin with."

Amelia screamed in unholy rage before unleashing a massive torrent of nightmare thorns down upon her. Sona retaliated with a magic attack of her own and the battle resumed.

Back on Riser's side, Ruval appeared to be giving ground.

"Damn you're stubborn." Ruval growled in annoyance as another surge of powerful Phoenix Fire ricocheted off his barrier. "When the hell did you have time to get this strong?"

"I've trained all my life for this moment, Brother." Riser boasted confidently. "The day I prove to you and Father both that I'm no longer the weak pushover you've taken advantage of for so long."

A twisted smile formed on Ruval's face. "Fine then. If that's the case, then I have no reason to hold back any longer."

A pit formed in Riser's stomach. Ruval proceeded to dismiss his pistols behind two magic circles before raising his right hand into the air. He summoned forth a shiny red musket with a golden flintlock and twirled the weapon like a staff on his fingers.

The power that enveloped him was enormous. Easily twice of whatever Riser could muster up.

"This is H'runting." Ruval explained. "Named after the Holy Sword once wielded by the legendary Monster Slayer Beowulf. I once wiped out an entire Peerage with a single shot from this rifle."

"Am I supposed flee in terror now?" Riser retorted angrily.

"No, Dear Brother." Ruval aimed his rifle and cocked back the flintlock. "Now you're supposed to die."

He pulled back on the trigger and released the lock, firing a single shot directly at his opponent.

* * *

Sammy had only been fighting for a few minutes and already these damn clowns were getting on his last nerve. It was like every facet of their combat methods were just designed to piss him right the hell off.

Ni and Li were busy fighting the brown guy. Whose magic stones whizzed around the battlefield like heat seeking cannonballs. As nimble as the Nekomata twins were, even they were having a hard time dodging these stupid things. Occasionally one of them would detonate, sending rocky shrapnel blasting everywhere, only for the stone to reform into a perfect sphere again.

Il and Nel were busy tangoing with the whip guy. Despite the braided tail of the lash being composed entirely of water it cut like steel and could seemingly move on its own.

Mira was trying her damndest to go toe to toe with the fire girl, but she had far more skill spinning that big hula hoop of death around than the Phenex pawn did with her staff. Occasionally she would fling the damn thing like a frisbee only for it to return right back to her hands like a boomerang.

Meanwhile, Shuriya was locked in a battle for supremacy with the white harlequin wielding daggers and wind magic. Her two sisters backed her up with energy blasts while she tried to land a solid hit on him with her katars. Multiple cuts lined her area from where she had clashed with his knife, only for his wind magic to lash out at her like blades to the skin.

Sammy was trying his damndest to support all of them with his Desert Eagle while Ruroko hung back and took shots at them with her magic. Not that it was doing them any good, the harlequins were adept at barrier magic and seemed to be able to shield themselves from both magic spells and gunfire alike without losing efficiency with their weapons.

Pain in the ass was not doing it justice. Sammy was starting to run low on ammo and Ruroko was losing her nerve. Everyone had already burned through their trump cards and nothing they threw at these bastards would stick. They were quickly running out of options.

As Ni and Li nimbly dodged around the small round spheres Ni suddenly took a stone orb directly to the stomach. The breath left her lungs and she crumpled to the floor, clutching at her wounded abdomen.

"Ni!" Li called out to her sister before rushing over and scooping her up in her arms.

The twins looked up to see five stone orbs hovering above them. They shielded each other with their bodies and braced for the worst, when five deafening shots from Sammy's Magnum shattered each orb mid flight. Li took the opportunity to get her sister to safety before the orbs had a chance to regenerate.

Sammy quickly reloaded his weapon just as the five stones regenerated. They immediately honed in on him before dive bombing for his head. He quickly popped off five more shots to destroy the stones, before firing directly on the brown harlequin. Sammy spent the remainder of his clip on the masked assassin, who retaliated by throwing up barriers to deflect each round. Once Sammy was within a close enough range, he charged the harlequin and knocked him straight in the mask with his gauntlet. Who went careening onto the floor, clearly disoriented.

He took a moment to reload again when he felt something snag his ankle. Sammy swore loudly as he was hoisted off the ground by a leg, the blue harlequin having caught him with his water whip. Sammy slammed his back into the stone floor, losing his weapon in the process. He quickly raised his gauntlet, throwing a red barrier up to shield him from the harlequins follow through strike. He then lurched up and aimed his left gauntlet at his opponent. A chameleon with a deformed head appeared on his gauntlet which opened its mouth and fired a single string of light directly at the blue harlequin.

The rope successfully wrapped itself around his opponents whip arm before beginning to drain him of his power. The blue harlequin struggled and tugged against the line but could otherwise do nothing to get rid of it.

"Like it?" Sammy mocked. "This is my absorption line. Let's see how we you fight with that whip when you ain't got any magic."

He barely had time to duck when he noticed a metal ring of fire come whirling towards his head. Already anticipating the rings return he leapt into the air and pulled his absorption line. Sending the hapless blue harlequin into his sister in red. As they collided, the absorption line finally detached and Sammy landed back on his feet. Mira took the opportunity to aim her staff and blast both the harlequins with wind magic, sending them flying into the far wall.

While this happened Ile and Nel assisted Shuriya with the stubborn white harlequin. Dive bombing with their chainsaws, trying to cleave the man in half. He quickly dashed backwards to avoid the twins, giving Shuriya an opening to lunge with her katars and cut a decent gash into his abdomen.

"Nice one!" Nel chanted. "Keep up the pressure and we'll-"

Just as things seemed to be turning around, Ile and Nel were suddenly hit with flying stones that exploded on impact, knocking them from the sky. A third stone came straight for Mira which she deflected with her staff. Only for it to loop right back around and strike her in the back of the head, rendering her unconscious.

As the four harlequins stood back up, Sammy looked around at his beleaguered team. No doubt about it, they were in trouble.

* * *

Jon, Ravel, Akeno, and the remaining members of Red Dragon Forces all made their way up to the fourth floor of the Phenex Estate. To no one's surprise, there was another circle. This time, it was the Bishop's turn.

Standing in this particular circle were two women dressed in matching macabre gowns complete with black corsets and waist capes.

"So the intruders have made it up to the fourth floor, Mora." The woman on the right spoke up, two large fangs protruding from her ruby lips.

"It would seem so, Vesper." The woman on the left replied, her lips contorting into a sardonic grin.

"The Elder Vampire Twins Mora and Vesper." Akeno declared. "They've been Salazar Phenex's Bishops for over a thousand years."

Ravel took a nervous step backwards, only for Jon to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't let them see your fear, you can do this Ravel."

She frowned but otherwise nodded in understanding. "I...I wish you could fight with me."

"Honestly, so do I." He admitted. "But it's not like you'll be completely alone. You've got Momo and Mihae with you as backup."

Ravel nodded. "You...you're right." She took a deep breath and steeled herself. "Okay, I'm ready."

Out of nowhere Jon planted a kiss on her cheek. Ravel made a small "Eeep!" noise before heating up like a thermometer. Her whole body began to tremble as her face turned redder than she could have possibly imagined. Akeno and Tsubaki couldn't help but giggle at the touching display. Meanwhile, Yubelluna looked rather offended by the Pawn's boldness against her Lady.

"For luck." He gave her a wry grin. "Now go show them what the Phenex Clan's youngest daughter can do."

A fire lit under her ass. Ravel was suddenly filled with energy and raring to go. She, along with Mihae and Momo, stepped forward into the circle. As it began to expand, Jon, Akeno, and the remaining Queens made their way past the circle up to the fifth floor. Jon cast one last concerned glance at Ravel, who smiled up at him assuredly. Once the door shut she immediately focused on the two vampires in front of her.

"So little Ravel has all grown up." Mora teased wickedly.

"To think she's become so bold as to challenge us, Sister." Vesper giggled in a cruel tone. "And I see she brought along her little friend Mihae as well."

Mihae bowed her head respectfully. "It is good to see you again Vesper. Mora."

"And who is this?" Mora peered at the silver haired Bishop on Ravel's left curiously. "I don't believe we've ever met."

"I'm Momo Hanakai." She gave a polite bow towards the two senior Bishops. "My Father has served as Lord Sitri's Demon for many years. I've been granted the honor of becoming his daughter's first Bishop."

"Ah yes, sweet little Sona. That certainly does take me back." Mora giggled. "I knew her when she was but a babe."

"As did I, dear Sister." Vesper added. "Such a shame we could not meet on more pleasant terms."

"You only have yourselves to blame for the terms we meet under." Momo insisted, an aura of magical power enveloping her being.

"I fear that we cannot permit you to continue whatever insidious schemes you are concocting." Mihae politely insisted, her own aura of power enveloping her as well.

"This has gone on long enough." Ravel boldly declared, her eyes beginning to glow bright orange. "Whatever Father is planning, we won't let it go any further."

"Such strong words, Mora." A terribly dark power surrounded Vesper as her hair began to float upwards as if drifting in an invisible stream.

"But ultimately hollow, Vesper." Mora replied, her hair beginning to rise as well as she summoned her dark power.

Magical energy enveloped the room as the five Bishops prepared themselves for the display of power that was about to ensue.

* * *

Koneko couldn't remember the last time she had felt this cold during a battle. The two Yuki-Onna were using their frost magic to slowly decrease the temperature of the room to below freezing temperatures. All while mercilessly swinging their meaty paws at the three Rook girls. She could see her breath with every labored pant she made. Her lungs felt heavy and her muscles were becoming sluggish. Isabella wasn't faring much better than her, while Xeullan appeared to be holding the strongest. If only thanks to her fire knuckles.

But even that wouldn't last. The Phoenix Tears they used did nothing to alleviate the biting frost they were forced to endure. The cold was reaching well below ten degrees fahrenheit and continued to plummet. At the rate things were going, frostbite would start to set in long before the Yuki-Onna managed to maul them all to death.

One of the great apes cackled in delight at the struggling girls. "This meat is looking a little frozen."

"Yes. Cold cuts for the Phenex Rooks." The other ape pounded his chest excitedly.

The girls scowled at them angrily before charging the beasts. Koneko leapt into the air and performed a spinning back kick that sent one of the Yuki-Onna flying into the far wall, leaving a large crack in the mortar. As devastating as the blow appeared to be, it barely seemed to phase the thick headed ape. Isabella and Xuellan focused their efforts on the other Yuki-Onna, getting in several jabs and a few kicks before they were inevitably knocked backwards by another meaty fist.

"Soon little meat. Very soon." The ape facing Koneko began licking his chops. "You will be quite tasty, I am certain."

She was starting to get pissed. No way in hell was this overstuffed gorilla going to make a meal out of her.

Koneko didn't want to admit it, but she was quickly running out of options. If this kept going the way it was, she wouldn't have a choice.

She'd have to use it. As much as it terrified her, it was the only way they would make it out of this alive.

* * *

Akeno had spent the last five floors mentally preparing herself for the encounter that she knew was to come. Laying at the top of these stairs was Elestraza Phenex. Lord Salazar's Queen Piece and an Ultimate Class Devil. It had been a long time since she'd faced an opponent of this magnitude.

She hated to admit it, but she was starting to get excited. Akeno couldn't help the little smile forming on her face as they made their way up the stairs.

"This is certainly a nice change of pace." Jon teased in a blithe manner.

She giggled at him. "Hey, I'm allowed to have fun where I can find it." A small smile crept over her lips as they walked on in silence. "You know...we never would have made it this far without you, Jon."

He quirked a brow at her. "How do you figure? All we've done so far is walk up some stairs."

Akeno shook her head, her smile brightening. "Not what I meant. Jon, the only reason we're here now, fighting for Rias's freedom, is because of your strength. Had it been any other man who went into that Rating Game, we would have failed, I'm certain."

"Akeno…"

"I'm just really happy." She continued. "You've brought something to our group we haven't had in a long time. Hope for our future."

They walked in silence for a moment.

"If nothing else, I'm at least grateful for that."

"That doesn't mean it's enough." Jon insisted vehemently. "I won't be content until this nightmare is behind us."

Akeno nodded in agreement and the two made their way up the remainder of the stairs. Sure enough, waiting for them on the fifth floor of the Phenex Estate was none other than Elestraza Phenex herself.

"And so the intruders have reached me at last." Elestraza commented taciturnly while waving her hand fan in her face. "I trust that you've enjoyed the little tour Ravel provided for you."

Jon smirked at her, a look of contempt in his eyes. "It's all so excessively bon vivant. Then again, I'd expect no less from you."

Despite her smile, Elestraza was glaring angrily at Jon. "And I'd expect no less from you but more snark, Lowborn." She fanned herself a little faster. "But then again, that's all you really have going for you right now, isn't it? A witty retort to shield yourself from the hopelessness of your situation."

"You seem awful confident of that." He replied, completely unphased. "And yet you're going out of your way to divide our forces." Jon chuckled and shook his head at her. "Face it, Elestraza, your husband is a spineless coward. Even now he's doing everything in his power to avoid fighting."

Her smile finally vanished and she stopped fanning herself. "Enjoy that tongue of yours while you can, Lowborn. I assure you it will be the first thing to go when you confront my Lord."

"Jon, you go on ahead." Akeno insisted. "We'll take care of Mrs. Trophy Wife here."

"You know, I consider that a compliment." Elestraza retorted in an unbothered tone.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least." Yubelluna spoke up, her eyes shooting daggers at the older Queen.

Lady Phenex chuckled in an obtuse manner. "I find it adorable that you think the Bomb Queen can help you when she could barely hold her own against Amelia."

"You forget she's not alone." Tsubaki spoke up. "You have three of us to worry about this time."

Elestraza's expression darkened. She straightened her posture and lowered her hands. "Very well then. If you're truly so confident, then step forward. Join me in our little ring and just…" She spoke through clenched teeth. "...see how this ends for you."

Akeno smiled at Jon and nodded her head. "We'll take it from here Jon. Rias is waiting for you."

"Akeno…" He was about to say something when she pressed a finger against his lips.

"It can wait." She assured with that same loving smile. "Whatever it is, it can wait until our President is back home, safe and sound."

"I…" He finally relented, quietly nodding his head before making his way towards the next door.

Akeno, Tsubaki, and Yubelluna all stepped forward into the enchanted circle. Rias's Queen cast one last glance up at Jon as he ascended the stairs before focusing all of her attention on the monumental obstacle directly in front of her. As eager as she was to start, she still understood how severe the situation was.

Elestraza was a lot of things. But 'pushover' was definitely not one of them.

"I truly question the sanity of that boy." Elestraza commented once he was out of the room. "What does he hope to accomplish here? My Lord is immortal, that is an immutable law for which there is no solution. You cannot defeat that which cannot die."

Akeno placed a hand against her cheek and as that heated look crept over her features again. The sadist was about to come out to play.

"Just because he's immortal doesn't mean he can't feel pain. Your Lord may not be able to die, but Jon can still hurt him...badly."

Elestraza narrowed her gaze at the Priestess of Thunder sharply.

"I wouldn't place too much faith in your Husband's chances." Tsubaki added while removing her glasses. "You've no idea what sorts of Hell Devil's Colt can put him through."

She raised her right hand into the air from which a large naginata appeared. Her school clothes vanished from her body, replaced with a form fitting red Japanese dress with a slit up the side of the skirt that reached past her thigh for ease of movement.

"His body may be immortal but his mind is not." Yubelluna added. "In the meantime, we will do everything in our power to give you a small taste of the pain and suffering you have caused us for too long."

An aura of terrible power enveloped Yubelluna, taking the form of a purple mist as she brought the full brunt of her wrath to bare.

Elestraza cackled at them maniacally. "Am I supposed to cower in the presence of mere babes? Surely you jest!"

Akeno took a deep breath and readied herself. She formed a hand sign with her fingers before raising her palms high into the air. Lightning struck her body as her wedding attire vanished, replaced with her traditional Mike attire.

"I never joke when it comes to pain, Elestraza. And I can assure you…" Lightning began to dance off her body. "...neither do they."

Elestraza's features became severe. She cast her gaze between each woman as they brought their tremendous power to bare.

"The Priestess of Thunder, Bomb Queen, and the Mirror Maiden." Elestraza declared in a calm, even voice. "You have such eloquent titles, each of you young ladies." She took two steps forward as two hand fans appeared in each of her palms.

"Now allow me to give you mine." She unfurled both her fans as her eyes began to glow. "Long before I became Queen to my Lord Phenex, I was known as Lady Elestraza Oriax. Second in line to the Oriax Clan before my older sister's 'tragic' demise at the hands of her Rook."

The three Queens flared at her suspiciously.

"Since her untimely demise, I have inherited the powers bestowed upon the Oriax Clan's firstborn by our Guardian Spirit. Granting me my new title along with our Clan's unique form of magic. A title I have held for the last two hundred years."

Her hair began to twist and curl, slowly morphing into coils of black scaled snakes. The reptiles raised their heads and cast their beady little eyes at the three Queens. Snakes unveiled from the skirt, sleeves and back of her dress which slowly began to melt its feathers, revealing a dress composed of black snakes skin beneath. The pupils of her eyes morphed into two vertical slits and her top teeth grew a pair of curved fangs. A threatening hiss resounded from the back of her throat as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"I am Elestraza, the Viper Queen."

* * *

The third floor was little more than a blur of steel and the sounds of swords sparking as they clashed together at speeds beyond what mortal eyes could perceive. While Kiba clashed blades with Uramoto, Carlamine and Siris did their best to keep up with Osada. As expected, both of Lord Phenex's Knights were insanely fast, and possessed mastery and an understanding of their swords as only a centuries old Devil could.

Despite this, however, Kiba was still going strong. Able to match paces with his far more experienced opponent.

"Excellent!" Uramoto praised in between parries. "Your form is impeccable. Rias should be proud."

"Thank you. A shame such an honorable Knight is wasted on the likes of such a slimeball King." Kiba retorted.

"I am but a blade and my Master is the hand that guides its strikes." Uramoto replied dodging three swings from Kiba and parrying a fourth. "Mine is not to question, only to kill the enemies of my House."

The two blades connected and they began pressing their weight into the cross. Struggling for the dominant position.

"I can respect that." Kiba grunted through the exertion of pressing his blade into his opponent's. "Just as I'm sure you can respect that I can't let your Master get away with what he's trying to do to mine."

"Perhaps." He replied through gritted teeth. "But I fear you may not have a choice. Skilled as you are, your form is nothing compared to mine."

"That may very well be true." Kiba admitted with a slick grin. "But I have a few more tricks up my sleeve besides just swordplay."

Kiba jumped backwards and activated his sacred gear. Turning his steel blade into a fire sword. They clashed again, the flames on Kiba's blade wrapping around Uramoto's before nearly scorching his hand. The Samurai jumped away before raising his katana in the air.

"I had heard that the Knight of Rias Gremory possessed Sword Birth. A truly powerful technique." He calmly observed. "Unfortunately, I fear that the unique ability of my Sacred Gear will prove to be disastrous for you."

An aura of blue light enveloped the blade of his Katana. Drawing Kiba's flames toward it like a magnet. The katana proceeded to absorb the entirety of Kiba's blade much to his utter disbelief.

"Wh...what the hell?!"

"I possess Ethereal Drain." Uramoto explained, brandishing his glowing blade. "It absorbs all magical energy produced by spells and enchantments and disperses it. Rendering magical power useless."

Kiba suddenly felt his stomach bottom out. To think he had tricked himself into believing he was just going up against a Samurai. Turns out he was going up against a Samurai who could make all his magic swords completely useless.

"I only partake in honorable duels of steel." Uramoto explained. "No magic or other such tricks are permitted on my battlefield. My Sacred Gear all but ensures it."

Well this was a major problem. Without his magic Kiba was at a huge disadvantage. Relying on his sword skills alone wouldn't be enough to take down Uramoto. He would need to come up with a new plan if he had any hopes of outmaneuvering his opponent. Meanwhile, Carlamine and Siris were having major trouble bringing Osada down. She was simply too fast for them to keep up with, and her skill with shuriken in addition to her naginata meant they were constantly playing catch up with their attacks.

"You clearly possess some skill." Osada observed as she nimbly dodged away from the two Phenex Knights. "But that cumbersome armor is slowing you down."

"Better than leaving yourself completely exposed!" Siris retorted, taking another big swing with her zweihander.

Osada did a back handspring and gained some distance before placing her sword out in front of her. A black trails of smoke began to envelope her blade as she charged again. Carlamine swung at her as she darted toward them only for Oasada to nimbly dodge around her sword and slash towards her arm. Carlamine dashed backwards as the blade only seemingly grazed her armor.

"See?" She bragged. "Guess the armor's not good for nothing after-"

A sharp pain shot through her arm. Carlamine dropped her blade and clutched at the affected area. It didn't make sense. Her armor was intact and the blade barely grazed her. Why did it feel like her whole arm had just been severed off?

"Wh...what did you do to me?" She cried out as another sharp pain seeped through her arm.

"I severed the tendon in your upper arm." Osada explained. "You'll find it quite impossible to wield a blade with that hand any longer.

"But how?!" Siris asked frantically. "I saw that cut, you barely even grazed her!"

The Shinobi raised up her blade. "This is my Sacred Gear. Shadow Blade." She explained. "It allows my Naginata to pass through armor and flesh alike, striking directly at your bodies most vital areas. All the armor in the world can't save you from my strikes."

This was bad. On the one side, they had the honorable Samurai who wouldn't allow Kiba to fight anything save for a fair match. And on the other was a Shinobi who was fighting anything but fair. If they didn't come up with a plan soon, they were in deep trouble.

But failure wasn't an option. As their opponents went on the offensive, the three Knights of the Red Dragon Forces readied their weapons and prepared their Phoenix Tears for the next attack.

* * *

Jon was the only one left. Everyone else was off fighting their own battles and buying him enough time to finish this once and for all. It was kinda funny, this reminded him of the Rating Game. All he had to do was take out the King and they could all go home.

Easier said than done. Salazar had seemingly left every damn guard and sentinel the Estate had to offer on the top floor just waiting for Devil's Colt to show up. Fortunately, Jon had his trusted familiar with him to mop up most of the trash. While Hati dealt with the Demons, Jon popped shots off with his revolver to down the sentinels. He slowly and methodically worked his way through the entirety of the top floor, showing the guardians of Phenex Estate just how lethal Devil's Colt truly was with a gun.

Dozens of guards fell in his path to the roof. Those not shredded by Hati's claws and fangs were now sporting brand new fist sized holes in their chest or were sorely lacking a head. Anything that stood in his path fell quickly. Jon wasn't playing games, not anymore.

This ended now.

After slaughtering what few guards remained, Jon quickly found the staircase leading up to the roof of the tower. He stroked his familiar's fur before dismissing him for a much deserved break. Jon slowly ascended the staircase up to the roof where he was greeted to the sight of a large clear space overlooking the swirling chaotic void of the realm of the underworld. Here, the fires of the Infernal Realm roared like the surface of the sun, stoking the destructive and chaotic forces that it gave birth to. This was hell in its purest form. There were no enchanted forest, no sprawling oceans. Here, there was only fire, fury, and the ashes of the chaotic realm.

Along the rim of the tower walls a spire carved into the shape of a chess piece offered watch towers for the Estate. Waiting for him in the center of this ring was none other than Lord Salazar himself. He had climbed all the way to the top, disposed of every guard that got in his way, watched as each of his comrades placed their lives on the line to ensure his victory, all so he could square off with the man cowering at the top of his tower.

And behind him, chained up to the side of the King Piece tower by her wrists and ankles, was Rias. The woman the Red Dragon Forces had fought so hard for. It was finally time for her to come home.

All Jon had to do was tear the bastard holding her prisoner's heart out.

"So...it is down to you, and it is down to me." Salazar commented, gripping the handle of his cane tightly, a smug grin on his face.

He didn't respond. Rather, Jon simply continued to walk forward silently.

"If you wish your Master dead, then by all means continue moving forward." Salazar boasted confidently.

Rias raised her head up and stared down at her beloved Pawn, the chains binding her in place rattling with her sudden movement. "Jon…"

He chuckled, popping a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "You ain't gonna kill her, Salazar. Even you're not that stupid."

Lord Phenex scowled angrily at Jon. "And why wouldn't I? Continue to approach and I cannot guarantee your beloved Rias will make it out of this al-"

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about." Jon quickly cut him off, taking a long drag from his smoke as he did so. "There's nothing hanging between your thighs, is there? Hiding way up at the top of your tower while your Pieces do all the fighting for you. Sending damn near all your men to bring me, and me alone, down. And now you sit here and hide behind Rias, using her life as a shield all to keep you out of harm's way." He shook his head in pity. "In all my years as a Hunter...no in all my years as a man, I have never met someone as spineless or cowardly as you, Lord Salazar."

Lord Phenex's temper was beginning to boil over. "Your constant disrespect is beginning to wear my patience down to a bloody nub, Lowborn. Tell me, what is to stop me from doing in your precious Rias's life right here and now for your insult to my name?"

"Because…" Jon smirked at him before taking another puff of his smoke. "...you harm so much as a hair on her gorgeous head, and there is no power on Earth, Heaven, or Hell who could save you from Lucifer's wrath." He chuckled while continuing to approach. "Face it, Salazar. The only reason he's not here right now is because he's expecting me to clean up your mess for him."

For a moment, Salazar simply remained silent. Finally, his blood coming to a boil, he tossed his cane aside and glared hatefully at Jon.

"I've had it with you and that mouth of yours!" He barked angrily. "You're meddling in affairs that have absolutely nothing to do with you, Ddraig! This marriage was supposed to be the future of my House! I was to gain power beyond even that of the Four Great Satans! Why must you interfere?! Why are you trying to ruin everything?!"

Jon casually flicked his smoke aside before addressing Salazar. "Because you stole my Treasure."

Rias gasped in surprise, her eyes going wide with shock as a deep blush set into her cheeks.

Lord Phenex stared at him incredulously for a moment before rearing back his head and bellowing in laughter. "Of course! It really is all just for her, isn't it?! What other reason could the infamous Red Dragon Emperor possibly need beyond a nice set of tits and a pretty face?!"

Jon removed his hat and tossed it aside. It quietly vanished into a pocket dimension for storage. He then removed his jacket and shirt and tossed them aside as well, sending them away into a pocket dimension as well, leaving himself bare chested and with a full range of motion. He rolled his shoulders once and then popped his neck, his steely gaze honed on his opponent. Salazar, meanwhile, stripped off his suit and smoker jacket as a purple trench coat that reached all the way down his feet appeared around him in plume of burning fire. His bare chest on display, showing off an admittedly impressive set of chiseled abdominal muscles.

"If I were you, boy, I would forfeit this pointless excursion. A painless death at the hands of my executioners will be far more favorable than what I have in store for you."

"There you go flapping those gums of yours again, Salazar." Jon retorted to his opponent menacingly. "Yet for all your talk of putting me down, I'm still here. I'll say to you what I said to the last overpowered hotshot who tried to do me in."

His nostrils flared a plume of black smoke.

"Letting me live is easily the biggest mistake you've ever made."

As the two combatants prepared themselves, Rias gazed on from her chains on the King Piece spire. So much was at stake, and this time around, there was absolutely nothing she could do to protect Jon if he got himself into trouble.

"Be careful…" She silently prayed with her head bowed. "Jon please...just be careful."

Without a second's hesitation Jon summoned his revolver to his right hand and fired six consecutive shots at his opponent. Salazar responded by yawning as a magical barrier effortlessly appeared in front of him, completely nullifying each shot.

"You'll have to try a little harder than that, Lowborn." He taunted.

Jon smirked before spinning his revolver and then bringing it closer to his chest. He fired off another round with four times the magical energy. The shot completely destroyed Salazar's barrier, to his opponents total surprise, whereupon he fired off five more shots back to back that each nailed the Phoenix in the chest and knocked him flat on his ass.

"You were saying?" Jon taunted back before spinning his revolver again.

Salazar growled in frustration before getting back to his feet. His wounds were already regenerating but the punch to the chest clearly hurt. Angry now, he unleashed a volley of Phoenix Missiles, six magical projectiles shaped like the bird of fire, that soared directly at Jon. Who proceeded to take each one of them out with a well placed shot, detonating them all in midair.

"It's no use!" Salazar bellowed before launching a massive wall of hellfire at him. Jon quickly summoned a gauntlet to his left hand and threw up a magical barrier against the flames. He conjured his metal boots to his feet, channeled his fire magic into the soles, and dashed to the side in a semicircle. Propelled by the twin flames rocketing out of his feet.

As he glided above the ground, Jon opened fire on his opponent, who retaliated by throwing up focused magical barriers to deflect each incoming shot while simultaneously trying to hit his fast moving target with missiles. Despite his best efforts, Jon's shooting proved far more reliable than Salazar's barriers. And several of his shots hit Lord Phenex as he continued to circle around him.

"Enough of this!" Salazar formed a ball of fire in his hands and then slammed it down into the ground. Another wall of flames burst from his being, shooting out like a wave in three hundred and sixty degrees.

Jon acted fast and increased the intensity of his fire magic, allowing him to easily leap over the wall of flames before charging straight at his opponent. His revolver disappeared from his right hand and was replaced by a second gauntlet. He delivered a massive right hook that Salazar just barely managed to block, before following it up with a flurry of punches that pushed the Phenex into giving ground.

"Okay, fine! You've gotten stronger!" Salazar yelled in between flurries of super human punches. "But at the rate you're going you'll quickly run out of magical energy."

"What are you talking about?!" Jon kept up the pace, forcing his opponent further and further back. "I've barely used any magical energy at all!"

"What?!" Salazar hesitated, giving Jon the opening he needed to deliver a gut rending punch before following it up with a haymaker that sent him careening into the ground several yards to the left.

"I spent the past three days perfecting my magic." Jon explained while knocking his gauntlets together. "Three grueling days of nonstop training that helped me reach the next level of my potential."

Rias went wide eyed as she realized what he was doing. "I knew it! He finally figured it out!"

Jon grinned at Salazar smugly. "It was Akeno who first told me that magic users control the elements. And there is no element I resonate with more than fire." He produced a massive flame from the palm of his gauntlet.

"What's your point?!" Salazar shouted back in rage as he slowly got back to his feet.

"Think about where we are for a second." He continued while casually walking towards Lord Phenex. "This is Hell, Salazar. The furnace that roars beneath us provides the fire that gives all life to the Underworld."

Salazar's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he realized what it was the Pawn was saying. "That's impossible! You mean to tell me you've learned how to temper raw hellfire?! Only the four great Lucifers are capable of such a feat!"

Jon's body became enveloped in a spiraling corkscrew of flame. "To be fair, I'm not sure how I did it. Lady Grayfia and I first noticed it during our second day of training. At some point, I just naturally learned how to harness the ethereal element of our realm for my own purposes without the blessings of Lucifer. So long as I remain in this realm, I can draw upon the primal force without expending my own magical energy."

Jon began hurling massive balls of fire at Salazar Phenex, who was slowly finding himself being driven further and further on the defensive.

"All this time you've been talking down to me like I'm beneath you in every conceivable way. Well newsflash, you're not the only one here with a rich heritage!"

Salazar tried desperately to stop the incoming volleys to no avail. "Damn you!"

Jon fired up his twin boosters again and launched himself forward at supersonic speeds. "I possess the soul of the Red Dragon Emperor! I don't just command Hellfire!" His fist connected with Salazar's face, propelled by a jet of flame shooting out of his elbow, that sent the hapless Phenex flying into the wall behind him. Jon raised his left gauntlet forward and channeled a ball of red energy into his palm.

"I am hellfire!"

His Dragon's Shot cracked off and a massive beam of red light came careening towards Salazar before detonating with an explosion that rocked the entire area and destroyed one of the massive spiral towers. Jon took a deep breath and readied himself for the next round.

This fight was far from over.


	18. Chapter 18

**::Author's Note::**

**This is it, the titanic conclusion to the war of the Red Dragon Forces. After this is the epilogue. Which if I can't finish editing tonight will be posted as soon as possible tomorrow.**

**Thank you everyone who supported, commented, and reviewed the second Arc of this writing. You've helped turned it into something far more epic and far more incredible than I had originally envisioned.**

**I proudly present to you all, Chapter Eighteen.**

**::End Note::**

The turn around had been so quick. So unbelievably sudden. One minute Riser and Ruval were on relatively even footing, the next Riser was losing. Badly. He should have known better than to think his Brother wasn't holding back. Riser had only competed in a hand full of Rating Games whereas Ruval had competed in over a hundred.

He had never seen that flintlock rifle his brother was wielding before but it was proving to be an absolute nightmare. Doubling if not tripling the magical output of his shots with each pull of the trigger. The projectiles cut through Riser's barriers like wax and burned through his magical reserves. It wouldn't be long before he was completely on empty, at which point Ruval's next rifle shot would turn him into swiss cheese.

"Now this is more like it." Ruval taunted before aiming his next shot. "It's just like when we were kids, Dear Brother. Really brings back happy memories wouldn't you say?"

He cocked back the lock of his rifle and fired. Another orange projectile darted towards Riser who desperately threw up a barrier, and then another directly behind that one, and one more directly behind that as well. It was the only way he could stop the shots from piercing his skin and left him completely on the defensive. If something didn't change soon, this fight was as good as done for.

"All that boasting about how you were going to step out of my shadow." Ruval twirled the rifle in his hand. "But in the end, nothing has changed. I'm still two steps ahead of you, little brother, and I always will be."

Riser huffed in exertion, taking labored, tired breaths as he did his best to remain standing. He was exhausted, drained of magical energy, and practically running on fumes.

And yet despite it all he was smiling. Ruval glared down at his younger brother in annoyance. Surely he saw how dire his predicament was? And yet desperate as the situation appeared to be, the elder brother never once seemed to realize that on the other side of the fight, things were turning in a slightly different direction.

It was then he finally thought to look over and check on his Peerage. Only for his skin to run cold as he realized that all save for his Queen had been completely wiped out. And even she was clearly on her last legs. How the hell did this happen? Everything was going fine a few minutes ago. It wasn't supposed to play out this way!

And then he noticed Sona Sitri. That tremendous aura of Arcane power that radiated off of her was still there. Despite everything his Peerage had thrown at her, she still seemed no less bothered than when they first started.

"Who the hell are you?!" Amelia railed angrily against her opponent. "You've never even competed in a Rating Game before! How can you possibly be stronger than me?!"

"Oh no, it's not that I'm necessarily stronger than you." Sona calmly explained. "It's just that I have far better control of my magic than you do. I've only used about half my energy in this fight, whereas you are almost completely drained."

Amelia angrily launched another volley of razor sharp thorns at her opponent. Sona raised her hand in the air and cast a wall of light, completely reflecting the attack back at her, piercing her skin and flesh and leaving deep cuts along her arms, legs, and torso. Ruval's Queen dropped to a knee, clutching her wounded side as her breath became ragged.

"Take this Mirror Force spell of mine." Sona continued while adjusting her glasses. "It allows me to reflect my opponents attack back at them for almost half the amount of magical energy. For an advanced spell it's rather basic in its design." A small, prideful smile enveloped her features. "However, I have mastered it to such a degree that I can successfully cast it using only a quarter of the magical energy that my opponent uses."

She blanched in horror. There was no way that could be true, right? The spell would be too diluted to sustain itself.

"Turns out if you practice enough, do your research, and experiment you can take even basic spells and push them to their absolute limit." Sona's small smile evolved into a wicked smirk. "So despite the fact that I went into this battle with about the same amount of magic as you, I've barely burned through any of it. Leaving plenty left over to deal with the rest of your Peerage."

"But there's only four of you…" She marveled in between pained gasps of air. "We had an entire set of Evil Pieces on our side!"

"That's the other thing." Sona turned back and gazed at her three Evil Pieces with pride. They were clearly exhausted, each having used their Phoenix Tears, but still on their feet. "I've taught each of my Pieces the same techniques I use. How to properly conserve your magical energy, and use it to the absolute best of your ability. I've also given them access to the Sitri Families advanced magical techniques, further augmenting and enhancing their powers."

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself." Tsubasa spoke up. "Most people have a tendency to underestimate our Master."

Tomoe nodded in agreement. "She may not have as much raw power as a Devil like Rias, but when it comes to Mastery of the Arcane she's a veritable prodigy. Same as her big sister."

Amelia took in all of this information, gazing between Sona and the three members of her Peerage incredulously. As the hopelessness of her situation became increasingly evident, panic began to set in. She couldn't beat this woman. Not like this.

"I...I yield." She hung her head in shame. "We were no match for you, Lady Sitri."

Sona nodded approvingly. "I accept your surrender."

The Queen of Thorns perked her head up and beamed at her. "Wait...so does that mean you'll let me live?"

Before she could answer her question, a magical round zipped behind Amelia's head and pierced through the back of her skull. Her brains came bursting through her forehead as she collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

Sona's features paled as a look of horror appeared in her eyes. Behind her, Tsubasa, Tomoe, and Reya shared in their Master's confusion and disbelief as they gazed in stunned silence at Amelia's dead body, a pool of blood slowly forming on the ground around her hair.

They slowly glanced up at Ruval, who was still clutching his smoking rifle in both hands, his expression dark.

"Maybe she will...but I won't." He spoke up, pure venom in his voice. "Amelia, I thought better of you than that. Surrendering to a Sitri of all things.

"You...you killed your own Queen." Reya looked as if she was about to be sick. "She was loyal to you, and you killed her."

Ruval shrugged indifferently. "She'd outlived her usefulness. So long as I have my Evil Pieces I can always find someone to take her place. Lowborn servants can easily be replaced."

"Bastard…"

The elder Phenex turned his head curiously to see his younger brother slowly rising back to his feet. A murderous look in his eyes.

"Amelia served you faithfully for over a century." Riser's entire body began to quiver in rage. "How could you throw her life away like that so casually?!"

"Oh spare me your whining." Ruval waved away his brother dismissively. "I'm not like you, little brother. I don't allow myself to get emotionally attached to my Pieces. If a Servant is no longer capable of fulfilling their duties, then they have no place among my Peerage. How is it that you think I've kept myself at the top of the Rating Games Board all these years? Only the strong may serve under me."

"You know, in spite of everything that's happened here I still respected you." Tears began to form in Riser's eyes as the pain he felt for Ruval's Queen built up. "Until this very moment, I still considered you to be a Phenex. A warrior of honor. But now…" He summoned forth all the power he could muster, everything he had left. "What you've done...you're no Brother of mine. And you're certainly not a Phenex!"

Riser unleashed the last of his power upon Ruval before collapsing to a knee. The elder Phenex deflected the blast and scowled down at him venomously.

"You dare call my honor or my station into question?" He cocked back the lock of his rifle and aimed it directly at Riser's head. "If you truly feel so bad for my useless Queen, then why don't you join her, Brother!"

He fired. Riser shut his eyes and braced only to open them again as he heard the shot detonate. Looking around, he could see he was still very much alive. And that was when he realized that Sona Sitri was standing in front of him, her hands raised out in front of her, a blue magical barrier between them and Ruval.

"Damn you!" The Flintlock King growled angrily. "Do not interfere, Sitri Scum!"

Sona calmly lowered the barrier and glared up at him severely. "Unforgivable. What you have done here is simply unforgivable." She downed her Phoenix Tear in one gulp and began to bring the full brunt of her tremendous power to bare. "As the Four Great Satans as my witness, I swear to you Ruval, you will not leave this battle alive!"

"Sona…" Riser peered up at her curiously for a moment before he began to notice that energy was returning to his body. He looked behind him to see that her three pieces were channeling magical energy directly into him.

"We don't have much left." Reya admitted as sweat began to form on her features. "But whatever energy we can spare, we'll give it to you."

"Just promise us you and Sona will make that monster pay." Tomoe added, feeding her own energy into his body as well.

Tsubasa nodded in agreement with her Peerage Sisters.

Riser stared at them silently, completely at a loss for words, before determination returned to his eyes. He slowly stood up, reinvigorated by the energy they had provided him. As the trio of girls offered him the last of their magic, they each collapsed to the ground, completely spent. Riser's power burst from him like a geyser of hellfire, his steely eyes glowing like two burning suns as he took his place next to Sona and cast a razor sharp gaze up towards his Brother.

"This ends now, Ruval!" Riser declared. "In the name of House Phenex, I will not let you take one more insidious breath upon our Clan's grounds!"

Ruval bellowed in rage as his anger and frustration reached its threshold. His power exploded around him as six polished flintlock rifles appeared in the air above his head.

"I will not stand for this! Ruval Phenex the Flintlock King will not be taken down by mere Amateurs!"

As he aimed his rifle and pulled back the lock, the rifles above him aimed towards his opponents as well. All of them cocked back in the firing position.

Sona and Riser unleashed a massive magical attack on Ruval, who fired off all seven rifles at once. The two opposing forces negated each other, creating a massive explosion in the middle of the battlefield.

* * *

The battle with the L'arlecchino Quattro was not going well. Ni and Li were both on the ground, too wounded to keep fighting. Mira was still unconscious, while Ile and Nel were running low on magical energy. Shuriya's wounds had finally caught up to her and she was on the verge of collapsing from blood loss. Her sisters were faring no better, doing their best to guard their older sister with their magic.

Meanwhile, Sammy was out of ammo and Ruruko had reached her limit. Despite everything the group had thrown at them, and despite the huge numbers advantage they had, those damn clowns seemed less than bothered. None of them had slowed down, and with those cold, fixed masks hiding their expressions, it was impossible to tell if they'd done any damage at all.

"Hate to say it, but we're not lookin too hot." Sammy admitted nervously to Ruruko.

"Sammy…I'm scared." Ruruko admitted, her body trembling.

"Look, it's gonna be alright." He tried to sound confident. "We just need to hang on a little longer, surely by now Jons-"

At that moment Ruruko was blasted back by wind magic. She wailed in pain as the spell cut into her arms and legs before sending her crashing down to the ground.

"Ruruko!" Sammy dashed over to her and cradled the downed Pawn in his arms. He quickly threw up a red barrier of energy, deflecting a barrage of stone balls as they tried to slam themselves into her motionless body.

"S...Sammy…" She quietly murmured. Too tired and too hurt to keep going. "Listen...if we don't make it...I just want you to know...I don't regret what we did. I would have followed you to the ends of the earth if you'd of let me."

"Don't talk like that, Doll." He pleaded, grunting against the exertion of maintaining his barrier. "You and I, we're gonna be just fine, ya hear me?"

"The truth is Sammy, I've always…" Her eyes began to flutter closed. "...I've always…"

She collapsed unconscious. Her magic energy spent and her injuries having finally caught up to her. At that moment, Sammy felt a fire begin to stir in his chest. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes…

...and flared black smoke from his nostrils.

"Okay...that does it." He seethed.

With a monstrous blast he unleashed the power of his gauntlet, completely destroying all five balls. As they began to reform, he stood and turned towards the four harlequins, who were all peering back at him curiously.

"Welp...you've done it." He commented, his eyes beginning to glow black and purple. "You went and made it personal by hurting someone precious to me."

Salazar's Pawns continued to silently watch as he stripped the top half of his uniform away, revealing an undershirt and a set of dog tags he was wearing around his neck.

"You know...when I first met you clowns, I didn't think it would have to come to this. Honestly, I've been having the damndest time controlling this power." He growled, an aura of darkness beginning to surround him. "But I will not let any more of my comrades get hurt. Not by you."

He slowly removed his undershirt to reveal a large purple dragon tatoo on his chest. Only...it wasn't a tattoo.

The mark started glowing red with untapped power. Slowly, it began winding its way across his torso, around his limbs, and over his face until he was completely covered in the purple mark.

"I've never had to use this in combat before." Horns sprouted from his head. "And truth be told, I kind of feel a little bad for you jokers." A second black gauntlet appeared on his other hand. "After all, it's just your own shit luck…" Two black armored boots appeared on his feet.

"That you would run into two Dragons in the span of a day."

His power burst from his body as two massive black and purple Dragon's wings sprouted from his back. The four harlequins unleashed their magical weapons upon him, only for Sammy to encase himself in a red shield, completely deflecting the attacks. His absorption line flew from his left gauntlet faster than any of them could react. The line wrapped itself along the red harlequins waist before yanking her back towards him. Sammy smashed his gauntlet through her abdomen, impaling her with his fist. The red harlequin went limp around his arm as he slung her lifeless body away and the remaining three took a reluctant step back.

Sammy sniffed the air around him. "Ahh, now there it is." A malicious grin spread over his lips, revealing rows of razor sharp canines. "Finally...I can smell that fear I'd been looking for."

White charged with his knives while Blue lashed at Sammy with his whip. He retaliated by blocking the whip with his left gauntlet, which wrapped itself around the armor like a coiled snake. With a strong tug he sent the blue harlequin lurching forward before smashing his right gauntlet into the white one's face. He then produced two Absorption Lines, one on each arm, which wrapped themselves around the two harlequins before launching them up into the air.

Sammy took a deep breath and roared, producing a monstrous plume of black dragon's flames in an arcing pattern. The wave of black fire engulfed the two harlequins, completely incinerating them both. As his Dragon's Roar dissipated, two masks dropped harmlessly from the sky as the only things that remained.

He slowly began to approach Brown, who was trembling anxiously as he brought his five stone balls in front of him. The enchantments on each orb began to glow with bright light before he unleashed them on his opponent. Sammy crossed his arms in an X formation as the ensuing blast slid him backwards a few feet. Despite this however, he remained standing, and the five orbs failed to regenerate.

"Guess whatever you just did, it was your last card to play, eh?" Sammy mocked him maliciously. The masked harlequin turned to run only for his ankle to be snagged by an Absorption Line. He desperately tried to crawl away as the line reeled him in like a fish on a hook.

"I heard ya Master call Johnny Boy some strange name. Ddraig I think?" He calmly spoke while reeling in his prey. "I'm guessing that's his real name, ain't it? The name of the Red Dragon Emperor."

The brown harlequin pulled a knife from his belt and turned on his back, only for Sammy to kick it away and grab him by the throat.

"Well since you know his, I guess I might as well give you mine as well." He hoisted the masked man into the air and slowly began to choke the life out of him.

"The name is Vritra. The Black Dragon King."

The last harlequin's struggling finally stopped and he went limp in Sammy's grip as his neck was completely crushed, snapping his spine in the process. The Black Dragon King dropped the lifeless body before turning and regarding the others around him.

"Everyone alright?"

Every single one of Riser's Pawns were gawking at him in absolute disbelief. Everyone who was still conscious anyway. Realizing they had more important things to be doing, the group set about tending to the wounded.

Sammy breathed a sigh of relief as the mark began to recede back onto his chest. His horns shrank back into his forehead and his armor disappeared. Finally, his wings retracted into his back and his body became heavy. Refusing to pass out he forced himself back over to Ruruko and, with his remaining strength, swept her up into his arms, lifting her off the ground.

"Up we go." He grunted while cradling her in his arms and making his way towards the far wall.

Ruruko groaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "S...Sammy? What happened?"

"It's alright." He assured in a calm, quiet voice. "The battle's over. We won."

"We did?" She quirked her head up at him. "But how?"

"Those clowns made a fatal mistake." He explained.

"What did they do?"

He cast two gentle eyes down at her, a loving smile forming on his features.

"They messed with a Dragon's Treasure."

* * *

Isabella and Xuelan had never been so terrified in their life. Not because they were losing the battle. But because they had just won. The two massive apes had been completely pulverized. One of them was missing an eye, which had been punched out of the back of his skull. While another had the entire bottom half of his body completely torn off. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head and his tongue was sticking out.

And in the center of this giant mess, where two menacing Rooks once stood, was Koneko, covered in her opponents blood. Her back was turned to them and the faintest hint of a white tail was retreating back beneath her skirt.

It had happened so fast. One minute they were on their last stand, the next Koneko just...changed right before their eyes and began tearing the two massive beasts apart. Delivering a straight punch that went completely through one of their eyes and out the back, before ripping the other one completely in half with her bare hands.

It was easily one of the most terrifying displays of raw strength either of them had ever seen in their lives.

"I can't believe it." Isabella gulped. "Where did that power come from?"

"Did you see her?" Xuelan commented nervously. "To think all this time she was actually a-"

Koneko turned around a sharp one hundred and eighty degrees, her eyes dark. The two Rooks clutched at each other for comfort as the four foot six girl made a B line straight towards them. They both yelped in surprise and hid in each others shoulders as they began to tremble violently.

"Tell anyone about what you just saw, and I will make sure your deaths are far more painful than theirs were." Despite her stature, she may as well have been teen feet tall as she loomed over the two beleaguered Rooks.

"We...we won't tell a soul! Not even our Master!" Xuelan assured.

"We swear on our lives and the honor of our House!" Isabella added insistently.

After a moment of quiet glaring Koneko took a deep breath and relaxed. Her features returning to that of the aloof, emotionally detached Gremory Rook they all knew.

"Alright, let's go check on the others." She offered flatly. "They may need our help."

With that she turned and made her way towards the stairs, still covered in her victims blood. Isabella and Xuelan took a moment to gaze at each other as if trying to register whether or not what they saw really happened. Finally, reluctantly, they stood up and began following the Gremory Rook out of the chilly room.

* * *

Jon took a deep breath and readied himself for the next round. He'd been knocking Salazar Phenex around for awhile now, but as always his opponent simply got right back up again. Lord Phenex slowly began to reform from the flames left behind by his last attack until his body had been completely regenerated. Though seemingly no worse for ware, the Head of the Phenex clan was clearly irate.

"Why?!" He shouted in rage. "What is the point of it?! Why continue a battle you cannot possibly hope to win?!"

He didn't respond.

"For all your bravery and stubborn headed pride, you still can't seem to accept basic facts of reality."

Again, Jon simply stared back at him.

"I! Can't! Die!" He insisted emphatically while beating his hand against his chest with every word. "You can throw all the fire you want at me! Use all the energy blasts in your arsenal, and shoot all the bullets you've got, it's all meaningless! I can't be killed, and so I cannot lose!"

Jon's lips slowly curled into a smirk as a chuckle resonated from the back of his throat. One that slowly built into a roaring laugh that echoed all around them. He took a moment to catch his breath before glaring back at Salazar and speaking.

"You think I'm trying to kill you? You honestly think that's what my intention has been this entire time?"

Salazar glared back at him, a mixture of anger and confusion on his face.

"I know you're immortal!" He laughed. "For fucks sake, you haven't shut up about it since our first fight! This whole damn castle knows you can't die!"

"So then why?" Salazar asked, now genuinely curious. "Why fight me knowing you can't win?"

"I said you can't die. That doesn't mean I can't win." Jon calmly explained. "You seem to forget, there are two ways to earn victory in a fight. Either one of us dies…"

"Or one of us surrenders?" Salazar finished for him, laughing incredulously at his logic. "That's your big plan?! You think I'm gonna forfeit to you?!"

"You can't die, Salazar." As Jon spoke, the Dragon's mark began to spread over his body. "But that doesn't mean you can't be broken."

For just the smallest moment, a look of palpable dread set on his opponent's face. "Wh...what do you mean?"

As Jon's smile grew, he revealed two rows of razor sharp fangs and his eyes lit up into two red and yellow orbs. "You can't die, and that's all fine and well, but I bet if I hit you with something really big, I can break you into enough pieces to where that regeneration ability of yours doesn't put you back together quite right."

Salazar blanched in terror.

"So you see? That's my real goal. Either you yield to me right here and now." Large horns grew out of his forehead. "Or I break you into enough pieces that you leave this battlefield a hollow shell of the man you once were."

Finally, two massive Dragon's wings sprouted from his back.

"The choice is yours, Salazar Phenex!"

Rias, who was still watching from up above, was taken aback. The voice that came out of her servant was definitely not Jon's.

Despite the threat he just received, Salazar slowly smiled. He began to cackle in Jon's face, doing his best to hide the fact that his nerve had been effectively shaken. "You think I'm afraid of you, Ddraig? You think you scare me?!"

Jon remained silent.

"You're nothing compared to me!" He shouted angrily, his face heating up. "Just a simple Pawn on the chess board! Undeserving to even lick the dirt from my boots!"

Fire burst from both his hands and two burning wings of flame sprouted from his back.

"I am Salazar Phenex! Head of the Noble House of Phenex! The Immortal Bird!" He bellowed in rage. "And you are nothing!"

He charged.

"LOWBORN SCUUUUM!"

Jon dashed to meet his opponent and the two forces collided like a freight train. Sending a fiery shockwave out into the air.

* * *

Victory was slowly escaping from Kiba, Carlamine, and Siris's fingers. When it came to speed and skill with a blade, their opponents had them soundly beat. Unfortunately, their unique Sacred Gears also rendered the only advantages they had useless. As it stood, the three Knights found themselves backed against each other, their swords out in front of them, their Phoenix Tears spent, and their breath ragged from overexertion.

"You've all fought well." Uramoto bowed respectfully to his opponents. "But alas, fate has decreed that we were to be the victors."

"Your best option is to surrender now." Osada spoke gently. "I promise all three of you that we will make your deaths quick and painless."

The Samurai nodded in agreement. "You've fought with honor, and are entitled to a warrior's end. But this cannot continue."

It was true what he said. As much as Kiba hated to admit it, in a fair and honorable duel, he didn't stand a chance against Uramoto.

Which was why he was going to cheat.

Kiba called upon his Sacred Gear and summoned forth one of the most powerful weapons in his arsenal. His Destruction Sword. The massive blade was three times the size of his standard sword, and appeared to be composed of a crimson alloy forged from the fires of Hell itself. He brought the massive weapon down into the ground below him and gripped the swords giant hilt.

Uramoto chuckled heartily at the massive weapon. "Surely you don't think you can hit either one of us with that thing? Such a slow and gaudy weapon is hardly becoming of Gremory's Knight.

Without a single word Kiba raised his left hand into the air and conjured forth all the magical energy he could muster.

"Sword Birth!"

He slammed his palm down into the stone below. A charge of electrical energy surged across the ground. Giving Uramoto and Osada just enough time to leap up into the air before the entirety of the floor around Kiba and the girls became covered in magical swords that sprouted up like trees.

"What a pointless attack!" Osada rebuked angrily. "Uramoto's sword will take care of those blades in no time!"

Kiba then proceeded to pick up his massive blade and swing it with all his might. A red stream of light launched from the blade heading directly towards the ceiling before crashing into it, slowly causing the roof to crack and chip away.

"No!" Uramoto cried upon realizing what Kiba had just done.

The entirety of the roof began to collapse above them. Sending stones the size of large boulders down upon the hapless Knight's heads. With the blades below them, and the rocks falling from the sky, there was nowhere for Osada or Uramoto to go as they were inevitably sandwiched between the two. A massive boulder came down upon their heads before sending both the Samurai and the Shinobi straight into the awaiting swords. The blades passed completely through them as the rock smashed both warriors into paste.

"You did it!" Carlamine cheered. "That was incredible, Kiba!"

"It was." Siris marveled. "But how did you keep the ceiling from collapsing on us too?"

"Oh, it's quite simple really." He replied before glancing up at the ceiling in time to see another massive rock come barreling straight down towards them.

"I didn't."

* * *

The fight between Mora and Vesper had initially started off rather well. Despite Ravel's earlier hesitations, Mihae and Momo were proving to be incredibly valuable allies. She had never seen Mihae use her Hari-Gata magic in combat before, and after seeing it now, she realized just how much she had underestimated Riser's other Bishop. Her ability to throw small energy needles, striking at key points on the body to shut off the Vampire Twin's abilities to produce magic, if only temporarily was both an awesome and slightly scary ability to behold.

Momo also proved to be an insanely powerful Bishop. Sona Sitri had done well in training her in the Arcane Arts. In addition to creating magical barriers that reflected their opponents attacks back at them, she was able to create a cylinder of magical mirrors that enveloped the room and surrounded them on all sides. With these magical mirrors, the three girls were able to teleport at will around the battlefield, taking shots at Mora and Vesper with fireballs, needles, and lightning.

As useful a trick as it proved to be, it ultimately didn't change the fact that their opponents were also incredibly powerful Bishops with far more experience than them. It didn't take long for the Twins to figure out how the magic mirrors worked. And once they did, they conjured forth a stream of red lightning to their hands and zapped two of the mirrors. The current ran across each following mirror until they had all been hit. The three girls above were zapped in the process and came crashing back down to the ground as the mirrors collapsed around them.

And then the Twins began to use their infamous vampiric powers to slowly sap the magical energy from their bodies. As they drained their magical power, adding it to their own in the process, Momo, Mihae, and Ravel were all but powerless to stop them. Their Phoenix Tears having already been spent to maintain the massive mirror spell.

"I must admit, I'm surprised at you, Ravel." Mora spoke calmly as she drained her of her magical energy. "Didn't she do well for herself, Sister?"

"She did indeed." Vesper spoke up, continuing to drain both Mihae and Momo of their magical energy as well. "You all proved to be far more of a nuisance than we could have anticipated."

"But alas, the end result is the same." Mora began licking her lips. "Once we've drained you of your magical power, we'll help ourselves to that delicious virgin blood you've got stored away in those veins of yours."

Ravel tried desperately to stand up, only to fall right back down again. There was nothing they could do. So long as they had them in their spell, none of the girls could move.

She'd failed.

At that very moment, a massive blast rocked the floor below them. The shockwave was enough to interrupt the Twin's spellcasting as they all stared down at the ground in confusion.

"What the hell was that?" Mora looked around at the ground in perplexment. "What was that power I just felt?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything." Vesper insisted.

It was then they noticed the floor start to crack. Before long, the ground below them gave out and all five girls were sent screaming towards the floor below them. They all sprouted their wings and stopped themselves mid fall.

"What did you do, Ravel?" Momo asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't me!" She insisted indignantly.

"Ahoy up there!" A male voice shouted from below.

Ravel peered down to see Kiba waving up at them, two halves of a large boulder on either side of him, Carlamine, and Siris.

"Kiba?" Ravel peered down at him curiously. "How did you…"

"It can't be!" Mora wailed in disbelief upon seeing the two smashed bodies amidst a sea of magical swords. "How did they fail?!"

"Lord Salazar's Knights brought down by mere children? Impossible!"

While the two Bishop's were distracted, Mihae swooped in behind them and threw six needles at their backs. Three landed square in Mora's shoulder blades while the other three embedded themselves in Vesper's.

Their wings vanished and the two Bishops were sent plummeting to the floor. Their terrified shrieks were suddenly cut off as both Vampire Twins were impaled upon the magical blades below. Mora's body slumped over lifelessly immediately upon impact, whereas Vesper managed to slowly raise her head up and cough a few rivets of blood before slumping over and joining her sister in the afterlife.

Ravel breathed a sigh of relief as she realized they had won, before a beaming smile enveloped her face. "Nice one, Mihae! That was really quick thinking!"

Mihae bowed her head respectfully. "In the event you cannot hope to overpower your opponent, I find outsmarting them is the next best option."

* * *

Jon and Salazar took flight and unleashed everything they had in their arsenals. Dazzling the surrounding area with an awesome display of power that lit up the sky like Hell's Fireworks. The top of the Estate became a warzone as the Dragon and the Phoenix clashed in a titanic battle for supremacy.

"This is my domain! You hear me?! Mine!" Salazar charged a massive ball of fire into his hands. The ball took the form of the head of a Phoenix and opened its giant beak. "And you will learn your place in it!"

A massive geyser of molten fire spewed from the creatures head. Jon reared back, took a deep breath, and unleashed a Dragon's Roar that could be heard for miles. The pillar of fire that followed was like the blast of a volcano. The two molten attacks collided and battled for dominance, with Jon's flames proving the stronger of the two. Salazar reared back in surprise as his attack was engulfed by Jon's flames along with himself.

The force of the volcanic roar sent Lord Phenex careening back to the ground. Upon impact, the entire roof was ignited in a massive ocean of fire that threatened to reach up into the high rafters above. As the massive flames finally subsided, the ground below was left a smoldering wreck of ashes.

But sure enough, the immortal Phoenix's body was already reforming. This time however, the look on his face did not bare the telltale signs of rage and frustration it once did.

For some reason...he seemed perfectly calm. And it unnerved Jon greatly.

Salazar slowly ascended back into the sky until he was eye level with his opponent. But this was not the same man Jon was facing a moment ago. He was certain of that. Gone was the arrogant coward barking and snarling like an impatient mongrel. This Salazar was calm, collected, and certain.

"Okay." He patiently spoke.

"Okay?" Jon asked nervously. "What do you mean okay? Is that really all you have to say after this?!"

"I concede your point." He replied. "Not since I faced my Brother in mortal combat for the right to the House have I run across an opponent with your ability. Your strength cannot be denied, Jonathan Hyodo."

That was the first and only time Jon could recall Salazar using his birth name. For some reason, he felt like he would have preferred if he stuck to Ddraig or Lowborn.

"You've convinced me, Jon. The two of us are equals."

"Oh no…" Rias's skin paled in abject horror.

"Which means…" His eyes began to glow with demonic power. "...that I will fight you as an equal!"

His trenchcoat burned away as a series of orange neon lines began to form intricate patterns on his skin. Fire spewed from his waist, forming a red feathered skirt that fell all the way down to his toes. Two golden armored gauntlets whose fingers were shaped like talons formed on his hands and traveled up his forearms to his shoulders, ending with two massive pauldrons shaped like beaks. The flames on his back ignited and from the ashes two massive sprawling red feathered wings took their place. Finally, in his right hand, a golden polearm with red encrusted gemstones appeared.

The power emanating from Salazar at that moment was ungodly.

"Now then, Devil's Colt!" The Phoenix brandished his weapon. "Let us do battle as is befitting of our bloodlines!"

Before Jon could fully process this massive brick wall he just encountered, Salazar vanished. One second he was right in front of him the next he just...wasn't. Within the insignificant fraction of a second that followed, Jon felt a heavy metal rod knock him in the gut with such force as to send him careening into the ground at speeds exceeding mach ten.

"Jon!" Rias screamed as she struggled against her chains.

He barely had time to react to Salazar's next move as the Phoenix appeared directly over the crater he was in. With a snap of his fingers, Salazar produced four orbs of energy that shot rays of what felt like concentrated sunlight. Jon quickly found himself outmatched as it was all he could do to get himself out of the crater and dodge as many rays of light as he could. Which was, admittedly, not that many.

The rays that hit him seemed to pass straight through his body, passed skin and flesh and scorching straight down to the bone. Jon focused all his power on just getting as much distance from him and Salazar as possible whilst doing his best to avoid the beams of light that never seemed to end.

Just when he thought he had gained some distance Salazar appeared directly in front of him again. His polearm came down with such force that it would have cleaved Jon in half had he not gotten his gauntlet up in time. As it was, he was still sent flying back to the ground before slamming with such force as to create a second crater.

"What you are witnessing is the ultimate form of the one who bares the spirit of the Phoenix." Salazar explained. "It is known as Perfect Rebirth."

Rias watched on in horrified silence as her Servant was slowly and methodically beaten into the ground by sheer, overwhelming force. Jon was knocked backwards, managing to right himself in midair and land on his feet, using the claws on his gauntlets as brakes to keep himself from sliding back any further. He collapsed to a knee as the pain from his accumulated injuries finally caught up to him. His flesh had been seared in multiple places and he could feel several cracked ribs with every breath he took. That wasn't even taking into account whatever internal damage had been done by those beams and that hit to the gut. Whatever was keeping him together, it was bound to die out sooner rather than later.

Salazar appeared several yards away, a look of stoic confidence in his eyes.

"Now you get it, don't you?" He calmly spoke. "Strong as you are, the gap between your power and mine are insurmountable." He raised his polearm in the air, building a massive amount of energy at the end. "You put up an amazing fight, more so than can be expected of any Lowborn. But in the end, you and I are just on two completely different levels."

He brought the polearm down in front of him sharply.

"Checkmate."

The blast of fire that erupted from his staff was comparable to that of a rocket fueled afterburner igniting. Jon crossed his gauntlets together and formed a barrier moments before becoming engulfed in flames. He could feel the heat of the attack scorching his skin while the force pushing against him was like a Seven Fifty Seven just hit his chest. As he was slowly forced back, Jon closed his eyes and focused all of his energy on just staying upright. Digging his boots deep into the ground.

It wasn't enough. The barrier was slowly fading away. He wouldn't survive this. Hell, Jon would be lucky if there was anything left of him to bury afterwards.

Moments before his shield threatened to give out entirely, he felt the boost ability kick in again. Jon's eyes shot open, his pupils glowing neon green. He struck the blast with his gauntlet, sending it directly back at Salazar.

"What?!" The Phoenix raised his hand into the air and took the full force of his own attack. The fire passed over him harmlessly and eventually dissipated. When Salazar opened his eyes again he was staring at a bright green light. Jon's eyes and markings had begun to glow that same neon green color as the gems on his gauntlets.

"B...but how?!" He took one trembling step backwards. "You shouldn't have anything left after that last attack! How the hell are you still standing?!"

"You said it yourself, Salazar." Jon slowly ascended towards the sky. "You and me, we're just on two completely different levels."

Salazar bellowed in unholy rage as he shot his free hand up into the air and fired a massive red energy blast at the Red Dragon Emperor. The blast detonated with enough force to shake the Estate's very foundations and yet when the dust cleared, Jon was untouched. His body encased in a shield of green energy.

"You think I was just throwing fireballs at you this whole time?" He asked with a slick grin. "I've been boosting my power to levels well beyond anything I've ever reached before."

Armor began to form around him. Thick red plates that stuck directly to his body, encasing Jon in a titanium like shell.

"I'll admit, that new form of yours threw me for a bit of a loop. I was a little worried I wouldn't have time to finish powering up."

A metal tail made of individual couplings grew from his backside, his wings disappeared and were replaced with jets of green energy.

"But you're an even bigger fool than I thought if you think this is going to save your ass from the fire."

"Jon…how did you…" Rias collapsed back against her chains. There were simply no words.

"Just like I promised you, Salazar. Here's that big nasty thing I'm gonna hit you with." Jon finished as a metallic helmet carved into the shape of a Welsh Dragon encased his head. Two shining neon green visors taking the place of his eyes.

"This is where you break!"

* * *

Riser and Sona had pushed Ruval to the absolute limit of his abilities. With their combined magical strength they had done something that no opponent in any Rating Game had managed to do in the centuries he'd been competing. They had put him on the defensive.

Too bad it didn't last.

Despite their magical powers, Ruval was simply too strong and too skilled with his Flintlock Magic. His arsenal was seemingly endless and the two King's were quickly finding themselves running out of gas. Riser was the first to collapse. Despite the generous gift Sona's Pieces had granted him, he simply did not have enough left to keep going. His limbs were growing heavy and the weight of the Underworld was sinking down upon him.

"Is that all?!" Ruval snarled at them, the intensity of the fight making him unhinged. "And here for a moment I was actually worried, Dear Brother!"

He aimed his arsenal of flintlock rifles at Riser.

"But in the end, you're just the same disappointment you've always been!"

Ruval fired, sending a barrage of shots careening straight towards his brother. Sona quickly jumped in front of him and raised up a magical barrier. The magical shots bounced off her shield multiple times before detonating against the sides.

"Just die already!" He bellowed before summoning a wheel of flintlock pistols. The wheel began to rotate faster and faster while firing off rounds like a machine gun. The shots hit Sona's shield and exploded, driving her down to one knee as the attacks came again and again. Her magical shield began to fade in and out of existence as sweat accumulated on her brow.

A sinister grin formed on Ruval's face as he channeled a large portion of his remaining power into his right hand. A magical circle appeared, forming a black and white flintlock pistol in his hand. He aimed the deadly weapon directly at Sona before cocking back the Lock.

Riser grabbed Sona by the waist and threw her aside. The pistol fired, sending a spark of black electrical energy straight through his chest.

As Sona tumbled to the ground she turned back in time to see Riser fall backwards, his eyes closed, black electricity flickering off his body. Her eyes grew wide as she felt his lifeforce slowly begin to fade.

Ruval cackled with maniacal glee. "How sweet of my little brother! In his last dying moments, he sacrifices himself for the sake of another."

Her eyes narrowed sharply on Ruval. Sona stood up and dusted herself off, bringing her remaining power to bare as her eyes began to glow once more. The ground around her began to tremble as loose stones and clots of dirt flew up from the ground around her feet.

He aimed his rifle again, along with the six at his back. "Oh what's the matter? Did I upset you? If it hurts that bad, then you can always join him!"

Ruval cracked off seven more shots. Sona raised her hands in the air, creating a strong Mirror Force spell. The shots collided with her wall of light before changing from orange to blue. She swung her hands out to either side of her body sharply, firing the seven blue lazers of light directly back at him.

He didn't have enough magic left to fully shield himself. The seven magical rounds pierced through him over and over again, riddling House Phenex's heir with holes before exploding in blast of blue light.

Ruval fell to the ground, his skin growing pale as blood leaked from the various holes all throughout his body.

"How…" The air began to leave his lungs. "How could I lose...to such...amateurs…"

His final breaths left him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. With the threat taken care of, Sona quickly rushed to Riser's side before lifting him up in her arms.

"Riser. Riser listen to me." Sona lectured sternly, doing her best to hide the nervous tone of her voice. "You need to wake up now. Do you hear me?"

He groaned, his breath coming in short shallow gasps. "If I didn't know any better, Sona...I'd say that was concern I see in your eyes."

"If anything I'm concerned for your sister. We need to get up and get moving. She'll be expecting you back any-"

"Sona…" He shook his head, a sad smile on his lips. "...just stop. You could sense the power of that last shot same as me. I'm afraid...I…"

He coughed up blood, his aura fading even more.

"Hey…" He quickly shifted gears, sensing he was running out of time. "...I wanted to apologize to you. For pulling on your hair at Rias's birthday party. I really must have looked like a complete tool." He chuckled in between pained breaths as blood began to dribble out his mouth.

A sad frown formed on her features. "You can apologize to me later. Right now Rias is the one you should be seeking forgiveness from."

"Rias…" His smile faded as his body began to go limp. "...I really put her through Hell, didn't I? I've done nothing but harass and torment her my whole life, all because I thought it was what was expected of me. Never had I stopped to consider...what it was I expected of myself."

The dull thumping of his heart began to fade away entirely.

"Tell...Rias...my Sister...my girls...tell them…"

His eyes slowly closed shut.

"...I'm...sorry."

Riser's body went completely limp in her hands. The aura of life around him had faded entirely.

He was gone.

* * *

Lady Elestraza Phenex, the Viper Queen, was every bit as powerful as the legends claimed. Her many snake thralls obeyed her every command, able to lunge out from her hair and her clothes and strike at her opponents with the deadly venom they each possessed. In addition, her snakes could blow magical green fire that corrupted and poisoned everything it touched, as well as burn its victims to ashes. Her fan's were as sharp as razor blades and she wielded them with deadly efficiency. She did so in combination with the Wind Magic she inherited from the Phenex Clan, for which she had mastered and perfected over the centuries she'd been with her Lord. This, in combination with her tremendous magical ability and arsenal of various other spells made her an absolute nightmare of an opponent. As she unleashed her deadly abilities on her foes, one thing became abundantly clear.

She had severely overestimated her chances of winning.

Yubelluna the Bomb Queen had become so much stronger since her last encounter with Amelia. Her arsenal of spells and explosives had expanded tenfold, and her ability to control and manipulate each blast was far and away completely superior to what it once was.

Tsubaki Shinra proved to be even more powerful than she had anticipated. Slicing through her braids of black snakes with her naginata while nimbly avoiding and dodging every green fireball that was launched at her. The thing that really surprised Elestraza, however, was the Sacred Gear Tsubaki possessed.

Mirror Alice.

This magical mirror worked as a shield, that, much like her Mirror Force spell, could reflect her opponents attack right back at them. The only difference being that this particular mirror could double the strength of the spell that was cast at her. So it was, that any time the Viper Queen shot her terrifying green fire at Tsubaki, the Mirror Maiden responded by reflecting it directly back at her. Changing the flames from green to purple before scorching and incinerating her skin, snakes, and dress.

And then there was Akeno. Whatever the Priestess of Thunder was casting at her it definitely was not just normal lightning. Normal electrical attacks didn't hurt nearly this bad, nor did they sap the strength from their victim's body like this. Whatever her secret was, it was becoming clear pretty early on that Akeno was far stronger than she had been letting on.

It may very well have been that her power even surpassed Rias's.

With all this taken into account, it wasn't long before Elestraza began to feel herself reaching the end of her rope. Had they been without those damned Phoenix Tears the four of them would have been on relatively equal footing. As it was, most of her snakes had been cut, burned, and electrocuted off her body. Her magic was being sapped away, and her physical form was gravely wounded.

"Well well, it would seem that the great Viper Queen has overplayed her hand." Akeno observed with a flushed face. "Seeing you writhe in agony like this gets me so hot!"

"Damn you!" Elestraza railed before unleashing another volley of green fire at her.

Tsubaki dashed in front of her and summoned her Mirror Alice. The flames hit the mirror, turned purple, and then launched themselves right back at Elestraza. Who no longer possessed the magical energy to completely deflect them.

The flames scorched the remainder of her snakes, causing her to wail in agony as she dropped her fans and tried to desperately put out the fires. Yubelluna took the opportunity to set a bomb trap directly behind her which Ellestraza stumbled into. The trap locked her feet in place before detonating with enough force to send her flying into the air. Her dress was shredded and her body was scorched by the blast.

"Such a temper." Akeno giggled coyly. "It looks like someone hasn't quite learned their lesson yet. Goody, I get to play with you some more!"

She raised her hands into the air, summoning a volley of lightning from the ceiling above. The electrical energy hit Elestraza like a tesla coil causing her to shriek in ceaseless unbridled agony as her body convulsed violently on the floor.

Finally, the lightning stopped. Elestraza's body continued to convulse on the floor as she coughed and wretched on the smoke emitted from her own charred skin.

"Now then…" Akeno slowly approached the downed Viper Queen, her eyes taking on a cold severity despite the smile on her face. "...I have a few questions for you Lady Elestraza. And if it's all the same, I'd prefer if you answered them honestly. Or not...either way works just fine with me."

"Give it a rest you…" Elestraza coughed violently again, taking a few more pained, labored breaths. "...wretched little bitch!"

Without another word, Akeno blasted her with lightning again. This however, was purple in color, serving only to cause more pain as opposed to end her life. Elestraza shrieked in agony again as her body contorted into shapes it was never meant to take. Akeno hyperextended her limbs, snapped bones, disconnected joints, all while sending that magical lightning surging through her victims body. This was a unique form of spellcraft the Priestess of Thunder had become quite familiar with.

Torture Magic.

"I was...unaware a spine could bend that way without breaking." Tsubaki murmured.

"I don't think it can." Yubelluna commented, turning slightly green at the grisly sight in front of her.

Truly, they were seeing the infamous sadistic streak of Rias's Queen at its most vicious.

"Now are you going to answer my questions? Or do I get to tease you even more?" Akeno asked, licking her fingers suggestively, her face heated. "Tell me, what is it you hoped to gain by kidnapping my Master?"

"We were told...to bring her with us." Elestraza choked on her own tongue, her entire body turning into one large mass of hurt. "...she was our bargaining chip for a high ranking position within the organization."

"What organization? And what does Rias possess that makes her so valuable?" Akeno questioned.

"You've seen for yourself...the power that Rias possess. With the combined blood of the Gremory family and the Bael Clan, she has power comparable to that of her older brother Sirzechs. The power of one of the Four Great Satans, even if she has yet to fully tap into it yet. They wanted to...experiment on her. See if they could replicate or even steal the Augmented Power of Destruction she possess."

Akeno scowled at her coldly. "Okay. But you still didn't answer my first question. Who is this organization seeking the powers of Rias Gremory?"

Despite the pain racking her body, Elestraza began to chuckle. It was more a cough than anything, but the intent was there all the same. "You will know...soon enough...the time of our ascension is nigh…" She raised a single trembling hand into the air as a green magical circle appeared in her hand. "...and with its ascension, the age of this false peace shall end…"

She cast a magical enchantment beneath her.

"...as Chaos reigns supreme."

The floor under Elestraza's body ignited into green flames, slowly burning her down into nothing but a pile of ashes.

* * *

At the top of the Phenex Estate, two forces clashed at speeds even the eyes of most Devil's could not possibly hope to track. From the outside looking in, the battle was nothing more than a flurry of supersonic detonations that shook the Estate to its very core. Cracking the walls and toppling statues.

The Dragon and the Phoenix took their titanic battle up higher into the sky. Smashing straight through the barrier around the castle, completely demolishing it. Miles above the Estate, they continued to blast each other with every magical attack they had in their overpowered arsenals.

The fighting paused long enough for Salazar to get a good look at what he was fighting. He had never seen speed and power like this before.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are, Hyodo?!" He shouted half in anger and half in fear. "You're nothing compared to me, you understand?! Nothing! I am the Immortal Bird! A Phenex Nobleman and Head of the household! The hellfire of my Clan shall scorch you to dust!"

He raised his polearm into the air again and began building up every last bit of energy he had. From down below, every Devil fighting could feel the awesome power that was building from within Salazar. As he charged his power, so too did Jon. His armor began to glow with that same neon green aura as he channeled all his magical energy into a red ball in his gauntlet.

Rias shielded her eyes.

Salazar brought his polearm down and fired a massive beam of pure white light from his weapon. Jon responded by firing a beam of pure red light from his. As the two beams of energy made contact with each other, the surrounding area became engulfed in a light brighter than the sun.

A few moments passed and the light finally died down. Rias unshielded her eyes as the Estate fell into complete silence. Two comets came crashing back down onto the roof. Not at mach levels, but clearly on fire. The two objects made impact with the ground below, leaving two more small craters in their wake

On one side was Jon. His armor cracked open and half of it missing. One the other side was Lord Salazar, back in his normal form, and missing an arm, leg, and half his face.

Neither one of them were moving.

Finally, it was Jon who began to stir first. He slowly lurched up as the metal scrap that was once his armor fell apart and disintegrated. Though clearly in a tremendous amount of pain and spent of all his energy, Jon got onto his hands and knees and stood up. He began walking towards Salazar. Each step a painstaking crawl to the finish line.

He barely made it more than a couple of feet before collapsing onto his knees and coughing up blood.

From the other side of the arena, Salazar began to stir. A deep chuckle resonated from the back of his throat as his body began to regenerate itself. Though he was clearly exhausted, having spent the remainder of his magical energy, his body was completely intact.

"It's as I said." He calmly boasted before beginning the slow, methodical walk towards Jon. "All the power in the world cannot change the facts."

Rias shook her head vehemently in denial. "Get up! Jon, please get up!"

"Though our magic is spent, I'm still in one piece. Whereas you, little Pawn, have taken quite the beating."

Jon tried desperately to stand up only to fall right back down.

Salazar grabbed Jon by the throat and hoisted him into the air. "But I'll grant you this, you managed to push me past a limit I didn't even think was possible. Not that it truly matters in the end." He slowly began choking the life out of him.

"No…" Rias whispered breathlessly.

"You're finished!"

A hammer clicked back. Salazar's eyes caught the glint of something silver in Jon's left hand.

"Gotcha." He choked out.

Heaven's Revolver fired with a loud crack, sending a round of holy fire straight through Lord Phenex's forehead. Jon fell back onto the ground and gasped for breath while Salazar shrieked in unholy agony. He grasped at his head as his own fire seemingly cooked the inside of his brain.

"This pain! It burns!" He cried. "What have you done to me?!"

After a few more breaths, Jon's face contorted into a wide grin as he slowly stood back up. In his left hand, he was clutching the grip of a still smoking Smith and Wesson with pearl grips.

Salazar reeled back in abject horror. "Is...is that a holy weapon?!"

"This revolver was crafted out of pure Macedonian Silver and blessed by the Vatican." Jon explained before putting another round in Lord Phenex's arm. The wounded Devil wailed in unbridled pain yet again as the flames on his arm scorched him from the inside out. "It belonged to a Hunter of the Order of the Saintly Knights of Michael who went by the nickname Heaven's Revolver. My nickname."

The revolver cracked off again, putting a round into Salazar's left leg. The pain expressed on his face was like nothing ever seen by the Head of the Phenex family before. He was in true Hell.

At that moment, several members of the Red Dragon Forces reached the roof. Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Ravel, Yubelluna, and many others counted among their numbers.

"There they are!" Kiba pointed excitedly. "And look! Jon won!"

"Incredible…" Yubelluna's eyes went wide in utter shock. "...he actually pulled it off."

"That power we felt…" Akeno gazed at Jon in disbelief. "...was that really him?"

"He did it…" Rias's tired, beleaguered face lit up into a radiant beaming smile. "He actually did it! He overcame our species weakness!"

"But that's impossible!" Salazar shrieked in between pained wails. "A Devil can't use holy weapons!"

"How many times do I have to remind you?" Jon chuckled in amusement. "I'm not just a Devil! The laws don't apply to a Dragon the same way they apply to you. I was able to overcome my weakness."

He lowered the revolver as a harrowing memory bubbled to the surface.

"But even still, what I had to go through just to be able to hold this weapon again…"

* * *

Jon had been training like a mad man for three days straight. With only scarce food and little rest in between. Grayfia proved to be as excellent a teacher as she was brutal. And the vast majority of their time spent together involved Jon learning new depths to pain and suffering as she cast various forms of magical attacks on him.

But none of that would compare to what he was about to endure. Nothing would be the same after today. Jon and Grayfia descended the stairs towards the old laboratory. Neither one spoke a word as they made their way further down the spiral staircase.

"You'll most likely die." Grayfia spoke honestly. "You realize that right?"

"I don't have any other choice." He replied just as honestly. "Without this trump card, my entire strategy to beat Salazar goes out the window."

"Assuming you even survive, the amount of pain you will endure…" A chill ran down Grayfia's spine. "...you do understand what it is you're about to do, right?"

"Just…" Jon swallowed back his nerves. "...can we please stop talking about it?" He asked sincerely. "I'm trying really hard not to change my mind."

It was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, same as it was when he was last down there with Rias. In the center of the lab was that same, harmless looking, ball of yellow light.

"There's enough tempered light in that sphere to kill you a hundred times over." Grayfia spoke again. "Even if you somehow survive, there's no guarantee you'll ever be the same."

"If I don't do this…" He calmly spoke back while approaching the orb of light. "...then Rias's fate is sealed. A lifetime of unhappiness versus a few minutes of pain." He tried to smile even as his knees threatened to give out in terror. "That's not a bad trade."

"It won't just be pain, Jon." She insisted. "You're about to experience what many would consider to be True Hell. Do you understand that?"

"I get it, alright!" He shot back angrily. "I get it!"

She fell silent, quietly accepting that, scared as he was, he had accepted that this was something he simply must do. Jon approached the ball of light until he was close enough to reach out and touch it. If he hesitated, or only threw himself in half assed, he'd lose his nerve almost immediately upon feeling whatever nightmare came next. He had to either dive all the way in, or not at all.

It sounded so fucking simple, and yet it was anything but. This wasn't like jumping into a cold river. He was about to feel the Wrath of God.

The only thing keeping him going was Rias. The thought of what that monster would do to her, what she would be forced to endure for the rest of her life if he failed, was the only reason he had made it this far without chickening out.

"If I don't make it. Be sure to tell Rias and Asia-."

"I will. I promise." Grayfia finished.

After a moment of silence, Jon took a deep breath, shut his eyes…

And jumped straight into the ball of light.

* * *

All fell silent at the conclusion of Jon's explanation. Rias, Ravel, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, and indeed everyone in attendance that night, stared at Jon in utter horror at what he had been through. For the longest time, he simply stood there, staring off into space. Jon wasn't ready to talk about it. He wasn't even prepared to think about it again. It was going to take time for him to come to terms with what happened down in that Lab.

A lot of time.

After a few more moments of silence, Jon took a deep breath and spoke.

"It didn't tickle."

His focus returned. Jon stared back down at Salazar and cocked back the hammer of his revolver. "But in the end, all that matters is it worked. I am now immune to the Devil's Curse."

Rias's eyes began to glass over yet again. She silently wept as the realization of what her Pawn had done hit her like a ton of bricks. Jon had put himself through indescribable torment, true hell, just to make sure he would win.

He did all of it for her. She was never going to be able to fully repay him for this. Ever.

"Y...you shouldn't be here." Salazar's pained expression turned to one of abject terror as it slowly dawned on him the kind of opponent he was truly facing. "You shouldn't even be alive right now! Monster! Monster! Get away from me!"

Salazar turned to run away only for Jon to pop him in the leg with another searing holy round. His opponent screamed in agony yet again as he collapsed to the ground. Jon spun the weapon in his hand, reloading it with holy fire. In his right hand he summoned his other revolver, Devil's Colt, and aimed the two weapons at Riser.

"I'm only going to say this once." Jon warned. "Forfeit now, Salazar. Or I will give you a small taste of the hell you forced me to endure."

"But...but I need Rias for the deal, they won't let me in otherwise!" Salazar protested angrily. "What gives you the right to interfere with my plans?! Why are you ruining everything?! A mere servant like you has no business meddling in the affairs of your betters!"

The hammers cocked back.

"Wrong answer."

Jon unloaded his revolvers into Salazar's body, riddling the Phoenix with holes that burned him from the inside out. The moment he ran out he would simply twirl the guns and begin firing again, using the primal energy of the untempered hellfire as an infinite source of ammunition.

"Look at Salazar..." Kiba pointed towards the squirming mass of misery that was Lord Phenex, a hint of disturbance in his voice.

"The holy fire is draining his mental and physical strength. It's preventing him from regenerating properly." Akeno observed. "Not even the Lord of the House of Phenex can rise from the ashes when his mind is under this kind of attack."

"His mind?" Koneko asked.

"Indeed." Tsubaki, who had been silently watching behind them, finally spoke up. "Salazar's body may be immortal, but his mind is not. There's only so much pain he'll be able to endure before it breaks."

"This is...this is brutal." Kiba couldn't help but admit. "I know Salazar was a bad dude and all but...I think Jon's taken it too far."

"I doubt Jon sees it that way." Tsubaki spoke frankly. "After all this is nothing compared to what he had to endure."

"No! Stop it! Please! I'm begging you! Mercy!" The burning mass shrieked imploringly as Jon continued to unload the holy fire into his victim.

"Mercy?!" Jon bellowed. "Where was your mercy when you beat me to a pulp in front of my Master?! Where was your mercy when you shot me with my own gun after she threw herself at your feet?! Do you know what I have been through because of you?! The torment I have endured?!"

"I was wrong!" He sobbed, his body a burning mass of scorched skin and pain. "But please! You don't have to sink to my level! You don't have to become a monster!"

Jon finally snapped out of it. He stared at the broken mess that was Salazar Phenex, convulsing in seizure like episodes, his mind completely shattered. Something about what he just said, it reminded him an awful lot of something else.

You're turning into a Dragon, Jon. But you don't have to become a Monster.

The revolvers vanished from his hands. He'd done it. He won.

With this revelation, Jon felt his head begin to spin. The cheering of the crowd behind him fell silent as his vision faded to black. He was out of magic, out of stamina, and most likely bleeding internally.

And it had all just caught back up to him.

His body slowly began to fall backwards as if floating through water as Jon collapsed to the ground. The last conscious thought he had being a crimson haired girl soaring towards him, her arms outstretched, and tears streaming from her face.


	19. Epilogue

The moment Jon collapsed, Rias caught him in her outstretched arms. Shortly after his victory over Salazar, the magical chains binding her to the side of the spire disappeared, as did the mark on the back of her neck.

Rias clutched her precious Pawn close to her body as tears streamed down her face. She would never forgive this man for putting himself through the hell he had endured just to save her. And yet at the same time, she was over the moon to know that the nightmare had finally come to an end.

The other members of the ORC quickly raced to her side. Jon's injuries were grave, but he would live. That was the important thing.

"We did it." Kiba beamed with pride. "We actually...fucking...did it."

"Strange, I thought it would be more difficult." Koneko joked with a slight smirk.

They all burst into mirthful laughter. From off in the distance, Ravel smiled happily as the members of the ORC tended to their unconscious comrade. In the end, everything had turned out okay.

It was at that exact moment that she felt a horrendous pit form in her stomach. Something...wasn't right. What was this overwhelming feeling of despair washing over her? They had just won, it was finally over.

And then she turned around.

Sona Sitri had flown all the way to the very top of the Estate. A somber look in her eyes. In her arms was the lifeless body of Riser Phenex.

"Lord Riser!" Yubelluna shouted in panic before soaring up into the sky. She snatched the body from Sona who hung her head in despair.

The Bomb Queen shook her Master insistently, begging him to wake up.

"Mihae! Mihae I need you!" She shouted hysterically.

The Bishop rushed over to her Master's side along with Ravel. The two women immediately began using their healing magic on Riser's body.

Upon which their blood ran frigid. He was gone. There was no healing magic on Earth that could bring Riser back from this.

"No…" Ravel shook her head over and over again in denial. "No you wouldn't! You wouldn't do this to me! You wouldn't do this to your Peerage!"

"Please…" Tears leaked from Yubelluna's eyes. "Please Master Riser...wake up."

But of course he didn't. Their Master was dead. As the grave truth slowly began to sink in they each one by one began to break down.

Yubelluna was the first. Losing her composure entirely as she buried her face in her dead Master's chest and proceeded to bawl her eyes out. Next was Siris and Carlamine, who collapsed onto their knees as they did their best to support each other in between violent sobs. Isabella and Xuelan both shook their heads repeatedly in denial, looking as if they'd be sick at any moment. Mihae turned white as a sheet, paralyzed to the spot in utter denial of what it was she was seeing.

Finally...the first few streams of tears began to fall down Ravel's cheeks.

"You always promised…" Her bottom lip began to quiver. "...you always promised you'd be there for me no matter what. You wouldn't do this to us, right? You wouldn't leave now, when we finally became free…" As the pain became too much to bare, she clung to his neck and shut her eyes tight.

"Please don't leave me!"

The bottom fell out and Ravel proceeded to cry louder than the others. Every single member of Riser's Peerage who was there on that roof poured their grief out freely to their dead Master. As they did so, the members of the ORC and Sona's Peerage watched on in somber silence.

"Wh...what happened?" Akeno quietly asked Sona, who had rejoined them.

The heir to the Sitri Clan simply shook her head. Remaining silent as the members of Riser's Peerage continued to violently sob a few yards away.

"After all that…" Akeno bowed her head as pain wracked her heart. "...to think he gave his life for us."

"I take back everything I ever said about him." Kiba added. "Riser Phenex, I'll remember you fondly for so long as I live."

Koneko nodded in agreement, her head bowed in mournful resignation.

Rias Gremory, who was still clutching Jon in her hands, felt the weight of her guilt come crashing down on her. For so long...she had despised Riser. He'd done so much to make her life miserable over the years. And yet at the end, for him to sacrifice everything so that she might be free…

"I forgive you." She quietly bowed her head as new tears leaked down her cheeks. She clutched at her unconscious Pawn for comfort. Unable to fathom how Ravel must have been feeling at that moment. "I forgive you for everything, Riser Phenex. Just stop this, now. Come back to your Peerage. Come back to those who love you."

As if having heard her words, a sound from behind her began to stir. Rias looked back to see Salazar's broken body begin to violently convulse once more. His coughing became worse and worse and his throat began to glow.

"What's happening?" Akeno asked, her attention having been turned to the aura of power that was building behind her.

"Is he regenerating?" Kiba quickly went for his blade.

Rias's eyes went wide as a startling realization came over her. "No...he's not."

Salazar's mouth sprung open as a plume of magical fire burst forth. From these flames, the shape of a great red bird took form in the sky. The majestic being cawed at the group as all eyes turned towards the space of Salazar's burning body.

"It's...it's the guardian spirit of their house." Sona marveled in disbelief.

"The Phoenix…" Ravel gazed up in disbelief, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Salazar's now lifeless corpse began to burn away into nothing but a pile of ash. The Immortal Bird slowly descended from on high and flew into Riser's open jaw, leaving a trail of light that soared all the way down his throat. A fire began to well in his lifeless body. The color returned to his complexion and the breath returned to his lungs.

Slowly, his eyes began to open again.

"Ravel...Yubelluna?" With two groggy eyes, Riser Phenex gazed between the two distraught women. "What's going on?"

Slowly, as the realization of what just happened struck them, both Ravel and Yubelluna's miserable expressions turned into beaming, radiant, and overjoyed smiles.

"Big Brother!" Ravel clung to him tightly as she began to sob all over again. Albeat for entirely different reasons this time.

"Master Riser! You're alive!" Yubelluna joined Ravel in her tears of joy as relief washed over her being.

One by one, every girl in Riser's Peerage who had been weeping tears of grief mere moments ago, found the strength in their legs to stand and run to their Master. As new life and new spirit returned to them. They each proceeded to jump on top of him, crying tears of joy and relief as they each clung to the man they loved.

"Girls! Girls!" He tried to squirm away, gasping for breath. "I don't know what's going on but you're choking me!" Riser insisted, trying his best to get some oxygen in his lungs despite the weight of over a dozen emotional women bearing down on his chest.

Sona, upon seeing the man who saved her life alive and well, breathed a content sigh of relief before removing her glasses and wiping a single stray tear from her eye. "And from the ashes, the Phoenix rises again. This time however, in a new form."

"It would seem the noble spirit of House Phenex grew tired of Salazar's dishonesty. He has found a new host more worthy of the title Immortal Bird." Tsubaki surmised, a glowing smile on her face.

"Boy...this whole night has just been one giant roller coaster." Kiba commented, too emotionally drained to think anymore.

"If it's all the same to you guys...I'm gonna get off this ride now." Koneko added, clearly just as tired as he was.

Rias smiled before hugging Jon close to her. "Everything turned out okay in the end...Jon...you've done so much for so many people."

Ravel finally looked up from her Brother's shoulder and peered over at the unconscious Pawn in Rias's arms. Whether he knew it or not he had effectively saved her Brother's life.

If she had any doubts before, they were gone now. Ravel was in love with Jonathan Hyodo.

* * *

He was surrounded by fire again when he next woke. Jon looked around to see he was in the middle of the same burning landscape he always went to in his dreams. If he was here, it could only mean one thing.

"Ddraig."

"Yes, it is I." The Welsh Dragon spoke, his image appearing in the flames as always. "And you as well. We are one in the same now, Jonathan Hyodo. A single organism."

"Then why do I still feel so detached from you?" Jon asked suspiciously.

"It will take time for your mind to fully process the change. For now, we shall continue to converse as two separate entities."

Jon frowned but otherwise nodded.

"But make no mistake, the joining has begun. You are slowly coming into your own, and not a moment too soon. The White One is due to appear earlier than I had anticipated."

"The White One…who is that?" Jon asked nervously.

"The White One is my counterpart. My opposite. The one who divides. A being of almost limitless power, much like me. To the mortal realm, he is known as Albion. The White Dragon Emperor."

Jon felt a nervous pit form in his stomach.

"A day will soon come where the two of you shall meet in mortal combat. On that day, the battle that will rage shall make your victory over the Phoenix seem a paltry task in comparison."

"So that is your will then?" He guessed. "I am to defeat the White Dragon Emperor?"

"No." His voice boomed severely. "Facing the White One is your destiny, but it is not the will you shall inherit."

"Then what is your will?!" Jon asked in frustration. "Tell me!"

"Yes, it is time." The Dragon stood tall over Jon, his eyes gleaming in the flame. "Listen well, Jonathan Hyodo, and you shall hear of my will. The will of the Red Dragon Emperor. And indeed all those who are counted among the Red Dragon species."

He listened intently. At last, he would have the answers he'd been waiting so long for.

"Our race is dying, Jonathan." The Dragon spoke plainly. "Whether we like it or not, as the Red Dragon Emperor, we represent one of the very last of our kind. Thus, my will is this. You shall call upon your power, gather a harem of suitable mates, and together…"

"Oh no…"

"...make a lot of babies!"

Silence. Nothing but long, horribly uncomfortable silence.

"Were you not listening?" The Dragon asked curiously.

"You're fucking shitting me right?" Jon asked in utter disbelief.

The Dragon quirked his head at him "N...no. I am not 'shitting' you, Jonathan. This is the will of the Red Dragon Emperor."

"You mean to tell me…" Jon stared up at him both angrily and incredulously. "...that all this time, after everything I've endured, my whole purpose for being is to become a damn sperm factory?!"

"Well how else do you expect the gene to be carried on?" The Dragon spoke frankly, his powerful voice seeming rather inappropriate for such a casual tone. "That's sort of how biology works, Dude."

"Okay fine, but I don't see how…" He narrowed his eyes up at the Dragon sharply. "...wait a minute. Did you just call me 'Dude'?"

"Oh right, I forgot to mention. Because of the merging our personalities and memories are starting to bleed together. Just as you have inherited my spirit, so too am I inheriting yours. Along with the memories I've seen in your mind."

"Okay...what memories have you been looking at?" Jon asked suspiciously.

"The ones regarding your two closest friends. Matsuda and Motohama I believe their names are."

Oh dear God no…

"I have found wisdom in their words. They seem to have a pretty good idea of what I'm going for here."

"Trust me when I tell you those two do not have a good idea about anything regarding the opposite sex." Jon replied while rubbing the bridge of his nose to relieve the slowly building pressure.

"Regardless, you are well on your way to successfully building your Harem. I can sense that you've already formed the imprint with five powerful and fertile females. All capable of incubating a healthy litter Dragon's eggs."

"Hold on...five?!"

"Yes. I sense five powerful spirits that have fully connected with yours. Not bad Bro, not bad at all."

Asia and Rias were a given. Akeno he could see coming around, and maybe even Koneko too.

Which meant there was only one other person who could possibly be number five.

"You will need more if you hope to sustain a viable population. Stay the course, Jonathan. And get all up in that sweet sweet ass."

"Okay, seriously though. You need to stop doing that, right now." He insisted vehemently.

"I'm just trying to get you psyched up, J-dawg. Why you gotta be like that?"

He groaned in pain, this was easily worse than the fight with Salazar.

"Just keep showing those ladies your mad love skills, homie. Get out there and tap that booty, Bro."

"Alright! Alright!" Jon shouted up at him. "I'll carry out your will! Just please, for fucks sake, stop talking like that!"

The Red Dragon nodded silently. "Very well then. You know what you have to do, so I shall leave you to it."

"One last thing." Jon called to him before he left, his expression turning serious. "If I'm gonna do this, I'm doing it my way."

Again the Dragon quirked his head at him.

"You're not the only presence in this head, Dragon. You have your will, now here's mine. Those girls aren't just Treasures to me, they're my family. If I'm gonna do this, then they come first."

He remained silent.

"Their happiness, their dreams, and their safety." Jon counted out. "Those come before anything else. If I can't manage that and fulfill your will, then you'll just have to accept that. Because I refuse to hurt any of them. There's no discussing that point."

"It will be a challenge."

"Since when has life ever not been a challenge for us?" Jon replied with a slick grin. "But somehow, despite the odds, we always come out on top. That's what makes us the Red Dragon Emperor, right?"

After a long moment of silence the Dragon finally nodded its massive head before disappearing back into the flames.

"Matsuda and Motohama, you two have successfully managed to bleed yourselves into my subconscious." Jon seethed in anger. "I'm not even kidding anymore, first chance I get, I'm gonna murder you both."

* * *

When Jon next opened his eyes, he was no longer surrounded by fire. He awoke to find himself in the Phenex Estate laying on a rather comfy bed. Turning his gaze to the side, he met with a familiar pair of emerald eyes.

Asia smiled at him. "You're finally awake."

He groaned in pain as he struggled to sit up. "What are you doing here, Asia? I thought we agreed you needed to stay with Millie."

"Grayfia came back for me after your fight." She pouted at him softly. "I'm getting really sick and tired of seeing you beat yourself to a pulp and then pass out, Jonathan Hyodo."

He sighed before collapsing back into the bed. "You and me both." A thought occurred to him and he lurched back up. "Hey wait a minute, where's-"

"I'm right here."

He slowly turned and peered off at the other side of the bed. The crimson haired beauty of Kuoh was smiling back at him with adoring watery eyes.

"Rias…" His cheeks began to burn. "...are you okay? Salazar didn't-"

She threw herself on him, pressing her body as close to his as humanly possible.

"How can you say that after everything you've been through?" She started choking up. "Jon...you just saved my life. I can never...I...thank you. Just...thank you."

After a moment of stunned silence Jon finally returned her embrace. "It was nothing." He assured. "I'd do it all again if I had to."

She sighed contently, taking in his scent and fully relaxing herself into him. Something she'd wanted to do for a long time. "You're too good to me. What have I done to deserve a servant...no…a man like you, Jonathan Hyodo?"

"You saved my life once." He reminded her while gently stroking her hair. "Why wouldn't I do the same?"

She shook her head against his chest. "That was nothing like this. You don't owe me anything."

He chuckled. "Then I guess you'll just have to accept that I did it because I wanted to."

"I'll never live it down. So long as I live I'll always be indebted to you for this, Jon." She pressed her chest up against him. "Whatever you would ask of me, you'll have it. Now and forever."

Jon shook his head at her. "Just rest here with me for now. That's all I really want."

She smiled and nodded as a light blush crept over her cheeks. "Of course."

Asia smiled sadly at them before standing up and turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rias asked.

Asia stopped dead in her tracks and began to tremble nervously, her face turning scarlet. "Well...I just...you two seem like you wanted to be alone so I…" She cast her gaze solemnly to the floor. "...I just assumed you wanted me to leave."

Rias shook her head insistently. "I'll have my time with Jon soon enough. For now, he's recovering."

Asia turned around and peered at them curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Rias smiled at her affectionately. "...that a Dragon always rests among his Treasures. That means you too."

Asia broke out into a small smile before nodding her head. She joined Rias on the bed, wrapping herself around Jon's other side before sighing contently.

"I was so worried about you." She whispered as they all laid back down.

"We both were." Rias added, relaxing as well.

Jon's gaze changed from Asia to Rias and back again as he thoughtfully considered the two women currently resting on his chest. This was definitely going to take some getting used to. But for the moment, he was just happy to be able to enjoy a good thing while it lasted. They were all exhausted, and a bit of rest would be a welcome relief.

As he shut his eyes, he could hear the steady beating of his Treasure's hearts as they began transferring their energy into him, before the trio fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

After a couple hours of rest, Rias and Asia helped Jon through the corridors of the Phenex Estate and out onto the balcony. There, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko had been keeping themselves entertained by tossing wedding gifts, which they had thrown into a pile, into the air and shooting them with lightning.

"Pull!" Akeno shouted.

Koneko tossed a rather large bust of Salazar Phenex high into the air before Akeno zapped it with lightning. Obliterating the statue into dust.

"We've still got like two hundred and fifty more to go." Kiba observed in disbelief.

"If we get bored we can always burn the rest." Akeno offered gleefully.

Koneko nodded in agreement. "I'll get the gasoline."

As they discussed how best to deal with the rest of the gifts, they turned to see Jon making his way outside with the help of Asia and Rias. The three members of the ORC broke out into bright faces and ran over to their finally conscious Pawn.

"I can take it from here, girls." Jon assured.

"You sure?" Rias asked worriedly.

He nodded and the two reluctantly allowed him to stand on his own power. He clutched at his bandaged ribcage as he slowly made his way over to his friends.

"You're awake!" Akeno beamed happily before wrapping him up in a hug.

He winced as her chest accidentally pressed against one of his fractured ribs. "Good to see you too, Akeno."

"Man, you kicked ass out there today, Bro." Kiba knocked fists with his Peerage brother after giving Akeno her moment.

"And got my ass kicked in the process." He joked.

Kiba chuckled at him before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Nonsense. You were amazing, my friend."

"I appreciate it, Brother." Jon replied sincerely. He then felt something soft knock him in the chest.

"Oof! What the-"

Jon looked down to see a silver haired girl pressed against his abdomen, her arms wrapped around his waist, her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

"K...Koneko?" He asked in bewilderment.

Immediately realizing what she was doing, Koneko's eyes shot open and her face heated up. She quickly shoved herself away and regained her stoic composure.

"I'm uhhh…" She coughed awkwardly. "...I'm glad you're not dead."

Akeno and Kiba both rolled their eyes at her. She was completely transparent.

"So the man of the hour at last graces us with his appearance."

Everyone turned to see Queen Grayfia standing near the doorway to the Phenex Estate with a most peculiar man standing next to her. A figure clad in resplendent gold and black armor and robes.

"Brother?" Rias peered at him curiously.

Upon hearing Rias say the word 'Brother' Jon considered the stranger more closely. Sure enough he had the same long red hair and ocean green eyes that Rias possessed.

"Y...your Lordship!" Jon was about to try to bow despite his injuries until Asia stopped him.

"Seriously, you need to take it easy." She fussed at him. "You're going to reopen your wounds at this rate."

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory." Sirzechs continued. "It was a splendid match."

"You're too kind, Sir." Jon replied.

"Honestly, there's no need to be so formal, my friend. Are you not the Red Dragon Emperor?"

Lady Grayfia giggled at him. "I think young Hyodo here might be a tad bit intimidated by you, my Lord. Not surprising given the nature of his relationship with your little sister."

Rias turned away and blushed deeply at Grayfia's comment.

"Is that what this is about?" Sirzechs chuckled heartily in amusement before placing a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Any man who would fight for my sister the way you have, is someone worthy of my trust. And I trust you enough to know that you will take care of her."

Jon smiled at him happily.

"Besides. If you do break her heart, I'll just have you killed."

He then immediately turned white as a sheet.

Rias scoffed and glared at her Brother with her hands on her hips. "Would you please not scare my boyfriend, Zechs?"

Sirzechs chuckled again. "I'm only joking, of course."

"B...boyfriend?" Asia whined while beginning to turn red.

"Perhaps we should give these two some privacy, my Lord." Queen Grayfia offered. "I imagine they have a lot they wish to discuss."

Rias suddenly fell quiet again as her heart began to race.

Sirzechs nodded in agreement. "We'll leave you two be for the moment."

"One moment, Lady Grayfia." Jon called out as they turned to leave.

"Hmm?" She turned back towards him.

"I wanted to say thank you." He smiled at her. "None of this would have been possible without your help."

She smiled back at him and shook her head. "I only helped guide your way. It was you that made all of this possible."

"We'll be returning home." Sirzechs said his farewell while Queen Grayfia bowed politely.

"Yeah, I think we'll be heading out too." Akeno announced.

"See you guys back at Headquarters." Kiba waved.

Koneko silently nodded and turned to join the others.

As Rias watched the others depart, she felt someone gently tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Asia offering her pink bikers helmet to her while pouting like a sad puppy.

"Here. You'll need this if you're going back with Jon."

Rias took the helmet from Asia and stared at her in bewilderment. "Are you sure?"

Asia nodded, her lips still pouty as she fiddled with a strand of her hair nervously. "Just go ahead and take it before I change my mind."

Rias smiled and leaned in close to her ear before whispering something. Asia responded by lighting up and turning towards her excitedly.

"You really mean it?"

Rias nodded assuredly. "Starting tomorrow."

Asia jumped in the air and clapped excitedly before wrapping Rias in a giant hug. "Thank you!" She then released her before waving at Jon. "I'll see you guys back at the house, okay?"

"O...okay?" Jon waved back at her as she ran off to rejoin the others. "What did you just tell her?"

"Oh, just some good news." Rias replied coyly before taking Jon's hands in hers. "Now then, would you like to escort me to the balcony? I understand the stars are supposed to be lovely tonight."

Jon smiled back at her affectionately. "I'd be right happy to."

* * *

Asia shut the door to the balcony and sighed glumly. As happy as she was, she couldn't help but start to feel nervous again.

"Still feeling jealous?"

Asia turned around to see Akeno smiling at her. She frowned, clutching her hands to her heart.

"It's not that I'm jealous. I guess I'm just nervous he'll decide he likes her better than me."

Akeno shook her head. "I don't think you need to worry about that. Jon doesn't strike me as the kind of man to play favorites."

"Maybe so…" She still looked worried. "...I just can't help but feel a little insecure."

"That's understandable. But if it's any consolation, I'm sure Rias feels exactly the same way."

Asia peered at Akeno curiously. "She does?"

She nodded. "Yep. After all, you got Jon to fall for you long before he fell for Rias. She even told me herself how jealous she was of that night you two spent together."

Asia closed her eyes and smiled warmly as the wonderful memory of that night, their night, came bubbling to the surface, setting her heart aflutter. So long as she kept the memory of that night close beside her, then she could hold her head up confidently through this new stage in their relationship.

Now it was Rias's turn. This was her night.

"You're right." She nodded at Akeno, a determined look in her eyes. "No matter what happens, I'll continue to do my best every day to remind Jon of how much I love him."

Akeno's expression became somewhat flustered as she placed a hand on one of her crimson cheeks and looked away. "Even...even if others decide that they love him too?"

Asia gave Akeno a confused look before gasping in surprise as she realized what it was she was saying. After a moment of quiet contemplation she smiled again and nodded.

"Yep! No matter what."

With that Asia made her way downstairs to join the others. Leaving Akeno behind to stare longingly through the glass at the man she desired, her fingers pressed against her lips in fond remembrance of their secret first kiss.

"You're a lucky man, Jonathan Hyodo. To hold so many hearts in the palm of your hand."

* * *

For the past ten minutes, Rias Gremory had done nothing but silently run her hand along one of the burn marks on his arm, a soft smile on her face.

"The stars are super bright tonight." Jon pointed out in amusement.

But of course she was less than concerned with that. She barely even seemed to hear him.

He chuckled. "You know if you keep staring at a guy like that, he might get the wrong idea."

She slowly shook her head. "You silly silly boy. Putting yourself through all that trouble just for me."

He could tell there was a hint of guilt in her voice. "Rias, you know I'd have gone through a lot worse for you."

"You're lying." She calmly replied. "I can tell by your voice." Her smile slowly faded away. "Jon...I can't begin to imagine what you went through in that lab. All I can say is that I'm so sorry that I put you through it."

Jon shook his head vehemently at her. "Salazar is the one to blame. Not you."

She gazed up at him. "Still. If you ever need to talk about it…"

He frowned and looked away. "Someday...someday I will but-"

She placed a concerned hand on his chest. "But what?"

"I can't." He swallowed back the terror in his voice as his skin turned pale. "Right now I...I just can't."

She wrapped herself against him and pressed her cheek to his chest. "Then don't. Let's forget about the pain for now. I just want to focus on this moment." Her smile returned. "This moment right here. The one I always saw in my dreams, but never pictured could actually be real."

Jon wrapped his arm around her. "Is this really how you pictured it?"

She giggled. "Okay maybe not exactly. But…" Her eyes met his again. "I wouldn't trade it for anything. I truly mean that."

They both kept each other's gaze locked onto one another for a moment as the rhythmic beating of their hearts came in sync.

"Rias...I…"

She closed her eyes, reached up, and kissed him. Though initially shocked, Jon soon relaxed into her soft full lips.

A whole minute passed before she finally let him go.

"That was my first kiss." She admitted bashfully, displaying an uncharacteristic amount of shyness. "I hope it was alright."

He pressed his hand against her cheek and kissed her back. "Better than alright."

She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed again. And again after that. And once more after that. He would never get tired of these soft lips. No matter how long he lived. When they finally broke apart she peered up at him once more, her lashes fluttering softly and her eyes screaming the words she had desperately been wanting to say to him for so long. Rias leaned up to his ear and spoke softly.

"I love you, Jonathan Hyodo."

Before he could say it back, she kissed him again. Just as well, his feelings for this woman were obvious. Finally content, she relaxed back into his arms and ran a finger along her favorite scar on his chest.

"By the way." She spoke up after a few minutes. "I've decided to move you and Asia into my room."

His eyes went wide. "You...you have?"

She nodded her head against his chest. "Mhmm. This way she doesn't feel left out. And we can all get closer."

Closer being the operative word there, he had no doubt.

"Is that why she looked so excited?"

"I think she was worried that you'd be moving out." Rias explained. "I assured her that I hadn't forgotten she has a place with you too." Her lips curled into a devious grin. "However, I did have one condition for her moving in."

He cocked a brow at her. "And what would that be?"

She gave him a sultry look, her face heated. "I get you all to myself tonight."

Jon grinned back at her. "Guess I'm not really in any position to complain, am I?" He teased.

She swatted him on the arm playfully. "You're really not, buster. Matter of fact, I'd say you're not really in a position to complain about anything I ask of you ever again."

He snickered, nodding in agreement. "I'll concede ya that. So you ready to get going?"

She shook her head, cuddling back up against him. "Not yet. I wanna enjoy this for just a little bit longer."

Jon kissed her forehead and relaxed against the railing.

"Take as long as you need."

* * *

Rias personally set the remainder of her wedding gifts on fire before Jon escorted her back down to the courtyard where the ceremony had been held. He proceeded to break the altar down, along with every chair and table not already destroyed, before tossing everything into a big pile while Rias set magical charges around the base of the massive statue.

After tossing the last chair into the pile, Jon dusted his hands off and popped a cigarette in his mouth. "I think that's the last of them. Am I missing anything?"

Rias finished with the magical charges and walked over to the pile. "Just one last thing."

She proceeded to tear off her dress. Revealing a pair of silky lace panties and a matching bra with white stockings. The outfit reminded him of the one Asia wore the night she first confessed to him. And frankly speaking, Rias was just as gorgeous as she was in it.

She finished wiggling out of the dreaded wedding dress and tossed it in the pile. "Okay, light it up."

He took in a long drag of the cigarette before taking it out of his mouth and blowing a massive fireball that ignited the dress and started burning through the wood.

Rias clapped her hands together. "Woohoo! Nice one."

He shot her a slick smirk. "Better than a carnival, right?"

"Much." She agreed.

"Ahem."

Jon and Rias both turned around to see Riser Phenex standing behind them with his little sister Ravel. She shoved her older brother towards Jon, who looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

"Can we help you?" Jon asked, his arms crossed and a perturbed expression on his face.

Finally, after a long moment of both men staring at each other in silence, the new head of the Phenex Clan raised his hand with his palm outstretched. Offering Jon a handshake.

"It is the custom in your country. Is it not?" Riser asked.

Jon looked down at Riser's palm then back at the Blue Blood again. Finally, after a moment of thought, he smiled and took the man's hand in his, shaking firmly.

No words needed to be said between them. Everything they had to tell to each other, they did through that one small act.

With their business done, Ravel ran up and wrapped Jon in a big squeezy hug. He chuckled at Ravel before returning her affection and petting her hair.

"I can't possibly thank you enough..." She stated with emphasis, her eyes beginning to glass over. "...for everything you've done for my brother and me."

It was then Jon realized something. He exchanged a look with Rias who silently nodded at him. Jon took the cigarette from his mouth and tilted her chin up towards him. She immediately froze in place upon locking eyes with him. Ravel's lips parted and her cheeks turned scarlet. At that moment, his eyes were asking her a question.

A question that, as he had just guessed, her heart already answered some time ago.

With that he popped his smoke back in his mouth and tipped his hat to her. "Be seeing you around, Lady Phenex."

Jon turned and walked back towards Rias, leaving a completely befuddled Ravel to quietly stare at him as he left. He then stopped and turned back around.

"Oh one more thing. Y'all might wanna take a few steps back." He warned, his cigarette between his fingers. "You're in the splash zone."

Ravel and Riser shared confused looks with one another upon which Jon pointed to the massive statue. After seeing all the magic circles at its base Ravel let out a surprised squeak before lifting up the skirt of her dress and hightailing it out of there alongside her older brother.

Rias smiled at Jon as he approached.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

Jon offered her center stage as he stood in the background. Rias approached the statue, gazing up at the last remnant of the accursed fate she had successfully overcome before snapping her fingers and setting off the charges. The magic circles detonated and the entire structure came crumbling down. Sending out a wave of stone dust that covered everything in its path.

Feeling about a hundred pounds lighter, Rias turned back to Jon and wrapped her arms around him. He flicked his cigarette away and the two lovers kissed.

"Now then…" She gazed at him seductively. "...what should we do with you, Mr. Hyodo?"

"I can think of a few things." He replied coyly.

She gave him a devious little smirk before taking his hat off and placing it on her head. Rias stroked his cheek before sauntering over to the bike. She placed her hand on the seat, arched her back and snapped an overtly sexual look back at him with her finger pressed against her lip.

Jon folded his arms and cocked a brow at her, an approving smirk on his face.

Rias began a little improvised routine for him. Using the hat and his bike to treat Jon to a burlesque style dance where she grinded, swayed, and shook her ass for him. He ate up every second of it, drinking in her stunning figure as she finished the routine by splaying herself on her back across the seat of his bike.

"God you're dramatic." He laughed. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it."

She sat up and crossed one leg over the other. Beckoning her man with one little finger while biting her lower lip. Jon obliged happily, kissing her passionately before joining her on the bike. She straddled it behind him and pressed her busty chest to his back.

"Take me home, Cowboy." She whispered in a sultry voice while placing the hat back on his head.

Jon revved the engine, firing twin flames from his exhaust pipes. Rias quickly put the helmet Asia loaned her on her head and wrapped her arms around him. A red portal appeared in front of them and the chopper took off before vanishing behind the summoning circle.

"Big Brother…" Ravel spoke up, having watched everything from the sidelines. "I've decided I want to become a Dragon's Treasure."

"Really? That's nice, Sis…" He replied, only half paying attention as he worried about the giant mess he was going to have to clean up.

When it finally occurred to him what she just said, his eyes bulged almost completely out of his head.

* * *

"Beautiful night, wouldn't you say?" Lucifer spoke to his Queen. Having just finished watching his sister ride off with the Red Dragon Emperor, he suddenly felt a touch romantic. "The stars always seem to sparkle in your eyes the brightest of all, my Queen."

She smiled gently, a light blush creeping over her cheeks. "What's got you in such a romantic mood, my Lord?"

"Perhaps I'm just happy for my little sister." He admitted. "Truth be told, I feel I owe Jon a great deal. He seems to have freed Rias's heart from its isolation. This is the first I think I've ever truly seen her smile in a long time."

"It's wonderful to see, I have to admit." Grayfia agreed. She gazed over at Lord Lucifer. "You never intended to make her marry Lord Riser, did you?"

He shook his head. "Had they lost the Rating Game, I would have simply had them both exiled back to Earth, away from the public eye."

"Thank goodness it didn't come to that. I can't imagine the mess we would have been forced to clean up." She peered at him questioningly. "But if you were never going to make her go through with it, then why have Jonathan battle Lord Salazar in the first place? When you could have easily intervened yourself?"

"I needed to see it with my own eyes. And now that I have, I can't help but be hopeful about our future." He smiled brightly. "It truly is a miracle. I never dreamed that the Red Dragon Emperor would one day come over to our side."

"It would seem that an encounter with the White Dragon Emperor could be upon us soon." Grayfia cautioned.

Lucifer nodded in agreement. "Perhaps." He wrapped his arms around his beloved Queen, who closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch. "But for now, I choose to remain positive. This is a great boon we have been granted after all."

"A great boon indeed, my Lord." She smiled, turning her head back towards him and placing a hand on his cheek.

Feeling the romantic energy in the air, the two kissed under the starlight.

* * *

The door to Rias's room burst open as the two Lovebirds stumbled in. The President was clinging to her Dragon like a spider monkey. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as she kissed him furiously. Her wings beating with excited arousal, knocking over various objects in the room. Their lips hadn't separated since the moment Jon picked her up off the bike. Rias refused to let him go for even a second. Even as she fell backwards onto her bed she kept him firmly locked to her. She'd been so patient, endure so much, spent countless nights dreaming of this moment, nothing was going to stop her from savoring every second of it.

Jon finally managed to pull away long enough to begin greedily kissing her neck. Rias moaned in utter delight at his touch and held his head in her hand as he kissed down her soft skin. He worked his way down to the swell of her heaving breasts before ravenously tearing away at her bra to suck on the soft sweet mounds they contained. She completely lost herself to him. Each touch, each taste, each sensation he placed upon her skin sending jolts of ecstasy throughout her body. It was so much better than she could have ever possibly imagined, and he'd barely even started.

Rias proved to be a far less timid and far more vocal partner than Asia, though even she began to fidget nervously as Jon kissed down her belly, ran his tongue around her navel and then worked his way down to her inner thigh. Whatever nervous thoughts she may have been having, however, they were soon buried under the euphoria of her Dragon's tongue and lips. Every place he touched was a place that no other man had touched before, and no other man would touch ever again. Jon was taking all of her firsts and the knowledge of this alone nearly drove her to cum on more than one occasion.

And then he tore away her panties.

"Beautiful." Jon commented and suddenly she desperately needed his lips on hers again. Rias grabbed him by the collar and glued her lips to his again. As her tongue desperately explored the inside of his mouth her hands became more and more frustrated by the unnecessary amount of clothing he was still wearing. What came next was a flurry of button popping, belt unbuckling and cowboy boots ending up who knows where.

Then her hands landed on his muscles. She was already addicted to his body yet now she found herself greedily pawing every inch of his abdominal muscles as if this were the first time she'd ever truly felt them. As her hands headed further down to unzip his pants, however, he suddenly pulled away.

"Seriously?" She pouted at him, biting her lower lip, a desperate need in her eyes.

"I know, I know." He soothed her with another kiss. "But you said you wanted this to be perfect, right?"

She nodded, that hunger in her gaze still present.

"Then let me take my time."

Rias groaned in frustration which he immediately kissed away again. He began sucking and nibbling at her nipple and the sensation went straight to her clit. The more Jon toyed with the President the more she desperately needed more of his body touching her. He ran his tongue in circles along her nipples, leaving a slick coat of saliva across her breasts. His tongue glided back down to her inner thighs and the needy noises she made in response confirmed that she was ready.

As he parted her legs Rias suddenly became hideously aware of how badly her pussy was throbbing. Jon began licking the juncture of her thighs upon which her mind began to swim.

"P...please." She breathlessly whispered, her face heating up as she finally relented her desperation to him.

And just like that his tongue was on her clit. Alternating between short strokes and long glides as two fingers slid into her heat. Her body responded by gripping the comforter tightly in balled up fists as her hips arched up as if she had just been electrified. She was close, so very close, yet that stubborn pride of hers refused to let her fully let go. Rias bit the knuckle of her pointer finger hard enough to nearly draw blood as her thighs began to shake uneasily.

The moment Jon eased her clit into his mouth and gave the tiniest suck Rias's brain short circuited and her eyes crossed.

"Jon! What are you-shit! Ahhhhh!"

Rias came so hard she saw stars. The expression on her face amused him greatly as it was clear she'd never had an orgasm quite like that one before. Jon murmured sweet words into her ear as she slowly came back down to Earth. He kissed Rias fiercely and the taste of herself on his lips immediately got her heated all over again.

"Get your pants off." She growled.

Jon gave her a slick grin in response. "My, aren't we serious all of a sudden."

The President had officially had enough of his teasing. With one swift motion she rolled him over and straddled her Dragon, he sucked in a breath as she began grinding her naked heat against his bulge.

"Damn right I am. Pants off. Now." She demanded.

He chuckled at her in amusement. "Sure thing, Boss."

He had barely managed to unbutton before she was already jerking his pants and underwear off the rest of the way. The moment his erection sprung free, however, she stopped. Before going straight to the main event, she wanted something else first.

"Rias, what are you-"

His words were cut off as he suddenly sucked in air with a sharp hiss. Her slender, moist, lips parting and taking in as much of him as her virgin throat could handle. His cock was thick and perfect and Rias couldn't help but linger over it as she took him into her mouth again and again. Did he taste good? No not necessarily. It was mostly sweat and and salt that she tasted on her tongue. But that didn't matter. This was Jon's taste. Her Dragon's taste. Yet one more detail about her beloved servant she had been desperately needing to know. And now she did.

She continued to slurp him into her mouth greedily until he finally growled and pulled her off of him by her hair.

"Woman...you're killing me, here."

"Is there a better way to go?" She teased, eyeing his manhood hungrily while stroking his shaft. "Jon...I'm ready"

He nodded in understanding, silently placing her back on his lap as she slowly moved him into position. Rias had been preparing for this moment with toys and her own hand, hoping beyond hope for the day she could relish in this feeling. She hovered over him for just a moment, taking a second to confirm this wasn't all some hideously cruel dream, before slowly taking him inside of her.

"Sweet merciful God." Inch by delicious inch he filled her up until she was stretched and breathless. A trickle of blood ran down his legs as she sat down on him completely.

"You good?" He asked in concern despite how tight she felt around his shaft.

"Never been better." She moaned in delight.

She began to ride him at a slow easy pace, adjusting to his size. While she did this he rolled her nipples between his thumbs and fingertips, pinching them just hard enough to make lightning jolt through her. Rias was halfway to a second orgasm when Jon grabbed her by the hips and took over. He went deeper, harder, fucking her so thoroughly that she could only whisper "Yes. Yes fuck fuck yes." As she came. His orgasm was moments behind and the warm feeling that enveloped her belly afterwards was completely magnificent. Rias collapsed onto him and went silent.

Jon kissed her cheek sweetly. "So what do you think? Not bad considering...Rias?"

She was crying. Though Rias made no noise Jon could feel her tears falling on his shoulder and the heaving of her chest. He quickly lurched up and frowned at her in concern.

"Rias, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She raised her head up and stared down at him, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "It's just...for so long I was sure this moment would be a dream and nothing else. I spent the last century of my life mentally preparing for the day I was forced to give my first time to a man I despised. Now that the moment of my dreams is here...it's even better than I ever imagined."

He smiled at her lovingly and moved to cuddle up next to her when she pushed him back down.

"Uh uh." She shook her head and bit her lower lip, that amorous look returning to her face. "I'm not done with you yet, Cowboy. Not by a longshot."

* * *

No one in the ORC Headquarters slept that night. How could they with Rias and Jon being so ungodly loud. Between the constant banging of the headboard, Rias's loud moaning, and the occasional tremor as their powers accidentally leaked out, there was no hope of a peaceful nights rest. Not that anyone could particularly blame the President. She'd been waiting for this moment for over a century after all. They weren't mad.

But they were curious.

Akeno couldn't help but be slightly nosey. After all she had never heard the Crimson Queen of Kuoh make such scandalous and vulgar noises before in her life. Whatever Jon was doing to her in there, it was clear she was enjoying it...thoroughly.

"Rias, you greedy bitch." Akeno snickered as she perked an ear to the door for what had to be the fifth time that morning. They had quieted down for about an hour or so, but it wasn't long before the rambunctious duo were right back at it again. "You're going to kill that poor boy at this rate."

Kiba walked by and, upon feeling another tremor, promptly perked up an ear. Sure enough another ear piercing scream confirmed what he already suspected.

"They're still freaking going?" He asked incredulously. "It's six in the morning!"

Asia, who had been quietly sitting in the hallway with her knees tucked up against her chest, didn't comment. Pout levels: 60%

Koneko slumped into the room, still in her pajamas, an angry scowl on her face. "Is there a reason the whole house is still shaking?"

Pout levels: 70%

Akeno pointed at the door before perking her ear back up. "She hasn't let him stop since they took a break two hours ago."

"What's his goal here?" Koneko grumbled angrily. "Is he trying to split her in half?"

Pout levels: 80%

"If he is, it's only because that's what she's asking for." Kiba commented. "I'm more impressed by the fact that he can keep this up despite the fractured ribs."

Pout levels: 90%

"It makes sense if you think about it." Akeno offered. "After all, Dragons are supposed to take on multiple mates. I imagine they'd need a rather healthy amount of stamina to pull that off."

Pout levels: 100%

"But what about Rias?" Koneko asked. "There's no way she can still be enjoying that, is there?"

Pout levels: Reaching Critical Mass.

"You forget, Rias has been saving herself for this moment for over a century." Akeno reminded. "She's probably just a little pent up. Not to mention her first time is with Jon."

"Okaywegetittheresnoreasontokeepbringingitupshesjustrelievedandloveshimawholelotokaaaaaay?!"

The sudden outburst from Asia was so jarring and out of character that it completely silenced the room. Not that any of them could understand a word she just said given how fast she was talking.

Akeno clasped a hand over her mouth and giggled. "Awww you poor thing. Feeling a little territorial?"

"She said it would only be for the night." Asia folded her arms and made a pouty face. "I just don't want them to forget about me."

"They have to stop eventually." Kiba tried to sound reassuring. "I mean, they'll have to right?"

"That or he'll kill her." Koneko stated bluntly.

Pout levels: Reaching Critical Mass again.

* * *

Rias Gremory reared her head back and arched her spine while straddling Jon's lap as her whole body seized up. She screamed in pure ecstasy while clinging to her man for dear life. As she finally came down from the wave she was riding, her breath became ragged and she heaved on Jon's chest, her forehead pressed up against his.

"Had enough?" He offered with a smug grin, his whole chest and face red from exertion and slick with sweat.

Rias slumped over and collapsed onto the bed next to him, her arm covering her forehead as she breathed deeply. "Just...just give me a minute."

He chuckled at her in amusement before laying back with her on the bed.

"I think you've broken me." She commented in between breaths.

"You didn't overdo it, did ya?" He asked with a hint of concern.

"No no." She assured with a shake of her head before rolling over and curling her naked body around his. "I'll be fine." She breathed in his scent and sighed contently. "Just fine."

They kissed each other passionately before she relaxed into him, resting her head against his chest while he put his arm around her. The two lovers sat in silence for awhile before Rias finally spoke again.

"It was truly wonderful."

He smirked at her. "I'd imagine so if your eyes started rolling into the back of your head."

She scowled so as to try to hide her smile before smacking him on the head.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "But you set yourself up for that one."

"Ass." She replied insincerely, still unable to hide just how happy she was. Rias traced her finger along his abdomen daintily. "You really did save my life Jon. But more than that, you turned my nightmare into a dream."

"You don't have to keep thanking me." Jon insisted while caressing her shoulder with his thumb. "I wouldn't have gone to hell and back the way I did if you weren't worth it."

She shook her head silently. "Even still. Words alone cannot describe what you've given me." Rias slowly pulled herself up and straddled his lap again while bracing herself with her hands on the sheets. Her silky soft crimson hair tickled his face as she gazed down at him adoringly.

"From this day, until the end of my days, I am yours Jonathan Hyodo."

He nodded in understanding, gazing up at her just as affectionately. "I love you, Rias. Ten thousand years from now that fact still will not have changed."

She bit down on her lower lip again and started grinding her hips on his lap, a look of want in her eyes.

"Again? Rias you're wearing me out."

"Oh come on." She whined pitifully. "I've had to deal with over a century of pent up frustrations, can you really blame me for wanting to make the most of my first time?"

He chuckled at her while shaking his head incredulously. "At least give me a minute to rest up."

She was about to pout in protest when a devious little idea popped into her head. Rias grinned wickedly at him before slowly making her way off the bed and towards the door.

"You need a minute, you say?" She asked mischievously, her eyes remaining glued to his while walking backwards.

He sat up and peered back at her suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

She shrugged her shoulders coyly. "Oh nothing at all." Her back pressed against the door and she raised a single hand up, knocking three times with the back of her knuckles.

"Oh Asia sweetie, could you come in here for a moment?"

"Wagh!"

They heard a crash in the hallway, causing Jon to lurch up off his back.

"What are you doing?!" He whispered frantically.

She shushed him, that same devious little grin on her face as her attention shifted back to the door.

"Asia, I know you're out there." Rias called. "Could you come in here for a second? Jon's wounds are bothering him again."

"A...are you sure?" They heard a mousy little voice stammer back.

"I'm sure." Rias replied. "He's on the bed, just be sure to shut the door on your way in." She then added with a slightly perturbed frown. "The rest of you nosey fuckers can get lost."

They heard three sets of feet go dashing back into the Chapter Room.

"The door's unlocked Asia." Rias called. "Come on in."

Asia gently opened the door and took a timid peak in. "Umm, is everyone decent?"

Jon waved awkwardly at her. "Hey...Asia."

She turned completely crimson upon seeing Jon without so much as a pair of boxers on. "Did you...did you need help with some-hyah!"

Rias, who had hidden behind the door as it opened, snuck behind Asia and slid her arms around her waist, cupping Asia's breasts in her hands.

Jon's jaw proceeded to hit the floor.

"R...R..R..R..Rias?!" Asia stuttered, her face burning. "What are you doing?!"

"I know you were listening, Asia." She whispered in a sultry tone, her breath hot against the scarlet blonde's ear. "I'm sorry I had to pull him away from you for so long, it must have been frustrating."

Asia kept her hands out to either side loosely, completely unsure what to do with herself and barely able to even process what was happening.

"Unfortunately it seems I've gone and tuckered poor Jonathan out. So I was thinking…" Her right hand slid gently down to Asia's sex, eliciting a surprised squeak from the bemused girl. "...why not give him a little show? That ought to perk him right back up."

"A...a show?" Asia's knees became shaky.

"Mhmm." Rias nodded her head as she proceeded to run two fingers along the outside of Asia's underwear, just above her heat. Her breath became hot and heavy under Rias's touch. "Besides, we're both in this relationship together. As a Dragon's Treasure, it's important we get along." She tilted Asia's stunned gaze back to her. "And what better way to do that than by getting to know each other a little more intimately?"

Asia's eyes nearly bulged out of her head the moment Rias kissed her. Slowly however, she began to relax, her shoulders untensing and her lips parting. Allowing Rias to slip her tongue deeper in.

Jon's brain, meanwhile, had completely short circuited.

Rias and Asia's lips parted, a tiny trail of saliva keeping them connected for a moment.

"Ms. President…" Asia's face was heated despite how nervous she looked. "...why do you smell so good?" Her little heart was thumping madly in her chest.

"That isn't me." Rias admitted. "That's Jon you're smelling." She nibbled on her ear playfully, eliciting a series of erotic moans from Asia. "I'm not sure what it is, but it drives you nuts doesn't it?"

"You smell…" Asia turned towards her. "...so sweet. It's...making my skin all warm and tingly."

Rias giggled at her. "You must be hot in that blouse. Let me help you."

Jon was frozen to the spot as his brains continued to dribble out his ears.

Asia nervously raised her hands in the air so as to allow Rias to remove her blouse. She then proceeded to rip open her white dress shirt and toss it away, exposing her pink heart dotted bra underneath. When she moved to pull down her skirt, however, Asia suddenly backed away.

"W...wait." She cast her gaze away and frowned timidly, covering her breasts with her arms.

"Do you want me to stop?" Rias asked sincerely.

"It's not that." Asia admitted, finding it particularly hard to look at Rias's fully nude form. "It's just...I've never...you know...done this sort of thing with a woman before."

Rias quirked her head at her and placed her hands on her hips. "Me neither." She admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "But...I find myself curious about you all the same. If you're open to it, I'd very much like to feel for myself what it is Jon feels whenever he looks in those pretty green eyes of yours."

Asia felt her heart skip in her chest. She gazed back at Rias who placed a tender hand on her cheek.

"But I'd hate for you to feel uncomfortable. If you want me to stop, I will."

"I…" Asia gazed over at Jon, who was no longer home, before looking back at Rias. "...I think Jon will like it. And besides…" She broke into a small embarrassed smile. "...I'm a little curious about you too, Ms. President."

Rias's slick little grin returned. "Sweetheart, we are way past titles at this point."

Their lips locked together again while Rias helped Asia out of her skirt, revealing the frilly pink and red matching panties she was wearing underneath. After breaking apart again, Rias took Asia's wrists and guided her hands, one to the small of her waist, and one to her left breast.

"You can touch me too, if you want." Rias assured in a heated breath. She was really starting to enjoy this.

Asia timidly ran her fingers along Rias's weighty breast. Her body responded positively to her touch, prompting Asia to explore further. She boldly placed her lips on Rias's nipple and licked. Rias let out a small, startled gasp in response, her body going rigid.

Asia immediately pulled back. "Did I do something wrong?"

She took a moment to regain her wits before shaking her head. "No I just...wasn't expecting it."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. This was originally just supposed to be a fun way to get Jon riled up, but the more they got into it, the more their feelings began to change.

"Rias…" Asia slowly reached her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. "...I never really noticed just how beautiful your hair is. I mean...I always knew you were pretty but…"

Rias smiled at Asia before bringing her in close. "I understand. I never noticed just how gorgeous your skin is." She pressed Asia's body to her and began to slide down her underwear. "Or how sweet you are."

"Or how confident you are." Asia replied.

"Or how cute you look when you get all flustered."

"Or how strong you make us feel."

They both stared at each other as a dawning realization came over them.

"Are we…?"

Rias nodded. "Yes. I think we are."

They kissed again, far more deeply this time. Exploring the insides of each other's mouths as Rias's hand moved between Asia's legs.

She yelped in surprise, causing Rias to withdraw.

"Too much?"

Asia shook her head. "No…" Her hand slowly slid between Rias's thighs. "But fair is fair."

Rias gasped in shock before returning the favor. They kissed passionately while playing with each other's heat. Soft pleasurable moans emanating from behind their closed lips.

Jon's soul whirred into overdrive. "Dragon! Dragon are you there?!"

"Hmm? What? Yeah I'm here. What's up?"

"What the hell is going on right now?! Asia and Rias are...are...dear God I can't even describe it!"

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you. As a Dragon, your body produces pheromones that work as a potent aphrodisiac to any mate that has undergone the Imprint. With constant exposure over a period of time, the feelings your Treasures share for you will begin to blend together and turn into feelings for each other. Don't be surprised if some of them start forming relationships with one another."

"I'm sorry, can you possibly repeat that? Because it sort of just sounded like you said they would fall in love with each other!"

"You heard me. Don't knock a good thing, Bro. Just accept that this will make life a lot easier for you down the line."

"I guess so."

"This isn't universal though. The Dragon warned. Some souls will not warm up to each other as easily as they will with others. Just a heads up."

"Good to know…."

"Don't forget to take pictures! You can add them to the spank bank for when you're on missions!"

"I thought I told you to knock that off!"

"So Asia…" Rias spoke breathlessly, holding her close. "...how about we give Jon that show now?"

"Sounds wonderful." Asia admitted just as breathlessly.

Rias guided her Bishop to the bed and laid her down. The moment Jon reached out to touch Asia however, Rias slapped his hand away playfully.

"Uh uh uh, this is our playtime, Mister." She wagged a finger at him while slowly opening Asia's legs.

"But…"

"No buts." Rias insisted with a stern gaze. "Asia and I are both in this relationship with you together, we have just as much a right to show each other intimacy as you do." She then looked at Asia affectionately again. "Now then, if I'm going too fast, you just tell me, Love."

Asia nodded, her golden locks splayed on the bed. She bit her finger in anticipation while her other hand laid next to her head.

Rias slowly lowered her head down between Asia's legs. The moment her tongue made contact, Asia immediately reacted. Her head tilted backwards and her body arched into Rias. Asia shut her eyes tight and began moaning in pleasure, her hands eventually reaching down to spread herself further open for her partner.

"Rias! I think I'm...you..ah...ah...ahhh!" Her back arched and she cried out in ecstasy. The crimson haired beauty raised herself up from between Asia's legs and kissed her sweetly.

"I think Jon's going to keel over soon if we don't let him back in on the fun." Rias giggled at her. As she moved to approach him Asia grabbed her thighs.

"Wait…"

Rias peered down at her curiously.

"...fair is fair." Asia repeated before lowering Rias down onto her face.

Rias's eyes went wide and her back arched. Her legs turned to jelly and her hips started moving on their own.

It didn't take long for her either.

"Asia...you…haa...you should see the look on Jon's face right now...he's haa...haa….haaaa!" She bit down on her knuckle hard and her legs convulsed.

Rias's head fell into Jon's waiting lap. He stroked her hair gently while she took a moment to regain her breath.

"Sooo should I give you two some alone time?"

Rias giggled at him before slowly crawling out of his lap up onto one side of his chest. Asia rolled over and crawled over on the other side.

"What do you think, Asia? I'd say Jon has had more than enough time to recharge."

"Mhmm." Asia agreed, a sultry look in her eyes.

"Well then…"

They both reached for his manhood.

"...let's see if we can really wear him out."

* * *

Back in the Chapter Room, Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko were helping themselves to a morning cup of tea.

"It's strange not having anything to do this late in the morning." Kiba commented. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"I'm just glad those two finally stopped." Koneko replied while sipping her tea.

At that moment, the house began to rock again. Only this time there were two female voices moaning obscenely loud.

Koneko slammed her teacup on the table and stood. "Are you freaking kidding me?" Just as she was about to go give them a piece of her mind, Akeno stopped her.

"Let's leave them be."

Koneko sat back down, grumbling under her breath before going back to her tea.

"There's never any telling what the future holds in store." Akeno smiled before raising her cup to her lips. "We should be allowed to enjoy the company of each other while we can."

Outside the window to the Chapter Room, several yards away, two women dressed in long thick robes and hoods glared coldly at the Headquarters of the Occult Research Club.

"Is that the place?" The first girl asked.

"It is, Xenovia." The second girl responded. "You'll just have to trust me on this."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Irina." The girl named Xenovia insisted. "But your sixth sense has been known to be misleading before."

"It's there." She insisted. "That building harbors great evil, I can feel it."

"Then that's where we'll find him." Xenovia declared. "The Devil's Colt himself."

Irina glared hatefully at the building, her fists clenching until her knuckles turned white.

"Jonathan Hyodo...you're a dead man walking."

**::Final Note::**

**Man, what a journey this Arc proved to be. There were so many good comments and critiques all throughout the first Arc and into the Second Arc that I ended up adding no less than FOUR additional chapters of content to make this the best possible adaptation of the Arc it possibly could be.**

**And finally, we did it people. We made it through Arc Two. As much fun as it was to write, I'm kinda relieved that it's finally done. Because those end chapters especially ate up a whole lot of brain power getting out.**

**As always, I have to thank my wonderful, patient, and supportive girlfriend for putting up with my neurotic writing habits and being my biggest supporter. I'd also like to thank all of you for reading, following, and reviewing the writing as it has developed. You guys are the ones that made this second Arc possible.**

**Look forward to Arc Three, **_**The Devil's Colt: A Ten Winged War, **_**starting within the next couple of days. Updates may not come quiet as frequently as they have in previous Arcs. (On account of the fact that this is the first Arc I've started posting that I haven't finished in advance yet.) But I think ultimately that will be a good thing. I'm really paying more attention to comments and reviews from my readers as I go forward.**

**See you all on the other side. Here's to the next chapter in Jonathan Hyodo's journey.**

_**Megawrath**_


End file.
